La Valse des Marionettes
by Milaz
Summary: Zoro a tout perdu, il frappe à s'en faire exploser le cerveau. Encore et Encore. Sanji vit, avec peine. Mais il s'interroge: Qui est réellement celui qui vis au dessus de sa chambre? Qui était dans sa chambre avant lui? Que c'est-il passé? Une histoire où deux personnages vont apprendre qu'on peux renaître de ses cendres et que rien n'est impossible.
1. Prologue

La rage. Il frappait, encore et encore. Il frappait à s'en démonter les mains, à s'en faire sauter les articulations. Il frappait sans répits, il n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui passait, des sonnettes d'alarmes que son corps enclenchait en tentant désespérément de stopper sa violence. Mais il s'en foutait, il continuait. Un coup après l'autre, il sentait peu à peu ses phalanges craquer, ses muscles se tétaniser et sa vue se brouiller. Un coup. Puis plus rien. Un corps allongé par terre, les mains en sang, un souffle infime, un regard perdu au-delà des limites physiques. Puis plus rien.

 **OoOoO**

-Putain Zoro! Combien de fois tu vas faire ça avant de comprendre ?!

\- Autant de fois que je pourrais recommencer, répondit-il le regard glacial, autant de fois que je pourrais recommencer…, répéta t-il en murmurant.

Puis il monta les escaliers vers le dernier étage : son antre, son royaume, sa paix. Il poussa la porte et grimaça en voyant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui : son punching-ball était toujours au même endroit, dans le coin droit de sa chambre, mais les fauteuils avaient été renversés, sa plante à coté de la porte avait valsé et le pire était ta tache de sang qui s'étendait sous son punching-ball. Ça fessait longtemps que Vivi avait arrêté de nettoyer cette tâche de sang, en pensant surement que si c'était à lui de la nettoyer il prendrait plus conscience de ces actes et arrêterait de frapper sur ce sac jusqu'à se faire sauter la cervelle. Avec un soupir il alla chercher la serpillère avec le vinaigre blanc, et après avoir ouvert les fenêtres malgré le froid du mois de janvier il déversa la moitié de la bouteille sur le sol et se mis à frotter la tache ignorant l'odeur du vinaigre qui lui brulait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux.

Après son nettoyage, il remit d'aplomb les fauteuils et arracha le peu qu'il restait des draps sur son matelas et les jeta à la poubelle avant de les remplacer par ceux laissés sur son bureau par Vivi. Une fois ce « rituel » finis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace, il grimaça devant son reflet. Il ne se trouvait pas beau, ni laid. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son corps, trop musclé par ces séances de sport qui n'avaient pour but que l'épuiser, ses cheveux de cette couleur si étrange et puis cette foutue cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse de l'épaule à la hanche… Il fut tiré de ces pensées par le bruit de pas dans l'escalier, il enfila un T-shirt à la va-vite et retourna dans la chambre où Vivi l'attendait debout devant la porte avec un plateau à la main.

\- Tien ton dîner, je suppose que tu ne comptes pas descendre demain matin donc je te ferais monter ton déjeuner par Robin.

\- D'accord Merci

\- Au fait…

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il méfiant, il n'aimait pas le ton incertain de la jeune femme…

\- On accueille un nouveau demain après midi…

\- Ah

\- Soit pas trop dur avec lui Zoro…

Sur ces derniers mots elle tourna les talons en laissant le garçon avec sa soupe et ces deux morceaux de pain. Un nouveau ?


	2. Arrivée d'un cuistot à cigarette

**Bon allez premier chapitre, je vais essayer de vous poster 2 chapitre par week-end mais c'est pas sur sur (pas taper) J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira ! Elle risque d'être un peu longue donc je vous posterai surement des petits One shots de temps en temps (que si vous êtes sages :3 )**

 **Bref.. Malgré toutes les péripéties que je vais leur infliger, les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi .. (Mais si jamais Oda veux m'offrir Zorro j'dit pas non hein )**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée

J'écrasai mon mégot sur le parapet qui entourait la grande bâtisse qui se tenait devant moi. Une grande maison blanche, carrée sur 4 étages, de grandes fenêtres et une cour intérieure où il y avait des plantes à profusion et un bassin avec une fontaine. Je souris devant les ondes apaisantes qui se dégageaient de cet endroit.

\- - Sanji ?

En me retournant je découvris une jeune fille menue, un visage délicat et des longs cheveux… bleus. Elle était magnifique, je mis donc un genou à terre et lui fit un baisemain

\- - Haha, je vois que nous avons hérité d'un gentleman ! Rigola-t-elle gentiment, Relève toi donc Sanji, je vais te faire visiter les lieux puis je te montrerais des appartements.

\- - Je vous suivrais au bout du monde… mais quel est votre doux prénom ?

\- - Appelez-moi Vivi comme tout le monde !

\- - Quel beau prénom, délicieuse Vivi !

\- - Hahaha !

Elle me fit faire le tour de la cour en m'expliquant la disposition du bâtiment : dans l'aile sud et ouest vivaient les handicapés, c'est le secteur jaune. Dans les appartements où se situe la porte d'entrée vivent les personnes chargées de la direction : Mr Iceberg en tête. Et les locaux à l'est sont ceux des jeunes enfants entre 3 et 18 ans, c'est la plus grande partie de cet endroit, secteur vert.

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers ce secteur en pensant que mes appartements s'y trouvaient. Mais Vivi ne fessant pas mine de vouloir s'y rendre je la suivis vers l'arrière de la cour pour voir une porte en bois sculptée. Une fois cette dernière franchie je mis un moment à réaliser le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : un grand bâtiment bleu sur 5 étages avec tout autour une multitude de mandariniers, sur le devant il y avait une cour pavée où on trouvait une petite table entourée de 2 transats. À l'arrière on trouvait une piscine avec des chaises longues et une petite maison plus une cabane dans un arbre. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, c'était quoi cet endroit.

\- - Voilà où tu vas vivre dés à présent !

\- - Mais pourquoi ici et pas dans le secteur vert ?

\- - Je vais t'expliquer : Cet endroit a pour but de recueillir tout les jeunes orphelins et/ ou avec des problèmes que ce soit physiques ou psychologiques. Mais ça tu le savais déjà. Bon maintenant : le bâtiment qu'on vient de quitter est le lieu où tous sont recueillis sauf certains, et ces derniers vivent ici, dit-elle en me montrant la maison devant moi. Ici vivent ceux qui ont soit des pouvoirs étranges dus à des fruits du démon, t'en a déjà entendu parler ?

\- - Oui vaguement

\- - Ils t'expliqueront plus en détail eux-mêmes, ensuite il y a ceux qui ont vécu des événements trop traumatisants et qui en gardent des séquelles trop importantes…

\- - Je fais partis du deuxième groupe donc…

\- - Oui vous être 4 dans ce cas : Ussop, Nami, Zoro et toi, ensuite il y a Luffy, Robin et Chopper.

\- - D'accord…

\- - Bon je vais te laisser ici, tes appartements se situent au 3ème étage à coté de ceux du reste des garçons !

Elle me planta là avec mes deux valises. Je levai les yeux vers cette bâtisse et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, une fois celle-ci franchie je pus constater que j'étais dans ce qui devais être la salle à manger ; à droite on trouvait la cuisine et à gauche un salon assez bien équipé en écrans et jeux vidéo visiblement. Au fond il y avait un escalier que j'empruntai pour monter à l'étage au-dessus. D'un côté ce devait être une bibliothèque au vu des étagères remplies de livres, à côté se trouvait une salle de bain, dans les tons rose palle et beige, assez chargée en produits… L'étage des filles visiblement, J'espère qu'elles sont belles … Humpf merde je saigne du nez…

Ensuite étage suivant : une chambre tout à gauche avec écrit dessus « Super capitaine Ussop » et une pancarte avec un signe de danger, la porte d'à côté n'avait d'écrit que « Luffy » avec un chapeau de paille dessiné en dessous. Visiblement la dernière chambre était la mienne, je poussai la porte et je découvris la pièce qui allait devenir ma chambre : un grand lit près d'une fenêtre avec balcon, un bureau avec des draps dessus et une armoire. C'était neutre et pourtant un sentiment de sécurité s'en dégageait. Sur le palier voisin il y avait les toilettes et la salle de bain… Vivi n'avait pas parlé de 4 garçons ? Surement à l'étage au-dessus… Je décidai donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil en haut.

\- Je te déconseille de monter

Une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs était apparue derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- P..P..Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la chambre de Zoro, le plus ancien de nous. Tant qu'il ne te l'a pas explicitement demandé ne va jamais dans sa chambre, quoi que tu entendes compris ?

\- O..Oui

\- Sinon moi c'est Robin enchantée ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Sanji, enchanté… Son changement d'humeur m'avait autant perturbé que sa déclaration au sujet de la chambre de Zoro.

\- Les autres vont pas tarder, tu es cuisinier c'est ça ?

\- J'étais, dit-je la mine sombre…

\- Oups désole, viens en bas que je te présente tout le monde !

Je regardai une dernière fois vers l'étage au-dessus puis je la suivie en bas.


	3. Difficilement Passés

**Pauline et Rineca : Merci beaucoup, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes! :) (Et oui on le changera pas ce cher Sanji ! )**

 **Sinon voilà le ... *roulement de tambour* 2eme chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu long mais je voulais pas faire les présentations en deux chapitres donc j'ai tout fait rentrer en un ! Et si vous pouvez laisser un petit Rewiew à la fin ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Voilà voilà, non toujours pas à moi ce beau monde..**

 **Prendre plaisir!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Passés

* * *

10 minutes plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Robin, tout le monde était revenu. Et alors commença un interrogatoire impossible, je n'avais pas le temps de répondre à une question que déjà 20 autres avaient été posées. Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête. Finalement la rousse (qui avait au passage de très beaux sei… yeux) tapa sur la tête d'un brun avec une cicatrice sous l'œil (qui d'ailleurs était celui qui hurlait le plus) et proposa que chacun se présente à la suite.

« Bon commençons par moi : Je m'appelle Nami, j'ai 19 ans. Ça fait 2 ans que je suis ici, je suis arrivée après que ma mère adoptive et la moitié de mon village se soit fait tuer par une bande de pirates… Ils m'ont utilisé comme esclave pendant 5 ans avant qu'ils se fassent arrêter. Ensuite j'ai été envoyé dans un orphelinat avec ma sœur, elle a été « libérée » à ses 18 ans, je n'en avais que 14. Je me suis échappée mais quand ils m'ont retrouvé ils m'ont enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant 2 ans. Finalement j'ai été admise ici, mais comme il n'y a qu'ici que j'arrive à être en paix, je reste ici malgré le fait que je n'ai plus 18 ans depuis un moment ! »

J'avais du mal à digérer son discours, elle semblait si légère comme ça alors qu'elle portait sur ces épaules de bien dures épreuves… Mais en y réfléchissant tous devaient avoir des passés aussi durs… ça m'étonnait qu'ils en parlent avec autant de franchise. Puis l'évidence me sauta au visage : ils savaient que si j'étais là j'étais dans le même cas, je ne pourrais pas les juger ni même les plaindre vraiment, j'avais moi aussi mes valises.

« Dernière chose : ici je suis l'intendante, si tu as besoins d'argent et qu'il y a VRAIMENT une bonne raison je te donnerais la somme demandée. On nous verse 1000 € par mois pour nous tous, il faut y faire rentrer la nourriture, les produits ménagers et de toilette, ceux d'entretiens et les petits plaisirs personnels de tout le monde. Mais je t'expliquerai mieux le moment venu, je laisse la parole aux autres ! »

« Moi c'est Ussop, dit un frisé avec un long nez, j'ai 18 ans depuis 1 semaine et je viens d'une ville immense toute en diamant et en verre, je suis le fils du prince des Perses et l'époux de la magnifique Hancock » une fois sa tirade finie il se mit dans une posture bizarre et sous les applaudissements émerveillés du petit raton laveur (un raton laveur ?) et du brun de tout à l'heure il s'inclina avant de se faire frapper par la rousse :

« IDIOT ! Excuse-le Sanji, il est atteint de mythomanie : il ne peut pas s'empêcher de mentir tout le temps, dit-elle avec un soupir. Sinon il s'appelle vraiment Ussop et son âge est exact, mais le reste oublie, il vient d'une île de pécheurs où son père l'a abandonné à la naissance avec sa mère, qui est morte d'un cancer quand Ussop avait 10 ans. Depuis il passait ses journées à trainer avec des petits voyous, à mentir à toute son île pour passer le temps et à raconter des histoires extravagantes à une petite bourgeoise de son village qui était très malade. Finalement ils ont été attaqués par un pirate appelé Volverine (1) qui voulait l'héritage de la petite bourgeoise en question, en passant il a décimé une partie du village sous les yeux d'Ussop puis la marine a réussi à le stopper. En soignant les blessés ils ont trouvé Ussop totalement traumatisé et ils l'ont envoyé ici quelques mois après moi. Il est le responsable de tous ce qui est technologie et réparations en tout genre dans la maison ! »

Et bah putain… quelle vie…

« À moi ! À moi ! »

« Vas-y Luffy » soupire la rouquine encore une fois

« Je suis Luffy, j'ai 19 ans comme Nami et j'ai mangé le fruit du Gum Gum ! »

Le fruit du Gum Gum ? Ce devait être un des fruits du démon dont Vivi m'avait parlé… D'un coup je le vis prendre sa joue et l'étirer anormalement, comment il fessait ça ?

« En fait je suis devenu un homme élastique… Mais je ne peux plus nager du coup, pleurnicha-t-il, sinon mon j'ai été élevé par une troupe de bandits avec mon frère adoptif Ace et son meilleur ami Sabo. Mon grand-père qui est vice-amiral dans la marine m'a placé là car mon père est un grand révolutionnaire et je ne le connais pas et je ne sais même pas qui est ma mère. Quand j'avais 10 ans Sabo a été tué par un membre de la famille royale, ensuite mon frère c'est fait tuer i ans et demi… J'avais totalement craqué donc on m'a enfermé ici avec Zorro et Robin, je suis le troisième à être arrivé ici et peu à peu j'ai réussi à aller mieux ! Moi ici je ne sers pas à grand-chose mais j'aime bien mes amis donc je reste ! » Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un énorme sourire qui paraissait totalement disproportionné par rapport à son visage. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu la vie simple… Mais je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de me dire ça à chaque nouvelle présentation car visiblement c'était le cas de tout le monde…

« Moi tu m'as déjà rencontré, dit la brune de tout à l'heure, comme je te l'ai dit je m'appelle Robin et j'ai 20 ans. J'ai aussi mangé un fruit du démon : le fruit de l'éclosion. Je peux ainsi faire pousser des parties de mon corps là où je veux » Elle mit ses bras devant ses sei… son buste et d'un coup une main apparue sur mon épaule.

"Aaaaaaah»

« Hahaha désolé de t'avoir surpris Sanji ! »

« Pas grave » lui répondis-je alors que j'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

« Quant à mon histoire, je vais te la faire en raccourci : ma mère m'a abandonné sur une île d'archéologues en étant petite, j'ai donc appris à lire les Ponéglyphes (Quéquecé ?), un langage très ancien que beaucoup sur cette île connaissaient. La marine ne voulait pas qu'on sache lire ce langage donc elle a atomisé l'île entière et a tué tous ses habitants, j'en suis la seule survivante. Par la suite j'ai été poursuivie pendant longtemps puis i ans je me réfugié ici et je n'ai plus bougé. Ici on va dire que je suis celle qui essaye d'inculquer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de culture dans le crâne de ces décérébrés » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les deux garçons et le raton laveur (encore lui ?).

« Moi je s… »

« Aaaah un raton laveur qui parle ! » (C'est repartit, deuxième crise cardiaque en moins de 10 minutes)

« JE SUIS UN RENNE ! UN RENNE PAS UN RATON LAVEUR ! »

« Les rennes ça parle pas non plus que je sache… »

« J'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain… Je vivais sur une ville très au nord. On m'a longtemps pris pour un Yeti donc on me chassait, finalement un jour ils m'ont eu et m'ont laissé pour mort. Un docteur qui passait par là m'a pris sous son aile et m'a soigné puis pendant 3 ans il m'a appris la médecine. Finalement il est mort d'une maladie incurable peu de temps après… J'étais dévasté donc j'ai été accueillis ici i peine 1 an, je suis le dernier arrivé. Je poursuis mes études de médecine par Internet et je sers de médecin dans cette maison ! La petite maison que tu as surement vu dehors et la mienne, je vis à pars car j'y y ai installé mon cabinet et que dans la maison il n'y avait pas la place ! » Ceci explique cela... Comme tout le monde me regardait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de laisser tomber le masque à mon tour…

« Je m'appelle Sanji, j'ai 19 ans. J'ai grandi sur un bateau en tant qu'aide-cuisinier, puis un jour on a été attaqués par des pirates… nos deux bateaux ont coulé et je me suis retrouvé sur une île déserte avec leur capitaine. On a attendu 2 semaines sans manger qu'un bateau vienne… Lorsqu'on y croyait plus finalement on a été recueillis sur un bateau et peu de temps après le capitaine pirate fonda un bateau restaurant « Le Baratie ». J'y suis resté 10 ans et peu à peu je suis devenu cuisinier. Pour mes 17 ans on a fait une immense fête et j'y ai rencontré Shirahoshi : une magnifique femme, douce et tellement gracieuse. Je ne m'en cache pas : J'aime les femmes. Mais elle c'était au-delà de tous ce que j'avais connu… L'année dernière nous partîmes tout les deux sur les mers pour accomplir mon rêve : devenir le meilleur cuisinier du monde. On filait le parfait amour, calme et mesuré mais tellement fort… Puis il y a deux mois, je fessais la cuisine, un de ces plats qu'elle aimait tant quand on s'est fait attaquer par l'équipage de Crocodile, ce dernier tua ma bien-aimée pendant que je cuisinais bien tranquillement, je les avais pas entendus arriver… Quand ils explosèrent la porte de la cuisine et je me retournai, je pus découvrir le spectacle de ma fiancée baignant dans son propre sang… en découvrant cela je fus pris d'une rage incommensurable et je tua tout l'équipage présent de crocodile … Puis je me rendis à la Marine qui après de nombreuses délibérations décida de m'envoyer ici avec vous… »

« Bienvenu alors ! » S'écria le petit raton … euh le renne (il a le nez bleu ?!)

« J'espère que tu te plairas ici ! » Me dit gentiment la rousse !

« Tant que je suis avec toi et Robin tout ira bien ! » Les deux femmes sourirent devant cette exclamation du blond, il ne rigolait pas quand il disait aimer les femmes…

Tout d'un coup Sanji senti une présence derrière et il vit le visage de Robin se crisper. Il se retourna…

« Moi c'est Zoro »

* * *

 _(1) Vous trouvez pas vous que avec ces griffes il y fait penser? Quoi comment ça ça n'a rien à voir? Pfff c'est moi l'auteur et j'y met qui je veux dans cette fic! Même spider-man si je veux ( non en fait c'est pas une bonne idée)_

Voilà ce 2eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et maintenant:

 **Rewiews!**

P.s: Je vais essayer de vous poster 1 _(voir 2)_ autres chapitres ce weekend mais je promet rien hein!

 _bisouuuus_


	4. Zoro is in the place

**Hello ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, celui-ci contient beaucoup de descriptions et au final peu d'action. En gros ce chapitre est uniquement centré sur la rencontre entre Zoro et Sanji. Je ne spoile rien en vous disant que ces deux-là vont finir en couple, mais... j'aimerais insérer un deuxième couple dans cette fic, il sera moins présent que Zoro et Sanji mais il sera souvent cité et on le suivra un peu quand même. J'aimerais que vous me disiez lequel vous voulez ! (Je pensais à Luffy x Nami, mais je vous laisse le choix! )**

 **Pauline et Rineca: Merci pour ton soutient !**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquille maintenant!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Zoro

* * *

« Moi c'est Zoro »

Une simple phrase, si anodine. Elle avait été prononcée par le dernier habitant de cette étrange maison. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre pour ce dernier, pourtant quand je le vis j'en suis resté scotché : Grand, plus que moi et pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment petit, un corps musclé, des épaules carrées, son T-shirt était tendu sur cette sculpture vivante. Il avait des longues jambes puissantes, ses veines couraient sur ces bras formant un entrelacs délicat (1), il portait un pantalon vert bouteille foncé, des rangers aux pieds et un haut noir. De lui se dégageait une impressionnante aura de puissance et de danger… Cependant son visage fut ce qui me frappa le plus, il paraissait avoir été entièrement sculpté dans du marbre : une mâchoire carrée, des joues légèrement creusées, un nez droit et une bouche délicate (2), des cheveux étranges, ils étaient courts et verts, comme un cactus et ses yeux étaient comme deux puits sans fond, insondables. D'un vert foncé tourmenté, ils me regardaient, fouillant chaque recoin de mon âme.

« Je pensais pas que tu descendrais Zoro »

« Fallais bien que je voie la nouvelle tête, n'est ce pas Robin ? »

« Effectivement, tu te joins à nous pour déjeuner ? »

« Non, je venais juste voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau chaton en détresse »

Le chaton en détresse ? Mais pour qui il se prend ? Il en fait partie que je sache ! Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. En me retournant je pus voir que Nami avait mis sa main en voyant que j'allais parler.

« Fait pas attention à ces paroles, laisse-lui le temps de revenir vers toi »

« D…D'accord »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle semblait parler en connaissance de cause donc bon… Finalement Zoro et Robin finirent la discussion qu'ils avaient visiblement entamée pendant que je bouillais intérieurement. La tête de cactus leva une main bandée (pourquoi ces blessures ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? ) Et caressa légèrement la joue de Robin. Ce geste me parut étrange malgré le fait que ce geste paraisse tendre, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion ? Étaient-ils en couple ?

« Merci pour mon repas Robin, il me lança un regard et me dit : à plus blondy ! » sur cette dernière phrase il esquissa un semblant de sourire en coin. Il n'y avait ni joie, ni amusement, ce geste paraissait plus être un réflexe qu'autre chose. Finalement il nous tourna le dos et repartit d'où il était venu. C'est uniquement quand l'agitation ambiante repris son cours que je me rendis compte que tout le monde s'était tu quand Zoro avait fait son apparition. Ils vivaient tous ensemble depuis au moins 1 an, ça se voyait qu'ils le connaissaient et qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte entre eux, pourtant il y avait eu une tension quand on c'était « parlé »… Peut-être qu'ils ne craignaient pas Zoro lui-même mais sa réaction face à moi… ?

« Alors Sanji ? T'es cuisinier ? Tu fais des trucks bons ? Je veux de la VIANDEEEEE ! »

Un « La ferme Luffy ! » et encore un coup par la rousse plus tard, tous me regardaient en attendant une réaction de ma part. Mais au final même moi j'attendais une réaction de ma part… Cela fessait 6 mois que je n'avais pas touché à de la nourriture dans le but d'en faire un plat, mais rien que m'imaginer entrain de cuisiner me donner la nausée, c'était toujours l'image de Shirahoshi qui s'imposait à mon esprit, je n'y arrivais pas ! Je n'arrivais plus à cuisiner !

« N...N...Non, je ne cuisine plus »

« Oh noooooon »

« T'as quelque chose contre ma cuisine peut-être Luffy ? »

« Non Ussop ! C'est très bon » dit Luffy alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait à son front. Donc c'était Ussop qui cuisinait ici ? Au vu du gaillard ça ne me paraissait pas être une très bonne idée…

Finalement chacun repartit vers ces occupations, c'est-à-dire aller à la piscine sauf pour Luffy qui nageait visiblement comme un fer à repasser (Fruit du démon oblige), les filles qui fessaient bronzette et Chopper qui était parti à la pharmacie. Je décidai donc de monter m'installer avant d'aller les rejoindre.

\- [ZORO] -

En remontant dans ma chambre je passais devant la chambre que le blondinet allait occuper, je n'aimais pas cette chambre, trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient enfermés. Finalement je me vautrai sur mon lit une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, et me mis à penser au nouveau venu : ce garçon semblait si fragile, on aurait dit qu'un coup de vent aurait pu le briser, il avait des traits délicats (3), un visage fin, sa mèche lui couvrait son œil droit mais l'autre était d'un bleu si pur, on aurait dit un lac d'eau cristalline. Ses cheveux étaient dorés, d'un blond presque ambré, et son sourcil en escargot lui donnait une touche d'originalité que sa tenue ne permettait pas, un costard cravate noir et bleu foncé. Au vu du fait qu'il était si alaise dans cette tenue, ce devait être sa tenue de tout les jours, il était très soigné, un peu trop même à mon gout, un peu trop efféminé aussi. Ses longues jambes, sa taille fine, son cou délicat,… STOP ZORO ARRÊTE. Plus de garçons, plus aucun, je ne veux plus aimer de garçons, malgré sa belle gueule il doit faire partie du même lot que l'autre abruti.

« Laisse-lui sa chance »

« Aah Robin, je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer !, et je n'ai rien fait pour le moment, mais il n'a pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit de travers car je le louperais pas ! »

« Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à la terre entière à cause de lui »

« Je n'en veux pas à la terre entière, j'en veux aux hommes »

« Pourtant t'es ami avec Ussop, Luffy et Chopper, quoi que ce dernier compte pas trop »

« J'ai dit des hommes Robin… »

« Oui c'est vrai, il n'empêche que tu te pourris la vie à cause de lui, oublie-le ! »

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier…. Au fait, ce soir il y a Perona qui vient (4) »

« Tssss, d'accord… Faite ça discret s'il te plait Zoro »

« T'inquiète pas » dis-je en ricanant… « J'aimerai pas réveiller blondy, ce serait dommage… »

* * *

 **(1) & (2) Délicat et Zoro ne va tellement pas ensemble que je suis étonnée de l'avoir casé deux fois en une description !**

 **(3) Et de trois! Mais cette fois-ci pour Sanji, avec qui ce mot colle mieux quand même!**

 **(4) Rassurez vous, pas couple à proprement parler! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'oeil à la "complicité" entre les deux sur l'île de Mihawk.**

 **Rewiews please! ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	5. Coup d'un soir et coup de fil

**J'ai essayé de faire un plus long chapitre et le voici!**

 **Je vous préviens: la semaine prochaine je ne** posterais **pas car j'ai ma correspondante qui viens chez moi donc voilà... et vu que j'écris mon histoire au-fur et à mesure je ne pourrais pas vous mettre le chapitre 5 ! :S**

 **Concernant l'autre couple de ma fic, j'attends vos suggestions pour me décider!**

 **/!\ Il y a un Lemon hétéro dans ce chapitre, si jamais vous n'aimez pas cela il vous suffit de sauter le passage entre " || " et ça ira très bien!**

 **Je continue mon blabla: dans ce chapitre Sanji se pose ENORMEMENT de questions, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement: le pauvre vu où il a atterrit ça se comprends... xD**

 **Bref:**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Ébats et découvertes

* * *

Le soir arriva à grands pas, et tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table à déguster, ou en tout cas à manger la cuisine d'Ussop, qui n'était effectivement pas fameuse. Mais Sanji n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, de la nourriture reste de la nourriture, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Les discussions allaient bon train malgré l'aspect quelque peu … étrange du repas : en effet le dénommé Luffy essayait de piquer absolument dans toutes les assiettes de la nourriture, Ussop plantait sa fourchette dans le bras de celui-ci des qu'une main s'approchait un peu trop de son assiette, Chopper pleurait que Luffy lui avait volé sa part et Robin lui donnait une partie de la sienne, d'ailleurs cette dernière lisait en même temps qu'elle mangeait mais arrivait quand même à stopper les attaques du brun d'une tape sur la main. Quant à Nami elle tapait sur la tête des trois garçons quand les décibels atteignaient une certaine limite. Sanji regardait d'un œil amusé cette scène tout en se demandant où il était bien tombé cette fois ; une fois le repas finit il sortit pour fumer une cigarette devant la maison. Il repensa à sa journée, qui avait été bien remplie, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Son arrivée, Vivi, la découverte du secteur Azur, la maison, sa chambre, ses nouveaux colocataires et leurs histoires tragiques, et puis… Zoro. Il ne savait pas trop qu'en penser, c'était le seul à n'avoir dit que son prénom, il n'en avait pas dit plus et quand Sanji avait demandé à Nami son histoire, celle-ci l'avait gentiment rembarré en lui disant que si Zoro ne le disait pas lui-même elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le dirait. D'ailleurs la tête de laitue n'était pas réapparue depuis, Robin lui avait apporté un plateau-repas à midi et le soir, et aucun des autres n'avait trouvé ça étrange. Ne voulant pas se faire renvoyer paitre encore une fois, Sanji ne demanda plus rien concernant l'étrange tête verte. D'un coup il vit une jeune fille qui venait vers la maison. Etrange… Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait il put la détailler plus facilement que dans le noir : Elle était assez menue et petite, de longs cheveux roses attachés en deux couettes, une longue robe noire à rubans et froufrous, de lourdes bottes aux pieds et un maquillage très foncé. Elle avait bizarrement une ombrelle alors qu'il ne fessait pas soleil et qu'il ne pleuvait pas, lors qu'elle le vu et se précipita vers lui :

« -Coucou toi ! T'es qui ? Le copain de Robin ? De Nami ? De Luffy ? Non pas d'Ussop quand même ? De CHOPPER ?!

\- Owowow ! Je ne suis le copain de personne ici ! Je suis le nouveau venu de cette équipe de barges !

\- Ah mince, dit-elle dépitée, moi qui pensais qu'il y aurait un peu d'action… Il n'y a pas eu de vrai couple ici depuis Zoro et…. Ouuuups merde oublie ! » Elle avait mis sa main devant sa bouche puis avait éclaté de rire. Zoro en couple ? Mais avec qui ? Il n'y avait que Nami et Robin ici… Surement Robin vu leurs attitudes et le geste de Zoro se matin, ils iraient effectivement bien ensemble… Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la main tendue de la fille aux cheveux roses

« - Bon bah enchantée, moi c'est Perona !

\- Ah euh oui excuse-moi, j'oublie les bonnes manières ! Enchantée gente demoiselle, mon nom est Sanji !

\- Sanji donc… c'est joli !

\- Vos paroles ravissent mon cœur joli rossignol ! Mais que venez-vous donc faire ici en pleine nuit ?

\- Je viens voir Zoro

\- Zoro ? Vous êtes une amie à lui ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-elle en pouffant, bon je te laisse ! Bonne soirée et à un de ces quatre surement ! »

Sur ce elle s'engouffra dans la maison, Sanji entendit le cri ravi de Nami et Luffy de voir Perona. Visiblement ils la connaissaient bien, elle devait venir souvent. Mais qu'entendait-elle quand elle avait dit « on peut dire ça comme ça » ? Il lui semblait qu'elle avait pris un air narquois et légèrement amusé… Qu'est-ce que cette nouvelle histoire ? Décidément il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… Finalement il jeta son mégot d'une pichenette et rentra dedans, après avoir salué tout le monde il partit se coucher extenué.

\- Zoro -

Zoro entendit le pas léger de Perona dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre. En effet celle-ci apparut sur le seuil de sa porte, avec un grand sourire. Zoro regarda d'un œil appréciateur la robe moulante de son « amie » et lui lança un sourire en coin.

« Tu es bien pressée dit-moi !

\- Je suis sure que tu es autant voir plus pressé que moi !, rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse

\- Hahaha, allez viens-la ! » Zoro ouvrir les bras et Perona se jeta dedans avec enthousiasme ce qui les fit basculer sur le lit, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, avec urgence, sans aucune délicatesse entre eux il n'y avait que ça : une relation sans sentiment ni tendresse, uniquement charnelle. Cela fessait 8 mois que ça durait, ils se connaissaient d'avant car elle était dans le secteur vert et elle s'était prise d'amitié pour lui, Luffy et Robin. Peu à peu elle avait rencontré les autres, et tous s'étaient très bien entendu avec elle, puis un jour elle avait surpris Zoro entrain de se masturber et au lieu de partir elle s'était approché et l'avait fait à sa place… Fallait dire que ça fessait un moment qu'elle le désirait et que celui-ci était pris. Depuis ils se voyaient généralement une fois par semaine pour assouvir leurs désirs personnels. Tout le monde était au courant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets aussi…, mais personne n'avait trouvé quelque chose à y redire, même si Robin n'était pas vraiment pour au début, elle avait vite changé d'avis en voyant que c'était uniquement du sexe et que Zoro se portait mieux depuis qu'il se défoulait au lit avec Perona.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais, pourquoi tu m'as pas fait signe depuis 2 semaines, t'as trouvé quelqu'un ?

-Gmpf tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu parles quand on va coucher ensemble Per', et non je n'ai personne !

\- Rooh toujours aussi grognon Mr Roronoa à ce que je vois », susurra-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

|| Zoro la fit taire en l'embrassant sauvagement, malgré le léger sourire qui c'était dessiné sur son visage. Puis il se releva en tailleur en plaçant sa partenaire sur ces jambes pour avoir accès à son dos. Ainsi il put descendre la fermeture éclair de son dos et faire glisser la robe jusqu'à sa taille, il défit ensuite son soutien-gorge et le jeta quelque part, loin (force de Zoro oblige), et prit ses seins entre ces mains. Perona laissa échapper un gémissement et rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son cou, que Zoro se mit à mordiller et à marquer de quelques suçons ça et là. Seulement, la demoiselle en avait marre de se laisser faire donc elle poussa sur le torse de vert pour le faire basculer, et enleva rapidement les couches de vêtements qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre le torse musclé de Zoro. Une fois celui-ci habillé uniquement d'un caleçon bleu nuit (1), elle envoya valdinguer sa robe avec le reste de ses vêtements et se retrouva à califourchon sur une verge douloureusement tendue sous le bout de tissu. Zoro tout en l'embrassant introduit deux doigts en elle et fit quelques mouvements qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir. Le vert, n'en pouvant plus, enleva son caleçon et retourna Perona pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il interrogea celle-ci avec un regard, obtenant son accord il s'introduit en elle puis commença à se mouvoir en elle de plus en plus vite. De temps en temps lorsqu'il allait vraiment profond Perona lâchait un cri, et il lui répondait avec un grognement, elle savait que ça l'excitait quand elle lui montrait son plaisir. Finalement elle atteignit l'orgasme rapidement et, sentant les spasmes autour de son membre, Zoro vint également à l'intérieur de sa partenaire avec un cri rauque (miam-miam). Le vert se retira de Perona puis s'essuya avec une feuille de Sopalin qui traînait pas loin, une fois ceci fait il s'allongea à côté de Perona qui lui déposa un baisé furtif sur les lèvres avant de partir prendre une douche, comme à son habitude. (2) || Ils ne dormaient jamais enlacés, cela fessait parti du marché, chacun dormait de son côté et ça ne dérangeait aucun des deux, donc quand la jeune fille revint elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Zoro déjà endormi de son côté du lit, d'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Sanji -

Ça y est ils avaient finis ? Et bah putain ils n'y allaient pas de main morte ! Il comprenait mieux ce qu'elle sous-entendait quand il lui avait demandé si elle était son amie… non mais sérieusement, c'était son premier soit et il avait déjà le droit aux coucheries du Marimo ! Il entendit des pas légers sur le plancher, effectivement ils avaient fini leur petite affaire, tant mieux, il voulait dormir !

-OoOoO-

Le lendemain matin quand Sanji se leva il était encore tôt, il mit un moment à se rappeler où il était. Une fois le décor remit en place, il se leva pour s'habiller, cette fois-ci il opta pour une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées, une cravate noire et un pantalon noir. Une fois sa toilette faite, il descendit en bas et y trouva juste Robin à la cuisine :

« Bonjour Sanji, Comment vas-tu ce matin ? bien dormi ?

\- ça va très bien merci ma Robin d'amour, quoi que j'aie eu du mal à m'endormir avec tout le bruit que la tête de laitue a fait avec la jeune fille d'hier soir…, Robin arqua un sourcil en entendant le surnom de Zoro mais ne releva pas :

« Je leur avais pourtant demandé d'être discrets…, soupira Robin, bon je lui en toucherai deux mots pour la prochaine fois, en attendant voudrais-tu bien aller me cueillir une dizaine de mandarines dans les arbres devant la maison ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Robin d'amouuuuur, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Sanji sorti de la maison et au même moment Zoro apparut dans la cuisine, visiblement d'assez bonne humeur malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très réveillé. Robin décida d'aborder le sujet avant que Sanji ne revienne, valais mieux pas créer des tensions.

« Vous n'avez visiblement pas été très discrets hier soir » lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre pendant qu'elle fessait cuire des œufs, griller du lard, étaler du beurre sur les tranches de pain et quelle rajustait le Kimono de Zoro qui commençait à glisser sur ces épaules.

« Blondy s'est plaint ?, demanda-t-il amusé

\- Oui, et je le comprends, on n'est pas obligés d'être au courant de vos ébats sexuels Zoro !

\- Luffy et Ussop ne s'en sont jamais plaint !

\- Tu sais très bien à quel point ils ont un sommeil de plomb, tu pourrais coucher à côté de leur oreille qu'ils ne le remarqueraient même pas !

\- Effectivement, dit-il avec une moue dégoutée devant l'image que les paroles de Robin avaient fait naître dans son esprit.

\- Je pense que vous devriez faire vos affaires de jour, pendant qu'on va au marché ou ailleurs, comme ça vous ne dérangeriez personne !

\- Pfff tout ça à cause de l'autre blondinet, râla-t-il, m'enfin tant que je peux continuer à coucher avec Per' tranquille moi ça me va !

\- Quel langage classe de bon matin Zoro ! Ça fait plaisir aux oreilles !

\- Bonjour Nami ! Sanji est parti cueillir des mandarines pour faire du jus !, installe toi dans la cuisine le temps que je finisse de préparer le petit déjeuner !

\- Tiens voilà sourcils en vrille ! Alors comme ça mes affaires ont dérangé tes innocentes oreilles ? »

Voilà ce que Robin voulait éviter, mais c'était peine perdue avec Zoro. Elle lança un regard noir vers Zoro qui se mit à rire. Sanji resta interloqué devant le rire de la tête de Cactus, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu sourire ni rire, de toute façon il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu de base… Mais il avait un rire grave qui sortait de la gorge, ni timide ni contrôlé, visiblement à l'image du personnage. Finalement il décida d'ignorer la provocation de Zoro et alla donner les mandarines à Robin, mais il était un peu mal à l'aise face à la dizaine de mains qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine… il se réfugia donc dans la cuisine où se trouvait Nami :

« Sanji ! Bonjour, dis-moi voudrais-tu bien aller réveiller Ussop et Luffy pendant que je me charge de Chopper ? Sinon on ne les verra pas de la journée… Quoique Luffy criera surement famine tôt ou tard » elle dit cette dernière phrase en riant, Sanji se joignit à elle car il avait lui aussi remarqué l'estomac démesuré du brun. Ensuite il monta à l'étage des garçons, et entra dans la chambre avec le chapeau de paille dessiné sur la porte plus précisément, il essaya d'entrer : le sol était recouvert d'objets divers, des vêtements, des jouets, et autres choses inidentifiables au premier coup d'œil. En soupirant devant le bordel qu'était cette chambre il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit où il secoua le brun endormi jusqu'à que celui-ci ouvre un œil brumeux. Quand il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il descende déjeuner, Luffy se réveilla totalement d'un coup et se précipita sur ces vêtements avant de dégringoler les escaliers jusqu'en bas en hurlant « MAGEEER ». Le blond secoua la tête en souriant puis ouvrit prudemment la porte de la chambre d'Ussop, grand bien lui en prit car une alarme se déclencha et une planche sortie de je ne sais où s'abattis devant lui. Il fit un bond en arrière, bon sang dans quelle maison de fous il était tombé ? Ussop avait visiblement été réveillé par l'alarme, et ayant entendu le juron de Sanji, celui-ci viens désactiver son piège et s'excusa. Après ça il lui dit qu'il arrivait d'ici dix minutes avant de lui fermer la porte au nez. Visiblement tous n'étaient pas du matin…

En redescendant il trouva tout le monde au tour de la table, visiblement Perona s'était joint à eux pendant son absence. Celle-ci discutait tranquillement avec Nami, des fois elle demandait à quelqu'un de lui passer un pot de confiture, ou autre chose. Sanji les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Robin et Chopper, le plus loin possible du Marimo. Il vit avec surprise que tous s'entendaient très bien avec la fille aux cheveux roses, malgré le fait que personne ne semblait ignorer les activités nocturnes d'elle et l'autre. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus c'est la nonchalance avec laquelle les deux en question se traitaient, on aurait dit que c'était juste de bons amis. Il n'y avait aucun regard ou geste qui les trahisse, ils se parlaient normalement et Sanji était perturbé… il se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple mais de là à être autant détachés après… ça, il y avait un grand pas. Finalement le déjeuner se finit et Perona reparti après avoir salué tout le monde. Peu de temps après Zoro dit qu'il partait s'entraîner au dojo de la ville la plus proche, visiblement il maniait le sabre. Luffy voulu l'accompagner parce qu'il s'ennuyait et chopper devait aller à la bibliothèque donc ils partirent tous les trois vers l'arrêt de bus qui se situait à la sortie du bâtiment principal. Après leur départ chacun reparti à ces occupations, sauf Sanji qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il trainait dans le rez-de-chaussée désœuvré, quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il alla décrocher :

« Allô ?

\- Zoro ?

\- Euh non, Sanji. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Sanji ? Ne connais pas, t'es surement un nouveau.

\- Effectivement » Il était agacé par le ton hautain de son interlocuteur.

« - J'ai un message pour Zoro : Dit-lui de me retrouver Samedi au « Bleu night » (3) à 21h et que si il ne vient pas il connait les conséquences.

-D…D'accord, mais de la part de qui ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas qui je suis, toi : je m'appelle Lucci. » Et il raccrocha. C'était qui lui encore ? Et pourquoi Zoro devait le rejoindre ? Et c'était quoi ces conséquences ? Voilà c'était reparti pour une longue liste de questions, qu'il sentait allaient attendre avant d'avoir des réponses…

Tiens, voilà justement Zoro qui revient.

* * *

 **(1) Vous aurez remarqué j'ai une certaine tendance a beaucoup aimer la couleur bleu foncé x) Et ça risque de revenir souvent !**

 **(2) Ce Lemon est assez court et expéditif: C'est le but! Je voulais vraiment montrer que ils prennent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que coucher ensemble. Qu'il n'y a que du sexe entre eux. Pour un vrai Lemon va falloir attendre un peu... :)**

 **(3) Et voila! Je vous avez prévenue ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher haha !**

 **Bon bah... à dans deux semaines et n'oubliez pas de rewiver (nouveau verbe sisi ) si l'histoire vous plait pour le moment et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques si jamais vous voulez tel ou tel détail ou si quelque chose vaudrait la peine d'être améliorer !**

 **Bisous!**


	6. La Folie au gout du jour

**Les miracles existent: Je publie un chapitre ! Voilà le chapitre 5!**

 **J'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais certaines choses s'éclairent au sujet de Zoro! Et j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger alors excusez moi des fautes!**

 **Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément et m'encouragent beaucoup!**

 **Bref voilà...**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Folie

* * *

Sanji n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet avec Zoro… Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de celui-ci car il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas ravi que ce Lucci ai appelé. Plus il le voyait s'approcher de la maison plus la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac grandissait. Chopper et Luffy s'étaient séparés de lui en ville, c'est pour cela que l'escrimeur était seul au retour. Zoro quant à lui, n'ayant aucune idée de la bombe amorcée qui se trouvait dans son salon, se demandait bien pourquoi le blondinet le regardait se rapprocher avec autant de crainte. Certes il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui mais bon quand même de là à être terrorisé à la seule idée de le voir faut vraiment être sensible. Cependant quelque chose clochait, si le blond avait peur de lui, il serait parti depuis le moment où il l'a vu passer la porte du bâtiment principal, hors là il était encore planté entre le canapé et le téléphone. Sanji fit mine de se diriger vers lui et Zoro se figea, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Blondy ? On dirait que t'as vu un mort.

\- Euh… Il y a quelqu'un qui a appelé et qui voulait te parler… »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, lui parler ? Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Personne ne cherchait jamais à le joindre. Nami passait des heures au téléphone avec Nojiko, sa sœur Ussop avec Kaya, Chopper avec sa Doctorine et des fois Luffy avec son Grand père. Mais jamais personne n'appelait pour lui ou Robin, et pour cause : Ils n'avaient aucun proche encore en vie. Et en plus il fallait que ce soir le blondinet qui décroche à sa place tsss…

« - Bon t'accouches ? C'était qui ? Il t'a donné un nom ?

\- Oui...

\- Et donc ?

-Lucci »

Zoro devins blanc comme un linge. Lucci ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar. Pourquoi il avait appelé ? Que lui voulait-il encore. Sanji voyant Zoro se décomposer à une vitesse folle, se dit qu'il avait tapé juste : La tête de cactus n'allait pas être ravie de savoir que le dit Lucci ai appelé. D'un coup Zoro attrapa le blond par le col et s'approcha dangereusement de lui :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DIT BORDEL ?! » Zoro le secouait comme un prunier et Sanji commençait à avoir sérieusement peur pour sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche tellement il était choqué par la réaction démesurée du bretteur : certes il s'attendait à qu'il ne soit pas ravis mais là il dépassait toutes ces attentes, et de loin. Attirés par les cris du vert, tout le reste de la maison avait rappliqué et Robin fessait en sorte que Zoro lâche un Sanji tremblant.

«- Zoro, Sanji qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- …

-Zoro ! C'est quoi le problème ? PARLE !

\- Lucci a appelé. »

Robin ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, en regardant autour de lui Sanji pu constater que tout le monde semblait soit horrifié, soit stupéfait. Mais putain c'était qui se gars à la fin ?

« Et… il a dit quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, c'est sourcil en vrille qui a répondu »

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, semblant soudainement se souvenir de ma présence. J'avalai le nœud que j'avais dans la gorge pour donner la réponse que tout le monde semblait attendre :

« Il...Il m'a dit q...que tu le r...retrouves Samedi a...au...au « Bleu Night » à...à 21h… »

Zoro blêmit encore plus, devenant limite translucide. Il voulait le revoir ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Où était-il pendant ces derniers mois ? Quasiment les mêmes questions occupaient l'esprit du reste des personnes présentes. Robin était ivre de rage, ces traits étaient tendus et fermés, ces poings serrés et ses yeux avaient la couleur des enfers. Elle tourna les talons et partie vers l'arrière de la maison, Sanji la regardait partir en ce demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il était là, spectateur d'un drame inconnu où il jouait le rôle d'annonciateur malgré lui. Tout d'un coup Zoro explosa, littéralement. Il se tourna et envoya son poing dans le mur à côté de lui et celui-ci craqua sous le coup surpuissant, un trou apparu sous les yeux médusés du blond. Il semblait être vraiment furieux, et à ce moment précis Sanji remercia dieu de pas être ce mur.

Comme sortis d'une transe, les autres se précipitèrent dans diverses directions. Ussop parti vers l'infirmerie, Nami se jeta sur Zoro. Sanji eu d'abord peur que celui-ci lui fasse du mal mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait plus, la rousse enroulée autour de lui avec force. Le blondinet se sentait jaloux de Zoro, une si belle demoiselle dans les bras de cette grosse brute… « Mais à quoi je pense là ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie à deux balles. ». Ussop revins peu de temps après avec une seringue, il la planta sans autre forme de procès dans le bras de Zoro, puis y vida le contenu. La tête de cactus se tendit d'un coup puis retomba aussi sec mollement, comme mort. Nami se releva, puis s'épousseta. Elle avait un peu mal aux côtes : faut dire que le torse musclé du vert était dur comme du granit et qu'elle c'était jeté de toutes ses forces dessus. En fessant une grimace elle s'assit sur un fauteuil puis interceptant le regard inquiet de Sanji elle le rassura d'un signe de la main. Le corps de Zoro était là, allongé entre eux.

« - wow… ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de trucks ?

\- Pas vraiment non…, Nami se passa la main sur le visage, Zoro fait des crises de folies de temps en temps, plus ou moins fortes. Au début il fuguait pour éviter de nous faire mal avec ses poings… ou ses sabres. Puis Chopper est arrivé et il a réussi à fabriquer un calment qui l'assomme le temps qu'il aille mieux. Ce calmant est présent dans le sang tant que son adrénaline est haute puis quand il est redevenu totalement calme, il s'autodétruit. Cependant certaines fois, le calmant n'agi pas, quand la crise est vraiment trop grosse… Dans ces cas là il frappe dans un punching-ball jusqu'à que son corps lâche… Et il finit immanquablement à l'hôpital. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur que le calment n'agisse pas cette fois mais heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas…

\- Mais sachant qu'il peut te faire mal, pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur lui ?

\- C'est une technique qu'on a mit au point depuis un moment : Je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne frapperait jamais une personne qu'il respecte. Il nous respecte tous car nous sommes ses amis, mais tu as surement remarqué qu'il est très proche de Robin, il l'a considère un peu comme sa sœur, si jamais il l'a blesse, ne serait-ce que par inadvertance, il s'en voudrait énormément. Et Robin est d'une santé très fragile… Ussop et chopper sont trop peureux, Luffy serait capable de le tuer, et bah du coup c'est moi qui m'y colle. Et quelqu'un se charge d'aller chercher une des seringues de calmant que chopper garde toujours prêtes dans un tiroir spécial. »

\- Ah… Et il ne vous a jamais fait du mal ?

\- Non, ou alors indirectement.

\- Comment ça « indirectement » ?

\- Bah parfois je me fais mal en me jetant sur lui, où si il se débat un peu. En général il y a quelqu'un qui viens en renfort mais j'ai déjà eu des bleus. Et parfois les autres aussi. Mais généralement le plus blessé est Zoro lui-même… »

Je méditai un moment sur ses paroles, mais je me sentais exténué. Trop d'événements étaient survenus en peu de temps. Ce ne fessait que deux jours qu'il était là et il avait une beaucoup trop longue liste de questions, et son taux de découvertes avait explosé. Voyant que Sanji semblait être au bout du rouleau, Nami lui dit d'aller se coucher.

« Mais… Et le corps de Zoro ? Vous n'allez pas le laisser là par terre ?

\- Non, on le montera dans sa chambre avec Ussop et Robin !

\- Mais je peux vous aider ! Je ne suis pas autant musclé que Zoro mais je suis quand même plus fort que chacun de vous trois !

\- Oui je sais Sanji… mais…

\- Zoro ne te pardonnera jamais si tu rentres dans sa chambre sans sa permission, la coupa Robin qui était revenue entre temps.

\- Mais elle a quoi de si spécial sa chambre pour être secret-défense ?

\- C'est le seul endroit où Zoro est lui-même. Cette chambre est son refuge, elle a tout vu, le meilleur et le pire. En rentrant dedans c'est comme si tu violais son refuge. Désolé Sanji, vaux mieux que tu ailles te coucher.

\- Bon… bah salut. »

Sanji était un peu vexé que l'accès de cette chambre lui soit refusé, mais il avait bien compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Alors il monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula, épuisé, sur son lit. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'atroce lui était caché. Le regard de Zoro quand il lui avait dit que Lucci avait appelé était gravé en lui : dedans il y avait vu de la colère, de la surprise… et de la peur.

Pourquoi avait-il peur ?

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine! Et oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot si vous aimez!**

 **Merci !**


	7. Le calme avant la Tempête

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Oui je suis en retard, mais j'étais tellement fatigué que j'avais pas le courage d'écrire. Finalement voilà : il est 4h du mat', j'écoute des musiques de Fauve, j'ai le dos en les hanches en compote mais j'ai enfin finis ce chapitre ! YOUHOU**

 **Bon alors: Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, mais du côté de Sanji ça avance petit à petit. Oui il y a pas mal de dialogues aussi. Pour l'histoire Lucci x Zoro va falloir attendre le chapitre prochain, je ne sais pas quand il sortira par contre. Le plus rapidement possible mais je ne vous promet rien !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre que j'ai tant galéré à écrire :**

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 6: Le calme avant la Tempête

* * *

L'impression qu'on m'enfonce un piquet dans le crâne. Toutes les parties de mon corps sont douloureuses, comme si quelqu'un c'était amusé à me disloquer pendant mon sommeil. Sommeil qui n'avait pas été de tout repos au vu de toute la sueur qui parsème mon corps… Toutes ces sensations je ne les connais que trop bien… encore une crise. Je n'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir mes yeux, elle a du être assez violente au vu de mon état. J'aimerais rester dans cet état éternellement, c'est reposant de n'être que sensations, même si c'est de la douleur. Mais je sais qu'il va falloir que je me rappelle, que je me souvienne de pourquoi j'ai fais une crise. C'est le moment le plus atroce : se reprendre tout dans la tronche à partir du moment où mon cerveau décide de faire son coming-back.

Doucement j'ouvre les yeux. Le plafond est blanc zébré de rouge et noir. Je suis dans mon lit donc. Quelqu'un remue à côté de moi. Une image fugace d'un blondinet me traverse l'esprit et un sursaut de peur me prend aux tripes, il est rentré dans ma chambre ? Il a vu toutes ces horreurs ? Je sens mon ventre ce serrer.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé Zoro… ? »

Cette voix est tout sauf masculine. En tournant légèrement la tête je découvre un visage inquiet avec une longue chevelure brune : Robin. Je sens le soulagement m'envahir : ce n'est qu'elle. Je me sens tout à coup idiot d'avoir cru que ça pouvait être le nouveau : Robin ne l'aurai jamais laissé rentrer dans ma chambre et elle l'aurait encore moins laissé me veiller.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?, je demande d'une voix pâteuse, ça fait longtemps que je suis inconscient ?

-Ahem… ça va faire une demi-journée que tu dors… tu t'es évanoui hier après-midi et il est 6 h du matin, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Ah oui quand même, je grogne, non je me souviens être revenu du dojo… Blondy était dans le salon… il semblait avoir peur de moi et… »

D'un coup tout me revins : Lucci. Le rendez-vous. Moi entrain de soulever Sanji de terre. La rage. La haine. La peur. Puis j'avais senti une digue craquer en moi. Robin comprit en me voyant devenir blanc que je me souvenais enfin de ce qui avait causé ma crise.

« T'inquiète pas Zoro, on va réussir à régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes !, je ne le laisserai pas te détruire comme il l'a fait auparavant !

\- Pourquoi il est revenu ? POURQUOI ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien… Tu n'iras pas à ce rendez-vous! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le choix Robin… Tu connais aussi bien que moi de tout ce dont il est capable… Au fait, comment ont réagit les autres en apprenant le grand retour de Lucci… ?

\- ça m'étonne que le hurlement de Luffy ne t'ait pas réveillé pour tout te dire...

\- à ce point ?

\- Oui, Luffy était très énervé et il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il allait lui régler son compte à ce gars et Chopper pleurait en disant qu'il aurait du être là, qu'il était un médecin indigne etc. »

Je souris à cette description, j'avais eu un peu peur pour Luffy, il détestait ce gars presque autant que moi et ses réactions frôlaient souvent la disproportion (1). Mais si on avait bien tous un point en commun face à ce type c'est qu'on était tous totalement impuissants. Surtout moi. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore de moi et ça me fait peur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est revenu d'un coup comme ça, telle une fleur avec tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Je savais déjà que ce gars est totalement tordu et imprévisible mais là j'avoue qu'il bat les records… huit mois de disparition sans laisser de trace après une soirée plutôt… mouvementée. Et d'un coup il revient avec un coup de téléphone et un rendez-vous pour dans 3 jours. Super.

En attendant je vais restez scotché au lit pour toute la journée au moins, autant en profiter pour méditer un peu, ça fait longtemps. Je dis à Robin qu'elle peut s'en aller tranquille maintenant qu'elle sait que je vais mieux. Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de situations elle ne le prend pas mal et décide de s'en aller préparer le petit-déjeuner en me laissant seul avec mes pensées qui nécessitent une petite mise au clair.

OoOoO

Tout le monde, sauf le sabreur convalescent, était rassemblé autour de la table pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Robin avait mises à profit les trois heures seules au rez-de-chaussée précédant le réveil du reste des habitants pour faire un brin de ménage et pour préparer un déjeuné digne de ce nom. Au vu des trois morfales qui s'empiffraient royalement le résultat devait être plus que satisfaisant. Dans cette maison coupée un peu de tout, personne ne semblait avoir de travail ou d'activités extérieures et cela intriguait beaucoup Sanji, qui se décida enfin à poser la question ouvertement en ce début de matinée. Tout le monde fut un peu surpris par cette interrogation, quoi que légitime, un peu saugrenue. Ce fut la rouquine du groupe qui lui répondit :

« - C'est vrai que depuis que tu es là les choses ce sont un peu précipitée et on a pas vraiment eu le temps de tout t'expliquer correctement. Alors actuellement nous sommes tous en vacances, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes tous présents, mais en temps normal on a tous nos occupations : Je suis en Fac d'économie dans la ville de Al-Poll qui se situe à une dizaine qui km d'ici vers l'est, j'ai cours le Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi et Vendredi de 9h à 14h. J'y vais en bus avec Robin et Ussop, on a les mêmes jours de cours sauf le jeudi où eux ont cours et pas moi. Robin dans une école spécialisée en Archéologie, mais si tu veux plus de détails va lui demander directement parce que je ne comprends pas grand-chose. Elle a des horaires généralement semblables au miens à part certains jours où elle finit plus tard que moi et de temps en temps elle fait des stages à l'étranger, ça peux aller de quelque jours à une ou deux semaines mais c'est rare. Pour Ussop il finit son année de Terminale avec l'autre abruti de Luffy qui a redoublé sa seconde…

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous ne fessiez rien, je me suis totalement leurré !

\- Effectivement – Robin sourit gentiment, en même temps les apparences sont trompeuses mais non, chacun à ses occupations. Plus au moins profitables je te l'accorde, dit-elle en lançant un regard désespéré au brun qui avait de la confiture partout sur le visage. Je suis un peu comme la prof particulière de cet idiot finis. Le soir je l'aide un tend soit peu pour qu'il réussisse à avoir son bac sinon il va rester au lycée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Mais j'aime pas les cours ! C'est chiaaaaant !

\- ça je crois qu'on l'a tous compris au vu de tes notes le semestre dernier…. »

Cette scène fit sourire Sanji, on aurait dit deux Mamans avec leur enfant. Mais au vu du spécimen il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il était capable de louper son bac.

« - Et le reste ?

\- Alors, Chopper est cours chez un médecin réputé dans un laboratoire plus au nord d'Al-Poll.

-Pourquoi pas en fac de Médecine ?

\- Parce que quand j'ai été élevé par le médecin qui m'a recueilli, il ne c'est pas vraiment embarrassé d'un quelconque programme, du coup je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours. Du coup j'ai postulé dans ce laboratoire et Doctorine a décidé de me prendre comme assistant…

\- Ah oui d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es autant avancé en médecine malgré ton âge !

\- Arrête de dire que je suis avancé en médecine ~ ça me fait pas du tout plaisir connard ! »

Visiblement le petit renne/raton-laveur aimait les compliments vu comment il se tortillait avec les joues rouges.

« - Ensuite : Zoro travaille de temps en temps au Dojo de cette même ville. Mais il n'a pas vraiment d'horaires en fait, il y est fourré la moitié du temps donc quand il y est il en profite pour se faire de la tune en entraînant certains jeunes. Enfin ceux qui sont assez forts physiquement et moralement pour ne pas repartir en pleurant… il n'est pas vraiment tendre mais ceux qui résistent font des progrès hallucinants, chacun ses méthodes pédagogiques… Lui il se déplace généralement en voiture, c'est le seul à avoir son permis. Moi j'aimerai le passer prochainement… mais ça coute trop cher, elle fit une moue boudeuse pour illustrer cette phrase, m'enfin de toutes façons on a qu'une seule voiture donc quand on a besoin d'un chauffeur on demande à monsieur en priant pour ne pas se faire renvoyer chiez.

\- J'ai le permis moi aussi, je l'ai passé peu de temps avant de partir avec Shirahoshi, au cas où on voudrait s'installer sur terre plus tard… Je ne pensais pas que ça serait sous terre qu'elle s'installerait… - il eu un rire amer, et tout le monde eu la délicatesse de ne pas relever cette blague plutôt glauque.

\- Bon bah tant mieux ! Une personne sachant conduire, c'est pas d'refus ! Au fait tu sais si tu veux chercher un boulot ou une fac ? »

Bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant ? Il n'arrivait plus à cuisiner… et il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres intérêts à vrais dire. Pourtant il savait que s'il restait des journées entières tout seul dans cette maison il allait devenir barge… Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ses dix doigts pendant ses journées…

« - Dis Sanji…

\- Oui Chopper ?

\- T'as bien dit que tu étais cuisinier avant non ?

\- Oui.., il ne voyait pas trop où le petit bonhomme poilu voulait en venir

\- Pourquoi, au lieu de faire cuisinier si c'est trop douloureux, tu ne ferais pas serveur ou barman ?

\- Serveur ?

\- Oui, comme ça tu reste dans le même domaine : je crois comprendre que tu n'as pas trop d'expérience ailleurs, donc autant que tu fasses ce métier le temps que tu sois de nouveau capable de cuisiner. »

L'idée se frayait lentement un chemin dans mon cerveau… C'est vrai que j'ai déjà fait serveur au Baratie, et j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour maitriser la base au niveau des cocktails… L'idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout en fait, ce raton-laveur en avait dans la tête !

« - Oui, ça je peux le faire… Mais où ?

\- ça mon vieux je sais !, Nami avait un sourire carnassier qui fit un peu peur à Sanji pour la suite,

\- Où ?

\- Il y a un bar à côté du Dojo où travaille Zoro, ils y cherchent un serveur et occasionnellement un barman pour certains soirs. Je connais la gérante : c'est mon ex.

\- La ?

\- Oui, Nami est bisexuelle. Elle est sortie avec Shakky il y a un an de ça, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, à peine deux mois. Mais elles continuent de se voir de temps en temps. Shakky tient le « Rip-off », ce bar à deux facettes : le bar au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage. Le reste des étages est plus… débridé.

\- Débridé ? Je t'avoue Robin que je ne saisi pas le sous-entendu là…

\- Ahem comment dire … Nami vas-y explique toi !

\- Le reste des étages est utilisé par la maison d'Escort-girls qu'elle gère (2).

\- Des… Des Escort-girls ?! Mais c'est légal ça ?

\- Du tout, mais elle s'en fout pas mal de ça… D'ailleurs Perona en fait partie. Mais dans tout les cas, tu ne feras pas partie de ce monde là, toi tu seras juste serveur ou barman. Au pire t'aura à leur indiquer la direction pour monter mais rien de plus. A pars ça, Shakky est très gentille quoi que un peu intimidante sur les bords. Je vais l'appeler pour savoir si elle veut bien de toi mais si oui tu discuteras de ton contrat directement avec elle ! »

Elle s'éloigna avec son portable pour visiblement appeler la Shakky en question. Et Sanji laissa ses pensées dériver « Perona Escort-girl ? Zoro est-il un de ses clients ? Je ne pense pas : vu comment elle se comporte elle doit être amie avec tous donc ça m'étonnerai qu'elle le fasse payer. Et puis je vois mal Nami lui donner 500€ pour qu'il s'envoyer en l'air… Et cette dernière bisexuelle ? Décidément je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises ici, mais au moins j'ai un boulot maintenant, fin' j'espère… »

Finalement Robin se mit à débarrasser les couverts de Luffy et Ussop qui étaient partis depuis un petit moment déjà dans le jardin de derrière surement pour inventer une énième connerie. Sanji se leva avec Chopper pour l'aider. Il mit les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle et le mit en route une fois les couverts dedans. Une fois ceci fait il s'apprêtait à aller chercher les confitures sur la table quand il fut intercepté par Nami qui lui annonça qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain matin avec la gérante du « Rip-off » pour voir s'il correspondait au profil, mais elle avait l'air confiante donc Sanji ne se fessait pas trop de soucis. Au pire il verrait bien le moment venu.

OoOoO

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement : Robin réussit à coincer Luffy et elle parti s'enfermer avec lui dans la bibliothèque pour l'obliger à réviser ses cours pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci crie grâce entre la seconde guerre mondiale et les équations. La rousse avait quant à elle, décidé de tailler un peu ses mandariniers avant de reprendre ses cours. Ussop était planqué dans la cabane et il disait inventer un nouvel appareil pour remplacer l'aspirateur. Quand les filles allaient découvrir que le dit aspirateur avait fini en pièces détachés, on osait espérer qu'il aurait un autre argument à leur soumettre… Chopper lui aussi c'était enfermé dans sa « cabane » pour étudier un peu dans un premier temps puis depuis que Luffy c'était libéré des cours de la brune ils fessaient trempette dans la pataugeoire de la piscine. C'était la seule partie où ils étaient autorisés à aller sous peine de finir noyés. Zoro n'avait pas quitté ses appartements de la journée mais à midi Robin lui avait monté un plateau repas. Il l'avait mangé à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la piscine où il entendait Sanji fredonner tout en lisant un livre au bord de la piscine. Il avait finalement réussit à se lever pour aller se doucher. Mais trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était retourné au lit.

Sanji était content de cette journée plutôt paisible, il en avait un peu marre d'aller de découverte en découverte depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec ce Lucci qui était rentré en scène, mais il savourait cette journée ensoleillée où tout semblait se dérouler dans un calme bienvenu. Il avait passé la journée au bord de la piscine, sous un parasol, à lire. Il ne bronzait pas, à son grand dam, il gardait depuis petit cette couleur laiteuse qui caractérisait tant sa peau. A sa naissance ils s'étaient demandé si il n'était pas albinos, puis ils s'étaient rendu comte qu'il était juste blond, blanc et avec des yeux bleus. En plus il avait un corps assez svelte, sa musculature n'était imposante comme Zoro, elle était beaucoup plus fine, et cerise sur le gâteau : il avait des longues jambes, fines elles-aussi. Cette allure assez féminine lui avait valu nombre de moqueries ou de remarques. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où un client un peu éméché au Baratie avait tenté quelque chose avec lui. Il s'était donc mit à draguer ostensiblement toutes les filles dans un périmètre de 10 m autour de lui, technique qui avait vite porté ses fruits car les hommes se décourageaient vite face à « l'adoration » que portait le blond à la gente féminine. Finalement s'était devenu une habitude et maintenant il le fessait sans réfléchir. Au début Shirahoshi l'avait mal pris avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne fessait pas ça pour les filles en elles-mêmes mais juste par habitude. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les trouvait pas belles : au contraire il avait toujours trouvé les courbes féminines captivantes. Il les trouvait gracieuses avec leurs longues jambes, leur bouche pulpeuse… leurs poitrines pulpeuses aussi… Bref. Puis Zeff lui avait un peu apprit à se battre, toujours avec les pieds, les mains étaient le meilleur outil du cuisiner ! Le vieux schnock lui manquait… Il n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner au Baratie après la mort de Shirahoshi, il leur avait juste envoyé une lettre pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Le vieux con ne lui avait pas répondu mais il ne doutait pas un instant que s'il n'avait pas été accepté dans cet institut, son père adoptif serait venu le chercher par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Sacré vieux schnock. Il lui en avait fait baver pendant toutes ces années !

« Sanji ?

\- Oui Robin d'amour ?

\- Que lit-tu depuis se matin ?

\- « La prophétie des Andes » (3), tu connais ?

\- Non du tout… il est bien ?

\- Oui, un peu particulier mais j'aime beaucoup. C'est Zeff qui me l'a donné avant que je parte en mer avec Shirahoshi. Il disait que peut-être en lisant ça je deviendrai moins bête ! »

Le blond eu un sourire nostalgique face à ce souvenir. Puis Robin l'informa qu'ils allaient manger. Jetant un regard à sa montre Sanji se rendit compte qu'effectivement il était 8h du soir… la journée était passée bien vite. En relevant la tête il vit le visage de Zoro à la fenêtre. Il regardait le soleil se coucher au dessus de la forêt qui bordait la maison. Le bretteur ne l'avait pas remarqué et Sanji put donc observer encore quelques instants le visage détendu de son camarade avant de rentrer par la baie vitrée. Décidément ce mec avait beaucoup de visages différents.

* * *

 **(1) C'est carrément un euphémisme**

 **(2) Petit hommage à la fic "Journal d'un Escort-Boy" de l'auteur " " : Si vous ne la connaissiez pas alors bougez vous parce que ces histoires c'est OMFG *-*. Je vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet mais clairement maintenant, après avoir lu toute ces fics One piece, je peux mourir en paix.**

 **(3) Deuxième hommage (décidément je suis lancé xD) mais cette fois-ci au livre** ** _"La prophétie des Andes"_** **de James Redfield. Ce livre est un chef d'œuvre (de mon humble point de vue ), si jamais vous avez l'ocas' lisez-le, vous ne devriez pas le regretter !**

 **Voilà voilà... après mon moment de généreux hommages il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et si oui je vous encourage à laisser un petit commentaire. Toute critique CONSTRUCTIVE sera acceptée avec joie, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre travail plait!**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !** ** _(Youtubeuse beauté bonjour...)_**

 **Bisous Poutoux**


	8. L'arnaque dans toutes ses formes

**Voilà ce chapitre que vous attendiez tellement ! Il est MEGALONG, je me suis lâché: 13 pages Word. J'ai les doigts et le clavier qui fument...**

 **Sinon plein de choses s'expliquent et un l'intrique principale de ma fic apparait enfin ! Ah et: plusieurs personnages importants rentrent en scène dans ce chapitre. Donc ce chapitre est plein de nouveauté!**

 **Sinon je pars demain pour Toulouse et Lundi pour Barcelone donc je ne publierais pas jusqu'à Vendredi c'est sur. Pour le reste je ne sais pas encore... mais j'essaierais. De toutes façons si je publie un chapitre il sera beaucoup plus court que celui-ci... :3**

 **Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 7: L'arnaque dans toutes ses formes

* * *

8 : OO

Sanji se réveilla doucement. Une douce clarté inondait sa chambre à travers les légers rideaux beiges. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se réveiller plus rapidement. La partie de son cerveau qui essayait tant bien que mal d'émerger lui rappela qu'il avait un entretient d'embauche dans moins de 3h et qu'il devrait donc s'activer sérieusement. Il se leva donc pour aller à la salle de bain pour effacer une fois pour toutes les restes de somnolence qui s'accrochaient à lui.

En sortant de la pièce bondée de vapeur, avec pour unique habit une petite serviette nouée sur ses hanches, le blond eu le plaisir de tomber sur un Zoro médusé face à l'image de son colocataire à moitié nu, dégoulinant d'eau et avec les cheveux en bataille. Il était furieusement sexy. Cependant le blondinet n'était pas d'avis à rester là à se faire relooker par la tête de cactus sans piper mot :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fait à cet étage tête de laitue ?

\- T'ouvre déjà les hostilités blondy ? T'es motivé dit moi. Le vert eu un petit rictus moqueur avant de répondre : je suis ici pour réveiller Luffy, je dois aller au Dojo et il voulait m'accompagner.

\- Bon courage alors. »

Sans un mot de plus, le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre pour revêtir une tenue digne de son nom. Il choisit un costume noir avec une chemise mauve pale. Il mit sa mèche devant son œil, et le reste de ses cheveux blonds se rangea autour sa tête sans demander son reste. Il refit son lit et ouvrit sa porte fenêtre pour sortir sur le balcon, une fois accoudé à la rambarde au dessus de l'entrée et du verger de Nami il commença sa première clope de la journée. Il savait qu'un jour il devra arrêter, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il aimait sentir cette fumée le remplir, avant il été accro à l'amour, la drague, les femmes, ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Shirahoshi. Depuis que toute sa vie était morte avec sa femme, il y avait comme un vide dans son corps. Comme si son corps avait crée le trou qu'aurait du creuser la balle qui avait tué sa bien-aimée si il avait été plus attentif. Depuis il s'était mit à fumer encore plus. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour ces tubes de nicotine mais c'était juste pour la beauté du geste ou pour passer le temps. Depuis les tragiques événements qu'il avait vécus, cette attitude s'était accentuée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Il cracha sa dernière bouffée de fumée, puis il écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur à côté de lui avant de la jeter dans la poubelle à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

8h 45

« - Zoro tu vas en ville avec Luffy aujourd'hui non ?

\- Umpf tu veux encore aller faire les magasins Nami ?

\- Non idiot ! Je voudrais te demander de prendre Sanji au passage, il a un entretient d'embauche là bas !

\- Un entretient d'embauche ? Je ne compte pas me taper toute la ville pour ses beaux yeux !

\- Ca tombe bien : il a rendez-vous à côté du Dojo. Il va travailler chez Shakky ! »

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que le sabreur éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Le blondinet chez cette harpie ? Trop drôle.

« - Nan sérieux ? Blondy se dévergonde ? »

Nami, comprenant le sous-entendu du vert, leva les yeux au ciel et lui balança une claque à l'arrière de la tête :

« - Mais non crétin ! Il va être serveur ! Non mais quel abrutis, tu le vois sérieusement en Escort-boy ?

\- Bah il est plutôt bien gaulé pour un mec, et quand on parle de Shakky ce n'est généralement pas pour ses cocktails…

\- Qui est plutôt bien gaulé ?, de quoi vous parlez ?– demanda l'intéressé qui venait d'arriver au milieu de la discussion

\- De future vocation Blondy !, lança le sabreur avec un rictus amusé »

Sanji ne comprenait pas de quoi le Marimo voulait parler mais il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir alors il lança un regard interrogatif à Nami pendant que le sabreur ricanait dans son coin :

« - Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, déjeune et ensuite Zoro t'emmènera en voiture avec Luffy pour ton entretient avec Shakky ! »

Le blondinet état ravis de devoir se taper un trajet de 20 min à côté de l'autre tête de cactus, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix. Alors il s'installa autour de la table histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

9h 30

« - Putain Blondy t'es sur tu ne veux pas devenir Escort ?

\- Déjà arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et non je ne compte pas devenir prostitué !

\- De luxe, c'est déjà ça !

\- De luxe où non je ne compte pas vendre mon corps au premier venu !

\- Alors ARRETE DE TE RAGARDER DANS CE PUTAIN DE MIROIR !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport tête de cactus ! Et je me regarde si j'ai envie !

\- Mais t'es limite Narcissique, c'est flippant ! Ça fait 10 min que tu contemples ton sourcil en vrille !

\- LAISSE MES SOURCILS EN DEHORS DE ÇA !

\- Alors range ce putain de miroir ! Tu t'admireras plus tard !

\- Je regardais juste si je n'avais pas quelque chose entre les dents ! C'est un entretien d'embauche !

\- A moins que tu veuilles suivre le chemin de Perona, je doute que qui que ce soit se préoccupe de ce qu'il y a dans ta bouche !

\- Mais arrête avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas devenir Escort ! Juste serveur ! T'es bouché Marimo ?!

\- Non, lucide. »

Après cette énième provocation du sabreur, celui-ci se mit à rire en attendant que son copilote se mette à hurler qu'il ne comptait pas devenir ce genre de « choses ». Décidément le faire dégonder s'avérait être un passe-temps plus que divertissant. Sanji n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, lui il trouvait les moqueries de son chauffeur assez lourdes, et il ne comprenait pas le plaisir qu'avait le vert de le pousser à bout. Heureusement pour Luffy, qui en avait marre de les voir se mettre dessus, et pour les deux en question, ils arrivèrent bientôt en ville. Sanji fut émerveillé par l'aspect de la ville en elle-même : Deux styles d'architectures totalement opposés cohabitaient. D'un côté certains bâtiments étaient en pierre taillée, avec des corniches sculptées, des toits ne bois ou en tuiles, et des immenses fenêtres et juste à côté on pouvait trouver des immeubles tout en verre, de différentes formes et teintes. Ce mélange hétéroclite de matières et de style donnait à cette ville un aspect surréaliste. Voyant l'ait ahuri du blond, Zoro mis sa taquinerie de côté pour lui expliquer la cause de se mélange qui surprenait toujours au début :

«- Il y a eu une guerre dans la région, i peut-près une vingtaine d'année, la moitié de la ville a été détruite. Avant il y avait une carrière de pierre dans le coin c'est pour ça que les anciennes maisons sont dans ce matériaux, mais quand ils ont voulu reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, ils se sont retrouvé devant un problème de taille : La pierre qui avait été utilisé ne pouvait plus être extraite car la carrière avait fermé pour un problème de gaz. Du coup ils ont lancé une offre pour une sélection de 10 jeunes architectes, ils devaient reconstruire ce qui a été détruit mais sans endommager ce qui tenait encore debout. Chacun c'est vu attribuer un quartier, et il l'a imaginé comme il le voulait : Ici c'est un certain Bartolomeo qui a fait mumuse. Il a tout construit en verre. Et vu qu'il a mangé le fruit « barrière », son verre est incassable. Il peut résister aux chocs les plus puissants… Par contre l'architecte en lui-même est assez spécial, c'est une espèce de punk aux canines démesurées, et il est aimable et bien élevé comme moi je suis rose et à bouclettes. »

Même si l'image, que cette dernière phrase fit naitre dans l'esprit du blond, était pour le moins hilarante, il ne dit rien trop absorbé par la contemplation de la ville.

« - Et tout les quartiers sont comme ça ?

\- T'écoute quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit que chaque quartier était particulier !

\- Ils sont comment les autres ?

\- Alors : Ici c'est le cartier « Barrière », pas très très original je te l'accorde c'est quasiment que des bureaux ou des gens fortunés sur les derniers étages. Ensuite il y a le quartier « Orchestra » crée par l'architecte Scratchmen Apoo : Tout les bâtiments on une forme d'instrument de musique, sans surprise c'est là ou tu trouve tout ce qui est musées, conservatoires, écoles de musique, théâtres, etc. Après tu trouves le quartier « Vodou », l'ambiance est carrément spé' là bas. L'architecte Basil Hawkins a tout construit avec des cartes immenses ou de la paille. C'est assez jolis esthétiquement mais ne me demande pas comment ça tient : je ne saurais pas te répondre. Là bas vivent généralement les charlatans de bas étages, voyantes et tout le toutim. A côté se trouve le quartier « Préhistoire », plus petit que les autres, on y trouve tout les centres de recherche et musées d'histoire naturelle. L'architecte s'appelle X Draque et il a dessiné son projet avec des bâtiments construits entièrement en immenses fausses plantes ce qui donne a cette partie de la ville un côté assez « Jungle ». C'est également le QG des écolos et des autres personnes très « nature ».

\- Mais c'est hyper spé comme ville…

\- Effectivement, c'est pour ça qu'Al-Poll a un immense attrait touristique, et qu'elle peut donc se permettre de laisser libre cours aux lubies des architectes sans se soucier d'un quelconque budget.

\- Mmmh et les autres quartiers ?

\- J'y viens : Il a les quartiers « Skypiea » construits par le couple d'architectes Enel et Conis, tout est blanc, bleu clair ou doré. Ne pense pas y mettre les pieds si tu as moins d'un million sur ton compte. Après il y a plus au sud « Amazon Lili » construite par Boa Sandersonia…

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Normal, c'est la sœur de Boa Hancock, le mannequin nommée plus belle femme au monde par le journal « Crystalissime ». Elle est canon mais elle a visiblement horreur des hommes en plus d'avoir un caractère de merde !

\- Hahaha tu lis ce genre de trucks toi ?, demande Sanji incrédule

\- Mais non idiot, c'est Nami qui en a parlé la semaine dernière ! Pas que ça à faire de lire ces trucks de gonzesses !

-Mouais… bon continue ton explication : on est bientôt arrivés je crois !

\- Groumpf…. Le quartier qu'on longe là c'est « Baroque Works » : si tu tiens une tant soit peu à tes fesses n'y met jamais les pieds.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le repère de toutes les ordures de la ville, voir du pays : dealers, trafiquants en tout genre, et j'en passe des meilleures. A moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires ou un sérieux motif ne t'y aventures pas. Ces gars sont des malades… crois moi. »

Le blond ne savait pas trop à quoi fessait allusion le vert, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner il vit l'aspect de se quartier : des tours et des maisons tagués s'enchainaient dans un matériau pour le moins étrange.

« -Il a utilisé de la cire pour construire ce quartier, il y a un système qui fait en sorte que le cire ne chauffe pas. L'inventeur et architecte s'appelle Mr 3

\- Mr 3 ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

\- Ce n'est pas un nom débile… C'est ce qu'on appelle un pseudonyme, répliqua Zoro excédé

\- Mais pourquoi ce pseudonyme ?

\- Il fait parti de l'organisation du même nom que le quartier dirigé par un certain Crocodile, et avant que tu demande lui aussi c'est un pseudo. La mairie avait promis de ne pas faire de distinction au niveau des candidats donc quand Mr 3 c'est présenté ils ont été obligé de l'accepter… Ce fut une erreur mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire machine arrière.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi un type de ce genre a eu l'accord de faire ce quartier…

\- Oui, bon après il y a quoi… ? Ah oui Le quartier « Water seven », t'as du remarquer qu'on est près de la mer, ce quartier est dirigé par Paulie qui en est aussi l'architecte (1). Tout est en bois ou métal, comme les bateaux.

\- Les bateaux ?

\- Oui, ce quartier est un chantier Naval et le lieu de résidence de quasiment tous les artisans de la ville et alentours. Et pour finir il y a le quartier « Rose et épée » construit par Cavendish. Ce gars est d'un narcissisme exaspérant mais il est le meilleur ami de Boa Hancock donc sa côte est monté en flèche grâce à ça et à sa belle gueule. Son quartier est le lieu d'habitation des personnes « moyennes », pas trop pauvres, mais pas trop riches non plus. Son quartier est un des plus grands car il accueille aussi grand nombre de centres commerciaux ou d'agences diverses. On est arrivés ! »

Le blond regarda avec étonnement en descendant de la voiture Zoro serrer dans ses bras un vieil homme. Cette tête de cactus avait des sentiments ? Une première. Sérieusement combien de visages différents avait ce gars ? Sanji commençait à en avoir marre de toujours être surpris par la personnalité si ambivalente de son colocataire…

10h 30

Le blondinet soupire en regardant sa montre : il pensait avoir à faire un trajet de 20 avec le Marimo mais visiblement ce dernier avait le sens d'orientation d'une poêle à frire donc au final ils en avaient eu pour presque une heure.

Au moins j'ai visité la ville comme ça…Bon, il me reste un quart d'heure avant mon rendez vous. Je vais y aller et je patienterais là bas, histoire de voir l'ambiance du lieu.

Prenant sa décision, le blond s'excusa au près du vieil homme qui semblait être le prof d'escrime du mollusque vert. Et il dit à Luffy et Zoro qu'il viendrait les retrouver au Dojo directement. Sur ce il tourna en direction du bar que lui avait indiqué Luffy. Un bâtiment en pierre, avec des plantes ça et là, une pancarte avec écrit « Rip –Off, le bar de l'arnaque » était accroché au dessus de la porte à double battant. Il entendait des cris, des rires et autres hurlements provenant de l'intérieur, sympa l'ambiance.  
En pénétrant dans le bar, il avisa un banc au comptoir et décida de s'y installer avant d'inspecter son futur lieu de travail. Une fois assis, il se retourna un peu se mit à observer l'intérieur de ce bar plutôt… Atypique. Il y avait quelques tables ou des clients étaient attablés pour manger ou boire sur la gauche, il y avait le long comptoir avec de nombreux bancs, comme celui sur lequel il était assis, et une piste de dance au fond avec quelques autres tables autour. Actuellement il y avait un type avec une tête de Renard, une fille avec un masque et grand type qui jouaient de la musique sur l'estrade de la piste de danse.

Une fille, avec les cheveux verts alla prendre la commande du blond. Celui-ci lui demanda juste où était la gérante du bar :

« - Pourquoi vous voulez voir la patronne ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec elle, j'ai un entretient d'embauche. Je viens de la part de Nami.

\- Nami ?! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Elle est là bas »

La fille montra à Sanji un coin du bar où était attablée une femme avec un carré noir. Un remercîment plus tard, le blondinet se dirigea vers la femme en question. Elle fumait en cigarette tout en lisant le journal elle portait un débardeur rose avec une araignée dessus et une veste noire et blanche. Ses longues jambes étaient croisées sous la table et elle portait un slim noir et des bottes noires en cuir. Quand le blond se planta devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle lui lança un regard agacé :

« - Mon chou, si t'es là pour me draguer tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Si c'est pour te plaindre de quelque chose, c'est la même. Et si c'est pour m'agresser, va causer avec lui. -Elle montra par la même occasion l'immense gars qui se tenait à côté de la porte-. Si t'es dans aucun des trois cas : je t'écoute.

\- Euh… Je suis là pour passer un entretient pour devenir serveur…

\- Sanji ?

\- Oui, c'est moi !

\- Enchantée ! Désolé de l'accueil mais vu la bande de relou que j'accueille ici, vaux mieux mettre les choses au clair directement !

\- Y'a pas d'souci !

\- Bon tu as déjà fait ce métier ?

\- Oui, et serveur et barman, je sais la base au niveau des cocktails mais j'apprends vite et je sais servir les gens sans en foutre partout ni me casser la gueule.

\- Mmh, dit moi mon chou, sait-tu te battre ?

\- … Me battre ? Euh oui mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu es jolie garçon, et en plus tu es assez… efféminé dans ta démarche et ta silhouette, je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit. Donc j'aimerai savoir si t'es capable de te défendre car des gars ou gonzesses chiantes tu vas en rencontrer ici, et pas toujours clean.

\- Oui, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je me suis fait accoster ou malmener par des gars qui voulait faire des choses pas très catholiques avec mon corps… Et j'ai appris à me défendre. Donc oui je sais me défendre face à ce genre de… situations.

\- Tant mieux ! Bon bah je ne vois rien d'autre… Ah si ! Comme Nami a du surement te le dire : Les étages au dessus à partir du deuxième n'ont pas la même fonction que celui-ci et le premier. Donc à moins que je te demande d'aller chercher quelqu'un ou d'apporter quelque chose tu n'y vas pas. Encore moins accompagné par un client. Si jamais il veut qu'on lui montre le chemin tu me l'envoi. Ensuite : si on te demande quoi que ce soit là-dessus tu me les envois aussi. Tu n'as aucune information à communiquer en ce qui ne concerne pas le bar ! Compris ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu vas travailler avec Camie, que tu as déjà rencontré, - elle pointe le doigt vers la jeune fille avec les cheveux verts-, il y a également Marco qui est en cuisine actuellement et Kidd qui lui est en congé. Jessica et ses cuistots sont toujours en cuisine et généralement vous n'avez pas à y aller, et parfois mes Escort descendent se détendre au bar, elles ne payent pas leur consommations. Le gars à l'entrée c'est Franky, si jamais t'as un problème avec un client un peu trop entreprenant ou violent tu fais appel à lui.

\- D'accord. Et au niveau des horaires ?

\- Je ne suis pas pointilleuse là-dessus, mais tu travailleras du Lundi au Jeudi et le Samedi soir. En semaine de 10h à 18h à peu près et le samedi de 20h à quand le bar fermera, donc vers 3h ou 4h du matin. Tu as le Vendredi et le Dimanche de libres, ainsi que 1 semaine pendant les vacances. Si tu dois être absent un jour, préviens-moi en avance et si jamais tu es en retard ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir. Je ne suis pas à une heure près tant que ce n'est pas tout les jours. Tu seras paillé 500€ par mois si tu fais ton boulot mais tu peux avoir des « bonus ».

\- Quoi comme genre de bonus ?

\- Déjà les pourboires sont pour toi, si tu interagis avec les clients ça peut te rapporter jusqu'à 200 € en plus. Sans verser dans la prostitution évidemment : Si je vois que tu danses avec certains de temps en temps, que tu leur parle et qu'ils t'apprécient, je te donnerais un peu plus que ton salaire. Vu qu'à ton métier de serveur tu peux ajouter celui de Barman, je te verserai 80€ par soirée où on aura besoins de toi.

\- Ok ! Ça me va ! Je commence quand ?

\- Mmmh, Samedi soir ?

\- D'accord, je serais là ! »

Le brune lui sourit puis se replonge dans son journal, Sanji comprends le message : il peut disposer. Il retourne donc vers le comptoir où il salue la dite Camie avant de sortir du « Kill-off ».

C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu spéciale cette Shakky, mais tout le personnel à l'air assez gentil et au moins j'ai un taff maintenant ! Bon ils sont où les deux autres ?

12h

« Zorooooooo on va manger en ville ? »

Intervention très constructive d'un certain homme caoutchouc. Cependant pas dénouée de sens au vu de l'heure et du fait que les trois coéquipiers avaient les crocs et qu'ils n'étaient pas près de rentrer à la maison. Jaugeant le brun du regard, et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas les lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas le ventre plein, Zoro décida d'accéder à la demande du ventre sur pates, et ils se mirent en route vers un restaurant. Sanji réfléchissait, le sabreur le troublait, en arrivant de son rendez-vous il avait découvert le vert en plein entrainement. Le bretteur semblait danser avec ses trois sabres. Oui trois : le troisième était tenu par ses dents. Il se dégageait de lui un mélange de grâce et de puissance qui était pour le moins envoutant, cette facette de lui était à rajouté à la longue liste de ses nombreux visages…

Moqueur, hautain, charismatique, fou, serein, tourmenté, charismatique, tendre. Un homme combattant qui a autant peur. Un homme si désabusé qui porte tant de haine, de douleur, de folie.  
Et bah mon gars avant d'arriver à le cerner t'as du boulot…

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment qui avait l'air pas trop mal, en rentrant ils s'installèrent à une table vers le fond. Un jeune homme vins leur prendre la commande : Luffy commanda plusieurs plats de viande, Sanji se contenta d'une soupe et Zoro choisit un plat de pâtes. En attendant que leur commande arrive Sanji et Luffy discutaient du lycée de ce dernier pendant que Zoro buvait son rhum. Il aimait bien le gout fort de cet alcool, sa brulure quand on le buvait et la chaleur qu'il procurait une fois absorbé. Il tenait bien l'alcool, il en fallait beaucoup pour le souler et encore plus pour de débrider. D'ailleurs il s'arrêtait en général avant d'en arriver là, autant éviter les situations fâcheuses…

Le sabreur regardait le blond sans vraiment de discrétion, mais celui-ci était si plongé dans sa conversation avec Luffy qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte : le vert détailla son nez droit, sa peau blanche, limite nacrée sa bouche fine mais assez pulpeuse, ses sourcils si étranges, sa pomme d'Adam prononcée, ses cheveux dorés... Finalement les plats arrivèrent, arrachant Zoro à son étude poussée du profil du blondinet. Les plats étaient bons, Sanji savoura le liquide chaud dans son estomac vide pendant que le brun bâfrait littéralement ses plats. Zoro n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire : ce n'était que des pâtes. Ils mangèrent dans un silence seulement interrompu par les bruits de mastication du chewing-gum ambulant.

« - Fond de praire (2) ! Tu payes ou je paye ?

\- C'est qui que tu traites comme ça ?, - s'énerva le concerné-, t'as pas un rond en poche, j'attends que ton premier client vienne pour te laisser l'honneur de régler l'adition, ricana le bretteur, en attendant passe moi la note Blondy !

\- Arrête avec ça ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE ! »

A cette phrase, ma foi très classe, une partie des clients se retourna vers le blond qui devint tout rouge en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait peut-être dit un peu trop fort…. Le vert était écroulé de rire malgré les regards noirs de Sanji braqués sur lui.

Après ce petit incident et la note réglée, le trio partit vers la voiture pour rentrer.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc particulier à part les deux colocataires qui se lançaient dans une joute verbale toute les deux secondes avec des surnoms plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Luffy trouvait ça très drôle mais Nami n'était pas vraiment de cet avis…

Vendredi passa tranquillement, chacun profitait de son temps libre pour vaquer à ses occupations. Seul incident notable : Ussop qui faillit se faire descendre par une rousse furieuse de voir son aspirateur en pièces détachés. D'ailleurs il finit dans la piscine avec de nombreuses bosses et une menace comme quoi si il ne trouvait pas un remplaçant vite fait, se serait ses cheveux qui serviraient à ramasser la poussière.

\- [ZORO] -

Je suis là, allongé sur mon lit à retracer les lignes sur mon plafond. Il me reste 2h avant de devoir aller au rendez-vous de Lucci. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, mais en même temps j'ai cette excitation au creux du ventre, cette excitation qui caractérisait tant ma relation avec lui. Tssk de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, va falloir que je me prépare… Je sais quoi mettre : la seule tenue qu'il aime que je porte. Mon jean noir taille basse, ma chemise noire également avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts, mon perfecto en cuir et mes rangers (3). Tout en noir, comme lui. Fut une époque où j'adorais nous contempler, côte à côte dans une glace, habillés comme ça… Je souffle un coup pour évacuer les souvenirs qui reviennent à la pelle et après un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace je me dirige vers la porte. Je choppe mon sac au passage et je descends les escaliers. C'est parti.

\- [Extérieur] -

Sanji attendait dans le salon en compagnie du reste de la maison, tout le monde appréhendait cette soirée, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre… En entendant les pas lourds du bretteur dans les escaliers le blond se retourna puis resta bloqué face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Zoro tout en noir vêtu, la mine grave. Ses muscles transparaissaient à travers sa chemise, les quelques boutons ouverts laissaient voir le haut de ses pectoraux, son jean taille basse lui allait terriblement bien et le tout était… horriblement sexy. (4)

Putain mais c'est quoi ce gars ? Jamais vu quelqu'un autant charismatique et sexy dans une tenue comme ça… c'est perturbant…

Après le moment de surprise générale, causée par l'arrivée et la tenue du sabreur, tout le monde se mit à encourager ou à parlé à ce dernier. Petit à petit le flot de paroles se tarit, tous savaient que quoi qu'ils disent ça ne changerait rien…

« - Fait gaffe à toi d'accord ? Et reviens nous en un seul morceau…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Robin ! Je ne pense pas qu'il me blesse.

\- Je ne parle pas que physiquement Zoro !

\- T'inquiète ! »

Après un dernier bisou baveux de Luffy et un câlin poilu de chopper, le bretteur put enfin partir avec Sanji direction Al-Poll. En effet Sanji devait se rendre au Rip-Off donc ils avaient décidé de faire un seul voyage. Le vert lança les clefs à Sanji :

« - Tiens conduit, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais le permis, et de toutes façon je suis pas trop capable de conduire.

\- D'accord »

Chacun monta de son côté et Sanji démarra sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour pouvoir fumer sans enfumer son passager et lui-même au passage. Ils roulèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensés. Finalement se fut le blond qui rompit le silence :

« - Je te dépose où ?

\- A l'entrée du quartier « Baroque Works » que je t'ai montré ce matin.

\- Celui où tu m'a dit de jamais y mettre les pieds ?

\- Celui là même ! File ton numéro

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que au cas où t'aurait oublié on a qu'une voiture et du coup il faut que tu me ramènes et j'aimerais savoir ou tu es pour rentrer.

\- Effectivement, le blond gribouille son numéro sur un bout de papier et lui tend : tiens, si je ne réponds pas de suite insiste un peu, je risque d'être occupé.

\- Dac. »

A parti de là le silence se réinstalla dans l'habitacle. Finalement ils arrivèrent à la lisière entre baroque works et Amazon Lili. Zoro respira un coup puis sortit de la voiture pour faire face au quartier malfamé qu'il avait face à lui :

« - Eh marimo ! Fait gaffe à toi ! Je sais pas qui est ce gars ni ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas le pied ce rendez-vous… Soit prudent !

\- T'inquiète Blondy ! Je serais là demain pour le faire chiez ! »

Sur ce, la voiture redémarra laissant le bretteur seul sur le trottoir. Il avait 30 min d'avance mais vu son sens de l'orientation déplorable ce n'était pas de refus…

Bon maintenant il faut que je me bouge d'aller à cette boite… Zen Zorro, ça va bien se passer. Inspire Expire et ignore ces idiots qui pensent que t'es là en touriste…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ? Oui c'est bien dégage.

Après avoir traversé tout le quartier, Zoro atterrit enfin devant le « Bleu Night ». Il se dirige vers l'entrée VIP, il était certain d'y retrouver Lucci en effet il reconnu Califa à l'entrée. Il n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer, mais de toutes façons il l'avait connue que tard car il ignorait totalement la vie de son « amant » à la base.

« - Tiens t'es venu Zoro ? Et à l'heure en plus ! C'est étonnant !

\- Epargne moi tes remarques à la con Califa et conduit moi à Lucci !

\- Déjà pressé de me voir, Bébé ? »

Cette dernière phrase ne pouvait être prononcée que par une seule personne : Rob Lucci en personne. Le vert le regarda s'avancer : il n'avait pas changé toujours son même costard noir et sa cravate argentée, son mouchoir qui dépasse de sa poche, son haut-de-forme noir, sa barbe et ses sourcils bizarrement taillés. Il n'a pas bougé. Comme si ces 8 derniers mois n'avaient pas existé. Zoro se retrouve projeté le jour de notre première rencontre…

En descendant au salon j'entends Robin qui parle avec quelqu'un, une voix masculine ? Cela fait 1 an que je vis seul avec la brune, qui ça peut bien être ? J'arrive en bas et me retrouve face à un mec immense, habillé tout en noir, il a un regard profond… et il est affreusement beau.

« - Tu dois être Zoro, je m'appelle Lucci. Je suis le nouvel arrivant !

\- Enchanté ! »

Je lui serre la main et il me sourit. Il a l'air sympathique, on va surement bien s'entendre.

\- [Zoro] -

Je me fais tirer de mes pensées par la main tendue de Lucci qui m'invite à rentrer. Ignorant la main je me dirige vers l'intérieur. Il est installé dans un recoin de la salle et je le suis jusqu'aux banquettes qu'il c'est approprié. D'un signe de la main il dit à Califa de faire en sorte que personne ne nous dérange. Puis il se tourne vers moi :

« - Alors, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Tranquille, Tranquille. Tu dois être surpris que je te recontacte, je me trompe ?

\- Non, effectivement la raison de ton retour ici m'intrigue. Surtout vu la manière dont on c'est quittés, ou plutôt, dont TU m'as quitté !

\- Des reproches, toujours des reproches ! Mais il faut passer au-dessus de tout ça Bébé ! Le passé appartient au passé !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Bébé ! Depuis ce soir là je ne suis plus ton « Bébé » ! »

Il rigole, il sait que j'ai horreur de ça et il en joue. Un serveur arrive pour prendre nos commandes et il prend un mojito pour lui et du rhum pour moi. Il me connait si bien.

« - Je vois que tu n'as pas digérer notre petite rupture, il serait temps mon cœur !

\- Mais au pire notre rupture je m'en fous ! Mais je n'accepte pas ce que tu as fait pendant des mois avec moi et mon image ! Je n'accepte pas cette blessure que tu m'as infligé, je n'accepte pas que tu te sois amusé avec moi pendant tout ce temps ! C'EST ÇA QUE JE N'ACCEPTE PAS !

\- Déjà tu vas te calmer !, il fronce les sourcils, tu as aimé pendant tout ces mois à mes côtés alors ne change pas l'histoire !

\- J'ai aimé parce-que je pensais que toi aussi tu ressentais quelque chose ! Je ne savais pas ce que tu tramais dans mon dos ! Je ne savais pas à quel point t'était pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Tttt, on ne parle pas comme ça de ses ex bébé ! Bon je vois que tu n'es pas disposé à discuter calmement avec moi de notre passé… Mais j'ai quelque chose de nouveau à te proposer…

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Vois tu si je suis revenu ici c'est que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un m'intéresse spécialement. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Doflamingo ?

\- Effectivement, pas grand monde ignore l'existence de ce mec. C'est un des plus gros dealers du pays et il est également trempé un peu dans tous les domaines glauques qu'il existe au monde. Cependant il fait parti du gouvernement. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

\- Patiente Bébé, t'as toujours été trop impatient ! Alors, je vois que t'es bien informé, la plupart des gens ne connaissent que l'aspect politique de Doflamingo, ou plutôt de Joker. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'intéresse Zoro… Tu vois ce mec est actuellement ici à Al-Poll, il cherche un nouvel allié et il hésite entre Crocodile de Baroque Works et moi-même avec le CP9. Cependant j'ai un argument de taille qui pourrait faire pencher la balance de mon côté : Toi et Trafalgar Law.

\- Moi ?! Trafalgar ?

\- Oui Bébé, toi. Je sais que tu as déjà eu affaire à lui par le passé, toi et ce cher Law avaient eu le culot de l'humilier avec cette fille là… Kuina ? Malheureusement elle est morte. Mais pas vous. Cela fait plus de 10 ans qu'il cherche à se venger des 2 voyous qui ont osé l'humilier publiquement. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur Trafalgar, et je me suis débrouillé pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi : et je l'ai. »

Il fait glisser une pochette vers moi. Dedans il y a des images, des CD, des enregistrements. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils contiennent. J'ai envie de vomir.

« - Je vois que tu commence à comprendre… Alors tu vas gentiment servir de Joujou à Doflamingo pendant un loooong moment avec ton cher acolyte Trafalgar et en échange je deviendrais enfin le bras droit de l'homme le plus puissant de l'ombre. Mais attention Zoro : Ce n'est pas la peine d'imaginer t'enfuir ou refuser : Le gouvernement serait trop heureux de détruire votre petit refuge. Vous valez tous votre pesant d'or. Et puis ce serait dommage que ces petites photos et vidéos finissent dans de mauvaises mains n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs elles ont beaucoup plut à Doffy… »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Ma conscience me hurle de fuir loin d'ici, de partir sans me retourner. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis. Tout ce qu'il dit je le sais déjà, c'est ça le pire… Il sait que j'accepterai, il l'a toujours su à partir du moment où je suis tombé dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je relève les yeux vers lui :

« - Quand ? »

Je vois un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres. Il a gagné. Il avale d'un coup sa boisson puis se lève lentement :

« - Reviens Mercredi prochain au même endroit. Ton ami Trafalgar sera là. On fera l'échange avec Doflamingo à ce moment là. Oh et tiens : »

Il me tend un nouveau téléphone. Quel enfoiré, un numéro rien que pour lui et son enfoiré de futur patron.

« - Et évidement : tu parles de ce marché à qui que ce soit et tu verras ton monde s'écrouler. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- A mercredi, mon cœur. »

Il tourne les talons en fessant signe à Califa de le suivre. Puis sans se retourner il sort de la boite. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je sais que cette histoire ne finira pas bien pour moi, mais je suis coincé je ne peux pas faire machine arrière. Finalement je me tire dehors et marche un moment dans les rues glauques de ce quartier. Au coin d'une rue je me plie en deux et je vomis violemment contre le mur. La bile me brule la gorge et l'œsophage mais je sais que c'est rien par rapport à ce que je vais devoir subir avec l'autre taré.

Je m'assois par terre et envoi un Sms rapide à Sanji :

« M'attends pas pour rentrer, je rentrerais demain. »

Et j'éteins mon portable. Je prends l'autre en main. En fessant défiler les contacts je lis : Doflamingo, Lucci, Trafalgar…

Je clique sur le numéro de Law, et j'entends les sonneries s'enchainer avant qu'il décroche :

« - On est dans la merde hein ?

\- Oui Lala, on est dans la merde. »

* * *

 **(1) J'avais déjà collé Icebarg en directeur du refuge pour jeunes ducoup j'ai mis Paulie en directeur du chantier nautique :3**

 **(2) Tout ce qui est vert peut servir comme surnom à notre Marimo chéri**

 **(3) Faisons nous plaisir au passage hein... *q***

 **(4) T'inquiète pas Sanji, on aurait bugué aussi :3**

 **(Petite parenthèse: Savez-vous d'où j'ai tiré le nom de la ville "Al-Poll" ? Je vous laisse deviner ;) )**

 **Voilà voilà ce chapitre est ENFIN posté... je suis entrain de décéder littéralement sur mon clavier tellement je suis claquée n_n**

 **N'oubliez pas de Rewiever si ça vous a plut, ou si vou savez une remarque à faire!**

 **Bisous Poutoux !**


	9. Inconnu au bataillon

**Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... Je n'avais aucune inspi pour l'écrire mais il était nécessaire donc le voici (avec 1 jour de retard... désolé x3)**

 **Sinon ça y est ma trame est ENFIN écrite, donc je vous annonce officiellement une fiction d'une trentaine de chapitres avec une couple principal et 2 secondaires. Il y aura des chapitres plus trash que d'autres, je les signalerait dans l'en-tête ne vous en préoccupez pas.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre... et pour les guest c'est tout en bas ! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Inconnu au bataillon

* * *

Il était 9h du matin et tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cuisine. L'ambiance était pesante, il semblait que personne n'osait parler, par peur de déclencher une réaction qui serait irrémédiable. Tous regardaient Sanji en quête d'une réponse.

« - Il n'est pas rentré avec moi, vers minuit il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de partir sans lui, qu'il se débrouillait pour revenir par lui-même… »

Le blond avait dit sa tirade lentement, comme s'il recherchait lui aussi quelque chose dans cette phrase qui trahirait un élément de la soirée… Etait-il resté avec ce Lucci ? Comment ça s'était passé ? Trop d'interrogations pour aucune réponse. Pourtant le message du vert il l'avait lu et relu, en partant il voulait rentrer avec lui alors pourquoi ce changement d'avis soudain ? Était-il seulement en vie ?

 _STOP Sanji, tu pars trop loin là. Mort ? Sérieusement ? Tu l'as vu ce battre hier non ? Ce gars est un tueur, il s'enfuyait pour par blesser ses amis ! Si quelqu'un est mort ce n'est surement pas lui_ !

Robin prit le temps de digérer l'information, donc Zoro n'était pas rentré… Elle se fessait un sang d'encre, la brune n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit tellement elle était angoissée… Mais ce matin elle avait l'espoir d'avoir loupé son arrivée et qu'il descendrait au petit matin comme tous les autres jours pour prendre le déjeuner. Mais non, il était quelque part dans Al-Poll et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fessait, ni dans quel état il était. Elle aurait aimé avoir un message, histoire de ne pas s'inquiéter mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne lui avait rien envoyé.

La matinée passa dans une angoisse palpable, tout le monde redoutait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle tout en espérant avoir un signe de vie. Sanji était assis devant la maison, il était entrain de somnoler à moitié : sa nuit avait été courte. Cependant la soirée c'était très bien passée, il avait rencontré Marco et Kidd, ils avaient des coupes de cheveux assez étranges : Kidd avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et rouges, Marco était blond mais avait un coupe en « ananas ». Ils avaient de suite accroché avec le blond, mais le roux l'intimidait beaucoup trop pour s'approcher trop prés de lui. Camie était très gentille aussi, elle lui avait appris à faire de nouveaux cocktails et ils avaient blablaté avec Marco toute la soirée. Les clients étaient en général sympathiques et pas trop emmerdeurs, mais il y eu quelques incidents : comme par exemple une gonzesse hystérique qui disait vouloir la peau du blond. Il ne sait pas comment elle le connait mais elle fait flipper, Carmen elle s'appelait. Franky la foutue dehors avec un avertissement de ne pas revenir me chercher des poux où alors il ferrait une affaire personnelle de lui interdire tout les restaurants et bar de la ville. La menace a été efficace. Marco a explosé de rire quand Kidd lui a raconté, il était aux toilettes, et il a balancé une grande claque dans le dos du nouveau avant de le « féliciter pour son succès ». Tsss tu parles d'un succès, il s'en serait passé volontiers…

\- Sanji –

D'un coup je vois Vivi arriver en courant vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Bonjour Sanji !, me salue-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, il y a Zoro et un autre gars devant la porte principale, mais ils sont… Ivres. Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour m'aider à les transporter !

\- Ivres ? Ah euh… je viens avec toi, mais après je ne sais pas qui peux nous être vraiment utiles…

\- Prend Chopper et suit moi ! »

Chopper ? La petite boule de poil haute comme trois pommes ? À quoi il va servir ? Voyant que Vivi a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle dit, je rentre et emmène le dite boule de poils avec moi après avoir vite fait expliqué la situation. Tout le monde a l'air soulagé de le savoir en vie. Mais je me demande qui est le mec avec lui, Lucci ? Un gars récupéré au passage ? J'en ai ma claque des nouvelles personnes moi… J'arrive à peine à retenir tout les noms et rôles des personnes qu'on m'a présentées ces derniers jours… Alors encore un ? Pfff

Finalement on arrive devant la porte principale et on y découvre le Marimo assis contre le mur avec un autre gars à côté de lui, sa tête sur son épaule. L'autre est brun, les cheveux courts, des énormes cernes en dessous des yeux, un drôle de bonnet moucheté et un sweater avec un smiley étrange dessus. Pas bien épais le garçon, en effet je ne pense pas que ce soit lui Lucci. D'un coup Chopper triple de taille et devient une montagne de muscles de deux mètres. Je pousse un couinement surpris, hyper viril, et il me regarde avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux avant de chopper Zoro et de le mettre dans ses bras. Donc l'autre c'est moi qui m'y colle, compris. Je passe un bras sous son épaule et le met debout, on avance lentement vers la maison. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette, quelle idée de se mettre dans cet état sans déconner. Et comment ils sont rentrés d'abord ?

 _Je pense que tu ne préfères pas savoir…_

Effectivement. On arrive enfin à la maison, je dépose le brun sur le canapé pendant que Chopper monte Zoro dans sa chambre. En attendant qu'il redescende on regarde tous l'inconnu qui c'est endormi au milieu du salon, sans pression aucune.

« - Euh c'est qui ?

\- Aucune idée Nami, je pense qu'il va falloir attendre que les deux émergent pour avoir des réponses… »

Donc ce n'est pas Lucci, j'avais raison, mais ça ne nous avance pas des masses. Chacun a l'air de se résigner au fait que visiblement on n'aura aucun élément avant un moment et tout le monde part dans son coin. Demain tout le monde reprend ses activités : mis à part Luffy et Ussop qui font la gueule, tout le monde prépare ses affaires avec soin pour être d'attaque. N'ayant rien à préparer je monte dans ma chambre pour finir le livre que j'avais commencé avant-hier : je sens que si je ne fais rien je vais tourner comme un lion en cage et ce n'est pas bon parce que je vais me remettre à penser à Shirahoshi. Ce n'est pas le moment de replonger. Je m'installe donc confortablement dans mon lit pour continuer mon livre, j'attrape une cigarette et l'allume. Parfait.

J'entends un bruit sur mon palier : quelqu'un sort de la douche. Je fronce les sourcils : Ussop et Luffy se sont douchés ce matin, et Zoro a sa salle de bain personnelle d'après ce que j'ai compris… ça ne laisse qu'un option : L'inconnu. Je me lève et ouvre ma porte : … Je retire TOUT ce que j'ai dit à propos de son épaisseur. J'ai un moment de choc face au corps humide et parfaitement musclé qui se tient devant moi : j'ai beau être 100% hétéro, ce mec est foutrement sexy. Il ricane et ça me tire de ma contemplation je rougis en pensant qu'il a surement du me griller en beauté. Pour faire passer ma gêne je me racle la gorge et m'adresse à lui :

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, dans cette tenue, à cet étage ?

\- J'avais besoin d'un douche donc le mec au long nez m'as montré ou c'était en attendant que Zo' se réveille. »

Ussop donc, je n'ai rien à redire donc je le suis en bas. Je vois clairement Robin le regarder fixement et Nami rougir à la vu de notre « invité » en petite tenue. Je lui grogne d'aller se saper et il rigole avant se s'éclipser avec ses affaires, mais auparavant il lance un clin d'œil à la rousse, qui rougit encore plus, si c'est possible. Je vois Luffy lancer un coup d'œil assassin au brun, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le petit manège entre la rousse et lui visiblement.

J'entends les marches craquer derrière moi, ça y est la tête d'algue a du enfin émerger. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me signale qu'il est 4h de l'après-midi… putain ça passe vite ! Tout le monde se retourne vers lui et je suis le mouvement : il a l'air encore à moitié endormi, mais il jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de froncer brusquement les sourcils :

« - Où est Law ?! »

Il y a un moment de flottement dans la pièce, tout le monde le regarde étonné : Qui est Law ? Il semble comprendre que le brun ne c'est pas présenté et un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres :

«- Le brun qui était avec moi ce matin.

\- hum, Law comme tu dis, est parti s'habiller après avoir pris une douche. Maintenant on aimerait tous savoir, d'une part comment ça c'est passé avec Lucci, et d'autre part pourquoi tu étais ivre mort ce matin avec l'autre là ? »

La voix froide de Robin claque dans le silence de la pièce, elle fait vraiment peur quand elle s'énerve. Ceci dit ça n'a pas l'air d'effaroucher le Marimo plus que ça, il la regarde et soupire lentement, il n'a pas l'air décidé de nous dire grand-chose en fait. Au même moment le dit Law revient nonchalamment et se poste à côté du vert. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui c'était, et ça m'intriguait :

« - Et lui, c'est qui ?

\- Je me suis pas présenté, excusez moi, je m'appelle Law, Trafalgar Law.

\- ça ne nous dit pas qui t'es…

\- Effectivement, je suis… un ami à Zoro on va dire. »

Encore ?! Eux aussi ils couchent ensemble… ?!

 _C'est un mec… (Deux hommes peuvent bien coucher ensemble !) Certes… (Voilà ! Achète-toi des boules quies si tu veux un conseil…)_

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser… Deux hommes ensemble, ça ne me dégoute pas mais de là à en avoir entrain de _coucher ensemble_ au-dessus de moi ? Sérieusement c'est quoi cette maison où je suis tombée ?! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis là et il y a un nombre d'événements impressionnants qui se sont passés… J'en ai marre.

« - Un ami ? Et tu peux nous dire depuis quand ? Vu que nous ne l'avions _jamais_ vu avant de le trouver bourré avec toi ce matin ?!

\- Depuis… longtemps. »

Bah tiens, je me demande depuis combien de temps ils s'envoient en l'air ensemble… Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant de la bisexualité du bretteur on dirait… à moins qu'ils ne fassent rien ensemble et que cette fois-ci ils soient vraiment amis ? Suspect quand même. Et puis il y a Lucci aussi… ils étaient en couple ou pas ? Raaah je comprends rien.

« - Longtemps donc. Et il c'est passé quoi avec Lucci ?

\- Rien… »

Je vois Robin s'énerver de plus en plus chaque seconde qui passe, déjà le coup du pote apparu mystérieusement ça n'a pas l'air de passer, mais en plus lui dire qu'il ne c'est « rien » passé avec Lucci… je ne donne pas cher la peau de l'algue. Comme prévu, la brune serre les poings et vrille son regard dans celui de la salade :

« Tu peux répéter ?!

\- Rien…

\- _Rien_ ? »

Sa voix est montée dans les aigus sur ce derniers mot, tout le monde retiens son souffle sauf le brun qui sourit vaguement amusé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, à moins qu'il aime voir son « ami » se faire étriper par une Robin au bord de la crise de nerfs…

« - Zoro, dehors, maintenant !

\- euh…

\- Dépêche-toi. »

La brune sort furibonde vers la piscine et claque la porte vitrée derrière la tête de pelouse. Ils se toisent sans sciller.

« -Ahem, bon bah moi je vais l'attendre dans sa chambre, à plus. »

Voilà, directement dans sa chambre, je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit moi…

\- Zoro -

Robin est f.u.r.a.x. Je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade sur ce coup. J'avoue que remmener Law ici ce n'était pas hyper brillant, mais je n'avais pas le choix : il n'avait nulle part où dormir et on c'est retrouvés à minuit dans un bar miteux avec pour objectif se mettre la plus grosse cuite de notre vie. Faut avouer qu'on n'était pas loin mais les serveurs nous ont mis dehors, du coup on a pris la moto de Law et on est rentrés ici. Je ne peux rien dire à Robin, elle essayera d'intervenir forcément et ça la mettra elle et les autres en danger. Je les connais tous depuis au moins un an et je ne pourrai pas les abandonner. Je dois les protéger, même Blondy. Même si il est nouveau, je me suis déjà un peu attaché à lui et ses réparties cinglantes.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- T'es sérieux Zoro ?! Tu te casses hier soir pour voir Lucci, pas de nouvelles depuis et ce matin on te trouve bourré avec un inconnu qui prétend être un ami de toi depuis longtemps… tu trouves ça normal ?!

\- Law est vraiment mon ami depuis longtemps, c'est un ami d'enfance à moi. Avec Lucci on a parlé et il m'a proposé un « contrat » avec lui : je dois faire certaines choses avec Law pendant un certain temps en échange de quoi après il disparait de nos vies. »

Un mensonge par omission c'est mieux que de rien lui dire non ? Et ce n'est pas entièrement faux…

« - Mmh et quelles choses ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Robin : ça fait parti du contrat… »

Je la vois se renfermer encore plus, je sais qu'elle m'en veut : de ne pas pouvoir partager ça avec elle, de n'apprendre que maintenant l'existence de Traf', de pas faire d'entorse à ce « contrat » pour tout lui révéler… Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de cette partie de ma vie à laquelle appartient Law, trop glauque, trop triste, trop dangereux d'en parler. D'un commun accord on a coupé les ponts et on en jamais évoque l'existence de cette période à qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à hier soir. On a passé la nuit ensemble, mais on en a pas parlé, et je lui ai à peine raconté ce qu'il c'était passé après pour moi et lui pareil. Nos vies n'avaient aucune importance à l'heure actuelle : on allait surement laisser notre peau chez Doflamingo. Mais ça on était les seuls à le savoir, comme un compte à rebours qui s'égrène dans nos têtes. Je regarde le reste de mes amis derrière la baie vitrée avec un pincement au cœur : ils vont me manquer.  
Je reporte mon attention sur Robin qui me fait face, elle a l'air vraiment inquiète et triste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit inquiète pour moi : déjà parce que sinon elle va se sentir mal et que je ne veux pas l'accabler, et aussi parce que si elle est inquiète elle va chercher à en savoir plus et elle est vraiment très douée pour ça…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Robin, je te le dirais si jamais c'était quelque chose de grave ! Il ne s'agit que de quelques services et de la paperasse. Law doit m'accompagner car il doit aussi des services à Lucci et ça a été l'occasion pour nous de se revoir… et il crèche ici le temps que tout ça se finisse. »

Elle à l'air un peu sceptique quand a l'explication pour Law, je pense qu'elle croit que c'est mon nouveau « copain », ceci dit je ne vois l'intérêt de la détromper. En nous pensant en couple elle s'éloigne de la vérité, et donc de Doflamingo. En plus je sais qu'elle ne dira pas ses soupçons aux autres, tant qu'elle n'est pas sure de ce qu'elle avance elle se tait. J'avoue que pour le coup ça m'arrange bien…

Elle vient ver moi et je la prends dans mes bras, ça me dérange de lui mentir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Après notre petit câlin, on rentre à l'intérieur tout le monde nous regarde interrogateurs, je laisse le soin à Robin de leur faire un petit débriefing :

« - Alors ?

\- Alors Law devient notre invité jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et Zoro a passé un contrat avec Lucci : il doit lui rendre quelques services et en échange il disparait de sa vie. Ne demandez pas quels types de services, il ne peut pas les dire.

\- ça a l'air plutôt honnête pour une fois, t'es sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

Foutue rouquine avec son esprit tordu qui capte chaque embrouille à 20 km.

« - Oui c'est tout, Law est également dans le contrat donc on va y aller à chaque fois tout les deux.

\- Mmmh d'accord »

Blondy me regarde bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à lire son expression. J'ai peur qu'il ai des soupçons par rapport à mes mensonges… mais c'est le dernier arrivé, il ne devrait pas trop se méfier, j'espère. Après avoir annoncé que Trafalgar et moi partagions ma chambre, je monte rejoindre ce dernier.  
En montant les étages je repense à la grimace de sourcil-en-vrille quand j'ai dit que Law et moi serions dans la même chambre, pourquoi cette tête ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème quant au fait que deux potes partagent une chambre… surtout qu'il n'y en a pas de libre.

Law explose de rire quand je lui raconte mes excuses et mensonges pour endormir la méfiance des autres. Il trouve ça particulièrement drôle que je me sois autant attaché a eux, mais en même temps il m'avoue qu'il m'envie un peu. Depuis notre « séparation » il n'a pas vraiment trouvé d'amis fidèles. Il reste en vadrouille un peu partout sans aucun point d'encrage. Finalement il me regarde et on se sourit, ça fait du bien de le revoir quand même…

Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Mercredi pour savoir à quel point on va le payer cher…

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà**

 _ **Akano-san: Oui effectivement avec Doffy dans les parages il y a forcément des trucks pas cool.. Pour les débuts de Sanji: un petit bout ici mais pour la suite faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! ;) ça va mes doigts s'en sont remis merci x)**_  
 _ **Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir!**_

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à Samedi prochain !**

 **Bisous Poutoux**


	10. Adieu Dignité

**Hello!**

 **Non je ne suis pas morte x) C'est plutôt mon inspi qui est décédée... j'ai mis 3 semaine à pondre ce chapitre... (ouioui comme une poule, mais littéraire la poule !) Mais me voilà de retour ! J'espère réussir à m'en tenir à une publication par semaine, mais je pour la semaine à venir je ne vous promets rien... :/ Désolé!**

 **Sinon je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ceux qui ajoutent ma fic aux histoires préférées ou suivies, mais aussi à mes lectrices( ou lecteurs ) fantômes ! ça me touche énormément de voir que ma fic vous plait, et ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite ! Merci pour tout !**

 **Bon je vous envoi ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas pour une mise au point !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Adieu Dignité

* * *

*Sanji*

Il est 18h et j'ai les pieds qui rendent l'âme, sérieusement je les entends presque crier pitié. Ça fait 8h que je suis debout non-stop à traverser la salle en long, en large et en travers pour servir la centaine de clients qui défilent tout au long de la journée. Aujourd'hui j'ai travaillé avec Kidd et Marco, Camie était malade, et on c'est relayé pour que chacun ai au moins 5 min de pause toutes les heures. Marco en profitait pour bouffer, Kidd pour aller aux toilettes et moi pour fumer d'ailleurs il faut que je pense à refaire le plein, je serais bientôt à sec de nicotine… Le bar est vraiment cool, il y a une bonne ambiance et aucun gros incident n'est venu troubler mon travail depuis Samedi dernier, cependant j'ai pu constater qu'on accueillait 4 types de clients qui reviennent souvent :

\- Le client « lambda » : celui là est un étudiant, un travailleur, ou un chômeur; peu importe en fait. Il a entre 18 et 50 ans et il vient de temps en temps décompresser dans ce bar, et uniquement le bar, en buvant quelques bières et en déconnant avec ses quelques potes qui l'accompagnent. Ceux-là ne sont pas vraiment casse-bonbon la plus part du temps.

\- Le client qui n'est pas la pour boire des coups : Celui-là s'intéresse plus aux étages supérieurs qu'au bar où je travaille. La plus part sont des habitués et ils connaissent le chemin, à la limite ils demandent une boisson pour patienter mais la plus part du temps ils sont présents dans le bar en coup de vent. Etant donné qu'on ne les voit presque jamais, ils ne nous posent pas beaucoup de soucis. Mais on a une liste avec des photos d'eux qu'on doit pointer quand ils demandent de l'alcool et si jamais on voit qu'ils sont bourrés ou défoncés on préviens Shakky ou Hina, la responsable des Escort. Cette Fille est totalement canon… mais vraiment spéciale (elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne…).

\- Le fouteur de merde : Lui son dada c'est venir faire de la casse, ou essayer en tout cas. Généralement ils consomment un peu trop d'alcool et après avoir agressé la moitié du bar ils se font jeter dehors _Manu Militari_ par Franky.

\- Les clients en affaires : Ceux-là vont généralement à l'étage dans les alcôves, prudence oblige. Clairement je n'ai pas envie de savoir de quoi ils causent dans leurs discutions, et quand je dois les servir ils se taisent en me voyant arriver et reprennent leurs discussions une fois que j'ai atteint l'escalier. Ce n'est pas plus mal…

J'ai partagé ce constat avec Marco et ça l'a fait bien rire, il m'a aussi informé que certains clients étaient en fait des Escort, eux ne payaient pas.

« - Mais comment on fait pour les reconnaitre ? Je ne me souviendrai jamais de tous !- demandai-je effaré-, il y en a beaucoup trop ! »

Mon collège gloussa et appela un autre jeune homme blond avec des cheveux assez longs et une tenue assez spéciale : on aurait dit un noble de l'ancien temps.

« - Sanji, je te présente Absalom, un Escort masculin qui travaille ici depuis 4 ans. Absalom, voilà Sanji le nouveau barman et serveur du Rip-Off !

\- Enchanté Sanji, j'espère que tu te plairas chez nous. C'est dommage que tu ne fasses pas Escort aussi… T'es plutôt bien foutu !

\- Euh… Merci, - je rougis devant le « compliment »-, mais non je me contente d'être serveur ici, ça me vas tout à fait !

\- Bon, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu mettes mal à l'aise mon collège, mais pour que tu montres à Sanji ta carte d'Escort.

Le grand blond sorti donc une carte, grand comme un carton de visite, ou il y avait un numéro dans un coin et au milieu son nom était écrit dans une écriture très calligraphiée.

« - Tu vois ce numéro là : Quand on te fait une commande et que le client est un Escort, tu marques la boisson ou le plat consommé dans le cahier près de la caisse et y écrit aussi le numéro de la carte. Ça permet à Shakky de surveiller l'alimentation et l'état de ses escorts, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des employés en état d'ébriété pendant leurs rendez-vous.

\- Mmh d'accord, mais si il y a le numéro pourquoi avoir mis aussi le nom ?

\- Parce que les cartes sont nominatives, leurs numéros vont de 1 à 60 par ordre d'arrivée. Par exemple Absalom est le 35° à avoir intégré l'agence.

\- Qui est le premier ?

\- La première : Hina, une grande femme plantureuse, avec des longs cheveux roses. Tu ne devrais pas la manquer, elle parle toujours d'elle à la troisième personne, c'est tordant. »

Après ça, Absalom est reparti finir son whisky, et Marco et moi on a seulement finit notre service. Plus que quelques minutes et je pourrai rentrer à la maison. Enfin…

\- [Zoro et Law] -

*Général*

Law et Zoro se tenaient devant une immense maison, limite palais, rouge, orange et crème. Un immense smiley avec un sourire assez malsain ornait la façade du manoir, et une immense piscine entourée de nombreux arbres s'étendait devant eux. Ils étaient rentrés par le portail principal et les gardes les avaient correctement fouillés, on ne sait jamais et maintenant ils étaient là, devant cette immense porte qui les mènerait vers l'enfer. Finalement Zoro poussa la lourde porte et ils contemplèrent le luxueux salon qu'ils avaient devant eux, et plus particulièrement les personnes qui l'habitaient : D'un côté se tenait Lucci et toute sa clique autour de lui, tous en noir, soignés jusqu'au bout des ongles. De l'autre Doflamingo, dans son manteau en plumes roses, avec ses alliés dispersés à une certaine distance de lui tout deux attendaient quelque chose : Eux. Law déglutit difficilement, il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir en un seul morceau de cette affaire… Deux sièges avaient été placés entre les deux clans, visiblement à leur intention. Ils prirent donc place, et la tension ambiante monta encore d'un cran, Doflamingo abordait son éternel sourire malsain et Lucci avait sa tête de quand il allait conclure une affaire, ce qui était fondamentalement le cas. Ce fut donc ce dernier qui pris la parole en premier :

« - Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti : tu les a tout les deux là, devant toi. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour qu'ils soient à toi…

\- Tttt tu es trop impatient Lucci, laisse-moi savourer la vue. Dix ans que j'essaye de mettre la main sur vous, on ne peut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas doués pour vous cacher, m'échapper aussi longtemps, c'est un exploit. Et voilà qu'une décennie plus tard vous revenez gentiment par vous-même chez moi. La vie a un drôle d'humour, qui me plait bien pour ne rien vous cacher ! Quant à toi Lucci, j'annoncerai publiquement notre alliance d'ici quelques jours, tu sais être convaincant quand tu veux…

\- Il suffisait de trouver leur point faible, Zoro c'est ses précieux amis et le lieu paumé ou il vit avec les autres déphasés de la société. Law il suffisait de le menacer de couler l'entreprise d'étude océanographique dans laquelle il travaillait. Le plus dur a été de gagner la confiance de Zoro et Robin et de retrouver la trace de Trafalgar. Le reste était une question de temps…- Le brun sourit de façon arrogante-, oui, juste du temps. »

Zoro avait les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et Law essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer un peu, si il pétait un câble leurs chances de survie frôlaient zéro. Le flamant se leva, il mesurait facilement 2 mètres et il était pour le moins impressionnant, il se dirigea vers ses deux nouveaux jouets :

« - Alors, si on parlait un peu de votre nouveau boulot ?, –Il caressa la joue du brun-, vous viendrez les Lundi soir, ainsi que les Mercredis et les Samedis. Je pense que vous avez compris en quoi consiste votre nouveau _job_ : me satisfaire, de toutes les façons. Donc vous ferez TOUT ce que je vous demanderais, à commencer par me satisfaire sexuellement, Zoro t'es plutôt doué d'après ce que j'ai compris… Tu enseigneras à Mr Trafalgar les bases du métier. Et surement que des fois nos _ébats_ laisseront des traces, je compte sur vous pour soit vous taire, soit trouver une excuse crédible. Aucune envie de me retrouver avec des fouineurs sur le dos, et toute personne qui commencera à mettre son nez dans notre petite affaire mangera très vite les pissenlits par la racine, à vous de voir si vous voulez assister aux enterrements de vos très chers amis ou pas.  
Vous vous présenterez donc tout les Lundis, Mercredis et Samedis ici à 18h, seuls. Vous m'attendrez dans la salle rouge, nus et assis par terre. J'espère que vous avez bien compris, maintenant Baby 5 va vous conduire dans votre nouvelle salle préférée. »

L'horreur grandissante qui avait saisit les deux amis pendant que Doflamingo expliquait leur future fonction avait atteint son paroxysme actuellement qu'ils marchaient en direction de la fameuse « salle rouge » guidés par la brune nommée Baby 5. Ils ne pourraient jamais tenir avec un rythme aussi soutenu… Zoro savait qu'il allait devoir prendre plus que Law, il était beaucoup plus résistant que ce dernier, physiquement et psychologiquement. Leur aventure d'il y a 10 ans l'avait bien prouvé. Lui qui était très attaché à son honneur, il allait devoir le laisser au vestiaire avec sa dignité et son amour-propre, parce que visiblement la suite n'allait pas leur plaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces ordures détruire leur refuge et mettre la main sur ses amis, il ne les abandonnerait pas. Ils se serreraient les coudes avec Law jusqu'au bout et ils s'en sortiraient. En tout cas il espérait fortement…

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte carmin, la brune se retira avec un rire et disparut au bout du couloir laissant les deux acolytes devant l'entrée de la pièce.

« -On entre ?

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix Law… Il va falloir assumer maintenant. »

D'un accord mutuel ils ne dirent plus rien et poussèrent la porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Leur salive se bloqua dans leur gorge la pièce entière était rouge, tout les tons, toute les textures. Du plafond aux tapis, en passant par les meubles. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, les draps de satins brillaient faiblement à la lumière des lampes dispersées un peu partout. Sachant que s'ils osaient défier le flamant, ils allaient le payer cher, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller lentement. Ils n'étaient pas pudiques, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits, le corps de l'autre n'était pas un mystère. Mais après dix ans de séparation, chacun avait évolué. Zoro regarda avec fascination le corps fuselé et mat de son ami, les tatouages noirs qui courraient sur sa peau augmentaient l'aspect fascinant de son corps. Trafalgar quant à lui observait admiratif les muscles puissants du vert qui roulaient sous sa peau, il avait une musculature à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel homme et un sex-appeal à dévergonder toutes les filles sur 20 m à la ronde. Ils avaient vraiment évolué depuis le corps d'adolescent qu'ils connaissaient de l'autre, ils avaient grandi et pris en puissance et force, ils auraient pu continuer leur vie tranquille si l'autre emplumé n'avait pas refait surface dans leur vie… Ils déposèrent leurs vêtements sur la chaise proche du bureau au fond de la pièce et se mirent assis par terre devant le lit :

« - Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ?

\- Je t'avouerais Traf' que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, j'espère sincèrement mais ça m'as l'air plutôt mal parti pour le moment… On ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes. Ce n'est pas comme à Shimotsuki, personne ne nous aidera là, les enjeux sont trop gros…

\- Et si on dénonce Doflamingo et Lucci ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne ne nous croira : on n'a aucune preuve, et même si on en avait, il a le bras beaucoup trop long pour qu'on ait ne serait qu'une chance.

\- J'enrage de ne rien pouvoir faire, on va devoir donner notre cul à cette ordure et ses désirs malsains jusqu'à qu'il décide de nous éliminer car il en aura marre de nos corps… »

Law se tut en entendant des pas dans le couloir, en effet l'immense propriétaire apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ricana doucement et s'approcha de ses deux nouveaux amants, ses pas étouffés par l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Law il lui fit signe de se lever, une fois que celui-ci obtempéra il fit courir son index sur son torse nu, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Malgré le côté totalement glauque et fou qui le caractérisait, il restait quelqu'un d'assez raffiné qui aimait les belles choses, et Law et Zoro en fessaient parti. Il les savait absolument parfaits, et ce petit arrangement était une manière de profiter d'eux tout en se vengeant. Que du bénéfice.  
Il délaissa le corps de Law pour s'approcher ensuite de Zoro et s'accroupir derrière lui : il lui lécha lentement la nuque et l'oreille. Il prolongea sa torture quelque temps avant de se lever pour déposer son manteau sur la commode et se déchausser avant de venir s'allonger sur le lit en fessant signe à ses deux amants de le rejoindre.

« On va commencer par quelque chose de soft : Zoro tu prends Law. On verra pour la suite après… »

Law était allongé sur le lit, les reins en compote et le dos en miettes. Tout son corps le lançait terriblement : malgré la délicatesse de Zoro, il avait quand même sérieusement douillé. Surement pas autant que ce dernier qui lui avait eu droit à Doflamingo juste après l'avoir pris lui. D'ailleurs il était approximativement dans le même état que lui actuellement. Il regardait le blond se rhabiller, visiblement ce dernier était très satisfait de lui-même et de la tournure qu'allaient prendre certains soirs de sa semaine. Il n'était pas déçu de ce petit arrangement, il allait bien s'amuser avec eux deux. Apres avoir remis sont manteau sur ses épaules, il sortit de la chambre en leur donnant rendez-vous le Samedi soir.

Zoro se traina vers Law, et contempla son corps nu : Petit, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait devoir coucher avec lui, il avait été son meilleur ami pendant tout le début de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui il avait du lui faire sa première fois il était malgré tout content que ce n'ai pas été Doflamingo qui s'en charge. Ça aurait été une vrai boucherie, ce mec n'était pas vraiment la patiente et la délicatesse incarnée. Il savait que Trafalgar avait douillé, mais il avait essayé de limiter les dégâts au maximum.

« - Traf ?

\- mmh ?

\- ça va ?

\- Autant que possible quand on voit dans quelle situation on est…

\- Effectivement… viens, on s'habille et on rentre à la maison. »

Le vert réussi à se mettre debout sans trop de mal, contrairement à Law qui hurla dès qu'il posa un pied au sol, qu'il partit rejoindre dans l'immédiat par la même occasion. Après quelques essais il réussit à s'habiller sans trop serrer les dents. Zoro lui, ayant un peu plus l'habitude, s'était habillé depuis un moment et il fessait les cent pas en attendant Law tout en réfléchissant à quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir trouver pour convaincre le reste de la maison que non Law et Lui n'étaient pas passé au rouleau compresseur.

Ils finirent par sortir de la pièce, à l'extérieur la brune qui les avait amenés les attendait adossé au mur. En les voyants sortir d'un pas mal assuré elle laissa passer un ricanement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, elle avait du recevoir des ordres. Au bout de quelques mètres, Zoro attrapa le brun et le plaça sur son dos malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Il fallait qu'ils sortent au plus vite de cette baraque et Law allait beaucoup trop lentement à son gout. Une fois dehors le vert le déposa par terre et ils s'assirent sur la moto du brun, avec une certaine dose de grimaces, pour refaire le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient pris pour venir chez Doflamingo. Ce fut Law qui conduit, pensant que sa fierté avait suffisamment pris cher pour la journée, il prit les commandes et se dirigea vers la sortie de Skypiea à une allure assez mesurée. Si ils pouvaient éviter d'avoir un accident pour finir cette journée merdique en beauté ça serait pas mal du tout.

Une fois sortis de la ville, ils accélèrent sur les routes désertes. Laissant le vent et la vitesse laver leur dégout du monde et d'eux-mêmes. Synchrones ils se penchaient dans les virages et leurs genoux frôlaient dangereusement le bitume, quelques centimètres de plus et ils finissaient en lambeaux. L'adrénaline inondait leurs veines et leur cerveau, chassant les images obscènes qui les habitaient depuis le début de leur « rendez-vous ». Rien d'autre ne comptait à part leur course folle sur la route obscure qui défilait autour d'eux. Puis leur allure décrut et ils se garèrent à l'arrière du centre qui les hébergeait. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et marchèrent le long du chemin qui reliait le gros du centre avec leur maison. Chacun essayait de cacher sa démarche douloureuse, surtout Law, et malgré qu'ils en aient pas parlé, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une excuse et _très vite_.

Ce fut Ussop qui les accueillit, il était un peu plus de minuit et ce dernier jouait aux jeux vidéo avec Luffy et Nami. Le vert était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter Robin dès son retour, et les trois encore éveillés ne semblaient pas disposés à leur faire passer un interrogatoire en règle. Quand ils leur dirent une excuse peu crédible comme quoi ils avaient dû faire un boulot pour un pote à Lucci et qu'ils étaient morts de fatigue, ils semblèrent s'en contenter et ne posèrent aucune question. Heureusement. Après avoir grignoté quatre conneries ils montèrent dans la chambre de Zoro, celui-ci donna des antidouleurs à son ami et en prit lui-même une bonne dose. Il allait falloir qu'il en achète une bonne dose s'ils voulaient tenir la cadence qu'imposait le flamant. Mais ils verraient ça un autre jour, actuellement tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est dormir et oublier le temps d'une nuit que leur vie partait en lambeaux.

* * *

 **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je tenais à vous dire un truck:**

 **Si vous êtes venus ici pour lire beaucoup de Lemon, bah vous allez être déçu(e)s... Je compte pas décrire les séances entre Mingo, Law et Zoro. Peut-être de temps en temps je posterai un bout de lemon ou alors si ça me pète un entier, mais jamais rien de trop crade ou glauque. Sinon va falloir attendre un moment pour en avoir un vrai de vrai :p. Et bien entendu je signalerait le lemon avant et après pour ceux qui ne veulent pas en lire! :)**

 **Bon bah je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous Poutoux**


	11. Séxualité et eau

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui j'ai été absente depuis... 2 semaines je crois! Désoleeee !**

 **Mais ça y est je suis en vacances et donc apte à écrire régulièrement ! Je vous poste ce petit chapitre assez court mais le prochain sera plus conséquent je vous le promet! En fait une celui-ci et une partie du prochain devaient être ensemble... mais je me suis rendue compte que ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble, du coup je l'ai divisé en deux ce qui explique pourquoi ce chap est plus court et le prochain beaucoup plus long u_u**

 **Bon j'arrête mon blablatage ici et je vous laisse avec la suite:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Sexualité et eau

* * *

Zoro avait le nez plongé dans son bol de café, il venait de se lever et il était actuellement à la table de la cuisine de leur maison. Law dormait toujours, et il n'était pas vraiment prêt de sortir du pieu, sa démarche un peu douloureuse risquait au mieux de le valoir une remarque moqueuse, au pire des soupçons. Et ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun des deux, surtout pas du deuxième. Le flamant avait été clair là-dessus : le premier qui mettrait un peu trop son nez dans ses affaires finirait entre quatre planches six pieds sous terre à manger les pissenlits par la racine (1) très rapidement. Si cette dite personne pouvait ne pas être un de ses amis ça l'arrangeait considérablement : voilà donc pourquoi le sabreur avait le cerveau qui tournait à mille à l'heure pendant qu'il buvait le plus lentement possible son café pour trouver une excuse recevable pour ses dits amis. La veille il avait bafouillé une connerie à Luffy, Nami et Ussop mais là clairement il était dans « la merde » comme on dit généralement : Nami était totalement réveillé cette fois, son cerveau machiavélique en parfait état de marche et Robin était présente aussi. Cette dernière affichait un calme olympien en buvant sa tasse de thé, mais son regard acéré lui conseillait de parler, et vite.

« - Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? »

 _[Bravo Zoro, belle entrée en matière, on adore !]  
(Tu voulais que je dise quoi ?) [Quelque chose d'intelligent peut-être ?]  
(Ouais… mais j'étais en panne d'inspi)  
[Sans blague…]_

« - Peut-être parce hier soir vous êtes rentrés en salle état avec ton _Pote_ , que vous nous avez sorti une excuse minable comme quoi vous étiez _fatigués_ alors que la fatigue n'a jamais donné des bleus ! »

 _(D'accord l'excuse de la fatigue n'est pas passée chez Nami….)  
[Elle a au moins le mérite d'être plus intelligente que Luffy et Long-nez]  
(Certes, mais là tu vois ça ne m'arrange pas des masses…)_

« - J'ai dit qu'on était fatigués, je n'ai pas parlé des bleus ! Et je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais rien vous expliquer par rapport aux petits boulots qu'on est censés faire !

\- Zoro, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour vous ! Imagine vous vendez vos organes, ou alors vous devez tuer des gens.

-Robin, t'es glauuuuuuuque, gémit Ussop. »

 _(Non, on ne vend pas nos organes, mais notre dignité actuellement)  
[Rien à ajouter]_

« - T'imagines toujours le pire Robin !, on fait juste des petites tâches à droite et à gauche, parfois c'est de la paperasse, parfois quelque chose de plus… _physique_. »

Personne n'avait l'air très convaincu par sa prestation, mais faute de preuves ils n'insistèrent pas plus et chacun retourna à son assiette pour finir le plus rapidement possible le petit-déjeuner et donc échapper à l'ambiance pesante qui c'était installée.

Une fois cette épreuve passée, Ussop et Luffy se préparèrent pour aller au lycée sous les hurlements de Nami qui leur disait de se « bouger le cul s'ils ne voulaient pas finir noyés ». Sanji était entrain de faire la vaisselle tout en complimentant la tenue « absolument magnifique qui moule si bien les magnifiques formes » d'une Robin particulièrement amusée. D'ailleurs elle se dirigea vers le vert qui était quant à lui resté assis à la table et regardait son bol comme si il pensait pouvoir le faire fondre rien que par la force du regard :

« - Arrête de regarder ce pauvre bol comme ça Zoro, l'apostropha-t-elle, le fessant sursauter : Il ne t'a rien fait…

\- Ahem oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Toi tu penses ? C'est bien une première ça !, rigola le blond qui avait finis sa vaisselle

\- La ferme Love-Cook !

\- Arrêtez tout les deux vous me cassez les oreilles ! Robin vient : on y va !

\- J'arrive Nami !, elle se baissa pour caresser la joue du bretteur, prend soin de toi … et de lui. »

Après que le bretteur en question lui ai répondu par un sourire, la brune partie à la suite de la tornade rousse qui hurlait des menaces à Luffy qui voulait emporter en douce une mandarine. Sanji se tenait sur le pas de la porte et hurlait à ces mellories de passer une merveilleuse journée quand Zoro soupira un truck sur un blond dégénéré et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour sortir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la salade ?

\- Tu fais juste pitié Blondy à te trémousser à chaque fois qu'une gonzesse est dans les parages…

\- Tu es juste jaloux de mon charme naturel !, lança avec dédain le blond, aucune de ces déesses peux me résister !

\- Ahahah je serais bien curieux de voir ça ! T'es tellement obsédé par les filles que c'en est à ce demandé si tu n'es pas gay ! »

Le blond fit une pause surpris, sans le savoir le Marimo venait de mettre le doigt sur ce que cachait son attitude, non pas qu'il soit gay, mais qu'il fessait ça pour dissuader toute tentative envers lui. Il se demanda quelques instants qui la tête d'algue en avait conscience puis il se ravisa en se disant qu'il était bien trop bête pour arriver à cette déduction. Ce devait être un coup de chance.

« - Moi _GAY_ ? Mais ça ne vas pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais abandonner la beauté et la douceur des femmes pour un _homme_ ! Rien qu'à y penser ça me dégoute ! »

Sanji ne compris pas pourquoi le visage de Zoro sembla se fermer d'avantage. Il n'avait rien dit de méchant envers lui non ? Pour sa part le vert ne comprenait pas pourquoi la tirade de son vis-à-vis lui avait procuré un sentiment de déception, léger certes, mais existant. Il n'avait quand même pas espéré quelque chose avec lui ?

« - Tu as quelque chose contre les homosexuels Blondy ?

\- Oui ! Je ne comprends pas comment on peut renoncer aux femmes ! Ces êtres absolument parfaits ne peuvent être reniés ! »

Après la déception, Zoro ressentit de la colère : vla que le sourcil enroulé était homophobe ! Il reprit la parole d'un ton cassant :

« - Ne m'approche plus alors Sourcils-en-vrille ! Je risquerais de te contaminer ! »

Sur cette phrase cinglante, le sabreur claqua la porte-fenêtre pour aller vers la piscine. Il avait besoin de se défouler et oublier un petit instant sa vie actuelle. Entre Doflamingo, Law et l'autre blond maintenant… plus les soupçons du reste de la maison… il devait vraiment avoir un karma de merde…

* Sanji *

Merde. Merde Merde Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça à Zoro ? En plus ce n'est pas comme si il ne se doutait pas que celui-ci soit homosexuel. Cette histoire avec Lucci lui semblait suspecte depuis le début. Mais emporté par son rôle et son besoin de se défendre il avait ouvertement dit au sabreur qu'il était homophobe. _Super._ Déjà que leurs rapports n'était pas spécialement chaleureux, là ça frôlait le glacial : Après lui avoir gentiment balancé au visage de ne plus s'approcher de lui si il ne voulait pas être contaminé, le vert avait ôté ses vêtements et s'était jeté à l'eau pour faire des longueurs avec fureur.

 _(Mais ça veux dire qu'il est gay du coup...)  
[Bravo Sherlock ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou il a fallu t'aider.]  
(Bon ça va ! Mais du coup ils sont vraiment potes avec l'autre brun là ou ils sont plus… ?)  
[Si tu n'a pas la réponse comment tu veux que je l'ai ?]  
(Certes…)_

 _*_ General _*_

Après cette discussion avec lui-même (2), Sanji monta ce préparé dans sa chambre pour aller travailler au Rip-off. Il choisit une tenue gris perle et après avoir coiffé convenablement sa tignasse, il fut enfin près à partir. Dernier petit problème : Comment dire à Zoro qu'il prenait la voiture alors que quelques minutes auparavant il lui avait demandé de pas l'approché car il le pensait homophobe ? Il pouvait toujours aller le voir pour s'excuser et dissiper le malentendu mais cette solution l'obligeait à ravaler sa fierté devant le sabreur et il en était hors de question ! Au pire il le verrait bien qu'il prenait la voiture, tant pis pour lui si il voulait s'en servir aujourd'hui ! Il attrapa son sac et dévala les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et partir, il était déjà 9h 20 !

Sa course fut stoppé net à son arrivé en bas : Zoro se tenait de dos à lui, trempé et vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon qui le moulait _beaucoup trop_. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son dos musclé et s'échouait à la frontière avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, chaque muscle était redessiné par les ruisseaux d'eaux présents sur sa peau ambrée, de ses épaules aux jambes parfaitement dessinés. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle… (3)

 _(Ce mec est…)  
[Beau ? Canon ? Sexy ? __Bandant_ _?]  
(Tout ça à la fois… Comment il fait pour ne pas avoir de copine ?)  
[Peut-être parce qu'il est gay non ?]  
(De copain alors… Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi… ça ! (4))_

Si le blond n'avait pas la ferme conviction qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il aurait honnêtement pu en douté en voyant le corps du bretteur… Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter en ce retournant il pu constater que Law se tenait depuis le début contre le bar et qu'il semblait très amusé. Sanji se senti rougir, il venait de se faire griller en pleine séance de matage intensif et en plus par l'ami de celui-ci. _Et merde_. Décidément cette journée commençait bien mal… Law eu l'obligeance de ne pas faire de commentaire, même si ces yeux parlaient pour lui, et lui demanda :

« - Tu vas travailler ?

\- Ahum, oui : je suis serveur chez Shakky, et barman parfois…

\- Mmh d'accord

\- D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard. Tu pourras dire à Zoro que je prends la voiture ?

\- Pas de problème. »

Sur ce, le serveur parti en quatrième vitesse avant qu'une remarque mal placé sorte de la bouche du brun. Une fois dehors il se reprit et chassa l'image du bretteur quasi nu et dégoulinant d'eau de son esprit pour pouvoir continuer sa journée tranquillement.

Resté seul, Trafalgar se dirigea vers son ami resté au bord de la piscine, très amusé par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt. Arrivé à la hauteur du sabreur il lui fit part du message qu'il devait lui transmettre :

« - Le serveur blond là, Sanji, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il prenait la voiture.

\- Grand bien lui fasse !

\- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

\- Groumph. »

Loquace le gars soupira Law. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'assez… important pour qu'il semble si renfermé, plus que d'habitude. Il s'allongea donc, torse nu, sur le béton qui entourait la piscine et pris une clope entre les lèvres (5) :

« - Allez crache le morceau, je t'écoute

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! On se charriait tout à l'heure quand je lui ai dit que ça dévotion pour les gonzesses cachait surement un penchant homo, il m'a répondu que surement pas et que les gays le dégoutaient… ça m'a énervé car j'ai juste _horreur_ de homophobes mais aussi parce que j'ai ressenti une petite déception…

\- Sérieux ce blondinet est homophobe ? J'y crois pas une seconde ! Et de la déception ? T'es pas sérieux Zoro !

\- Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ? Moi ça me semble plutôt logique ! Regarde-le avec ses manières tellement _hétéro_ , s'en est pathétique ! Et oui j'ai ressenti de la déception, et je n'aime pas ça ! Ce blondinet comme tu dis est là depuis 1 semaine à tout casser, je ne peux pas espérer quoi que ce soit avec lui ! En plus ce n'est pas comme si on était sous le joug de l'autre taré en ce moment…

\- Oui tu devrais oublier quoi que ce soit comme relation avec qui que ce soit, et surtout lui. Et je ne crois pas à son attitude 100% hétéro ne serais-ce que parce que je l'ai surpris i peine dix minutes entrain de te mater ouvertement… et qu'il a _rougit_.

\- Ce devait être parc… PARDON ?! Il me MATAIT ? »

Le brun acquiesça tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire son vis-à-vis : Il ne fallait surtout pas que Zoro se rapproche de Sanji, ça allait le faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de penser à eux dans la situation actuelle, et en plus pour la survie du blondinet il valait mieux qu'il se tienne loin du nouveau joujou de Doflamingo. Law était excédé, il allait falloir qu'il empêche une relation de naître entre ces deux idiots… Quelque part le blond lui avait mâché le travail en disant à Zoro qu'il n'était pas gay…

Zoro qui en avait marre de se triturer les méninges sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant le brun au passage, qui hurla au meurtre et qui rentra à l'intérieur en grommelant des insultes fleuries en direction d'un certain imbécile à tête verte qui se marrait ouvertement dans l'eau

* * *

 **(1) J'ai piqué cette phrase à une fic mais je ne sais plus laquelle donc je ne peux pas la citer :/ Mais j'ai trouvé cette phrase géniale et particulièrement drôle du coup je l'ai placé x)**

 **(2) Plus j'écris ces "discutions" avec eux-même plus je me rends compte que je parle de la même manière avec moi même c'est assez drôle à remarquer xD Et je m'amuse bien à écrire ces petits bouts de discutions, je trouve que ça ajoute un peu de légèreté au texte.**

 **(3) On m'informe dans l'oreillette de nombreuses hémorragies nasales et d'une inondation de bave, une équipe médicale est en route!**

 **(4) Oui, ça devrait être interdit effectivement. C'est aussi cette remarque que je me fait quand je regarde des photos de Ian Somerhalder... Ce mec est juste *q***

 **(5) Heureusement l'équipe médicale est encore sur place...**

 **Sinon: J'ai décidé de vous mettre un nom de chanson que j'aime bien à la fin de chaque chapitre, comme ça peut-être vous en découvrirez de nouvelles (ou peut-être pas), j'essaierais de varier les styles de temps en temps :) Et n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des musiques en review ou en Mp !  
Aujourd'hui la musique sera: " Kiss - I was made for loving you " Je m'enjaye tellement sur cette chanson c'est fou x) **

**Et je voulais vous dire que si vous voulez discuter il n'y a aucun soucis, suffit de m'envoyer un petit message!**

 **Ah oui et une petite Review ça ne fait pas de mal! ça motive beaucoup et nous donne l'envie de continuer à écrire !**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	12. Souvenirs à tout les étages

**Hello!**

 **Me revoici avec... le chapitre 11!**

 **Comme promis un chap un peu plus long que le précédent avec un peu de tendresse quand même et beaucoup de pensées Sanjiesques :D**  
 **Je vous retrouva en bas pour le reste, et...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Souvenirs à tout les étages

* * *

\- [Sanji] -  
*Général*

Sanji était prostré devant le plan de la cuisine depuis près d'une demi-heure, quelques légumes attendaient devant lui avec un couteau à leur côté. Ce matin il avait pris la décision, sur un coup de tête, de recommencer à cuisiner. Depuis tout petit la cuisine était tout sa vie alors ne plus la pratiquer était assez douloureux pour lui même s'il avait de sérieuses raisons de ne plus cuisiner. Cependant il pensait que désormais il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant et qu'il fasse définitivement le deuil de Shirahoshi, sinon il allait redevenir la loque qu'il avait été juste après son décès. Son entrée ici était une sorte de deuxième chance que lui offrait la vie et il était bien déterminé à la saisir ! Voilà donc d'où venait sa soudaine envie de cuisiner de nouveau. En plus comme Vendredi était son jour de repos il avait toute la journée pour s'atteler à réapprendre sa passion. Il n'avait fait part de son projet à personne, il comptait leur en faire la surprise, et à la maison il n'y avait que Law et Zoro qui étaient cloitrés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Depuis la veille le vert ne lui adressait pas un seul regard et se contentait de l'ignorer quand ils se trouvaient à proximité. Et pour tout vous dire le blond ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, d'un côté il était énervé de se faire snober de la sorte mais d'un autre côté ses joutes orales avec le bretteur lui manquaient un peu…

Sanji secoua la tête pour chasser ces réflexions de sa tête, il aurait tout son temps pour y penser une fois son plat fini. Il avait prévu de faire des croustillants de légumes et de fromage avec du porc au caramel (1) pour combler l'estomac surdimensionné de ses colocataires, surtout de Luffy d'ailleurs. Il prit donc les ingrédients restants dans le frigo pour les étaler sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier et prélever les carottes, courgettes et champignons pour pouvoir laver sous l'eau claire. Une fois ce lavage fait, il épluche l'oignon avec délicatesse pour le placer en morceaux dans une petite casserole avec une cuillerée à soupe d'huile d'olive et une cuillerée de miel. Il était censé le laisser confire pendant 15 min. En attendant il décida de s'attaquer au découpage du reste des légumes avant de commencer la cuisson de la viande. Il prit délicatement le couteau effilé entre ses doigts fessant luire le fil à la lumière qui inondait la cuisine. Il l'abattit une première fois sur la planche à découpe, puis il enchaina les lamelles fines à un rythme assez soutenu.

\- [Law & Zoro] -

Law était dans la douche depuis 20 min et Zoro commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, le brun avait toujours mis autant de temps à la douche, sur ça il n'avait vraiment changé, s'en était à ce demandé ce qu'il y fessait dessous… Après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré il décida de descendre chercher une bouteille de rhum à la cuisine, en espérant ne pas y trouver un certain blond.

En arrivant au niveau du premier étage il entendit un bruit métallique et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe par terre. Alerté il accourut au rez-de-chaussée : Sanji était par terre, de dos à lui, et un couteau avec du sang dessus était pas loin de lui. Le vert vit passez une demi-douzaine de films passer dans sa tête avant d'enfin réaliser qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il aille voir ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé avec le blondinet.

« - Sanji ? Ça va ? »

L'intéressé sursauta en entendant la voix du bretteur car il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, en jetant un coup derrière lui il pu constater que le Marimo avait l'air un peu inquiet, ce qui l'étonna.

« - Je me suis coupé en cuisinant…

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Bah oui ! Je suis cuisinier à la base ! »

Devant l'air étonné du vert, Sanji se rappela que lors de sa présentation ce dernier n'était pas présent et qu'il ignorait donc tout de sa vie. Cela lui fit regretter le ton agressif qu'il avait prit pour répondre à la question de Zoro, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en formaliser outre mesure.

« - Oui, je cuisinait sur un bateau en tant que cuistot, avant de prendre la mer avec ma copine…

\- Je ne savais pas, et elle t'a largué ?

\- Non… elle morte. »

S'il avait pu disparaitre sous terre, Zoro l'aurait fait volontiers à cet instant précis : tout le monde savait que la délicatesse et le tact n'étaient pas son fort… mais là il battait des records…

 _[Bravo Zoro ! T'avais pas plus con comme réaction ?]  
(Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir… J'ai dit le premier truck qui m'a passé par la tête…)  
[Bah la prochaine fois demande-moi avant de lancer des conneries plus grosses que toi !]_

Heureusement le bond remarqua l'air terriblement gêné de son vis-à-vis et le rassura d'un ton neutre :

« - T'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Désolé quand même… je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les mots, répondit le bretteur embarrassé

\- C'est rien j'ai dit

\- Bon laisse moi voir ta blessure Blondy, faudrait pas que ce soit grave. »

Le blond en question remarqua le retour de son surnom avec un certain soulagement : ça voulait dire que le vert arrêtait enfin de le snober et que leur petite altercation était oubliée. Il lui tendit donc sa main sans rechigner, même s'il doutait sérieusement des compétences médicales de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, contemplant avec un certain émerveillement la peau nacrée et délicate qui contrastait avec le rouge du sang qui s'étalait comme une fleur sanglante dans la paume du blond. Ce dernier lui appréciait la chaleur de la main du sabreur, elle était beaucoup plus grande et apaise que la sienne sa peau aussi était plus rude sûrement du au maniement des sabres. Leurs deux peaux formaient un assez étrange contraste l'une contre l'autre. Cette pensée, pour le moins étrange, fit réagir Sanji qui réalisa que le bretteur semblait absorbé par la contemplation de sa main dans la sienne. En rougissant un peu il se racla la gorge pour sortir Zoro de sa contemplation, ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et il sembla bouleversé quelques instants fugaces avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre son visage habituel. Sanji douta même de ce qu'il pensait avoir lu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et écarta toute hypothèse foireuse des son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce qu'avait à lui dire son « médecin » actuel :

« - Ça n'as pas l'air profond, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu désinfectes et mettes un bandage en attendant le retour de Chopper.

\- Et je peux trouver ça où ? »

Le sabreur lui intima l'ordre de le suivre et sortit dehors pour rejoindre la maisonnette de leur jeune médecin. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et se mit à fouiller dans une étagère pour en sortir le désinfectant et un large pansement. Lui fessant signe de s'assoir sur le lit, Zoro s'approcha de lui pour reprendre sa main et imprégner une gaze du désinfectant avant de la déposer délicatement sur sa blessure. Sanji était surpris de la douceur dont fessait preuve le bretteur, non pas que ça lui déplaise, mais il ne connaissait pas encore cette facette de sa personnalité… décidément il n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre…  
Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, le blond rougit violement en réalisant leur position : Il était assis sur le bord du lit avec le sabreur entre ses jambes écartés avec sa main dans la sienne et sa tête juste à quelques centimètres de la sienne. S'il relevait la tête ils seraient _vraiment_ très proches. _Trop_ proches. Ses prières furent exaucés et le vert ne releva pas la tête avant de s'être remis debout, ne réalisant absolument pas la situation dans la quelles ils avaient été :

« - Bon là ça devrait aller en attendant Chopper, ce n'est pas du grand art mais ça fera l'affaire !

\- Je t'avoue que c'est bien plus que ce j'attendais venant de toi… »

Contre toute attente le bretteur explosa de rire sous le regard étonné d'un cuisiner qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« - Depuis tout petit je me bât avec à peu près tout le monde donc j'ai reçu autant de coups que j'en ai donné, si ce n'est plus. J'ai appris peu à peu à me soigner tout seul quand mes blessures n'étaient pas trop graves et quand c'était le cas la charge revenait à Law ou Kuina…

\- Law ? Le Law qui dort dans ta chambre ?

\- Celui là même ! On est amis depuis la maternelle à peu près… On formait un trio infernal avec Kuina tout les trois, c'que on en a fait baver aux autres !, rigola le vert, et Kuina était la seule à me battre au sabre, je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner un seul combat contre elle. Quand elle me fessait vraiment mal c'était Law qui me recousait ou me soignait : il voulait devenir médecin donc il s'entraînait sur moi ! »

Le blond regardait Zoro parler, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si loquace d'un coup : il semblait absorbé dans ses souvenirs, totalement déconnecté du présent. Mais il s'interrogeait : Qui était Kuina ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? Et si Law et lui étaient amis depuis si longtemps pourquoi personne n'était au courant ?

« - Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? Fin' je veux dire, vous sembliez vraiment proches : pourquoi n'êtes pas restés tout les trois ? »

Le vert laissa planer un silence, et Sanji vit passer plusieurs émotions sur son visage : De la douleur, de la culpabilité, des regrets, de la colère. Finalement le bretteur lui répondit d'un ton un peu sec :

« - On va dire qu'on a pris des chemins différents. On ne pouvait pas continuer tout les trois… »

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à insister plus que ça, le cuisinier su tût et il remercia le vert pour l'avoir soigné avant de rejoindre la cuisine avec le bretteur sur les talons. En atteignant la maison ils purent constater que Law se tenait appuyer contre le plan de travail avec le couteau ensanglanté dans les mains en les voyant arriver ensemble il leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« - Je sors tranquillement de ma douche et me rends compte que je suis tout seul dans la chambre, j'en déduis que tu es descendu, dit-il en pointant Zoro du doigt, je décide donc de te rejoindre. Et surprise en arrivant dans la cuisine je trouve une casserole carbonisé, un couteau plein de sang au sol, lui-même avec du sang et personne dans les environs. Je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? »

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase en balançant légèrement le couteau vers le bretteur qui reçu une goutte de sang sur la joue sans s'en rendre compte :

« - Vu que _monsieur_ met deux siècles à se doucher j'étais descendu chercher à boire et quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine j'ai trouvé Blondy par terre avec la main en sang, visiblement il c'est coupé avec le couteau que tu pourrais arrêter de remuer comme ça merci. Je l'ai donc amené dans la piaule de Chopper pour le désinfecter en attendant que ce dernier arrive de ses cours…

\- Mmmh tu aurais pu m'appeler, je me serais surement mieux débrouillé que toi, lui répondit le brun en regardant d'un œil critique le bandage rudimentaire qui entourait la main du blond

\- Oh ça va hein : j'suis pas une infirmière moi ! Si tu vois ce que j'veux dire…

\- Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le cuistot assistait à la discussion entre les deux amis comme un spectateur, il ne savait pas à quoi fessait allusion le bretteur quand il parlait de Law en infirmière mais concrètement il ne préférait pas savoir… D'un coup le brun s'avança vers le bretteur et se pencha vers lui comme si il allait l'embrasser. Sanji sentit sa respiration se bloquer quand à la place, Trafalgar lécha du bout de la langue la goutte de sang présente sur la joue de Zoro (2). Un frisson le traversa, il ne savait pas si c'était du au fait que Law venait de littéralement lécher son sang ou à la proximité et l'érotisme présent dans ce geste. Mais le vert ne réagit pas réellement, une fois que le brun ai regagné sa place originale, il se tourna vers un cuisinier au bord de l'apoplexie et lui demanda si il allait réussir à finir son repas ou s'il avait besoin d'aide. La question était plus par politesse que par sollicitude, le blond lui assura qu'il se débrouillait pour finir son repas même si visiblement il allait se contenter de faire un truck beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi ce qu'il t'a pris de venir me lécher la joue d'un coup ? »

Law haussa les épaules face à la question du bretteur, il avait eu envie et puis comme ça le blondinet continuerait de croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Zoro soupira face à l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, mais la question était plus pour faire bonne figure qu'autre chose. Depuis tout petits Trafalgar avait des attitudes légèrement malsaines ou embarrassantes envers lui : une fois il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il s'était fendu la lèvre et qu'il saignait. Kuina avait mit une demi heure à s'en remettre tellement elle riait. Mais le sabreur s'était habitué à ces étranges attentions de son ami, et il savait pertinemment que Law agissait sous le coup d'une pulsion et non pas de sentiments. Cette fois-ci ne fessait pas exception, même si il soupçonnait le brun de vouloir se donner un peu en spectacle devant Sanji… Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce dernier : savoir qu'il avait vécu la mort de sa copine l'avait un peu secoué peut-être qu'il n'était pas le dandy prétentieux qu'il pensait finalement.

Law se jeta sur le lit à côté de son ami plongé dans ses pensées, il se demanda brièvement à quoi il pensait avant de le questionner sur un sujet surement beaucoup moins plaisant :

« - Tu penses qu'on va faire quoi demain soir ? »

Zoro tourna la tête vers lui, nullement gêné de se retrouver à à-peine dix centimètres de son interlocuteur, et soupira :

« - Je n'en sais foutrement rien… Il a été relativement indulgent la fois dernière, j'espère que cette fois aussi, même si j'en doute un peu beaucoup.

\- Il n'a pas trop d'intérêt à nous amocher s'il veut pouvoir faire mumuse avec nous encore un moment.

\- Certes, mais rien ne l'empêche de nous faire des trucks pas cool, que je préfère ne pas imaginer d'ailleurs.

\- Au pire ça ne sert à rien de se triturer les méninges maintenant, on sera bien fixés demain. »

\- [Robin] -  
*Robin*

Dehors la nuit est tombée, il n'y a pas de lune et la seule relative clarté est procurée par les lampadaires situés le long du chemin jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Deux silhouettes se détachent dans cette faible pénombre, vous marchez côte à côte. Assez pour être proches mais pas assez pour qu'il y ait une ambigüité quelconque. Vous êtes amis : c'est ce que tu nous as dit quand t'as débarqué avec lui un matin. Je te crois, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui, non pas que doive tout ce dire : ce genre de « règle » est bien en dessous de notre relation, mais je pensais savoir une grande partie de ma vie. Je suis arrivé dans cette maison i ans, j'avais perdu la foi de vivre et je ne demandais qu'à me laisser dépérir dans un endroit loin de tout.

 _Je me tiens sur le seuil de la porte avec uniquement un sac et une valise. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. La pièce est meublée mais tout semble neuf, comme si personne n'y avait touché. Pourtant on m'a dit que j'aurais un colocataire, il doit avoir investi ses quartiers ailleurs. Je fais lentement le tour de la cuisine et du salon pour finalement m'arrêter devant la baie vitrée qui donne sur une immense piscine : c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas nager. A cause de mon fruit, lorsque je passe trop de temps dans de l'eau mon corps s'affaiblit, pour me doucher c'est bon mais barboter dans une piscine n'est pas envisageable. Ceci dit mourir au fond d'une piscine peut être une belle mort. J'emprunte les escaliers sur ma droite, le premier étage est dans le même état que le rez-de-chaussée : la bibliothèque est immense mais ça se voit que personne n'est venu bouquiner ici. Avec une certaine curiosité et un assez grand intérêt je parcours les rayons pour me faire une idée des différents types de livres qu'il y a : quasiment un rayon complet est consacré à l'archéologie et les civilisations antiques. Visiblement tout est fait pour me mettre à l'aise ici. Cependant mon attention est captée par un autre rayon qui n'a rien à voir avec de l'archéologie : une douzaine de livres sur un portant sont dédies aux sports de combats et aux épées, katanas, sabres et autres. Donc la personne qui va vivre avec moi aime ce genre de choses… Intéressant._

 _En sortant de la bibliothèque je tombe sur une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche, plus des toilettes et des étagères. Le fait que tout soit dans des tons nacrés et rose me persuade que c'est l'étage des filles, et que donc les deux portes restantes doivent être des chambres. Je préfère celle qui a une vue sur l'entrée et non pas sur la piscine, surement mon petit côté paranoïaque qui se manifeste._

 _Après avoir déposé mes affaires là je monte à l'étage supérieur pour y découvrir 3 chambres vides et une salle de bain beaucoup plus neutre. L'étage masculin donc. Mais toujours aucune trace de mon supposé colocataire : dernière option le dernier étage. Je monte donc et me retrouve devant une porte d'où s'échappe de la musique. Bingo. J'hésite à toquer ou à le laisser faire le premier pas, puis finalement je me décide et toque trois coups brefs. La musique s'arrête et une voix grave me répond :_

 _« - C'est bon Vivi, entre ! »_

 _Surprise, je me rappelle que la fille qui m'a accueilli s'appelait Vivi, il doit penser que c'est elle. Je pousse la porte et découvre une chambre immense avec un lit, un coin télé, ce que je devine être une salle de bain et diverses plantes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le reste de la maison est inhabité. Devant moi se tient assis sur le lit un gars avec un air méfiant, et étonné, sur le visage. Il doit faire deux têtes de plus que moi et le double de moi en largeur, des muscles hyper dessinés et un visage très masculin. Et des cheveux verts. Vaguement intrigué par l'allure peu commune de mon interlocuteur, je me présente :_

 _« - Je viens juste d'arriver ici, désolé de mon intrusion dans ta chambre mais je visitais et je ne savais pas qui habitait là._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est donc toi le nouvel arrivant : Vivi m'avait prévenu que quelqu'un allait arriver dans la semaine, mais je ne savais pas quand. Moi c'est Zoro._

 _\- Robin, enchantée. »_

A cette époque là tu n'étais pas encore trop renfermé, il me semble que tu essayais de sociabiliser un peu avec les gens. On a quand même mit quelque temps avant de vraiment bien s'entendre. Mais on avait un train de vie assez similaire et on aimait tout les deux le silence. On a passé des journées entières dehors, je lisais et tu t'entraînais. Où on allait faire un tour dans les bois quand le temps nous le permettait. On se dévoilait peu à peu, et on s'appréciait de plus en plus j'acceptais ta rudesse et tu me pardonnais mon éternel silence. Quelques fois je dormais dans ta chambre, quand la mienne devenait étouffante. Je me pointais au milieu de la nuit et tu me fessais une place à côté de toi. On a vécu un an ensemble. Notre relation était devenue bien plus solide que je l'aurais cru, elle aurait pu évoluer bien différemment mais elle a pris un tournant fraternel que je n'ai jamais regretté. Pas même aujourd'hui que tu t'en vas avec Law rejoindre je ne sais qui pour faire je ne sais quoi. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris chez toi, c'est que tu ne t'embarrasses pas de faux-semblants ou des fioritures quand tu peux aller droit au but. Pourtant tu nous mens, je le sais, je le sens. La seule chose qui me retient de te coller un œil ou une oreille dans le dos est que justement tu ne nous aurais jamais menti sans raison. Car, même si tu ne nous le montre pas, je sais que tu tiens à eux autant qu'à moi. Chacun à sa manière certes, mais le résultat est là : l'avarice et le caractère de Nami, l'innocence et la débilité de Luffy, la naïveté de chopper, les mensonges de Ussop toutes ses choses tu y tiens, et pour rien au monde tu laisserais quelqu'un leur enlever ses particularités qui font qui ils sont. Alors je te regarde partir en compagnie de ce nouveaux venu que tu sembles si bien connaître. Je vous regarde disparaitre dans la pénombre avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant votre retour. Demain tu inventeras surement une nouvelle excuse, que nous ferons tout semblant de croire et la prochaine fois tu repartiras avec Law vers une destination qui me semble bien sombre. Prends soin de toi Zoro, nous avons besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- [Zoro & Law] -  
*General*

Les deux jeunes hommes se tiennent devant le portail de la demeure de Doflamingo, devant eux la même lourde porte que la dernière fois. En la poussant ils se trouvent face à une jeune femme avec des cheveux verts qui les regarde avec une certaine neutralité :

« - Vous êtes Law et Zoro ?

\- En personne, répond Law, et vous ?

\- Monet, je dois vous donner quelques instructions avant de vous laisser dans votre _chambre_ , suivez-moi. »

La jeune fille tourna les talons sans vérifier s'ils la suivaient dans le dédale de couloirs, au bout d'un moment elle se remit à parler d'un ton sérieux :

« - Mr Donquixote n'arrivera que dans 45 min, il a des choses à régler. En attendant il m'a dit de vous avertir qu'il rentrera surement de mauvaise humeur et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'embarrasser de quelconques préliminaires, les deux hommes grimacèrent en concert face à cette annonce, et il certaines attentes particulières qui seront précisés sur la feuille posée sur le bureau. Nous voilà arrivés. Je reviendrai vous chercher dans quatre heures. »

Sur ce elle reparti en sens inverse les abandonnant devant l'entrée de la pièce rouge :

« - Tu penses qu'on peut sauter par la fenêtre pour se tirer d'ici ?, questionna Law pensif

\- Non je ne crois pas. »

Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce avec une certaine appréhension concernant les « attentes » du flamant. Décidant de ne pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, Zoro attrapa la feuille qui était effectivement posé sur le bureau. Il beuga.

 _(Des menottes ? L'un sur l'autre ? Law sur moi ? QUOI ?)  
[Tout un programme dit moi]  
(Mais je ne suis pas DUTOUT d'accord !]  
[J'crois que tu n'a pas trop trop le choix actuellement]_

Quand Law lut la feuille, il parut moins choqué que Zoro même s'il ne semblait pas non plus hyper enchanté par le programme qu'avait prévu leur bourreau. Ils trouvèrent déjà les menottes sur la tête de lit et un tube de lubrifiant sur une des tables de chevet. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge ils purent constater qu'il leur restait bien une demi-heure avant l'arrivé de Doflamingo. Un peu embarrassé, Zoro se tourna vers Law :

« - Il nous reste 30 minutes avant l'arrivé de l'autre taré, je pense que au vu de ce qu'a dit la gonzesse de tout à l'heure, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se prépare tout seuls.

\- Je pense effectivement qu'il vaudrait mieux… »

|| Chacun se dévêtit de son côté et ils se rejoignirent sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ils se mirent face à face, tout deux assis sur leurs talons. Le silence se prolongea, gênant. Finalement voyant que s'il ne fessait rien la situation allait se prolonger, Law attrapa brusquement la nuque de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa durement. D'abord surpris du geste, Zoro finit par répondre au baiser comprenant les motivations du brun.

 _(Bon bah foutu pour foutu autant y aller franco…)  
[Vaux mieux en rire qu'en pleurer]  
(Je ne compte pas rire)  
[Mais tu ne comptes pas pleurer non plus]  
(Certes) _

Le vert attrapa donc le brun et le coucha sur le lit avant de s'installer au dessus de lui entre ses jambes. Il caressa lentement du bout des doigts le torse de l'homme sous lui tout en appréciant grandement les caresses que ce dernier lui prodiguait également. Sans jamais décoller leurs lèvres, le sabreur descendit sa main le long des côtes de Law jusqu'à la hanche qu'il maintint plaqué contre le matelas pendant que sa bouche descendait le long de son cou. Quand il atteignit la clavicule, il la mordit légèrement : il savait pertinemment que Law était du genre à aimer un peu de douleur. Ça ne rata pas et le sabreur entendit clairement le gémissement étouffé de Trafalgar. Quitte à devoir l'exciter et le préparer, autant faire les choses bien non ? Il continua son chemin jusqu'au nombril du brun il fit courir sa langue autour puis il caressa du bout des lèvres la fine ligne de poil qui le guidait vers sa virilité, se délectant des frissons qu'il procurait chez le brun. Il continua son petit manège un moment avant de revenir vers le visage légèrement rougi de Law pour lui présenter trois doigts :

« - Lèche, ordonna-t-il »

Quand celui-ci les pris en bouche et fit jouer sa langue autour, Zoro sentit sa propre virilité s'éveiller sérieusement : il ne pouvait pas nier que Law était du type bandant (3), et même si il était un peu obligé de faire tout ça avec lui il était pleinement conscient du fait qu'il était assez content que ça se passe plutôt avec lui qu'avec un autre (4).

Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts suffisamment lubrifiés il les retira de la bouche de son vis-à-vis et les dirigea vers l'intimité de celui-ci :

« - Tu connais la chanson : détends toi ou tu vas vraiment douiller…

\- Pourquoi tu as utilisé ma salive plutôt que le lubrifiant ?

\- Je trouve ça plus excitant. »

Law leva les yeux au plafond sur cette dernière remarque mais essaya tout de même de se détendre au maximum, même quand un doigt pénétra à l'intérieur de lui. Le vert le fit bouger légèrement avant d'en rajouter un deuxième, fessant grimacer celui qui subissait cette attention, et il tâtonna quelques instants avant de trouver la prostate de ce dernier. Il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvé quand celui-ci se cambra violemment souriant il se remit en mouvement en fessant en sorte de revenir vers ce point à chaque fois. Il décida d'entrer le troisième et dernier doigt et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les chairs du brun et le préparer au maximum.

Au bout de quelques minutes, décidant que c'était suffisant, il retira doucement les doigts de l'intimité de son ami pour verser du lubrifiant sur ceux-ci et se les introduire à son tour :

« - Tu ne préfère pas que je le fasse ?, demanda Law

\- Non, je préfère le faire moi-même : généralement avec Lucci c'est moi qui me préparais…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails de tes ébats avec cet enfoiré…

\- T'inquiète Lala je t'en raconterais pas plus, ricana le vert

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

En ricanant Zoro introduit son dernier doigts, se fessant légèrement grimacer sous le coup, et fit bouger ses doigts en lui. Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, les fessant sursaute, et Zoro jura car il s'était fait mal en sursautant au vu de l'heure ils se doutaient que cela voulait signifier l'arrivée imminente du flamant. Le bretteur attrapa donc Law pour le déplacer vers la tête de lit et le positionner sur lui, torse contre torse ensuite ils réussirent tant bien que mal à s'attacher mutuellement, bataillant avec les menottes et le peu de liberté qu'elles leur permettaient. Dans cette position leurs érections se touchaient à chaque petit mouvement et ils étaient absolument totalement à la merci de leur bourreau.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et la respiration de Donquixote se bloquer devant la vu qu'il avait, avant qu'il ne s'avance jusqu'au lit, se déshabillant au fur et à mesure. Une fois arrivé à destination il fit courir ses doigts le long de la colonne de Law avant de se pencher sur lui, fessant entrer en contact les fesses de ce dernier et son érection naissante :

« - Je vois que vous êtes déjà prêts, on va pouvoir passer directement à la partie intéressante, susurra le flamant à l'oreille du brun »

Plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui de Zoro, Trafalgar articula silencieusement :

« - C'est parti… »

* * *

 **(1) ça avait l'air bon ducoup j'ai pris cette recette que vous pouvez facilement trouver sur internet :3  
(2) *s'étouffe* Ce genre de scènes fait littéralement tripper mon côté malsain c'est fou x)  
(3) Ah oui, on est tous d'accord sur ce point je pense... u_u  
(4) Pas très français tout ça, mais je pense que vois avez compris l'essentiel x) **

**Bon, pour la chanson de ce chapitre: Rape me - Nirvana (Oui, j'ai un humour douteux )**

 **Sinon je vous laisse, et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite Review: ça fait toujours plaisir et j'y repondrait également avec plaisir! **

**Bisous Poutoux**


	13. Cuba libre et souvenirs au menu

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici avec le chapitre 12 !**

 **Je suis assez fière de celui-ci, surtout de la fin en fait :3 Il y a beaucoup de choses qui s'éclairent et d'autres qui se mettent en place dans ce chapitre... Installez vous confortablement et prenez du pop-corn: Vous en aurez besoin!**

 **RaRs:**

 **Pauline: ****Déjà merci pour ta Review ça me fait plaisir! Et oui voir notre bretteur national un peu attentionné fait toujours craquer :3 Si leur situation va s'arrangé ça je ne peux pas te le dire, mais en tout cas elle va évoluer! ;)**  
 **Bisous Poutoux**

 **Bon: comme d'habitude j'vous retrouve en bas, uniquement l'intrigue m'appartient et...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Cuba libre et souvenirs au menu

* * *

\- [Sanji] -

*Général*

Le bar n'était pas vraiment remplis en ce Lundi, tout le monde avait repris soit le travail soit les cours et à pars quelques chômeurs et/ou étudiants le bar était vide. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au personnel du bar en question qui appréciait ces moments d'accalmie avec un plaisir tout particulier car ils savaient qu'ils étaient rares. Sanji était accoudé derrière le bar, il parlait avec Kidd : celui-ci se trouvait être quelqu'un d'assez sympathique en fin de compte. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais ça ne les gênait pas de discuter de temps en temps quand leur travail le leur permettait. Et c'était actuellement le cas. Ils étaient donc entrain de débattre sur comment draguer une fille (Sanji était totalement outré des méthodes du roux soit dit en passant) quand justement un groupe entra de filles entra dans le Rip-Off et s'assit à une table vers le fond de la salle :

« - Tiens, on va faire quelque chose : je vais te prouver que j'arrive à en avoir une d'elles avec mes méthodes, s'exclama le roux déterminé

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, tu veux essayer sur laquelle ?

\- La grande rousse là-bas, à côté de la petite blonde qui n'arrête pas de te regarder. »

En effet depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, la petite blonde en question avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il reporta son attention sur la rousse à côté de lui et du reconnaître qu'elle était mignonne, mais ça lui semblait trop simple. En parcourant la tablé du regard son attention se porta sur une d'entre elles : elle n'était pas très grande mais elle en imposait carrément. Ses longs cheveux noirs d'encre étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'à au dessus des reins, elle portait un long manteau blanc avec un débardeur très décolleté en dessous, des jambes à se damner et un regard perçant. Elle ne se fondait décidément pas du tout dans le paysage. Cela le fit sourire car il connaissait une autre personne qui ne pouvait pas se fondre dans le paysage aisément : il se retourna vers Kidd avec un sourire carnassier :

« - Trop simple ! Pourquoi pas la brune avec la queue de cheval là ?

\- Celle avec le manteau blanc ? Tu déconnes j'espère !

\- Celle là même ! Ne me disait-tu pas que aucune demoiselle pouvait résister à tes charmes ? »

Le roux s'éloigna vers la table ou siégeaient le groupe de filles en marmonnant, ce que Sanji supposait êtres des insultes fleuries à son égard. Il ricana en voyant le regard glacial qu'adressa la brune au serveur, avant de sortir prendre sa pause dehors. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, en expirant une bouffée il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui : s'attendant à que ce soit Kidd il se retourna avec un sourire ironique avant de réaliser que ce n'était absolument pas le roux. En réalité c'était Shakky en personne qui se tenait devant lui :

« - Dit Sanji, aurait-tu une cigarette pour moi ?

\- Bien sur ! J'aurais tout pour toi ! ~ »

La brune rigola en entendant la réplique du blond, elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il soit comme ça avec elle. Même si au début elle avait été méfiante, elle avait vite compris qu'il agissait ainsi envers toutes les femmes. Elle saisi la clope que lui tendit le blond en question et la porta à ses lèvres pour pouvoir aspirer sa doses de nicotine :

« - Je voulais te demander quelque chose, commença la patronne du bar

\- Oui ?

\- Comment va Nami ? »

Au début légèrement déconcerté par la question de la brune, il se rappela par la suite qu'elles avaient eu une relation de quelques mois ensemble et que ce n'était pas si étrange que ça qu'elle demande de ses nouvelles.

« - Ça va, en tout cas je crois

\- T'inquiète pas, si elle n'allait pas bien tu l'aurais remarqué !

\- Je ne suis avec eux que depuis 1 semaine à peu près…

\- Oui certes, mais comment dire ? Nami est une personne très… démonstrative. Elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié quand il s'agit de montrer ses sentiments, bons ou mauvais. Je me souviens avant qu'on se mette ensemble elle me draguait ouvertement sans la moindre honte, puis un jour elle m'a coincé dans la réserve et m'a embrassé sans outre forme de procès. »

Sanji était étonné de cette description de la rousse : il ne l'imaginait absolument pas de ce genre là. Il la pensait beaucoup plus délicate et fleur bleu.

 _[Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort !(1)]  
(Mais quand même, je n'imaginais absolument pas Nami-chérie comme ça…)  
[Tu ne vas pas faire ton choqué quand même ? Shakky n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre…]  
(Mmh)_

Visiblement rassuré du sort de son ex-copine, Shakky remercia son employé pour la cigarette et les informations puis rentra à l'intérieur suivie par Sanji peu de temps après. Quand ce dernier arriva au bar il lança un regard interrogateur à son collègue roux qui se massait la main en pestant :

« - C'te gonzesse est bonne à enfermer ! J'ai juste voulu lui caresser la joue quand elle m'a planté sa fourchette dans la main ! Elle est totalement frappée ! »

Il essaya, vraiment, mais c'était trop pour lui. Alors le blond explosa littéralement de rire en imaginant la scène c'était beaucoup trop drôle. Kidd ronchonna qu'il allait prendre sa pause à son tour, et il sortit précipitamment du bar quand la brune qu'il avait tenté de draguer lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Le blond quant à lui réussit à se calmer quand il vit la petite blonde se diriger vers le bar : elle s'accouda sur le plan lustré et lui sourit timidement :

« - Excusez mon amie, elle n'est pas très commode avec les hommes surtout quand ils lui plaisent…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu, elle s'appelle Kikyo.

\- Hahaha je transmettrait le message à mon collègue, il sera surement content de savoir qu'il a toujours toutes ses chances »

La blonde rit doucement à la remarque, mais comme elle ne fessait pas mine de vouloir bouger il lui demanda si elle voulait prendre quelque chose :

« - Mmh je vais prendre un Cuba libre s'il-te-plait, … ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ?

\- Pas du tout, t'inquiète pas. Un Cuba libre ? Tu attaques fort dit mois !

\- Je tiens très bien l'alcool, et je viens de passer mes examens donc je suis la pour fêter ça ! Autant faire ça bien non ?

\- Tout à fait ! Examens de quoi ?

\- Pour devenir Secrétaire médico-sociale. »

Sanji lui tendit son cocktail à base de Rhum, citron et Coca avant de s'en faire un, il en avait le droit : son service était bientôt finis. Ils passèrent un bout de temps à discuter de tout et de rien, Sanji en oublia ses récents soucis jusqu'à ce que Shakky vienne l'avertir qu'il était 18h et qu'il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui. Les amies de celle qu'il savait désormais s'appeler Margaret étaient déjà parties, ce qui fessait que du coup elle était seule pour rentrer chez elle. Et cela dérangeait notre gentleman national, il ne pouvait décidément laisser cette jeune demoiselle rentrer seule chez elle :

« - Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Oh, je ne veux pas te déranger !

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas un petit détour qui me tuera !

\- Ah d'accord, bon bah oui je veux bien : j'habite un peu loin. »

C'est ainsi que Sanji se retrouva à déambuler en voiture dans les ruelles d'Amazon Lili avec la jeune femme assise à ses côtés et la ferme conviction qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à sortir de ce quartier tout seul. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant plus d'une demi-heure il réussit quand même à atteindre l'immeuble de Margaret, il se gara au pied de ce dernier et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait gênée, elle allait surement lui demander quelque chose il pensait savoir ce que c'était…

« - Dis Sanji, est-ce qu'on pourrait rester en contact, si ça ne te dérange pas bien-sûr !, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter »

 _Bingo._ Ce serait mentir s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour lui : comme lui avait dit Kidd, celle-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis son arrivée au bar. Cependant il se sentait freiné, il ne _pouvait_ pas répondre aux avances de la blonde. Ce serait trahir Shirahoshi ! Cette femme avait été son âme sœur, il ne pouvait pas bafouer leur histoire en se permettant de a remplacer à peine quelques mois après son décès. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une douleur atroce le traversa de part en part. Cependant il pouvait bien avoir une amie non ? C'était hypocrite de sa part mais actuellement il s'en foutait.

« - Non t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas de papier sur moi par contre pour…

\- C'est pas grave, dit moi ton numéro : je t'enverrais un message ! »

*Sanji*

Pas fâché d'être sortit de ce maudit quartier ! Ce n'est pas humain de créer des dédales de rues pareils, on dirait une jungle ! Après avoir maudit une dernière fois l'architecte en charge de ce quartier je me dirige vers la grande route qui passe devant le refuge. Un regard à ma montre me confirme que je serais juste pour faire le dîner. Je vais devoir faire attendre ma Nami-chérie et ma Robin-d'amour… Je repense au premier repas que j'ai cuisiné depuis… ahem. Tout le monde était très étonné de savoir que j'ai cuisiné de nouveau, et aussi tôt. Cependant la plus grande surprise a été de savoir que la blessure que j'avais à la main avait été « soignée » par la tête de laitue visiblement Zoro et sollicitude n'allait généralement pas ensemble de ce que j'ai compris. Il n'y a que Robin qui n'a pas participé à l'étonnement général et qui c'est contenté de me jeter un regard amuser tout en souriant mystérieusement. Et je n'avais foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête… Quant au Marimo, il ne m'avait pas ignoré mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait eu une quelconque entente après cet _incident._ D'ailleurs je n'ai pas réussi à capter un autre signe de proximité entre lui et Law à part la fois où il lui a léché la joue devant moi il n'y a eu rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou pas. Si ces deux là étaient en couple ça m'ôterait un bon nombre de questions de la tête comme par exemple pourquoi Zoro avait été _gentil_ avec moi alors qu'on c'était engueulés la veille… Cependant je trouverais cela un peu étrange s'ils venaient à s'afficher ouvertement : ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble être du genre romantique et tactile dans ce « couple ».

En arrivant, il semble que tous soient au bord de la piscine pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Je pose mes affaires dans l'entrée avant d'aller les rejoindre : Robin-d'amour et Nami-chérie sont les pieds dans l'eau et semblent parler allègrement, elles sont si belles~. Ussop est visiblement entrain de raconter une énième aventure extraordinaire devant Chopper et Luffy, les deux seuls abrutis qui le croient, à côté de la pataugeoire. Tournant la tête du côté opposé je découvre également les deux derniers habitants de la maison : La tête de brocolis est adossée contre le mur de la maison et Law est couché avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Moi qui voulais une preuve consistante pour les croire en couple, je pense que ceci est suffisent. Finalement ma belle rousse m'aperçoit :

« - Tiens Sanji t'es rentré en retard aujourd'hui !

\- Oui Nami-chérie, j'ai du raccompagner une gente demoiselle chez elle et ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais je suis enfin là pour vous préparer un somptueux diné !

\- En fait, ne sachant pas quand tu allais rentrer, on a commandé des Pizza… Elles devraient d'ailleurs ne pas tarder. On en a pris neuf en tout.

\- Neuf ?!

\- Oui : Une chacun, une moitié pour Chopper et deux et demi pour Luffy

\- Ah oui d'accord, vous m'avez pris quoi ?

\- Euh… je ne sais plus que mais on en a prit plusieurs différentes et chacun choisira en fonction de ses gouts sauf les deux de Luffy qui sont spécial viande. »

Quelque part je suis assez content de ne pas avoir à cuisiner se soir… Soudain ma conversation avec Shakky me revient et je demande à Nami de venir avec moi pour pouvoir lui en parler sans personne autour, ne sachant pas si c'est « secret » ou pas. On va s'assoir pas loin de Zoro et Law qui semblent parler assez sérieusement pendant qu'une boule de poil se rue sur Robin pour se protéger des assauts de Luffy :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Nami-chérie, c'est juste que j'ai eu une discussion te concernant avec Shakky aujourd'hui et je voulais t'en faire part.

\- Une conversation sur moi avec Shakky ?, demanda-t-elle médusée

\- Oui, elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et si t'allais bien

\- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

\- Beh que je ne savais pas vraiment mais que oui tu avais l'air d'aller bien, j'ai bien répondu ?

\- Oui, le rassura-t-elle

\- Et après elle m'a parlé de comment tu l'avais « dragué », j'avoue avoir été surpris…

\- Roh ça va hein ! De toute façon j'ai réussi mon coup alors de quoi elle se plaint ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle se plaignait de quoi que ce soit en fait. »

Nami éclata de rire sous l'effet de ma dernière phrase et je vis duc coin de l'œil Luffy regarder dans notre direction avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai bien l'impression que Shakky n'es pas la seule à bien aimer notre rouquine…

\- [Zoro et Law] -  
*Général*

Toujours devant la même porte qui mène à la pièce principale se tenaient nos deux protagonistes : Law et Zoro. Avec toujours la même appréhension ils ouvrirent la lourde porte, et comme la semaine précédente ils y trouvèrent la jeune femme aux cheveux verts : elle était assise sur une chaise et elle releva les yeux à leur entrée avant de se diriger vers eux :

« - Bonsoir Law, Bonsoir Zoro. Mr Donquixote aura ce soir également du retard, il n'a laissé aucune indication aujourd'hui. Il était très content de votre dernière prestation et il a décidé de se contenter de quelque chose de plus _ordinaire_ pour cette fois. »

Zoro fait une légère grimace en repensant justement à leur dernière prestation : ils avaient bien compris que le flamant avait apprécié… Ils avaient encaissé 3 heures non stop avant qu'il soit pleinement rassasié.

 _(Ce gars n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas possible)  
[J'avoue qu'il est plutôt endurant, mais ne il vous a pas blessé, mis à part la marque des menottes]  
(Certes, mais ça sert ses intérêts : si jamais on ressort couverts de sang les gens vont se poser des questions, déjà que cette fois c'était limite)  
[Quand il s'agit de Doflamingo personne ne se pose des questions bien longtemps de toute façon]_

En effet, ils avaient du s'enduire les poignets de crème cicatrisante et porter des bracelets pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons, mais Zoro avait bien vu comment Robin l'avait regardé avec un air sceptique quand il lui avait dit qu'il les avait juste retrouvé et décidé de les porter. Mais elle n'avait pas insisté, et il lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient à la suite de Monet vers la sortie de la pièce, une voix bien (trop) connue s'éleva derrière eux :

« - Zoro, Law quelle surprise. Vous n'allez quand même pas me fausser compagnie si rapidement ? Asseyez vous donc. »

En ce retournant les deux concernés purent voir l'objet de leurs malheurs actuels en chair et en os : Dans un costume noir et blanc et avec un haut-de-forme en daim sur la tête, se tenait Lucci avec une expression amusé plaqué sur le visage. Mais visiblement leur jeune guide ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille :

« - Excusez nous Mr Lucci, mais nos deux invités ont d'autres obligations que venir discuter avec vous.

\- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, chère Monet : Doffy n'arrive que bien plus tard. Et au cas où tu ne serait pas au courant : Je suis devenu le plus grand allié de la Famiglia, donc tu est également sous mes ordres.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucune directive le stipulant Lucci. »

Ah le « Mr » s'était fait la malle : visiblement la jeune femme appréciait moyennement le discours du brun. En attendant de voir ou aboutirait la conversation, Law se pencha vers Zoro :

«- Dis, tu crois que si on fait demi-tour et on court très vite on peut échapper au deux ?

\- Euh, pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pense pas. Non, en fait c'est même sur : ils nous auront attrapé à peine la porte passée. »

Le brun savait pertinemment la réponse, mais poser cette question à chaque fois était une façon de faire un peu redescendre la tension. En revenant à la situation actuelle ils purent constater que la jeune verte avait l'air de plus en plus en colère et que Lucci s'était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil. Finalement la jeune femme se tourna vers eux :

« - Bon restez là tout les deux ! Je vais m'enquérir au près de Vergo ou Jora pour savoir si il a raison sur le fait qu'on lui doit obéissance ou pas. Ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, furieuse, laissant les deux jeunes hommes en compagnie du brun :

« - Je vais surement me répéter, mais asseyez-vous !

\- Non, répliqua Zoro, peut-être que eux doivent obéir à tes ordres mais pas nous.

\- Mon cœur, calme toi donc ! Je ne te demande que de t'assoir pas de coucher avec moi. »

Voyant la mâchoire du bretteur se contracter violemment, Law posa fermement une main sur son bras pour l'exhorter au calme. Manquerait plus qu'il lui saute dessus.

 _(Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir entre Lucci et Zoro, RIP Trafalgar Law)  
[Je vois ton espérance de vie diminuer à vu d'œil effectivement]  
(Aussi quel abrutis de le provoquer comme ça ! Il va finir par lui sauter à la gorge)  
[Je crois que c'est le but *tousse*]  
(Bah c'est pas très malin de sa part !)  
[De toute façon il n'a jamais brillé par son intelligence…]_

Finalement, pour couper court à la discussion, Law entraîna le sabreur vers le canapé le plus éloigné du brun. Celui-ci rigola voyant leur méfiance mais s'abstins (Alléluia(2)) de commentaire. Cependant il n'en avait pas finis avec eux : il était venu ici dans un but bien précis. En effet depuis que ces deux là étaient sous le joug de Doflamingo, il ne pouvait pas les amocher physiquement… mais rien ne l'empêchait de les torturer un peu mentalement non ?

«- Dites moi, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Le 16 avril, répondit Law méfiant

\- Mmmh ça fera bientôt 10 ans non ? Le 16 mai si je me souviens bien… Vous allez aller lui porter des fleurs sur sa tombe ou vous allez juste ignorer cette datte comme depuis 10 ans ? Serez-vous lâches une fois de plus ?

\- Je ne te permets pas, siffla le bretteur livide

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Bébé. Je suis un grand garçon et je peux prendre des décisions tout seul sans tuer personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tais-toi Lucci ! Tu ne sais rien ! _RIEN_ tu m'entends ?!

\- Du calme Trafalgar, et au contraire : je sais tout. Doflamingo m'a tout raconté comment vous avez surgit pendant sa présentation publique du projet « Dressrosa »…

 _Law était caché derrière une poutre au plafond à côté de Kuina : cela fessait deux heures qu'ils étaient là à attendre l'arrivé de Doflamingo. Ils s'étaient faufilés dans la salle pendant la relève en compagnie de Zoro, qui lui était un peu plus loin : c'était lui qui allait se jeter sur le flamant en premier. Leur mission était à la limite du suicide, mais l'annonce qu'il devait faire ne devait jamais être entendue. Alors ils avaient élaboré ce plan totalement dérangé et qu'ils étaient sur le point de réaliser._

 _D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et un homme blond vêtu d'un manteau en plumes roses bien connu avança dans la salle. Kuina serra la main de Law, et ce dernier jeta un regard à Zoro qui semblait de plus en plus blême. Petit à petit tout le dispositif pour l'annonce du blond se mit en place, et toutes les personnes sortirent hormis César Clown, le collaborateur du flamant pour ce projet. Quand le voyant de la caméra s'alluma, le grand blond prit la parole :_

 _« - Bonjour à tous, personnes de l'ombre. Je vous contacte aujourd'hui pour vous part d'un projet sur lequel je suis depuis maintenant bientôt deux ans : le projet « Dressrosa »…. »_

 _Kuina se tourna lentement vers Zoro et chercha son regard. Il semblait à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque mais elle savait qu'il le fera. Il avait beau avoir peur, il fera toujours ce qu'il faut pour être juste. En l'occurrence sauter sur le flamant en plein milieu de son discours. Le vert se releva pour se mettre accroupis au-dessus de sa cible il jeta un dernier regard vers ses deux amis, en quête d'une réponse à sa question silencieuse :_

 _« Je saute ou pas ? »_

 _Law hocha la tête et Kuina ferma les yeux. Zoro regarda vers le bas. Il sauta._

-… comment vous avez sérieusement amoché César….

 _Après la surprise due à l'impact de Zoro sur Doflamingo, ce dernier était totalement abasourdi de voir un gamin aux cheveux vert surgir de nulle part pour lui tomber dessus en plein milieu sa transmission avec le peuple de l'ombre. Profitant du moment de flottement, le vert s'éloigna du flamant allongé par terre et sauta directement, avec Law et Kuina qui étaient descendus entre temps, sur son acolyte : César. Ce dernier reçu un bon nombre de coups, il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête dans la pluie de mains et de pieds qui s'abattaient sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été un combattant (3), donc il n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre face à ces gamins qui s'acharnaient sur lui. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Doflamingo qui s'était relevé, profitant du fait que les trois gamins ne lui accordaient aucune importance, et qui avait attrapé la personne la plus proche de lui : Kuina._

-… comment il a attrapé votre amie pour la soumettre grâce à son pouvoir…

 _Law et Zoro stoppèrent leur massacre voyant leur amie dans les immenses mains de leur ennemi. Celui-ci avait récupéré son sourire malsain et après avoir éteint la caméra (tout le monde en avait suffisamment vu), il posa la brune par terre avant d'agiter ses doigts au dessus de sa tête. Immédiatement elle se mit à bouger ses bras et ses jambes comme un pantin :_

 _« - Alors comme ça vous vouliez m'humilier, publiquement qui plus est ? Je dois bien admettre que ne m'y attendait pas, mais ce n'est pas trois morveux qui vont me faire plier. Surtout que maintenant votre chère amie est entre mes mains, à ma merci. Mais on va faire un petit jeu avant de vous tuer complètement : C'est contre elle que vous allez vous battre. Soit vous la tuez d'abord soit elle vous tue en premier (4). A vous de décider. »_

-… comment elle vous a blessé…

 _Comme promis la brune se jeta sur eux, son sabre à la main. Tout les deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre elle : elle était la plus forte des trois. Cependant Zoro, courageux, s'avança pour lui faire face : il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire manipuler. Alors ils se battirent, l'expérience de Kuina et les fils du flamant formaient un adversaire redoutable, mais Zoro se battait avec l'acharnement de ceux qui savent leur fin proche et qui ne sont pas encore décidés à passer l'arme à gauche. Cependant le sabreur eu un moment d'inattention quand César se releva pour essayer de s'enfuir et la brune en profita pour abattre son sabre sur lui avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Zoro eu l'impression qu'on le coupait en deux. Tout son torse était lacéré de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite en un long sillon sanglant, il hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber au sol face à son amie qui pleurait en suppliant le flamant d'arrêter. Mais ce dernier ne voulu rien entendre et en jubilant il la fit s'approcher de Law, qui lui tournait le dos car il était penché sur le vert, et tenta de lui trancher la tête. Mais le brun avait de bons réflexes et il avait senti son amie approcher. Il avait donc réussit à esquiver le sabre de justesse mais sa main se trouvant sur le passage il se fit presque trancher les doigts. Sous le coup de la douleur il s'éloigna d'un bon du corps de son ami qui était à présent étendu sous Kuina. Cette dernière leva son sabre en l'air et planta son regard dans celui de son ami sous elle. Elle articula silencieusement, les larmes dévalant ses joues :_

 _« Tue moi »_

 _Zoro, à bout de bras, réussi à attraper son sabre à temps pour parer l'attaque meurtrière de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas les tuer tout les deux avant de se faire descendre par Donquixote alors elle encra à nouveau son regard dans celui du vert. Celui-ci comprit : s'il ne la tuait pas ils allaient tout de même mourir, alors que s'il la tuait il pourrait peut-être sauver Law. Son regard se fit dur et il raffermi sa prise sur son sabre. Kuina compris : il avait beau avoir peur, il fera toujours ce qu'il faut pour être juste. En l'occurrence tuer sa meilleure amie. Le vert regarda le sabre de la brune s'élever vers le ciel; il jeta un dernier regard vers son amie, en quête d'une réponse à sa question silencieuse :_

 _« Es-tu sûre? »_

 _Kuina ferma les yeux. Zoro tendit son bras._

-… comment tu la tuée…

 _Le sang gicle sur le corps en dessous de la bretteuse, se mélangeant à celui de son désormais meurtrier. Son sabre tombe et percute le sol avec un tintement métallique qui annonce la fin d'une vie. Alors le corps sans vie de la brune s'effondre au sol, sans bruit. Et Zoro pleure, comme Law. Ils n'en reparleront jamais mais chacun sait que leur innocence, leurs rêves, leur futur, venait de mourir avec elle. Ils n'évoqueront jamais ce passage de leur vie, pourtant Law se ferra tatouer le smiley étrange qu'elle affectionnait tant et Zoro prendra son sabre avant de fuir, et il se battra toute se vie avec. Ils essayeront d'oublier, mais quand le ciel deviendra sombre et qu'ils se regarderont dans les yeux, ils sauront que ce n'était qu'une hypocrite façade : eux aussi étaient morts ce jour là._

-… tout ça je le sai… »

Zoro s'était relevé, sa soif de sang n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Alors il attrapa Lucci par le col et lui colla un poing avec tellement d'intensité qu'il alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. S'en était trop. Qu'il le blesse, Ok. Qu'il l'humilie, Ok. Qu'il le manipule, Ok. Qu'il le torture, Ok. Qu'il le traite comme un jouet, Ok. Mais qu'il fasse afficher cet air détruit sur le visage de Law, ça non. Cela fessait dix ans qu'ils essayaient de vivre, ou au moins de survivre. Ils avaient décidé de plus se voir, c'était trop douloureux de n'être plus que deux. Et en à peine une phrase il avait réussi à foutre tout leurs efforts en l'air. En à peine deux semaines il avait TOUT détruit. Et ça il ne lui pardonnait pas. Alors il frappa encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule :

« - Arrête Zoro, tu vas le tuer. »

Alors il arrêta et contempla le corps recroquevillé de son ancien amant. Il était pitoyable. Il se tourna vers Law et celui-ci l'embrassa. Juste un baiser sur la bouche, encore une envie soudaine. Zoro sourit légèrement et Law se pencha vers lui :

« - Tu crois que si on fait demi-tour et qu'on s'enfuit il nous rattrapera ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas Lala. Allez, on se tire. »

* * *

 **(1) J'aime beaucoup cette expression en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'inspire x)**

 **(2) Petit moment #JeRaconteMaViePassionante : Quand j'ai adopté ma chienne, ma mère c'est fait un petit trip et l'a appelé Luya ... "Allez Luya!" (dite-le à voix haute, vous comprendrez mieux...)**

 **(3) Je me permet d'enlever à ce cher César ces pouvoirs: Ici il n'est donc plus un connard ravagé du bulbe avec des pouvoirs assez badass mais uniquement un connard ravagé du bulbe.**

 **(4) BIENVENUE AUX 75° HUNGER GAMES ! ET QUE LA CHANCE VOUS SOIT FAVORABLE ! *Tousse* Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher...**

 **Voilà voilà, alors pour ce chapitre on change de registre musical pour vous faire écouter du... Rap (jetez pas encore des pierres). J'ai découvert un rappeur il y a de ça quelques mois et je l'ai réécouté dernièrement et je suis tombée en amour sur une de ses musiques. Le style ne vas pas plaire à tout le monde mais personne n'es parfait alors voilà mon titre de la semaine: "Dooz Kawa - Me faire la belle"**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisse une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous motive beaucoup! Et bien entendu j'y répondrais toujours en Mp ou en début de chap ! :D N'hésitez pas à me proposer des musiques ou des hypothèses, aussi farfelues soient-elles :)**

 **Je vous retrouve Samedi prochain!**

 **Bisous Poutoux**


	14. Je n'ai pas pris de fleurs

**Bonjour!**

 **Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 13. Je vous préviens, il est très court. Mais il est nécessaire pour la suite, donc le voici!**  
 **Je vous retrouve en bas avec un petit coup d'gueule et les remarques habituelles!**

 **Disclaimer: Toujours pas *soupir***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Je n'ai pas pris de fleurs

* * *

\- [Zoro & Law] -  
*Zoro*

Le vent me fouette le visage. Il rafraîchit mes joues et s'engouffre partout dans mes vêtements. Je le sens sur ma peau, comme une caresse mordante. Je me concentre dessus. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas me rappeler. Pour ne pas réaliser. On fuit, encore. Toujours la même personne. La situation me ramène dix ans en arrière. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus la douleur lancinante que provoque le décès d'un proche mais le gout amer de la culpabilité et des remords ne sont pas partis. Ils se sont encrés en moi, toujours plus profondément. C'est pour ça qu'on c'est séparés avec Law : on ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors il est parti à l'autre bout du pays chez son oncle : Corazon (1). Et moi j'ai fuis, encore je me suis caché, encore. On ne c'est jamais recontacté. On ignorait tout de l'autre. Il ne nous restait que les souvenirs, et on s'en contentait. Jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré de Lucci décide de nous livrer tout simplement à Doflamingo sur un plateau. A une certaine époque on aurait fuit. On aurait tout abandonné, quitte a qu'ils détruisent tout sur notre passage. Mais pas aujourd'hui. On avait tout les deux une nouvelles vie, de nouveaux amis, et une dette à payer envers l'autre. Je ne les laisserais jamais toucher à mes amis. Kuina est morte par mes mains, je sauverais Law et épargnerait la douleur du deuil à mes amis. C'est pour cette raison que nous roulons vers une route déserte à l'opposé du refuge. On n'est pas assez bêtes pour croire qu'ils vont nous laisser fuir tranquillement. Vergo doit déjà nous traquer comme un chien avec sa proie. Et c'est ce que l'on est : une proie. Alors on respire à pleins poumons l'air glacial qui semble vouloir nous emporter loin. Le paysage défile vite, trop vite. On vit pleinement quelques minutes, car quelque soit l'issue de cette situation personne ne s'en sortira indemne. La vitesse décroit et la moto s'immobilise sur le bord d'une route vide et noire. On se fait face. Finalement Law tend une main vers moi et la pose sur ma joue :

« - Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu tu sais… Ce jour là, quand j'ai vu ton sabre la transpercer, j'ai bien cru que tu allais le retourner vers toi… Mais non. Tu as continué, fier et brave. Pitoyable et fou. Tu as continué à me sauver. Et je crois bien que tu es mort ce jour là Zoro, mais moi aussi tu sais. Je crois bien que Kuina n'a pas été la seule à perdre son âme dans cette salle. Mais le monde a continué à tourner. Comme pour nous rappeler à quel point personne n'est irremplaçable. Alors on a fait ce qui nous semblait juste : on c'est mutuellement abandonnés. Mais tu sais, je crois bien que le moment est venu d'accepter notre mort et de commencer une autre vie, -il sourit tristement-, je crois bien, Zoro, que le moment est venu d'arrêter de fuir. »

Une larme unique coule sur sa joue, reflet de celle qui coule le long de mon visage. Oui, le temps est venu d'arrêter de fuir. Alors il s'empare de mon visage et m'embrasse. Lentement, doucement, avec un gout de regret. Je sais que ce sera notre dernier baiser. On ne s'aime pas. On survit ensemble. Il a toujours eu ce besoin de se rappeler de ma présence, que moi je n'étais pas mort. Alors la manie qu'il avait d'être trop tactile avec moi c'est transformé en obsession.

Ses lèvres se séparent des miennes avec douceur. Comme on rompt un lien auquel on tient. Autour de nous la nuit nous observe, curieuse, elle regarde ces deux inconnus qui se disent adieux.

« - C'est nos adieux ?, je demande calmement

\- Non, c'est notre enterrement.

\- Je n'ai pas de fleurs.

\- Ce n'es pas grave, on ne c'est jamais encombré de détails. »

Sa main quitte ma joue. **_Une voiture passe_** **.** Son regard reste encré au mien ** _. La voiture s'arrête_** _._ Il esquisse un sourire en coin. **_Un homme sort de la voiture._** J'adore ce sourire. **_L'homme se dirige vers nous._** Je lui réponds avec un air insolent. **_L'homme se rapproche_**. La nuit nous enveloppe, protectrice. **_L'homme s'arrête derrière Law_** _._ Il ferme les yeux. **_Je reconnais Vergo derrière lui_** _._ Law rigole haut et fort, comme une libération. **_Vergo semble interloqué_**. Law ouvre la bouche pour parler. **_Rien ne bouge_** _._ « Sauve-moi : laisse nous renaître. Enfin. ». **_Le temps se suspend_** _._ Je ferme les yeux. **_Vergo lève la main pour frapper Law._** « Oui, je vais te sauver, Law ». **_La main de l'homme redescend_** _._ Law se laisse tomber au sol, les yeux fermés, comme mort. **_La main de l'homme se retrouve dans le vide_**. Je prends une respiration.

Je vais nous sauver Law. Pour toi, pour elle, pour eux… pour moi.

Alors je saute sur l'homme en face de moi.

*Law*

Je n'entends plus rien. Le bitume est encore chaud sous mon corps. Toute la nuit s'est faite silencieuse. Comme un hommage. J'attends. Un signe, une parole, le bon moment.

Je n'entends plus les cris silencieux de Vergo et Zoro. La fin est arrivée. Aussi soudaine et violente que le début. Alors j'attends. La nuit m'enveloppe, et je perçois la démarche haché de quelqu'un qui se dirige vers moi. Je n'ai pas peur. De toute façon je suis déjà mort. Alors je ne bouge pas, l'esprit à la dérive. Un corps tombe à côté de moi et un chuchotement s'élève. Fruit de mon imagination ou glas de la fin d'une vie et du commencement d'une autre. Deux syllabes vont résonner entre les étoiles pour atteindre le paradis :

« Lala… »

Alors j'ouvre les yeux. En tournant le visage je peux voir Zoro fermer les yeux à son tour, le corps maculé de sang, mais l'air satisfait. J'en déduis que Vergo n'est plus. Mon ami me passe le flambeau : Il m'a sauvé, à mon tour de le sauver.

J'attrape mon téléphone dans la poche de mon blouson et compose un numéro. Deux sonneries retentissent avant que quelqu'un réponde :

« - Law, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour m'appeler à cet heure, honteuse, de la nuit !

\- Si je te dis que tu as l'occasion de me sauver, littéralement, la vie ça te suffit ?

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Je viens de célébrer mon enterrement… et celui de Zoro.

\- Zoro ? Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état vous êtes…, grogne la voix au téléphone, vous êtes où ?

\- Quelque part sur une route avec un mort, un blessé grave et un fou, au sud de la ville.

\- Vu que tu peux parler j'en déduis que tu es le fou. Vu que tu es avec Zoro j'en déduis que c'est lui le blessé grave, et je ne veux pas savoir qui est le mort. J'arrive. »

J'éteins mon téléphone, étrangement serein. La nuit reprends ses droits autour de nous. Quelques bruissements retentissent, un animal effarouché ou un coup de vent joueur. Je sens mon cœur battre comme si s'était la première fois. Je ferme les yeux.

Un temps indéfinis s'écoule. Puis une claque me tire de ma rêverie :

« - Aide-moi à monter Zoro dans la voiture au lieu de roupiller imbécile ! »

Je souris. Les renforts sont arrivés.

* * *

 **(1) Ici j'enlève les liens de parenté entre Corazon et Dofflamingo**

 **Alors: Je crois que c'est le 3 ème chapitre que je poste où je n'ai aucune review ou presque. Je n'en demande pas 20 par chapitre mais un minimum quand même... Je n'attends pas une dissertation avec introduction, développement, conclusion hein, juste un avis, une remarque, un petit mot qui me montre que vous appréciez, ou que vous y accordez un minimum d'intérêt. Je compte pas arrêter de publier pour ça, mais je trouve ça "pas cool"... Chaque auteur fait son possible pour pondre des fictions lisibles, qui tiennent la route ( à peut près) et les partagent avec vous (nous). Bien évidament c'est un plaisir d'écrire avant tout, mais comme tout être humain: ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens prennent la peine de laisser une impression ou une remarque si quelque chose les dérange. Je répond à toutes les Reviews avec plaisir évidement!**

 **Bref, maintenant: La musique aujourd'hui sera...** ** _Lescop - Dérangé_**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine! En espérant que vous aillez aimé ce chapitre, et celon vous, qui est la personne qui viens en renfort?**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	15. Blond en Chasse et Karma en Vadrouille

**HELLOOOOO! Oui, je suis ENFIN de retour... Et avec un chapitre tout beau tout chaud... c'est pas beau ça?**

 **Bon, ce chapitre m'as pris 3 mois à l'écrire tellement il m'inspirait pas donc il pète pas des barres et il est pas hyper long mais au moins il est fait et j'en suis satisfaite.  
Désolé pour ces mois de pause, mais je reprends enfin du service et vous aurez donc à nouveau un chapitre par semaine (Samedi ou Dimanche selon ).  
Maintenant on entre dans la partie "Action" de ma fic avec un nouveau personnage qui entre en jeu... et pas des moindres! Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et je vous retrouve en bas! **

**Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Toujours pas...**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Du blond en chasse et du Karma en vadrouille

* * *

 **\- [Maison] -**  
 ***Général***

« Ils ne sont pas rentrés »

La phrase résonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde se figea. Les bols restèrent suspendus au dessus de la table et les cuillères cessèrent leur vas-et-viens incessant. Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme brune, même Luffy c'était tût, pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur :

« - Zoro et Law, ils ne sont pas rentrés hier soir… »

Nami fronça les sourcils : elle savait que son amie les guettait tous les soirs où ils sortaient mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils seraient partis. Sans les avertir en plus.

« - Tu est sûre ? Tu t'es peut-être endormie avant leur retour…

\- Non Nami, je ne me suis pas endormie. Et en plus je viens d'aller voir dans « leur » chambre : il n'y a personne. »

Le doute n'était plus permis : effectivement Law et Zoro n'étaient pas rentrés.

« - Peut-être que, comme la dernière fois, ils rentreront bourrés à la clef dans la matinée ?, proposa Sanji

\- J'espère. »

Tout le monde, même lui-même, semblaient douter de son hypothèse. Mais n'ayant rien d'autre à quoi s'accrocher, ils se rangèrent à son avis. Cependant le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Law avait voulu partir et que Zoro l'avait suivi. Comme lui avec Shirahoshi quand il avait quitté le Baratie... Mais d'un autre côté il ne voyait pas le bretteur abandonner ses amis : il avait bien vu, même s'il était là depuis peu de temps, qu'il leur était vraiment attaché. Ce qui était compréhensible : cette maison et ses habitants étaient sa seule famille. Pour eux tous, et lui aussi, cette maison était leur seul refuge. Mais maintenant Zoro avait Law : il n'était plus seul avec eux. Quelque part cette pensée l'attrista un peu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sûrement parce qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence au sein de la maison, et que ne plus croiser sa tête d'artichaut allait un peu lui manquer… surtout après l'incident de Vendredi, où il avait découvert une facette assez… plaisante du sabreur.

Le cuisinier se fit tirer (à temps) de ses pensées par le branlebas de combat qui se déroulait dans le salon : c'était pour tous l'heure du départ. Il mit donc de côté ses réflexions pas très joyeuses pour se concentrer sur son départ à lui aussi, et au départ de ses deux mellories. Sauf que Robin ne fessait pas mine de vouloir sortir de la maison…

« - Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui Robin-d'amour ?

\- Non Sanji, je préfère rester là pour attendre Zoro et Law.

\- Mmh d'accord. Je vais te faire un petit encas pour midi !

\- N'en prend pas la peine : je grignoterais un peu si j'ai faim !

\- Ce n'est pas discutable ! Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je laissais une belle femme comme toi mourir de faim ? »

Voyant qu'effectivement ce n'était pas discutable, la brune le laisse préparer son encas pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle était inquiète : elle savait pertinemment que Zoro ne serait pas partit avec Law, sauf si il y avait une très bonne raison… Que c'était-t-il passé pour qu'ils ne rentrent pas ? Etais-ce en rapport avec ces « boulots » qu'ils devaient faire ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire : elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, ce qu'ils fessaient ou s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Exaspérée de ne pouvoir rien faire elle remercia le blond pour son encas et alla se poster sur une chaise à côté des mandariniers de Nami, dans l'entrée. S'ils ne rentraient pas avant ce soir, elle se mettrait en chasse. Malgré toutes ces années de calme, elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

 **-[SANJI]-**

La journée avait été longue, dans l'attente et le stress de ne pas savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Zoro et Law. Jusqu'à la dernière minute il avait espéré recevoir un message de Robin lui disant que les deux idiots étaient rentrés. Mais rien, aucune sonnerie, aucun appel, juste l'incertitude qui grandissait au fil des minutes. Le Rip-off avait été calme aujourd'hui, juste quelques groupes et deux-trois clients pour les escorts. Il avait eu tout loisir de ruminer ses doutes en réorganisant une vingtaine de fois le bar avant de se faire jeter sur une chaise avec une boisson par son charmant collègue roux à qui « il filait la migraine à force de s'agiter comme ça ». Cependant le calme avait été de courte durée car peu de temps après la petite blonde de la veille vient s'assoir à sa table…

 _Flash-Back_

 _Je vois quelqu'un s'assoir en face de moi à ma table, en relevant la tête je remarque que c'est Margaret, la petite blonde de la veille. Je lui fais un petit sourire malgré tout, elle n'y est pour rien si les deux imbéciles Ne sont pas rentrés… Ne semblant pas remarquer mon trouble, elle engage la conversation :_

 _« - tu prends une petite pause ?_

 _\- Oui, je me suis fait virer de mon poste par le rouquin mal léché… D'après lui j'étais trop « agité »…_

 _\- Oh, est quelle est la cause de cette agitation ? Une histoire de cœur ?_

 _-Euh… non pas vraiment, une broutille mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma mie ! Il y a plus important que mes états d'âme parlons de toi, comment vas-tu ? »_

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'elle vienne me poser des questions indiscrètes, autant le rediriger vers elle-même : ça marche presque toujours._

 _« - Oh moi ça va très bien ! Je viens de finir ma journée, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te faire un petit coucou…_

 _\- Je sui flatté que vous aillez pensé à moi ! C'est toujours agréable de passer un moment avec une jolie demoiselle… »_

 _On continua à parler, d'elle puis de moi, et finalement de la vie en général. La discussion était agréable, et Margareth s'était révélée être une jeune femme drôle et particulièrement charmante. Même si ses intentions étaient clairement visibles, je ne la repoussais pas. Même quand on en vint à parler de « mes amours » :_

 _« - Et sinon, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

 _\- Non… Je suis seul pour le moment_

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'a personne ?_

 _\- Presque trois mois depuis ma dernière compagne…_

 _\- Comment ça c'est terminé ?_

 _\- Ahem… Elle est décédée suite à une attaque de pirates sur notre bateau…_

 _\- Oh, toutes mes condoléances »_

 _Elle était gênée, ça se voyait mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir : qui aurait été à l'aise dans ce genre de situations ? Cependant elle se reprit bien vite et continua la discussion sur mon travail de serveur. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris de savoir qu'elle connaissait la deuxième fonction de ce bar mais devant mon air interrogateur elle m'expliqua en riant qu'avec sa bande d'amis ils avaient payé une Escort-girl à un ami à eux pour son anniversaire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander qui ils avaient choisis :_

 _« - Joanne, une grande avec des cheveux frisés, elle les a aussi bleus. Je crois qu'elle se fait surnommer «Miss Double Finger »… ou quelque chose dans ce gout là_

 _\- Mmmh je vois vaguement qui c'est, j'ai du la voir au bar une ou deux fois mais pourquoi ce surnom ? »_

 _Voyant l'air amusé même si légèrement gêné de mon interlocutrice je doutais d'un coup de vouloir vraiment savoir à quoi se rapportait ce surnom… je ne fus pas déçu :_

 _« - Hum… Enfait à la base c'est une Escort pour les relations lesbiennes, d'où l'allusion aux doigts mais elle fait également quelques hommes, c'est là qu'intervient le « double »… J'avoue que ça manque de classe mais c'est toujours mieux que Mr. 69… tu veux aussi une explication pour celui-là ? (1)_

 _\- Oula non merci, je crois avoir compris la subtilité de ce nom… »_

 _On passa un bon moment à s'amuser des noms assez « explicites » des Escorts, petit à petit une ambiance agréable c'était installée. J'en oubliais mon angoisse pour Zoro (et Law) et le fait que cette jeune femme était un peu trop proche de moi. C'était même agréable… »_

Le temps avec la petite blonde avait filé à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que Kidd vienne lui dire « que si il voulait parler aux gonzesses ce n'était pas le bon étage qu'il avait choisit » après quoi il avait reprit son poste et ses angoisses. Ce n'était qu'à la fermeture qu'il avait envoyé un message à Robin pour savoir si Zoro et Law étaient rentrés, il n'espérait pas grand-chose mais l'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'il parait (2), donc autant donner raison à ce dicton. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas exactement vrai car sinon il serait mort sur le coup en lisant la réponse…

 ** _« Ils ne sont pas rentrées, mais on a retrouvé un homme mort sur la route partant d'Al-Poll (3) vers le sud. Aucune information en plus. »_**

Son estomac c'était décroché et mon cœur avait loupé un battement quand l'idée que cet homme pourrait être Zoro l'avait percuté. Il était rentré à toute vitesse, plantant presque Margareth à la sortie du Rip-Off.

En arrivant au refuge il avait trouvé Robin assise dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur sur la table et ses doigts tapant furieusement sur le clavier de ce dernier. Il était le premier à arriver et les autres n'allaient pas tarder, Robin les avait tous prévenu pour l'homme mort. Dix minutes plus tard Nami, Ussop et Luffy revenaient du bus et Chopper arrivait en courant quelques instants plus tard au bord de la crise de nerfs, les larmes aux yeux en demandant à Robin si c'était Zoro ou Law qui étaient morts :

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit un des deux, ça ne ressemble pas à Zoro d'abandonner son ami et l'inverse est vrai aussi je pense… Cependant la mort de cet homme et la disparition de nos deux colocataires durant la même nuit me semble un peu trop gros pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence… Maintenant je n'ai absolument aucune idée du lien qu'il y a entre les deux. C'est ce que je m'emploi à découvrir… en vain pour le moment. »

Personne ne savait s'il fallait être content ou triste de ces révélations, Sanji lui était en plein débat intérieur avec sa chère amie sa conscience :

 _(Zoro aurait pu tuer quelqu'un ?)  
[Tu as une mémoire sélective impressionnante tu ne te souviens pas de la discussion avec Nami ?]  
(Si si, mais… je ne le vois pas en tueur sanguinaire)  
[Tout le monde peut tuer, aussi triste que ce soit]_

 **[***]**

« - Dans quoi vous-êtes vous encore fourrés ?

\- Va t'en savoir… Mais dans tout les cas Doflamingo est de retour.

\- Sans blague je vis ici depuis six ans Law, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment il a réussit à vous remettre le grappin dessus, dix ans que vous êtes en vadrouille chacun de votre côté et il a quand même réussit à vous avoir…

\- Je t'expliquerai quand Zoro je réveillerai, c'est une longue histoire… »

Dos à la pièce, la jeune femme souffla un peu de fumée dans l'air froid de la nuit. Cet appel l'avait remmené des années en arrière, dans un passé brumeux qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas revisiter d'ici tôt. Mais le destin est un concept bien étrange…

Elle sourit en sentant deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et un souffle chaud se déposer sur sa nuque décidément bien étrange en effet ce destin.

« - Il n'y a pas à dire, vous avez vraiment un Karma de merde…

\- C'est ce qui fait tout notre charme ma jolie. »

* * *

 **(1) Ouais je sais... Mais j'avais envie de faire mumuse et c'est tomber sur eux.. Puis concrètement ça colle bien je trouve... comment ça non? Ah okey... oui je me tais c'est bon...**

 **(2) Je n'ai pas encore déterminer si ce proverbe me plaisait ou si je le détestais... c'est toujours en débat intérieur; je vous livrerais mes conclusion quand j'aurais réglé ce problème.**

 **(3) Je ne sais foutrement pas si j'ai évoqué d'où venait ce nom de ville ou si quelqu'un à tilter parmi mes lecteurs ( oui vous rares âmes en peine qui êtes tombés sur mon histoire passablement décousue) mais elle vient de la double trilogie "Les Mondes d'Ewilan" et "La Quête d'Ewilan" de Pierre Bottero (Alias Amour de ma vie n°5 après Draco Malfoy, Traffalgar Law, Tom Felton, Ian Somerhalder et Jonny Deep). Si jamais vous les avez lus ou que vous connaissez cet auteur dites-le moi en review ou en MP!**

 **Bon... Musique Musique... Oh je sais!** ** _Moby - Natural Blues_** **: C'est dans le film "Juste la fin du monde" de Xavier Dolan. Film magnifique mais réellement atroce pour moi pauvre personne beaucoup trop sensible.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine** **(s'il reste encore quelqu'un)** **en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	16. A la charnière des relations

**Bonjour (Bonsoir) !**  
 **Me voilà, ponctuelle (qui a dit "pour une fois" ?) pour la sortie de ce chapitre!**

 **[Note ou je raconte ma vie]: En fait me rendant compte que écrire un chapitre en un jour ça allait être potentiellement chaud cette année, surtout un Samedi en fait... Du coup maintenant je prends mon ordi à l'internat ce qui me permet d'écrire la semaine et donc par extension de vous poster un chapitre par semaine. Du coup je soûle mes colocs à taper comme une forcené sur mes touches d'ordi ou à râler parce que j'ai pas d'inspi... Mais j'ai un pote qui suit (à peu-près) ma fic et qui du coup me motive pour continuer ! (Si jamais toi, petit gay perdu lit ce message, oui c'est de toi que je parle). Tout ça pour dire que je me suis ENFIN organisée pour écrire et générer mes devoirs/etc. en parallèle. Bon ça pourrait être pire: je pourrais avoir une vie amoureuse et/ou sexuelle à gérer... *pars se pendre*. Ah et au fait: je vais faire un peu de pub pour une appli que la personne cité précédemment m'a faite découvrir: C'est une application qui s'appelle "Bon Entendeur" et qui propose plusieurs Playlist de musiques déjà faites avec pour "thème" une personnalité connue: Bardot, Delon, Aznavour, Gainsbourg, et d'autres. Les musiques sont un peu de tout les genre mais vous ne les retrouverez jamais dans le TOP 50 ça soyez en surs! Elles durent en virons 1h et des brouettes et il y en a une nouvelle par mois. Si jamais vous connaissez dites-le moi en review! je serais curieuse de savoir si je tombe de la planète Mars ou si vous connaissiez pas !**

 **Bon je vous laisse à ce chapitre, les personnages sont pas à moi et je vous retrouve en bas!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapitre 15: A la charnière des relations

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna étrangement dans la maison quasi silencieuse. Il eu un moment de flottement parmi les habitants avant que Robin se décide à se lever et à décocher la machine infernale.  
En cette soirée, pourtant ordinaire, personne n'avait envie de parler, de s'amuser ou de sourire les traits étaient graves et les esprits absents. Chacun avait son hypothèse silencieuse, ses peurs latentes, ses colères et ses espoirs personnels. Pas contre la même personne ni pour les mêmes motifs. Pourtant on aurait pu croire à une soirée normale, certes un peu moins agitée qu'à l'ordinaire mais rien de grave : Sanji cuisinait Luffy, Ussop et Chopper regardaient la Télévision Nami noircissait ses feuilles et Robin pianotait sur son ordinateur. Mais un observateur aguerrit aurait remarqué les coups de couteaux plus violents qu'à l'habitude et les tremblements des mains du cuistot le silence de Luffy, l'inquiétude sur la frimousse de Chopper et l'attention chirurgicale avec laquelle Ussop suivait les informations ainsi que l'agitation frénétique de la jambe de notre rouquine ou encore l'air dur et déterminé de Robin. Cette soirée n'avait rien d'ordinaire : Ils étaient dans le doute de la disparation de deux d'entre eux.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance lourde de sous-entendus silencieux que retentit la sonnerie du téléphone. Ce son semblait si incongru sur le moment que personne ne fit mine d'aller décrocher, tous sortaient lentement de la sombre léthargie où chacun avait plongé suite aux révélations de Robin. C'est d'aille urs cette dernière qui réagit en premier et se dirigea vers l'origine de cette fêlure dans leur morosité. C'est donc la voix passablement agacé qu'elle répondit à la personne qui osait les déranger, mais c'est sans voix qu'elle resta lorsque son interlocuteur se présenta :

« - C'est Law »

Law. Law. Law. _LAW ?!_

« -Où êtes-vous?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais nous sommes en sécurité

\- En sécurité par rapport à quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire

\- C'est vous qui avez tué l'homme qu'ils ont retrouvé sur la route ?

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais plus perspicace que la moyenne, je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé… Mais n'essaie pas d'en savoir plus Robin, tu risque de le payer beaucoup plus cher que tu ne le penses

\- Vos « petits boulots » c'était du vent ? Que fessiez-vous vraiment Law ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais disons que ces « petits boulots » existaient bel et bien mais peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même nature que annoncé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te le répète : Aucun de vous tous ne doit chercher à nous retrouver où à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Surtout toi et le cuistot peroxydé.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir appelés ?

\- Je ne suis pas un lapin de six semaines (1) Nico Robin, L'enfant démon ou encore « Bloody Barbie » (2) … je sais que tu aurais fouillé jusqu'à nous retrouver.

\- Que… ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout blanc, mais toi non plus. On c'est déjà rencontrés il y a de ça bien longtemps, je dirais six ou sept ans à Alabasta. Tu accompagnais ce cher Crocodile et on nous avait présentés, je t'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que Zoro m'amène chez vous et que je te reconnaisse malgré l'absence de masque. Tu as une attitude de tueuse, une fluidité de prédatrice et le physique d'une femme fatale. Et tu l'es. Fatale au sens propre comme au figuré. Alors je te le répète : ne te mêle pas de cette affaire. Cette histoire te dépasse totalement.

\- Cette partie de mon passé, est passée justement. Je ne retournerais pas dans les sous-sols de l'humanité, dans ces greniers désaffectés de la conscience ou ces caves décrépies du monde caché.

\- Même pour Zoro ?

-… vous rentrez quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, surement d'ici quelques semaines je dirais une ou deux le temps de régler nos petites affaires. »

Deux semaines ? Robin fronça les sourcils qu'est-ce qu'il se passait nom de Dieu ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à tout ça… Puis qui était Trafalgar Law ? Il ne lui disait absolument rien… Pourtant il en savait trop pour l'avoir inventé. « Bloody Barbie », cela fessait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce nom maudit. Ce nom était son collier aux bas-fonds de la déshumanisation, sa tâche indélébile dans son passé, son épée de Damoclès dans son existence. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau, surtout pas venant de lui… Soudain un doute l'assaillit :

« - Passe-moi Zoro

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux lui parler

\- Non

\- Passe-le-moi !

\- Non

\- Law, gronda-t-elle incertaine, passe moi Zoro immédiatement !

\- N'oublie pas Robin : Ne remue pas la vase du marécage si tu ne veux pas t'y enfoncer. »

Elle resta interdite, la tonalité du téléphone lui prouvant bel et bien que son interlocuteur venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Et il ne lui avait pas passé Zoro… Ses craintes étaient donc fondées : Le bretteur était blessé ou absent. Sinon ce serait lui qui aurais appelé et pas ce brun dégénéré… !  
Ce n'est que quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle revint à l'instant présent : Tous s'étaient levés lorsqu'ils avaient compris qui était au bout du fil et c'est dans l'angoisse qu'ils avaient suivit les expressions de la brune et les bout de conversation. Chacun essayant de se faire une idée du contenu réel de cette discussion… Elle se retourna vers eux et souffla désemparée :

« - C'était Law… ils sont quelque part « en sécurité », ils rentrent dans une ou deux semaines et il nous demande de ne pas chercher à les retrouver ou à comprendre ce qu'il se passe…

\- Et… Zoro ? Comment il va ?, demanda Sanji, inquiet depuis que la brune avait demandé à lui parler

\- Je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas voulu me le passer et il ne m'en a pas parlé… Je ne sais pas s'il est blessé, absent ou… »

Mort. Le mot percuta tout les esprits en même temps avec violence et amertume. Il s'encra dans les pensées et bouleversa les hypothèses. Chaque certitude s'effondra, et tous les barrages péniblement érigés se brisèrent d'un coup sous la pression présente dans ces simples quatre lettres.  
Sanji avait l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer, d'imploser au ralentis. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas. Pourquoi cette hypothèse le touchait autant, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais la douleur latente dans son corps lui prouvait qu'en effet le sabreur ne pouvait pas être simplement mort. Il était trop fort, trop inébranlable, trop mystérieux, trop … Trop lui.

Personne ne bougea, tous figés dans l'incertitude, comme si rien qu'un mouvement pouvait briser leur monde. Ce monde qui venait de se fissurer comme jamais auparavant. Ce monde que Sanji peinait à intégrer tout en partageant sa douleur commune. Ce monde qui risque de ne plus jamais être le même…

OoOoO  
\- [Nami] -

Il existe des moments « charnières » dans la vie, des moments où, qu'on le veuille ou non, notre existence prend un virage. On se réveille un matin comme tout les jours, il n'y a rien de changé, aucun signe qui annoncerait l'évènement à venir, aucune boule au ventre ou symptôme prémonitoire quelconque. Juste le quotidien. Puis quand on va se coucher le soir même, on a l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre, d'avoir grandi, ou d'évoluer dans une dimension parallèle. Ce « moment charnière » peut arriver n'importe où (Bureau, Rue, Toilettes, Chez Soi, Chez sa mère, etc.), n'importe quand (Soir, Matin, Repas, Balade, etc.), à cause de n'importe qui (Le voisin, un proche, le chien, un pigeon, une belle personne, un livre, etc.) et surtout il peut se passer n'importe quoi…

Et pour Nami ce soir était un de ces « moments charnière », elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Faut dire qu'elle en avait déjà eu pas mal : Quand son village c'était fait décimé avec sa mère et qu'elle avait été faite esclave, quand elle avait été libérée, quand sa sœur était partie et qu'elle avait été enfermée, quand elle avait rencontré Shakky…. Et ce soir. Car la disparition soudaine de Zoro l'avait ramené des années en arrière, et elle voulait ce battre cette fois ne pas laisser le destin décider pour elle comme elle avait fait étant plus jeune. Alors elle voulait se battre pour que Zoro et Law reviennent sain et saufs. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule, elle avait besoin des autres. Elle avait besoin de l'intelligence de Robin, du courage de Luffy, de la science de Chopper, de droiture de Sanji et de la ruse d'Ussop. Alors il faudrait les convaincre. Les convaincre que Law ne pouvait pas leur interdire d'essayer de comprendre, et que même si elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle se lançait, elle était prête à y aller. Parce qu'ils étaient une Putain de Famille non de Dieu !

C'est sur ces pensées déterminées qu'elle fut surprise par quelqu'un qui lui déposa une veste sur les épaules, en effet elle était sortie à l'extérieur pour réfléchir et il commençait à faire froid. En se retournant elle constata que c'était Luffy, il avait perdu son air joueur et enfantin pour un prendre un plus grave et sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cet air, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se permit de le détailler vraiment : des joues légèrement rebondies qui adoucissaient considérablement son visage; de grands yeux couleur chocolat bordés d'épais cils noirs, comme ses cheveux indisciplinés, une petite cicatrice sous l'œil, un nez légèrement retroussé et des lèvres pleines… il était beau. Ce constat perturba grandement Nami : elle avait l'habitude de le voir comme un gamin immature et non pas comme un jeune homme séduisant. Et pourtant en regardant la vérité en face, Luffy avait son âge et était loin d'être le gamin repoussant qu'elle pensait trouver derrière elle… Luffy lui savait déjà que Nami était belle, il l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas belle comme Robin ou Vivi, non… elle avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose d'indomptable… Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à la séduire, non pas par ignorance, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire : il la voyait déjà tout le temps, vivait avec elle et ils partageaient leur quotidien et ça lui suffisait. Il ne dirait certainement pas non à une évolution de leur relation, mais il n'en fessait pas grand cas.

Les moments charnières nous percutent avec la violence d'un camion en furie, mais parfois on en a bien besoin.

OoOoOoO  
\- [Sanji] -  
POV SANJI

Mes mains lavent assiette après assiette par automatisme, mes mouvements sont purement mécaniques car mon esprit et bien loin. J'angoisse. Et si … ? Non. Il ne faut pas que je parte sur cette pente là. Mon estomac se tord à chaque fois que la vision de Zoro étendu en sang sur le sol me vient en tête. Law l'aurait dit s'il n'était pas en vie non ?...

Excédé je jette le torchon sur la table de la cuisine et monte pour aller me coucher mais arrivé à mon palier je me retourne pour observer la suite des escaliers qui montent vers la chambre de Zoro… Je n'y suis jamais allé : la première fois que j'avais fait mine de monter Robin m'avait stoppé directement, et depuis je n'ai plus tenté. Mû par une détermination soudaine je gravis les escaliers rapidement, comme si j'avais peur que Robin surgisse à nouveau derrière moi pour m'arrêter. J'arrive finalement devant sa porte. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour et de ne pas « profaner » l'intimité de Zoro… pourtant j'en meurs d'envie il est tellement mystérieux comme personne…

En marmonnant un « foutu pour foutu » à moi-même je décide de pousser la poignée en espérant que ce ne soit pas fermé à clef. Ça ne l'est pas. Le battant en bois s'ouvre lentement pour dévoiler une pièce lumineuse, légèrement ordonnée et avec une décoration minimaliste : quelques plantes vertes dispersées à droite à gauche et deux-trois affiches aux murs mais rien de plus. J'avance pas à pas à l'intérieur, comme si c'était un lieu sacré, un sanctuaire ou quelque chose dans ce gout là. Dans l'air flotte une légère odeur musquée, mélange d'odeur masculine, de sueur, de menthe et de… Tabac ?

Je fronce les sourcils : Zoro ne fume pas à ce que je sache… mais Law oui. Je l'avais oublié celui-là tiens. Au même moment où je prends conscience que le tabac appartient à Law, un détail me percute : il n'y a qu'un lit dans la pièce. Bug.

Je m'avance lentement vers celui-ci : les draps sont toujours froissés et les vêtements jonchent le sol autour. Mon ventre se noue au fur et à mesure que je m'approche du meuble. Des images d'eux deux dans ce lit, sans vêtement ou si peu, me traversent l'esprit à toute allure la boule monte dans ma gorge… Arrivé au pied du lit je le contemple. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais en venant ici : c'est une chambre banale, avec un lit banal et un désordre banal j'en suis presque déçu… Pour une raison inconnue je décide d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit : des mouchoirs, de l'anti-moustique, des antidouleurs... du lubrifiant ? Des capotes ?... Alors que je tiens les deux armes du crime dans mes mains je suis envahi par les images de leurs probables ébats… je ne suis pas inculte : je sais comment ça fonctionne une relation entre deux hommes… Mais mettre des visages sur ces deux hommes c'est une autre affaire… surtout SON visage… et avec _lui_ qui plus est…

Au bord de la nausée je lâche le lubrifiant et les capotes pour courir hors de cette maudite pièce. La porte claque dans mon dos et je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre pour partir me refugier dans ma chambre.

Un autre jour je réfléchirais à pourquoi l'idée de lui avec un autre homme me fait autant mal. A pourquoi son homosexualité me réchauffe autant. Et surtout à pourquoi les images de lui en pleine action avec un homme ont suscitée une telle réaction physique au niveau de mon bas-ventre… Mais je réfléchirais à tout ça un autre jour… Pour le moment j'ai juste envie de me faire p(r)endre (3)… Oui pour le moment je vais tenter d'oublier. Le reste on verra ça un autre jour.

OoOoOo  
\- [Law/ DOFF/ Toutti li mundi] -

Doflamingo était énervé. Très énervé.  
Law avait peur. Très peur.

On ne pose pas un lapin à Doflamingo. On ne s'enfuit pas de chez Doflamingo. On ne tue pas un homme de Doflamingo. Et on ne fait SURTOUT pas tout ça à la fois.

 _[Les carottes sont cuites mon gars…]  
(Jésus, Marie, Joseph, Le St Esprit, Curt Cobain, Voltaire, Esope, Scoubidou… qui que ce soit priez pour moi…)  
[Il devrait bien y en avoir un qui te viendra en aide, fin' j'espère en tout cas…]  
(J'espère aussi… J'espère aussi) _

« - Trafalgar Law je vois que tu es quand même venu, seul en plus… »

 _(Je dois avoir l'instinct de survie de moins développé du monde animal)  
[Ouais je pense aussi, quoi que… Lucci peut te battre je pense à ce niveau là…]  
(Ouais c'est vrai… Énerver Zoro… Quelle idée aussi…)  
[Dit le mec qui viens seul chez l'homme qui a tué sa meilleure amie, blessé son meilleur ami, et qui le viole trois fois par semaine…]_

« - … je doit dire que tu ne manques pas de courage. Ou de bêtise. Vos actions passés nous l'ont bien prouvé par ailleurs. Mais voyez-vous je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui vous a poussé à revenir cette fois…

\- Je savais juste que vous finiriez par me retrouver et qu'en ne revenant pas je mettais plus de gens en danger qu'en venant.

\- En effet… Vous ne manquez pas d'intelligence Law. J'apprécie cela. Cependant cela ne rachète pas le fait que vous avez tué un de mes hommes. Un des plus importants qui plus est. Vergo était très important pour moi et toi et Zoro l'avaient tué. Ne cesserez donc jamais de m'importuner ? Cela devient lassant… Je pourrais très bien t'éliminer maintenant, puis chercher Zoro pour lui faire subir le même sort, comme ça on finirait… »

Il laisse planer un silence angoissant. Un silence chargé de menaces, de non-dits et sentences.  
Puis il se lève et se dirige vers Law de son pas légèrement penché une fois à sa hauteur il attrape son visage dans sa main droite et le scrute à travers ses lunettes roses.

Un sourire déforme son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

« - Mais je ne le ferrais pas, car j'ai d'autres projets pour vous : Je veux que vous tuez Lucci. »

 **Voilaaaaa (oui je suis un tantinet sadique)**

 **(1) J'aime bien cette expression, va t'en savoir pourquoi.**

 **(2) Enfait à à la base l'idée m'es venue car j'avais lu ou vu une histoire ou la gonzesse s'appelait "Barbie Narco" dans un cartel de drogue en Amérique du Sud, l'idée m'avait plue et je ne savais pas quoi choisir comme sorte de pseudo. Au début je penchais pour "La chatte noire" mais j'ai abandonné à cause de le connotation sexuelle qui me perturbais trop, en Anglais ça donnait "Black Kitty" mais je trouvait ça un peu cliché du coup je suis revenue vers le "Barbie" initial et puis ça a donné "Bloody Barbie" au final puis je trouve que ça claque du coup j'ai gardé.. :3**

 **(3) LES MÉANDRES DE MON CERVEAU FOIREUX SONT IMPÉNÉTRABLES.**

 **Que de suspens, alors vous pensez quoi de cette évolution? Qu'attendez-vous de la suite? Des impressions?**

 **Pour la musique de ce chapitre...** ** _Queen - The show must go on_** **! J'adoooore dessiner sur cette musique c'est dingue.**

 **Bon.. Reviews?**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine,**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	17. Jamais deux sans trois

**Bonsoir (ou Bonjour celons) voici donc le chapitre 16!**

 **Au menu pas mal de souvenirs, on en apprends plus sur notre duo casse-cou! Mais en contre-partie ce chapitre est assez court... Je me rattraperais sur le prochain promis!**

 **NoteOuJeRaconteMaVie: J'ai un problème existentiel de taille: Je n'arrive pas à trouver des fanfics sur One Piece de qualités, ou au moins qui tiennent la route... Je jongle entre le fandom sur OP et Harry Potter (Vive le HPDM!) mais depuis plusieurs mois je ne lit plus que sur Harry Potter car les bonnes Fics (ou OS) sur One piece se font rares. Alors, si jamais vous avez une (ou plusieurs) fics/auteurs à me recommander j'en serais fort contente! Et comme spécifié sur mon profil: tout types de pairings me vont, à partir du moment où ce n'est pas du Coby x Zoro, Doff x Sanji, Law x Nami ou encore Ussop x Nami *Décéde sur le coup* et je vous JURE que ça existe... *vomis* ... Donc voilà j'envoie un avis de recherche pour pouvoir lire du One Piece sur Ffnet !**

 **Disclaimer: Définitivement pas à moi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Jamais deux sans trois

* * *

\- [Zoro & Law] -

« - VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! »

Et allez… Deux heures que ça durait cette comédie. Excédé, le bretteur rabat les couvertures sur le côté pour se lever et s'assois sur le lit.

 _(Putain il m'a sacrement amoché Vergo…)  
[Ah bah il ne fait pas semblant le bonhomme…]  
(Le contraire m'aurait étonné en même temps)_

Une fois sur pied il se dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour voir à peut-près à quoi il ressemble… et ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux.  
Le miroir sale lui renvoyait le reflet d'un homme à moitié nu, entièrement couvert de bleus, et dans un sacré mauvais état : son nez enflé et l'énorme ecchymose qui lui mangeait le visage le rendaient méconnaissable… et le reste du corps n'avait pas été épargné non plus…

« - Alors… Nez pété et mâchoire déboîtée vu la douleur il a du me démettre l'épaule et me casser une ou deux côtes au passage avec supplément ecchymoses un peu partout… »

Il allait surement douiller pendant quelques jours le temps de se remettre, puis ça irait mieux après. Ce n'était pas la première raclée qu'il se prenait de la vie, loin de là même. Il en avait pris des coups, des baffes, des mots, des souvenirs. Il en avait des caisses entières de ces bastons, des valises complètes de ces violences… des tonnes et des tonnes de ces moments hors du temps.  
Il ne savait pas discuter posément, prendre du recul, laisser couleur, réfléchir à un plan. Non, lui il frappait. Encore et toujours. Il n'avait connu que ça depuis tout petit.  
Orphelin avant même d'atteindre un an, recueillit par un maître d'arts martiaux, trop empli de colère. Trop étrange pour être normal, trop normal pour être étrange.  
Ce n'est qu'au début de l'adolescence qu'il avait craqué : il s'était teint les cheveux en verts, avait adopté un look plus sombre, c'était impliqué à fond dans le maniement des sabres…

Il se bâtait pour évacuer cette colère qui le suivait comme une ombre, comme une sentence en suspens.  
Il frappait pour ne pas avoir à mettre de mots sur ses douleurs qui le rongeaient toujours un peu plus.  
Il usait et abusait de violence pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre dans son monde désaxé.

Comment se débarrasser de ce qui fait partit de nous depuis tellement longtemps ? Comment oublier l'adrénaline, le combat, la violence quand on l'a dans le sang ? Comment se passer de cette liberté violente qui le maintenait en vie depuis tellement longtemps ?

On ne peut pas.

Alors il continuait à frapper, à s'engager dans des combats clandestins qui ne lui apportaient qu'un semblant de liberté. Personne ne le savait, si jamais le gouvernement l'apprenait il était un homme mort. Il avait commis trop d'erreurs dans sa vie, il s'était trop écarté du bon chemin pour avoir droit à une seconde chance.  
Comme Robin.

Ils étaient deux âmes en sursis qui connaissaient les tréfonds de l'humanité et qui y étaient encore rattachés malgré eux. Le monde ne se porterait pas plus mal s'ils disparaissaient, et ça, ils l'avaient très bien compris.

Un nouvel hurlement l'arracha à ses pensées : visiblement Law n'arrivait pas à calmer la furie qui leur servait d'hôte. En effet, depuis que ce dernier était revenu de chez Doflamingo avec un visage satisfait et qu'il leur avait expliqué ce que le flamant lui avait dit, les hurlements ne cessaient pas. Et il était grand temps qu'il intervienne.

En arrivant à l'entrée du salon il contempla la scène qu'il avait devant lui : un Law au bord de la crise de nerfs face à une femme tout aussi énervée.

Jewelry n'avait jamais été commode de toute façon.  
Ils s'étaient connus juste avant que Law et lui décident d'aller chacun de leur côté. C'était une gonzesse un peu paumée à l'époque, un peu trop paumée même : des cheveux roses et des piercings à treize ans, elle fumait déjà et avait arrêté l'école avant même d'entrer en quatrième.

Même trois ans après le drame de la mort de Kuina, Law et Zoro continuaient à vivre dans ce deuil omniprésent qui les bouffait continuellement. Et c'était cette fille étrange qui les en avait sortit : ils lui avaient sauvé la vie un soir alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur quartier et qu'ils l'avaient entendu crier. Elle c'était faite coincer par deux mecs aux intentions pas nettes et malgré ses efforts elle restait largement plus faible qu'eux. Et ces deux « princes estropiés », comme elle les appelait, lui avaient sauvé la mise. Dés lors elle les avait trainés un peu partout, dans des fêtes, dans des endroits étranges, dans des lieux beaux. Elle avait passé toute son enfance seule à gambader dans le coin, alors elle en connaissait pas mal des endroits qui en valaient le coup d'œil. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle les fit sortir de leur léthargie : à coup de balades, de mauvais coups, d'engueulades et de soirées tout les trois.  
Elle n'avait jamais cherché à prendre la place de Kuina, car elle n'en avait rien à foutre du sabre, qu'elle ne les connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, que ce n'était pas elle, et que prendre la place d'un mort n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Alors ils avaient crée une nouvelle sorte d'amitié. Une amitié un peu ambiguë pour certains, malsaine pour d'autres mais pour eux elle était ce qu'elle était : un moyen de continuer à vivre.  
Ils étaient trois gamins paumés, qui en avaient trop vu, et qui avaient perdu toute illusion à à-peine 14 ans. Alors ils se maintenaient en vie comme ils pouvaient.  
Law et Jewelry étaient sortis ensemble cinq mois avant leur séparation, une soirée qui avait dérapé pour finir sous la couette et terminer en une Bonney déterminer qui avait enchaîné Law à elle de manière plus que sûre. Et étrangement, entre eux ça avait fonctionné.  
Trois ans ils étaient restés ensemble. Elle avait suivit Law quand il était parti chez son oncle, gardant tout de même contact avec Zoro mais visiblement ils s'éloignaient petit à petit, alors au lieu de s'embourber dans cette relation qui ne leur convenait pas, ils avaient décidé de couper court au massacre et de se séparer. Rien ne la retenant là bas, Jewelry s'était installé dans le sud à All-Pol car elle pouvait y trouver du travail. Malgré leur proximité géographique, Zoro et elle n'étaient entré en contact physiquement que deux ou trois fois au cours des ; préférant parler par Internet ou Téléphone. Être tout les deux sans Law leur semblait étrange et en plus Zoro préférait la tenir éloignée de ses histoires.

«- Jew'… Tu sais très bien qu'on va y aller quand même, alors arrête de t'exciter en vain et aides nous à nous préparer…

\- Ah non hein ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Zoro ! JE REFUSE QUE VOUS RETOURNIEZ CHEZ CE MALADE ! Hier t'as pu y aller car je dormais, mais cette fois-ci, crois-moi Law, je ne suis pas prête de dormir !

\- De toutes façons on n'a pas le choix : si on n'y va pas c'est nous qu'il va tuer et pas Lucci…, soupira Zoro

\- Et ce serait dommage non ?, surenchérit le brun sur un ton moqueur, t'inquiète pas Jew' on ferra attention ! »

La rose soupira, elle savait reconnaître quand elle avait perdu la bataille et actuellement c'était le cas : jamais ces deux têtes de mules renonceraient à leur projet… Alors, résignée, elle s'affala sur une chaise et leur demanda ce dont ils avaient besoin. Comprenant qu'ils avaient eu gain de cause, Law lui demanda s'il lui restait des bandages pour Zoro avec un petit air victorieux qui lui hérissa les poils.

 _Crétin_.

OoOoOo

*POV Law*

Toujours cette maudite porte immense. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est rythmée par ma présence devant cette porte aux côtés de Zoro. Jew' nous a enfin laissé partir, avec la promesse de revenir avant 3h du math' et de prendre soin de nous. Enfin… « Surtout de Zoro » qu'elle a cru bon de préciser... Avec son petit sourire supérieur en plus…

 _Crétine_.

 _[Bon, en même temps vu l'état dans lequel il était…]  
(Oui, heureusement que l'oncle de l'autre folle est médecin je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait autrement. On lui doit un belle chandelle…)  
[Ton insulte serait un peu plus crédible si t'en pensais un seul mot…]  
(Oh la ferme !)_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Monet (décidément ils changeaient très peu leur mise en scène) qui nous fit signe de la suivre mais cette fois si au lieu de nous emmener dans le salon habituel, elle nous guida dans un dédale de couloirs toujours plus complexes. A ce demandé comment ils fessaient pour se repérer là dedans…  
On arriva enfin devant une autre porte, plus petite cette fois, qui donnait sur un bureau où toute la « Famiglia » était déjà réunie : Sur deux canapés en « V » siégeaient Diamante, Pica, Trebol, Buffalo, Baby 5 et Viola plus loin derrière un bureau s'était installée Monet et assise sur le Tapis entre Baby 5 et Viola s'était assise Sugar. Quel beau tableau de famille… Cependant il manquait le personnage principal de ce « tableau »… qui arriva derrière nous et se pencha entre Zoro et moi pour nous parler à l'oreille :

« - Alors… vous êtes donc intéressés par mon contrat… Je n'en attendais pas moi de vous ! »

Il partit ensuite d'un grand éclat de rire puis, redevenant sérieux, nous désigna deux chaises en face des canapés cités précédemment. Dociles, on s'installa sur lesdites chaises pendant que lui prenait place sur le « siège » que formaient les deux accoudoirs des canapés. Et c'est donc dans cette position que notre entretient commença : nous deux face à la Famiglia au complet, et avec Doflamingo qui surplombait la scène.

« - Zoro, je vois que tu t'es plutôt bien remis de ton petit affrontement avec Vergo, -je vis mon ami grimacer à cette évocation-, et tu m'en vois ravi. Car tu vois, malgré votre petite tendance à taper sur mes alliés et sur moi-même, je suis prêt à faire table rase du passé et à oublier les terribles affronts que vous m'avez fait subir… Mais pour cela il faudra que vous fessiez EXACTEMENT ce que je vous direz de faire, compris ? »

C'est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas. Dix ans à avoir La Donquixote Family aux trousses ça vous passe le gout de vouloir faire le malin. Puis ce qu'il nous demande est clairement dans nos intérêts : Tuer Lucci reviens pour Zoro et moi à effacer totalement notre passé et à se venger par la même occasion. Car si jamais Lucci décide de divulguer ce qu'il a sur nous, et surtout sur Zoro, nous serions vraiment en mauvaise posture. Très mauvaise posture.

« - On accepte. »

Je un sourire dément se peindre sur le visage de notre vis-à-vis, et le même frisson nous secoua avec Zoro, ce qui fait redoubler son sourire si seulement c'était possible.

« - Bien ! Je vais vous donner un contrat à signer, je vous donne jusqu'à demain 20h pour me le rendre. Aucune clause, règle ou demande n'est modifiable : c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Lors que vous viendrait me remettre le contrat, Monet vous donnera toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin. D'ici la fin de cette « opération », si vous acceptez le contrat bien entendu, rien ne sera fait à l'encontre de vos amis et aucune information compromettante ne sera divulguée… »

La menace sous-jacente était très claire : refusez ou échouez et vous êtes des hommes morts, ainsi que tout à quoi vous tenez. _Oh joie_.

OoOoOo

« - Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ? »

La question resta en suspens dans l'air, comme une grenade désamorcée. Car ce n'était pas qu'une question : c'était des dizaines et des dizaines de questions.  
Ces mêmes dizaines de questions que tous dans la maison se posaient.  
Ces mêmes dizaines de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans les esprits.  
Ces mêmes dizaines de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse…

Alors comme il n'y avait rien à y répondre, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort. Son odeur de mandarine vint lui chatouiller les narines et il sourit face à cette senteur si spécifique.

Au creux de la nuit, un murmure retentit :

« - Sûrement. »

* * *

 **Oui je sais, c'est court...**  
 **Et... Oh god... il n'y a pas d'annotations! :o ça va faire vide du coup mon bas de page... *snif***

 **Bon bah la chanson: "Holy- Zolita" ... ET "This is what Rock'n Roll looks like - Porcelain Black"... Je me sens l'âme généreuse aujourd'hui; puis faut ien rattrapé mon absence de notes...**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	18. God is Lesbian

**_Voilà qui Voilà Inspector Gadget...!_ Ahum... Hello! **  
**Me voici en chair et en os pour le chapitre 17 !... Je préviens tout de suite: il est un peu spécial et différent des autres.. Je m'explique: Ici on parle "pas polis", il y aura plusieurs allusions à la drogue, à la religion, etc. Je préviens d'ors et déjà que plusieurs personnages seront un peu OOC (comme Nami par exemple) et que ce style d'écriture risque de se poursuivre par la suite! DONC si vous n'aimez pas j'en suis désolé mais je suis beaucoup plus alaise en écrivant comme ça que comme l'écriture "enfantine" que j'ai pu avoir jusque là... Si vous aimez par contre vous m'ne voyez ABSOLUMENT ravie :D.**

 **Disclaimer: La vulgarité est à moi, l'histoire également, tout le reste va à Oda. **

**NoteOùJeRaconteMaPassionanteVie: Avouez vous attendez mon explication pour ce mois d'absence... Et bah vous l'aurez parce que cette fois si j'ai une VRAI et SOLIDE excuse: J'avais commencé à écrire mon chapitre comme d'habitude mon mercredi après-midi, j'ai arrêté au milieu et Mr à décidé de se supprimer tout seul comme un grand... ça me soûle donc je le recommence le weekend... Je le finis presque Samedi soir, mon frère prends mon ordi pour voir un film et ce con supprime TOUT mes chapitres... Après une crise de nerfs mémorable et un pétage de câble phénoménal je lâche l'affaire et poste pas de chap cette semaine la semaine d'après j'écris mon chapitre en sauvegardant 25 fois par minutes et en ne laissant personne approcher mon ordinateur à moins de 10 mètres et JE LE FINIS!... MAIS voilà que le destin, mon Karma et Dieu se réunissent et se disent que j'ai pas été gentille gentille cette année et que je mériterais bien une petite punition: punition qui c'est matérialisé sous forme de bug qui m'empêche de publier... Là j'ai fait Amen et j'ai rendu les armes. Donc 1 mois plus tard me voici pour pouvoir ENFIN vous poster ce PUTAIN de chapitre... en espérant qu'il vous plaira! **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapitre 17: God is Lesbian

* * *

\- [Rip-Off] -  
*POV Sanji*

J'ai toujours cru que Shirahoshi serait à mes côtés, qu'elle serait la mère de mes enfants, le pilier de mon foyer, la femme de ma vie. Et pourtant le destin à vite fait de me détromper : elle est morte et mes espoirs se sont dissous dans son sang étendu à mes pieds. A partir de là j'ai pensé que son souvenir hanterait toujours mes nuits, que son image resterait gravée à jamais dans ma rétine et que chaque personne qui croiserait ma route me semblerait fade comparé à la magnificence de ma douce défunte… Mais encore une fois, prise dans son jeu, la vie à décidé de me détromper...  
Mon esprit se disloque, des images m'asseyent et des souvenirs s'estompent…

Ses longs cheveux raccourcissent et leur teinte nacrée s'efface pour une autre moins commune…  
Son visage délicat en pétale de rose deviens plus anguleux, moins doux…  
Sa petite carrure grandit et s'épaissit avec le temps…  
Ses formes généreuses typiquement féminines prennent peu à peu en muscle et en virilité…  
Ses yeux couleur crocus perdent en intensité à faveur de deux émeraudes scintillantes...  
Sa féminité se perd…  
Son visage se trouble…  
Nos souvenirs se rangent…  
Mon esprit sombre…

J'ai toujours aimé les femmes, tout d'abord de toutes les origines, couleurs et saveurs puis d'une seule origine, couleur et saveur. Contredire se fait serait donner raison à des années de moquerie, se serait donner du crédit à des dizaines d'attouchements, se serait remettre toute ma vie et mes choix en question. Se serait bafouer mon amour pour Shirahoshi. (1) Et je ne suis prêt à faire ça, sans doute le serait-je jamais... Alors j'aimerais les femmes, de toutes les origines, couleurs et saveurs tout en gardant en tête une seule de celles-ci. Même si au fond de moi je sais que je me mens. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter toute ma vie. Même si je sais que c'est fermer les yeux sur moi-même.  
Même si cela veux dire me jeter à corps perdu dans une relation qui ne mène à rien.  
Même si cela veux dire que je dois sourire et draguer cette petite blonde.  
Même si cela veux dire me voiler la face en me disant qu'elle est jolie.  
Même si cela veux dire que je dois monter de toutes pièces un désir en toc.  
Même si cela veux dire que je dois l'embrasser en feignant de le vouloir vraiment.  
Même si cela veux dire me servir de ses sentiments pour compenser les miens.

Même si cela veux dire que je dois vous faire mes adieux…

Adieu Homme inavouable, désir inassouvi, attirance inexpliquée.  
A dans une autre vie Femme de mon monde, existence raccourcie, Amour inachevé.

 **OoOoOo**

*POV Général*

L'ambiance était électrique ce soir au Rip-Off : le Samedi soir l'était toujours. Ils accueillaient tous les étudiants fauchés de la ville et les travailleurs tout autant fauchés des extérieurs. Personne ne venait dans ce bar pour passer une soirée tranquille de toute façon… Le Rip-Off c'était l'antre de la bonne musique, des rails de coke sur la cuvette des chiottes, de l'alcool pas cher, des danseurs effrénés… C'était le refuge des étudient déphasés en manque de reconnaissance, le défouloir des hommes en trois pièces émasculés par l'argent et leur femme, l'exutoire des prostituées en manque d'amour et de came, le paradis des escorts en manque de thune, l'enfer de la bonne éthique, la débandade de la politesse, la déchéance de la bienséance et du romantisme, le mouroir d'une société détraquée.

Et surplombant cette masse en pleine déchéance, perchée sur 20 centimètres de talons entre un carrée en pointe et un planché plus très propre se tenait la patronne des lieux. Sa cigarette à la main et son mini short sur les fesses elle contemplait son œuvre : des corps en pleine transe, due à la musique ou à la came, se mouvaient de façon désordonnée au milieu de cette pièce qui accueillait chaque samedi soir un nouvel épisode de leur vie misérable.  
Personne ne la regardait, ne lui parlait ou l'accostait pour quoi que ce soit. Elle était la matrone de leur mouroir, la déesse de leur morgue collective, la croix au dessus de leur fosse commune. Tous le savaient et personne ne dérogeait à cette règle : on ne va pas emmerder Jésus, même s'il porte un mini short en jean.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Shakky pouvait siroter son Sex-on-the-Beach du haut de son balcon tout en étant tout à fait tranquille malgré le volume de la musique et la foule qu'il y avait dans son bar. Accoudée à la balustrade elle balayait du regard la salle dans son immensité quand un éclat roux attira son attention : une jeune femme en mini short et crop-top se tenait accoudée au comptoir et discutait avec son nouveau serveur. Elle portait ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval haute et quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour encadrer son visage juvénile. Elle était jolie, très jolie même malgré la certaine vulgarité de ses vêtements. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais…  
Shakky sourit en la voyant prendre son verre de vodka et se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage, elle suivit le balancement de ses hanches quand elle monta marche par marche le grand escalier perchée sur ses talons hauts et leva son verre vers elle quand celle-ci se dirigera dans sa direction :

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence vêtue de façon si minimaliste ?

\- Je venais vérifier si tu ne prenais pas des rides, puis ma tenue n'est pas du tout minimaliste : j'ai mis des sous-vêtements. Et tu peux parler : ton short n'a rien à envier au mien à part peut-être sa longueur…

-Touché, rigola la brune en trinquant mais sérieusement, que vient-tu faire ici ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu un samedi soir.

\- Envie de musique, de sueur et d'un peu de coke surement… Envie de revenir un an en arrière.

\- Je pensais que t'avais arrêté tout ça

\- ça me manque, c'est mon jardin secret le samedi soir : je peux faire la fille facile, me bourrer la gueule, dépenser sans compter, prendre toutes les merdes qui me tombent sous la main sans que personne n'ai quoi que ce soit à y redire. Puis le dimanche matin je remets mes chemisiers et mes jeans, je me brosse les dents et je redeviens la petite rouquine en fac d'éco qu'il ne faut pas faire chiez. Ici tout le monde s'en fout, on n'est plus personne, on est ce qu'on veut être. Et ça me manque… j'aime bien redevenir de temps en temps la fille facile qui se came à tout et n'importe quoi… mais juste le temps d'une soirée. Juste le temps de me rappeler que H24 c'est pas tenable… juste le temps de redevenir un peu moi-même…

\- Tu sais Nami, tu es toujours toi-même que se soit en p'tite étudiante coincée ou en salope camée… Tu reste la même personne. J'ai trente balais maintenant, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me questionner sur mon identité, car je sais que je suis ça –elle balaya du bras la foule en contrebas- je suis musique, alcool, drogue, tenues minimalistes et coups d'un soir la nuit et je suis café, nourriture, tenues correctes et petit jazz la journée. Je suis la patronne d'un bar qui change de visage avec moi et qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac. C'est pour cela qu'on c'est séparé Nami, tu n'es pas cette « salope camé » toutes les nuits, ou toutes les semaines… tu l'es quand tu veux. Pas moi, car moi j'aime réellement être ce que je suis. Je suis ta face nocturne, entre nous ça n'a pas marché. Trouve ta face diurne, et fait en sorte que ça marche. Mais en attendant, va danser et te bourrer la gueule une dernière fois : En souvenir du la nuit.

\- En souvenir de la nuit… En souvenir de la nuit Shakky… »

Elles étaient belles ces deux âmes déphasés, ces deux filles désarmées… Elles étaient belles dans leurs tenues inappropriées, dans leur décence bafouée, dans leur existence alcoolisée. Et elles le seront toujours demain, sans la musique, la sueur, les minis-shorts et l'odeur de luxure. Elles le seront toujours en chemisier sur mesure, avec leur café à la main pour prendre la mesure, avec leur vie qui avance au fur et à mesure.

Alors pour se souvenir de ces années passées elles dansèrent, prêtresses de la décadence au milieu des apôtres alcoolisés, Jésus et son mini-short se déhanchèrent transformant le vin en rhum et pas même Dieu trouva quelque chose à y redire. En une nuit la Bible fut réécrite, L'Ostie devint poudre d'ange et Judas partit en fumée dans le brasier des corps déchaînés.

Demain Dieu remontera au ciel, Jésus quittera son mini-short pour une tenue plus décente, les toilettes seront lavés, les bouteilles rangés, les mégots jetés, les personnes couchés. Et à l'heure de la messe, Jésus prendra un allongé pour se rappeler de la nuit passée.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà**

 **(1) Alors: Ici je n'exprime absolument pas MON point de vue mais les point de vue de SANJI... je ne pense pas que accepter une attirance pour le sexe opposé soit donner raison et du crédit à tout un tas de cons et de gestes déplacés qu'on soit d'accord!**

 **Pour la musique...** **Beth Hart - Caught out in the Rain** **Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre le chap et la musique mais j'adore cette musique en ce moment donc voilà !**

 **On se retrouve le plus vite possible!  
et** ** _JOYEUX NOEEEEEL !_**

 ** _Bisous Poutoux!_**


	19. Retour et Cuba Libre Again

**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis bel et bien de retour !**

 **Je vous sert enfin ce chapitre tant attendu... Que j'ai enfin écrit et publié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous continuerez à aimer mon histoire malgré ma publication quelque peu aléatoire.. x)**

 **NoteOùJeRaconteMaPassionanteVie:** **Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive cette fanfiction sera FINIE! Même je mets 25 ans, elle arrivera à son terme un jour! (en espérant ne pas arriver à de telles extrémités tout de même xD). Pour ce qui est de ma vie endors de ma Fic, j'essaye de ralentir le rythme sur ma lecture de fanfiction pour me consacrer à d'autres choses et d'arrêter d'écumer toutes celles que je trouve. Mais c'est un peu dur... Surtout quand certaines sur Harry Potter sont juste magnifiques... D'ailleurs vous êtes des lecteurs du fandom Harry Potter, et si oui plutôt quel pairing?**  
 **Moi personnellement je suis une inconditionnelle du Draco x Harry et un peu d'autres genre avec Severus / Lucius ou Fred-Georges. Mais je ne varie pas des masses à ce niveau là. ^^**

 **Réponses au Reviews:**

 **Yona:** **Je suis heureuse d'être l'auteur de ta fix préféré en UA ! ça me touche beaucoup et voilà la suite ;)**

 **Taranis:** **Contente que ma fic te plaise! T'inquiète pas il y aura un point final à cette fic quoi qu'il arrive ! Et merci pour tes compliments, pour ce qui est des différentes relations dans la fic j'essaie de faire les plus varié et réaliste possible donc j'apprécie que tu les aime bien!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Retour et Cuba Libre again

* * *

\- [Zoro & Law] –  
*POV Zoro*

On a signé. Puis on lui a rendu son putain de contrat. De toute façon on n'avait pas trop le choix. On a fait comme si, pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il nous restait. Du coup Jew' c'est foutu de nous, elle disait qu'on était des abrutis avec une fierté plus grande que nos cerveaux. Je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas tort, mais ça je ne le dirais surement jamais.

Là on est entrain de faire nos sacs pour rentrer, après 2 semaines d'absence on va enfin pouvoir retourner dans la maison sans risque : La Donquixote Family a promit de nous laisser nous et nos amis en paix tant qu'on s'engage à tuer Lucci et à se tenir tranquilles. Cependant j'ai un peu de stress qui monte : ça va faire deux semaines qu'on ne donne presque aucune information à Robin et aux autres par rapport à comment on va, et en plus ils vont forcément vouloir savoir ce qu'il c'est passé et nous n'avons aucune excuse valable pour cacher ce qu'il c'est passé… Et il est hors de question de les impliquer encore plus là dedans.

 _[Va falloir inventer un truck béton parce que là mon gars c'est chaud…]  
(Je sais bien… Mais je n'ai foutrement aucune idée de quoi inventer. Rien n'es crédible)  
[Si : la Vérité. Sans tout leur dévoiler, vous pouvez leur en dire un peu juste de quoi calmer leur curiosité et leurs inquiétudes…]_

C'est que ce n'est pas con… Un savant mélange de vérité et de mensonge sans en dire trop serait la bonne solution. Même si je sais que Robin ne s'en contenteras pas je ne peux pas faire mieux sans me foutre dans la merde et les entraîner avec moi.

« - Law ?! »

Pas de réponse.

« - LAAAW ?! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Puis des bruits explicites venant du salon. _Merde, ils nikent._ Manquait plus que ça… je suis bloqué dans la chambre pour une durée indéterminée le temps qu'ils finissent… Fait chiez !

N'importe qui trouverait étrange qu'ils couchent ensemble alors qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles depuis un moment maintenant, mais je sais qu'ils tiennent encore beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Ils se sont séparés de manière logique car ça n'allait plus au lieu d'essayer de trouver des solutions ils ont choisit la solution simple : se séparer et rester en bons termes. Mais la solution non logique aurait voulu qu'ils restent encore longtemps ensembles le temps de se détruire et de se reconstruire ensemble. Chose qu'ils font mais à des centaines de kilomètres depuis des années. Ils se détruisent par leurs silences, leurs absences, leurs impassibilités apparentes. Puis ils se reconstruisent avec leurs morts, leurs caresses… leurs putain de baise sur le canapé du salon… !

OoOoOoOo

\- [La maison] -  
*POV général*

Robin ne disait rien. Elle ne parlait pas souvent pour ne rien dire, mais là elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Pourtant elle se taisait. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été poli, ni respectueux, et surtout que valait mieux ne rien dire. Donc elle ne disait rien, surplombant cette maison de ses yeux acérés et dirigeant tout ce monde d'une poigne de fer.

Alors elle ne disait rien quand Nami rentrait à l'aube totalement bourrée et qu'il fallait aller la coucher.  
Elle ne disait rien non plus quand Sanji se mettait en couple avec une inconnue alors qu'il ne semble pas heureux de la situation.  
Ni quand Luffy voulait savoir où avait été Nami pour avoir une gueule de bois aussi monumentale.  
Ni même quand Zoro et Law ne donnaient aucun foutu signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine.  
Pas même quand toute la maison s'inquiétait autant qu'elle mais que c'était son rôle de les rassurer.

Non, Robin ne disait jamais les choses qui ne devaient pas être dites pourtant là elle avait très envie : Zoro venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'ils rentraient et quand elle l'avait annoncé à tout le monde, Sanji avait décidé de se tirer. Tout simplement.

« Je ne voudrais pas entacher vos retrouvailles, puis j'ai du travail alors je les verrais ce soir quand je reviendrais. »

La vérité c'est que Sanji meurt de peur à l'idée de se retrouver en face de Zoro… Mais ça Robin ne peut pas le savoir. Alors elle se tait et tourne le dos au cuistot, blessée par ce qu'elle pense être de l'indifférence vis-à-vis du retour imminent de Zoro et Law.

Elle aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, mais elle décide de ne rien dire. C'est mieux comme ça.  
Alors Sanji s'en va la tête basse, en direction du Rip- Off alors que c'est son jour de congé, pour fuir le regard déçu de Robin, le retour de Zoro et surtout la présence de Law. Peut-être même qu'il appellera Margaret pour qu'elle le rejoigne à un moment de la soirée.

Mais pour le moment Robin se tait et Sanji Fuit. Zoro et Law partent de chez Jewerly.

Ce fut Luffy qui les vu en premier, ils étaient à mi-chemin entre la maison et le reste du refuge quand l'homme élastique se propulsa vers eux et les renversa par terre dans son grand élan de joie définitivement pas métrisé. Alertés par le hurlement du brun, le reste de la maison sortit dans la cour au centre du verger de Nami pour voir l'arrivée des deux fugitifs.  
Après Luffy se fut au tour de Chopper d'aller leur pleurnicher dans les pattes et à Nami de leur assener un bon coup sur la tête en guise de bienvenue. Le reste suivit le mouvement et alla les accueillir de manière un peu plus civilisé.

Cependant, lors de l'embrassade collective Zoro remarqua qu'une personne manquait à l'appel : il n'y avait aucune tête blonde parmi les habitants présents. Il fut d'abord vexé de croire qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir de la maison pour les acceuillir puis réellement blessé quand il apprit qu'en fait il n'était pas même pas présent alors qu'il avait prévenu de leur retour dans la journée. Law remarqua également l'absence du cuistot et la déception de son ami, il avait déjà remarqué avant leur fuite qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net entre eux : comme une sorte d'attirance en latence. Pour cette raison il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'absence de l'entortillé du sourcil (1) : avait-il eu peur ? Avait-il préféré fuir ? Ou alors s'était-t-il trompé et il n'en avait rien à faire ?  
C'était un mystère à creuser.

Pendant que Law se questionnait sur les réelles intentions et pensées du blond, Zoro quant à lui subissait un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Robin :

« - Alors ? Vous étiez où pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Chez une connaissance de Law à All-Pol, une ancienne amie à lui avec qui il a reprit contact récemment.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas être rentrés directement à la maison ? Vous y auriez été bien plus en sécurité vu que vous en aviez visiblement besoin… (2)

\- On ne pouvait pas… Les gars pour qui on fait des petits boulots en avaient après nous du coup ça aurait été compliqué de revenir ici et peut-être les attirer vers la maison. On a donc préférer rester en ville, au milieu de la foule pour se fondre dans la masse.

\- Soit. Et qui sont ces gars ? »

Robin avait le don de poser les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Alors il répondit à côté comme d'habitude :

« - Des mecs d'All-Pol aussi, des petites frappes avec qui on avait eu des embrouilles il y a un moment et a qui on devait rendre quelques services pour qu'ils nous foutent la paix. »

 _[Niker, Tuer… des petits services, y'a pas a dire]  
(« Alors oui en fait on a du se faire enculer par Doflamingo le plus grand psychopathe du pays, puis maintenant je suis censé tuer mon ex pour faire plaisir à Crocodile, qui est ton ancien patron par la même ocas' mais sinon… ça roule !)  
[Ouias non c'est un peu trash dit comme ça… c'est bien les petits services]_

Il savait que Robin était sceptique, et qu'un jour ou l'autre si cette histoire s'éternisait trop elle finirait par creuser un peu trop profond et elle trouverait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Mais d'ici là il avait une question à poser :

« - Où est le cuistot ? »

Robin se crispa et le bretteur vit son visage se durcir, que s'était-il passé ? Elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers Law qui était assis à la table de la cuisine avec Luffy et Nami avec qui il parlait des futures études du petit brun. En partant elle lui dit :

« - Au Rip-Off, il m'a dit qu'il avait du travail »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait peut-être du lui dire de rester avec eux, que Sanji devait surement être avec sa copine, ou encore qu'elle voulait profiter de sa présence. Mais elle avait une petite partie de lui qui lui disait que valait mieux laisser le bretteur y aller et voir avec Sanji.

De toute façon s'était le blond qui s'était mit dans cette situation tout seul. Il n'avait qu'à assumer maintenant.

\- [Rip- Off]-  
*POV General*

Ce soir le bar était moins bondé que les jours précédents. On était Lundi. Personne ne veut boire ou danser le lundi soir. Il n'y a rien à fêter un lundi soir. Au pire peut-être le retour au travail pour un accro à celui-ci ou encore un examen un peu plus réussit pour un étudient fauché. Le samedi soir est un moment de décadence, le Lundi soir est un jour de carence.  
Peut-être aurait-il eu quelque chose s'il n'avait pas été si lâche. Mais il l'était définitivement alors il avait préféré fuir plutôt qu'affronter celui qui était dernièrement un peu trop présent dans ses pensées.

« - Un cuba Libre s'il-te-plait

\- Tout de suite »

Il n'avait pas même pas jeté un coup d'œil à celui qui lui avait commandé la boisson, trop absorbé par ses pensées il n'avait pas reconnu la voix grave de l'homme. Pourtant la mention de ce cocktail le fit sourire (3), ce qui le poussa à demander alors qu'il était de dos à l'inconnu :

« - Quelque chose à fêter ?

\- Mon retour. »

Zoro vit le blond se raidir d'un coup quand il comprit à qui il parlait. Puis il se retourna lentement, faisant progressivement face à celui qu'il avait fuit. Il lâcha son prénom comme on lâche un souffle lors d'un uppercut dans l'estomac :

« - Zorro… »

Il reçut la réponse avec la violence du dit uppercut.

« - Sanji. »

Ils se faisaient face, chacun avec leurs appréhensions et leurs justifications en attente. Pourquoi avait-il été absent pour son retour ? Que faisait-il là ?

Les interrogations étaient en latence, emplissant l'espace entre eux, les étouffant presque, mettant le moment en pause et leur voix en off.

Puis ce fut Zoro qui brisa le silence :

« - Je peux avoir mon Cuba libre ? Non, en fait prends en deux et viens avec moi. »

Puis il s'éloigna en direction d'une table en fond de salle, près de l'orchestre et des aquariums. Sanji fit signe à Kidd qu'il prenait sa pose, puis prenant son courage à deux mains et les deux verres avec, il se décida à le suivre.  
Il avait le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite et le souffle court quand il posa enfin son postérieur sur la chaise faisant face au bretteur. Le silence s'installa progressivement entre eux. Aucun ne voulait se lancer dans des justifications foireuses ou dans une conversation bancale. Alors ils sirotèrent chacun de leur côté leur boisson en écoutant l'orchestre jouer. Ce fut encore une fois Zoro qui brisa le silence :

« - C'est quoi le nom du groupe ?

\- Foxy Le renard Argenté, c'est un groupe d'étudiants fauchés qui sont venus demander à pouvoir jouer quelques soirs par semaine au Rip-Off il y a quelques mois. Shakky a accepté et du coup ils reviennent de temps en temps. Porsche, la chanteuse et bassiste, est également Escort dans l'établissement depuis peu.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'escorts ?

\- Une vingtaine à peu près, femmes et hommes confondus

\- Perona en fait partie depuis un moment déjà, elle a l'air de s'y plaire de ce qu'elle en dit… »

Malgré la légère gène qu'occasionna à Sanji la mention de Perona et le souvenir de leur ébat, la conversation dériva sur les anecdotes que Perona racontait à Zoro sur ses clients et l'ambiance se détendit peu à peu.

Ils eurent leur première vrai éclat de rire ensemble. La pause de Sanji s'étendit, Kidd pesta et Shakky sourit. Leurs verres s'accumulèrent et leurs discutions dérivèrent. Le temps passait et ils oubliaient le monde extérieur, au point de ne pas remarquer la proximité de leurs corps qui avaient inconsciemment bougé pour finir juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Zoro avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi proche de Sanji dans la situation actuelle.  
Sanji avait oublié qu'il avait une copine et qu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre.

Mais elle, elle n'avait pas oublié. Et elle regardait Sanji et Zoro si proches, elle voyait leurs mains se frôler, leurs visages s'illuminer à chaque mot de leur vis-à-vis… Et leur apparente complicité lui tordait le ventre, leur proximité lui donnait la nausée et l'oublie de Sanji envers elle la rendait folle de jalousie.

Alors elle se dirigea raide, vers leur table et passa les bras autours du cou du blond. La réaction fut instantanée : Sanji se redressa et sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la panique. Zoro se raidit et sentit un mauvais pressentiment se frayer un chemin dans leur soirée tranquille.

« - A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Sanji savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait dire à Zoro qui était Margareth… Mais il sentait que quand il le dirait, ça ne serait plus pareil, que leur entente et leur nouvelle relation en souffrirait… et pour une raison inconnue il se sentait mal à cette idée… Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« - Zoro, je te présente Margareth… ma copine. »

Zoro eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Alors il était en couple ? Ils avaient parlé toute la soirée ensemble, ils s'étaient confié, ils avaient rit et lui il était non seulement en couple mais en plus il ne lui avait même pas dit.  
Il eu l'impression de revenir un an en arrière quand il avait découvert que Lucci avait une femme alors que cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. La bile lui monta a la gorge et une colère sourde gronda en lui.

« - Et moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- C'est un de mes colocs. »

Sanji regretta sa phrase à peine quelques secondes après l'avoir dite, Zoro n'était pas seulement un coloc, mais aussi son ami désormais. Mais c'était trop tard. Zoro s'était levé, le visage fermé et la voix dure :

« - Je vais vous laisser alors. Bonne soirée. »

Et il partit, le dos droit et les poings serrés. Le regard du blond le suivit le temps qu'il quitte le bar, une boule de plomb logée dans le ventre et l'envie de planter Margareth sur place très présente. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la place du bretteur avec un sourire triomphant il sentit un gout amer dans la bouche et une question lascinante tournait en boucle dans sa tête :

 _Pourquoi suis-je incapable de l'aimer, alors que je suis incapable de ne pas l'apprécier lui ?_

Law était allongé sur le lit, au téléphone avec Jewerly quand il vit Zoro rentrer. Voyant son visage totalement fermé et son attitude brusque il raccrocha rapidement et lui demanda où il était allé :

« - J'étais allé voir Sanji au Rip-Off.

\- Ça ne c'est pas bien passé ?

\- Au début si, on a bu un coup ensemble et on a parlé. Puis sa copine est arrivée. »

Law accusa le coup tendis que Zoro disparaissait dans la salle de bain : il savait que celui-ci avait bien plus mal qu'il ne le montrait. Et il avait de quoi. Il se rappela de leur conversation sur Lucci quand ils s'étaient retrouvés :

« -Et alors comment ça se fait qu'il te pourrisse la vie comme ça alors que vous étiez ensemble ?

\- On n'était pas ensemble, lui répondit Zoro après un silence, j'étais avec lui mais lui n'était pas avec moi. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on était ensemble quand il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans une soirée. Naïvement j'y suis allé en pensant qu'il voulait enfin me présenter ses amis. Je ne m'étais pas totalement trompé, il voulait effectivement me présenter quelqu'un : sa femme.  
Il m'a présenté comme un « colocataire qui venait le chercher » alors je suis partit, blessé. Ensuite il m'a juste envoyé un message avant de disparaitre de ma vie.

\- Il disait quoi le message ?

\- Le message disait juste : « Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais ? ». »

* * *

 **(1) Sanji et ses sourcils... une grande histoire !**

 **(2) Alors cette phrase... j'ai mis 2 ans à l'écrire et je ne sais toujours pas si elle est correcte ou pas... Ducoup je la laisse même si c'est un peu étrange pour moi ^^**

 **(3) Au cas où vous auriez oublié entre temps (je ne vous en veux pas vu le temps que j'ai mis à publié ce nouveau chapitre, le Cuba-Libre est le cocktail qu'a pris Margareth le première fois qu'elle a parlé à Sanji!**

 **Voilà voilà, pour la musique je vous dirais... We don't need to dance - Andy Black et Bienvenue dans la secte - la secte Phonétik**  
 **A la semaine prochaine normalement !**

 **Bisous Poutoux !**


	20. Antithèses problématiques et mandarines

**Bonjour, Bonsoir! Me voici en chair et en mots et en temps et en heure!**

 **Petit chapitre très centré sentiments... Même si concrètement la guimauve au citron c'est pas pour tout de suite... En espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Pas de note aujourd'hui: Pas trop le temps donc je vous laisse directement avec le chapitre!**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Antithèses problématiques et mandarines

* * *

\- [La Maison] -  
*POV Zoro*

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça hier soir ? Pourquoi je suis partie alors qu'on parlait comme de simples amis ? Comme si le fait qu'il ait une copine changeait quoi que ce soit ?

 _[Parce que ça change quelque chose… Tu l'aimais bien le blondinet, n'est-ce pas ?]  
(Oui je l'aimais bien, comme j'aime bien Luffy et Ussop)  
[Non ce n'est pas vrais : si tu l'aimais comme t'aimes Luffy tu ne l'aurais pas associé à Lucci. Là tu l'a associé à Lucci car les sentiments que t'avais pour ce dernier se rapprochent de ce que tu commences à ressentir pour Sanji.]  
(…)_

Oui je l'apprécie un peu trop ce foutu blondinet, mais là n'est définitivement pas la question. Le monde m'a démontré que ce que l'on veut n'est généralement jamais atteignable : La vie est une chienne et le destin une pute ensemble elles font le trottoir. Moi je suis un con sans moyens. Je ne peux pas me permettre une pute de luxe. Alors je me contente d'une pâle esquisse d'un corps dénudé pour continuer à avancer dans ce bordel humain.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de vouloir atteindre, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, le cuisinier. Il est l'image éphémère d'un désir lointain. Ce n'est que l'esquisse avortée d'une pensée amoureuse. Le reflet miroitant d'une utopie aussitôt oublié. L'univers nous sépare. Il vit en dessous de moi et à mes côtés pourtant il est à des kilomètres de moi.

Il est le gamin paumé aidé par le gouvernement.

Je suis le gamin tueur coulé par le système.

Il est le cuistot doué de ses cinq doigts.

Je suis le sabreur doué de ses trois lames.

Il est l'agneau innocent de la bergerie.

Je suis le prédateur des loups.

Il est le blond dragueur, aimé de ses dames.

Je suis le punk qui aime se faire enculer.

Il est l'homme qui se reconstruit.

Je suis l'homme qui veut faire sauter le monde.

Il est mon opposé, mon contraire. Je suis son négatif, son antithèse. Nous somme les faces opposées d'une même pièce : celle du système.

OoOoOo

A des centaines de kilomètres des pensées de Zoro, Nami regardait Luffy s'amuser avec Chopper à l'extérieur quand elle le vit passer derrière elle. Avisant son regard meurtrier elle lui attrapa le bras :

« - Hey, tu vas ou ?

-Je vais faire un tour au Dojo…, répondit-il avec douceur au regard inquiet de la rousse j'ai besoin de me défouler un coup

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas : c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas entrainé, ça me manque.

\- D'accord… Tu pourras passer à la bibliothèque récupérer mon livre sur la cartographie au moyen-âge vu que c'est juste à deux minutes du Dojo ?

\- Oui, je passerais le prendre. »

D'un coup on entendit un cri strident venant de la piscine. En se retournant Nami et le bretteur purent constater que le cri venait de Chopper qui regardait Luffy couler au fond de la piscine avec affolement tandis que Sanji courrait le repêcher. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de regarder le torse finement musclé du blond et de le trouver beau comme ça, trempé et souriant à la bêtise du brun. La rousse quant à elle semblait amusée par l'accident (récurent) de l'homme élastique. Avisant le regard doux et tendre de sa colocataire, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de la questionner un peu :

« - Et alors avec Luffy ? (1)

\- Quoi avec Luffy ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, je sais très bien qu'il te plait. Et le fait que tu lui plaises n'est un secret pour personne dans cette maison… Même Chopper doit l'avoir compris.

\- Oh, Zoro ricana en voyant la rouquine rougir, je… je ne sais pas.

\- Vas-y, tu n'as rien à perdre : au pire vous vous mettez ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas une lumière mais il y a pire quand même…

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai peur que ça fasse comme avec Shakky : que ça ne fonctionne pas et qu'on soit plus déçus qu'autre chose…

\- Nami, écoute moi : ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Shakky car tu es encore une jeune étudiante alors que elle c'est une Femme. Avec un grand F. Tu as voulu l'avoir car elle était fascinante, qu'elle était ton fantasme au féminin, que t'étais dans une période où ça aurait pu coller… Me regarde pas come ça, tu n'es pas la seule à aller au Rip-Off le samedi soir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne se met pas en couple avec un fantasme. On couche avec son fantasme, on le fait aux toilettes, dans un lit, dans une bagnole, au cinéma, dans un parc, chez sa mère même…. Mais on ne se met pas en couple avec. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête, il est temps pour toi de tourner la page sur Shakky et d'aller voir quelqu'un qui est sur la même longueur d'onde que toi : Luffy. »

La tirade du bretteur resta en suspens entre eux, comme le bruit d'un coup de feu après le tir. La balle avait atteint sa cible et le tireur attendait une réaction. La victime lui tourna le dos et regarda la piscine où l'objet de ses pensées riait à gorge déployé de sa mésaventure avec leur nouveau cuisinier. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en se disant que Zoro avait raison : il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Toujours de dos, elle adressa la parole au bretteur :

«- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu tournes la page ?

\- Je n'ai pas de page à tourner.

\- Si. Lucci reste toujours comme une ombre dans ta vie. Tu devrais aussi passer à autre chose… Sanji semble te plaire non ? »

Il s'était raidit à la mention de Lucci et la question de la rousse l'avait achevé. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur ses katanas. Quand il les rouvrit ce n'était plus un homme incertain mais un sabreur sans failles qui se tenait là.

«- Pour ce qui est de Sanji : on ne sort pas avec son fantasme. On couche avec. Et encore. »

Deuxième balle. Un Tir de sommation.

« - Moi, je ne couche pas avec mes fantasmes. Je choisis de me détruire avec des connards. Puis si jamais j'ai besoin de me faire prendre un peu plus violemment, je vais chercher des gays en perdition dans les rues. C'est ça ma vie.»

Troisième balle. La cible est en joue.

« - Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai aucune page à tourner. C'est d'existence qu'il me faudrait changer. Passe-moi un flingue si tu veux effacer l'ardoise.»

Dernière balle. Le chargeur est vide. La cible est à terre.

La porte claque avec le bruit de la lame de la guillotine qui atteint la nuque du condamné.

 _L'amour est mort, tué par un mal-aimé qui aurait aimé être un mâle aimé._

OoOoOo

« -Dit Nami, tu m'aimes ?

\- Ça ne vas pas de sortir ça comme ça ?

\- Bah comment t'aurais voulu que je te demande autrement ? De toute façon la réponse restera la même non ?

-…

\- Alors ? Tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu feras quoi si je dis non ?

\- Je serais triste

\- Et si je dis oui ?

\- Je serais content

\- … Et toi Luffy, tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui

\- Alors moi aussi. »

OoOoOo

\- [Maison Soir] -  
*POV général*

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors quand Zoro rentra à la maison le soir même. Il avait passé la journée au Dojo et s'était beaucoup entrainé après s'être fait calmement remonter les bretelles par son entraineur. Il faut dire que Dracule Mihawk n'était pas du genre commode… et personne ne s'amusait à lui tenir tête ou à vouloir faire le malin…  
C'est donc relativement détendu et de bonne humeur qu'il revint d'un pas tranquille sous la voie lactée… Bonne humeur qui s'envola aussitôt qu'il franchit la porte et qu'il vit deux blonds entrains de se câliner dans l'entrée.

« - Sanji, tu pe…. »

Nami s'interrompis au milieu de sa demande quand elle arriva elle aussi dans le vestibule et qu'elle vit d'un côté le dit Sanji et Margareth entrains de s'embrasser totalement coupés du monde, et de l'autre Zoro qui venait d'arriver et qui ne semblait pas content du tout. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'ils avaient oublié de prévenir Zoro qu'il y aurait la jolie blonde ce soir. La scène semblait figée jusqu'à ce que Law arrive avec son sourire en coin et son sarcasme pour débloquer la situation :

« - Blondy, on sait que tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup ta Barbie, mais là concrètement y'à Zoro qui aimerait passer… Et tu gènes. »

Sanji rougit de honte d'un coup en se rendant compte qu'il y avait trois personnes qui le regardaient avec Margareth depuis un moment et qu'en plus deux des trois étaient Zoro et Law. _Zoro_. Il se décala d'un coup, bousculant la blonde par la même occasion et s'enfuit vers la cuisine avec Nami sur les talons. Toujours dans l'entrée, Margareth jaugeait le nouvel arrivant du regard : c'était le mec qui était avec Sanji la dernière fois. Et le regard qu'il lança à Sanji avant que celui-ci disparaisse ne lui plut pas du tout… Mais alors pas du tout. Elle décida de mettre les points sur les i avec le bretteur quand le brun intervint :

« - Te fatigues pas Barbie, il n'y a rien entre eux et il n'y aura rien. Retourne voir Blondy, mariez-vous, faites des blondy junior et tutti li quanti mais par pitié… Foutez nous la paix avec vos histoires de couple. »

Sur ce, il se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé et attrapa la main de Zoro pour l'amener vers le salon où étaient Luffy et Ussop, laissant Margareth et sa réplique avortée dans le vestibule.  
Malgré l'indignation de s'être fait remballer assez durement par le brun, elle était quand même rassurée et tranquillisée par ses paroles. Elle décida donc d'ignorer simplement les deux hommes et de se cantonner aux filles et à son copain pour le moment.

Du côté du salon c'est un brun tout excité qui sautait sur Zoro (2) : Luffy avait des choses à raconter. C'est ainsi que passa une grande partie de la soirée, avec Nami qui les rejoint en cours de route pour se couler dans les bras de son tout nouvel petit ami, et qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur Sanji et Zoro. Même si elle en avait grandement envie.  
Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, incluant Law dans leur petit cercle d'amis petit à petit. Celui-ci, malgré qu'il ne montra rien, était touché d'être ainsi inclus dans la conversation et leur amitié : en effet il avait déboulé quelques semaines plus tôt sortit de nulle part et s'était imposé dans leur maison sans vraiment leur demander leur avis. Alors qu'ils l'incluent comme ça, spontanément, lui fit chaud au cœur malgré l'état de son meilleur ami qui ne s'était que très peu détendu au cours de la soirée.

Puis vint le moment de passer à table. Chacun prit sa place, et Nami opéra un discret changement de place entre Chopper et Sanji afin que celui-ci ne se retrouve pas en face de Zoro. Une fois tout le monde placé, les plats arrivèrent et le repas put commencer. Les mets étaient succulents et le cuistot reçu de nombreux louanges qui le touchèrent. Malgré tout le bretteur ne lui dit rien du tout et se contentait de discuter avec Robin, Luffy ou Law qui étaient autours de lui. A aucun moment il ne lui adressa un regard ou un mot, et quelque part au fond de lui ça l'attrista un peu. Après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé la veille il aurait cru que leur relation se stabiliserait. Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit têtu du bretteur qui ne supportait pas de voir le couple rire et discuter ensemble. Alors il les ignorait.

C'est ainsi que se passa le repas, rythmé par les plats, le bruit des couverts et les conversations enjouées. En bout de table, Robin regardait toute la tablée avec un regard doux : c'était sa famille, son foyer. Elle était heureuse que tous soient enfin réunis… Malgré tout son regard s'attarda sur Zoro et Sanji : elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi, elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle demanderait à Law surement.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, à discuter calmement. Et elle avait découvert, derrière le mec blasé et cynique, un homme cultivé et intelligent qui était, malgré les apparences, très gentil. Elle savait également qu'il tenait beaucoup à Zoro et à une certaine Jewerly qui était visiblement la personne chez qui ils avaient séjourné pendant leur absence.

Cependant le plus intéressent résidait dans le fait qu'ils s'étaient côtoyer dans le passé : lorsqu'elle était appelé Bloody Barbie et qu'elle était une haut placé dans le gang de Crocodile, il fessait lui partit du groupe de Corazon en tant que « Chirurgien de la mort ». Plusieurs fois leurs deux chefs avaient fait affaire ce qui les avait mené à se côtoyer de manière assez proche malgré la constante présence de masques pour cacher leur identité. Autant Law l'avait reconnu sans celui-ci, autant elle ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu. _La vie est bien étrange quelque fois_ …

OoOoOo

Tout le monde se sépara en montant dans les chambres en souriant après avoir rangé la cuisine et débarrassé la table. Law et Zoro furent les derniers à monter : en effet Zoro avait accompagné Law pour aller fumer dehors. L'air était doux et une légère brise faisait onduler les arbres dans le noir alors que le bout de la cigarette rougeoyait dans le noir.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement alors qu'un silence apaisant régnait entre eux.

Puis le moment prit fin et la cigarette mourut à leurs pieds, petit tas de cendres insignifiant. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et fermèrent la porte avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

Plus ils montaient, plus ils pouvaient entendre des bruits venant de la chambre de Sanji. Et lorsqu'ils furent sur le palier menant à la chambre de ce dernier, Zoro s'avança lentement vers la porte. Law le suivit, un nœud dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir.

Zoro quant à lui entendait le son des gémissements du blond à travers la porte. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain à écouter ça, à attendre avidement le prochain son venant de lui.

Puis tout à coup ça s'arrêta, et après un silence assourdissant, une phrase résonna silencieusement dans la nuit. Elle aurait du rester dans l'intimité d'une chambre, dans l'euphorie du moment post-coïtal, dans la passion d'un jeune couple.

Pourtant elle partie dans l'oreille d'un indiscret, elle percuta le cœur meurtrit d'un homme blessé.  
Et la douleur explosa en lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal, pourquoi cette putain de phrase l'avait défoncé à ce point.

Alors il fit volte face et ne fessant même pas attention à Law qui lui parlait doucement, il dévala les escaliers en sens inverse avec Law sur les talons. Mais il ne se retourna pas pour lui parler ou pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il sentait le fourmillement dans ses bras, ses yeux se voilaient et sa tête se vidait. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire : il allait faire une crise. Et il devait partir. Vite.

Alors il attrapa au vol ses katanas et bouscula violemment Law qui essayait de le retenir. Puis sans un mot il franchit la porte et s'enfonça rapidement dans la nuit.

Law se laissa tomber sur le pas de la porte après s'être relevé. Zoro avait disparu. L'homme blessé avait été achevé par une flèche amoureuse. Un embout de « Je » avec du poison de « t'aime ».

La tête entre les mains il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors dans ce noir envahissant il laissa couler juste une larme. Seul sur le pas de la porte il la laissa couler, pour toutes ses angoisses, ses ras-le-bol, ses solitudes.

Il voulait voir Jewerly. _Putain_.

OoOoOo

« - J'espère sincèrement que tu as une excellente excuse pour m'appeler à cette heure de la nuit Roronoa Zoro. Même si je vis la nuit ce n'est certainement pas une excuse pour le faire.

\- J'ai une excellente excuse en effet : Je suis chez Lucci. Tu le veux en tranches ou en bouillie ?

\- Comme tu veux. Mort est mon unique exigence.

\- Bien. »

* * *

 **(1) Le tact de Zoro est légendaire!**

 **(2) Sortie du contexte cette phrase aurait un sens beaucoup plus... différent. Au début je voulais mettre "Luffy" puis j'ai trouvé ça drôle de garde "un brun"... du coup bah voilà ;)**

 **Pour la chanson se sera... Black Veil Bries - Heart of fire !**

 **En espérant que le chapitre et la chanson vous plaise !**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	21. Théories de beauté et de culpabilité

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 et ses révélations! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **NoteOuJeRaconteMaPassionanteVie:** **Je me suis rendu compte que j'allais devoir changé la fin initialement prévue pour ma fic: elle ne colle plus dutout x) J'ai peu à peu dévié de ma trame initiale. Donc je vais refaire ma trame à partir du chapitre prochain... et ducoup ma fin sera différente! Mais je peux déjà vous annoncer que normalement il reste une dizaine (ou une douzaine) de chapitres avant la fin. Et à partir du prochain chapitre vous allez, tout comme Sanji, commencer à avoir la réponse à certaines de vos questions! Le dénouement se rapproche peu à peu !**

 **RaRs:**

 ** _Taranis:_** **Pas taper Zoro, il s'en ai suffisamment prit plein la gueule xD J'aime bien aussi la relation Law/ Zoro, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi! Même si dans les prochain chapitres elle risque de pas être mise en avant... Sry, J'espère quand même que ça te plaira!**

 ** _Lauriane:_** **Merci beaucoup, contente que t'apprecies! (Merci à Clem, mon attaché presse et publicité personnelle xD) J'espère que tu continueras à aimer mon histoire et mon écriture!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Théories de beauté et de culpabilité

* * *

\- [La Maison] -  
*POV GENERAL*

Ce matin là, lorsque Robin se réveilla elle sentit immédiatement un nœud se resserrer dans son estomac, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de s'amuser à faire des scoubidous avec ses intestins pendant la nuit… Et ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

Repoussant cette mauvaise impression quelque part dans sa tête elle se leva et alla se préparer normalement, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce nœud au fond de son abdomen. Ce n'est que quand elle arriva sur le palier menant aux escaliers qu'elle s'avoua vaincue et qu'elle prit la direction de la chambre de Zoro. Plus elle gravissait les escaliers et plus son angoisse montait, une sorte de proportionnalité grotesque. C'est donc en courant qu'elle arriva à la dernière marche et qu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre…vide.

« -Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, sans succès… puis elle repartie en sens inverse et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée au bout, elle trébucha sur la dernière marche et s'aplatît sans grâce aucune sur le planché du rez-de-chaussée. Cependant elle se releva aussitôt sans faire attention à son genoux meurtrit, et elle appela Zoro dans le fou espoir qu'il réponde qu'il apparaisse avec sa tête des mauvais jours et une tasse de café pour lui gueuler dessus et lui demander pour quelle foutue raison elle gueulait comme une tarée à neuf heures du mat'….

Mais rien ne passa, personne ne lui répondît dans le silence de la maison.

D'un coup elle vit à travers la baie vitrée du salon une tête brune adossé au mur bordant la piscine. En boitant elle alla ouvrir la porte coulissante, attirant ainsi le regard du brun. Et tout ce qu'elle redoutait était inscrit sur son visage fatigué…

Des cernes profonds creusaient deux fossés sous ses yeux délavés…  
Leur couleur bleutée se démarquait sur le désert blafard de sa peau, sortes d'oasis non bienvenus…  
Les yeux injectés de sang, reflet fatigué du levé de soleil…

C'était un paysage de désolation, un désert à l'abandon dans le sud du Nouveau-Mexique, un terrain de sentiments vagues…  
Les iris gris reflet conforme d'un vague à l'âme…

Alors elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long de la vitre, ses beaux cheveux noirs en désordre et son visage défait…  
Law se dit qu'elle était belle, dans sa peine à peine esquissée, dans sa défaite à demi-mots murmurée, dans sa résignation digne et sans remous… Un peu comme une fleur coupée qui se poserait sur l'onde marine sans remous… emportée avec le temps vers des rivages lointains, et qui résisterait vague après vague, tempête après tempête…

L'humain semble toujours plus beau dans sa déchéance, quand il ne lui reste presque rien, que toutes ses barrières ont été détruites, que son esprit vole en milliers d'éclats… Le paradis, le bonheur et l'ambroisie n'ont un intérêt que purement futile… La beauté c'est du mélodrame, c'est l'enfer de Dante, c'est Icare, c'est la famille des Atrides… C'est la déchéance de l'humanité et de son esprit éthiquement correct.

Alors là, avec son genou écorché, ses cheveux emmêlés et son regard blessé elle semblait être au paroxysme de la beauté humaine…

« - Il est partit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation. C'est un constat incrédule, c'était l'envie de verbaliser une crainte et un fait.  
Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, c'était la question rhétorique d'un monologue à deux.

Alors il lui passa sa cigarette, sûrement la vingtième de la nuit. Comment dormir quand son meilleur ami s'en va, sans laisser d'indice d'où il va ? Comment réussir à fermer les yeux quand on sait qu'il fait une de ses crises ?  
On ne peut pas. Alors il avait fumé dans l'air froid de la nuit, entre sa bouteille de whisky et son cendrier. Attendant un signe divin, un écho, un retour, autre chose que les constellations au dessus de sa tête…

Mais ce n'est que Robin qui avait rompu son calme nocturne. Alors maintenant il partageait sa peine et sa cigarette avec elle… désormais ils attendaient à deux… un signe divin, un écho, un retour, autre chose que les nuances écarlates du soleil levant….

OoOoOoO

\- [Chambre Sanji] -  
*POV SANJI*

Je me réveille doucement, entouré de chaleur et de… sueur. Je sens un corps contre le mien, imbriqué au miens sous la couette. Face a cette constatation je trésaille : qui est dans mon lit ? Je me laisse engloutir par la panique quelques instants quand mon esprit émet l'hypothèse d'un corps viril et Zoroesque dans mon lit… Puis une poitrine s'impose contre mon flanc, me rappelant à l'ordre et fessant enfin affluer les souvenirs de la veille et donc la cause de pourquoi Margareth est dans mon lit.  
Je ne cherche pas à approfondir pourquoi l'absence de pénis contre ma cuise me parait autant décevante.

A la place je me dégage doucement de l'emprise de Margareth pour me glisser hors du lit sans la réveiller, j'attrape un boxer propre et un pantalon au hasard pour me glisser ensuite dans la salle de bain de l'étage pour aller prendre une douche. _Enfin_.

L'eau chaude dégouline le long de mon corps et me fait du bien au fur et à mesure qu'elle délie mes muscles crispés. Ma tête vient se poser sur le carrelage froid quand je repense à ma nuit avec Margareth… Une boule vient se loger dans ma gorge quand je repense à ce que je lui ai dit…

Je ne sais même pas quand ça a dérapé… est-ce quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble ? Quand elle a esquissé quelques caresses similaires ? Quand j'ai demandé à éteindre la lumière ? Quand son corps c'est confondu ? Quand son image c'est dissipé ?... Quand ce n'était plus une jolie blonde au dessus de moi, mais ma défunte femme ?  
Quand je lui ai dit « je t'aime » ?  
Quand je l'ai dit à Shirahoshi et non pas à Margareth ?

Je coupe l'eau d'un coup brusque et sors de la douche après m'être savonné et rincé. La buée a envahit la salle de bain et l'impression d'être dans un aquarium.  
Tel un poisson rouge tournant en rond dans son bocal, à la recherche d'une sortie.

Le poisson rouge est mon alter-égo et l'aquarium une triste allégorie de ma situation.

Je déraille, l'eau devait être trop chaude.

OoOoO

Quand je descends en bas, je ne trouve personne. C'est étrange, normalement Robin est toujours réveillée à cette heure-ci…  
Ce n'est qu'en allant dans le salon que je me rends compte que Robin est dehors avec Law, que fait ce con avec ma Robin d'amour ?

Je me dirige vers eux quand je me rends compte que Robin semble très triste, avachie contre la vitre et la visage défait…  
Je sens la colère monter en moi face à l'attitude désinvolte de Law face a elle :

« - Robin d'amour, pourquoi t'es si triste ? C'est ce connard qui t'a fait mal ? Mais t'es blessé !, je me tourne pour faire face au brun, et toi t'as rien fait ? »

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et me fusiller du regard. Robin aussi semble dérangé par ma tirade.

« - Sanji ! Calme toi, Law n'a rien fait !

\- Alors pourquoi t'es blessé et aussi triste ?

\- Zoro est partit. »

J'accuse le choc. Zoro est partit. _Encore_.

« - Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est que ce matin que je l'ai su, il est partit hier soir quand tout le monde était couché…

-Toi !, je pointe Law du doigt, Tu sais pourquoi il est partit ! T'étais avec lui !

\- Oui. »

Il se relève et époussette son jean calmement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarque la bouteille vide et les mégots écrasés : Son mec se fait la malle et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est se bourrer la gueule et fumer ? Mais c'est une blague ?!

« - Oui quoi ?! Pourquoi il est partit ?

\- …

\- Répond Putain !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.- il me regarde durement, comme si c'était ma faute- alors n'insiste pas.

\- Pardon ?! C'est pas parce que c'est ton putain de mec que nous n'avons pas le droit de savoir pourquoi il c'est fait la malle, encore une fois ! Ou alors,- un petit sourire nait sur mes lèvres- tu n'assumes juste pas le fait que tu n'a même pas réussit à le retenir… ou que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est partit… J'ai touché un point sensible _Law_ ? »

J'entends un hoquet de surprise venir de Robin et Law serre les mâchoires : J'ai visiblement tapé juste et Robin vient d'apprendre la vérité sur ce qu'à pu faire Law. Je suis fier d'avoir découvert toute la vérité.  
D'un coup, sans que je comprenne, Law m'attrape par la gorge et me plaque contre le mur, ses yeux argentés brillant de fureur et de douleur. Il se pencha vers moi et me cracha sa tirade au visage :

« - Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Ce serait donc de ma faute si Zoro est partit ?... Pauvre débile peroxydé ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je vais te le dire moi : Zoro semble avoir une sorte d'obsession pour toi depuis le début, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Merci dieu tu sembles te débrouiller tout seul pour l'éloigner de toi : faire l'homophobe, sortir avec une gonzesse, l'insulter… Mais le truc c'est que pendant notre petite absence il semble qu'il ai décidé d'oublier sa PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE PASSEE POUR SE RAPPROCHER DE TOI.- son ton se fait doucereux- mais voilà quand on est revenus tu n'étais pas là, alors il a décidé d'aller te voir au Rip-Off. Vous avez passé une soirée ensemble… Mais monsieur était en couple et n'a rien dit. Alors lui il a espéré quelque part au fond de lui. ET TOI TU LUI PRESENTE TA COPINE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT COMME CET ENCULE DE LUCCI ! ET HIER IL VOUS A ENTENDU NIQUER ALORS IL EST PARTIT ! »

Il me relâche et je tombe par terre, sonné par sa tirade… Il se recule un peu puis m'épingle au sol avec son regard remplit de mépris :

« Je ne dit pas que c'est vraiment de ta faute, il y a beaucoup de choses qui te dépassent largement dans cette histoire. Mais n'ose PLUS JAMAIS insinuer que je suis la cause de son départ, ou que je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir. Il a fait une crise et m'a balancé au sol avant de partir, je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors, au lieu de la ramener avec tes conneries à deux balles, ferme ta grande gueule er remet toi un peu en question. Et je ne suis pas en couple avec lui. »

Sans un regard il rentre à l'intérieur, suivit de Robin qui ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Je les regarde passer la porte, au sol avec ma connerie et des cendres de cigarette. Je sens peu à peu la honte et la culpabilité me submerger : non seulement Zoro était partit en partie à cause de moi, mais en plus j'ai accusé de Law à tort et j'en étais fier… Si Robin était surprise ce n'était pas de la supposé culpabilité de Law, mais de ma connerie… Je me sens terriblement con.

Par contre que voulait-il dire quand il a dit que je lui ai présenté ma copine après ne rien lui avoir dit « comme cet enculé de Lucci » ? Lucci et Zoro on donc vraiment eu une relation ensemble, qui c'est visiblement pas très bien finit pour Zoro…

OoOoOoO

*POV LAW*

Je monte dans la chambre de Zoro en courant, ce stupide blondinet a vraiment réussit à me foutre en rogne. D'où il se permet d'insinuer que c'est ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait le plus de mal dernièrement. Même si je sais que Sanji n'y est pas vraiment pour quoi que ce soit, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver contre lui. Il aurait du faire les choses autrement…

 _[Et comment ? Je te signale qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir !]  
(Même : d'après ce que j'ai compris ils étaient proches l'autre soir, il aurait du lui dire d'emblée…)  
[Fait pas la même erreur que Zoro : ne blâme pas Blondy pour les erreurs de Lucci, ce n'est pas la même personne.]  
(T'as sûrement raison…)_

Pourtant je sais aussi pourquoi je lui en veux : il a tapé juste quand il m'a accusé de ne pas avoir réussi à le retenir. Il est partit et moi je suis resté au sol comme un con, sans rien tenté pour le retenir. Je ne sais même pas où il est, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va bien. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait encore quelque chose… Il a suffisamment souffert pour nous protéger Kuina, moi et le reste de cette maison.

J'ai besoin d'appeler quelqu'un…

« - Allô ?

\- Salut Jew'…

\- Law ? Ça va ?

\- Non, Zoro a encore fugué… dit moi qu'il est chez toi…

\- Oh merde…. Law, tu sais bien que je te l'aurais dit directement s'il était venu chez moi… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que vous êtes rentré au refuge.

\- Merde. Merde MERDE…

\- Calme toi Law… il est partit avec ses sabres ?

\- Oui, ses sabres et à pied.

\- Merde.

\- Comme tu le dit… J'espère qu'il rentrera d'ici ce soir…

\- J'espère aussi… Courage Lala, je te tiens au courant si j'ai des news de mon côté.

\- Merci Jew', je te tiens au jus aussi si il réapparait… »

 _Allez Zoro. Reviens. Je t'en supplie._

OoOoOo

*POV GENERAL*

Tout le monde était dans le salon, attendant encore une fois le retour du bretteur… Tout avaient été mit au courant de sa disparition au cours de la matinée.

Nami était blottie dans les bras de Luffy, qui avait un visage sérieux et légèrement triste. Tout deux se tenaient à une extrémité du canapé qui accueillait aussi un Chopper triste et un Ussop nerveux. Robin essayait de contrôler sa panique en buvant du thé, assise sur un des fauteuils, l'autre étant occupé par un Sanji qui n'avait pas su où se mettre à chaque fois qu'il croisait Robin ou Law. D'ailleurs ce dernier faisait face à la baie vitrée, le regard perdu sur la cime des arbres…

Tout attendait avec plus ou moins d'espoir un signe.  
Law savait qu'il allait devoir partit d'ici une vingtaine de minutes pour aller voir Doff, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui expliquer pourquoi Zoro n'était pas avec lui. Alors il priait pour que celui-ci réapparaisse. Et en bon état de préférence.

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone de Law brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Il venait de recevoir un message. Il sortit donc son portable pour le lire et petit à petit il blanchit… C'est Robin qui l'interpella en premier avec angoisse :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ? Tu sais où est Zoro ?

\- Oui… Il est dans la merde. Et bien profond en plus. »

Sur son écran on pouvait voir un court message :

« _Pas la peine de venir ce soir, votre mission est déjà en cours de réalisation. Je ne tiendrais pas compte de ton absence. Un tueur c'est largement suffisant._

 _Bonne soirée Law.  
Donquixote Doflamingo. _»

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà! ça vous a plu?**  
 **Laissez moi votre avis/ hypothèse/ théorie en Reviews! ça fait toujours plais'**  
 **D'ailleurs merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à ajouter ma fic en suivie/ fovoris! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Pour la musique ça sera: "Zufris Maracas - Et si demain" !**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	22. Du Blond au Vomis

**Hello!**

 **Ouais, it's me! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre et une toute nouvelle trame! Donc: il reste 10 chapitres après celui-ci plus un épilogue !**

 **NoteOuJeRaconteMaVie: Suite à une discussion avec une de mes amies et lectrice (qui se reconnaîtra) j'en suis venue à la conclusion que le titre de cette fic ne me plaisait plus trop trop... DONC: proposez moi des titres si vous voulez, peut-être que j'en choisirez un des proposés ou alors un à ma sauce. Mais dans tout les cas attendez-vous à voir un changement de titre dans les prochaines semaines! Pour ce qui est de mes OS (si certains d'entre vous les suivent): Je ne publierais la suite de "Gamin" que quand j'aurais entièrement finit d'écrire cette fanfic. J'ai beaucoup trop de projets d'écriture en même temps donc il faut que je m'organise. Donc je finirais d'écrire cette fic, puis la fin de mon two-shot et après je verrais. **

**RaRs:**

 ** _Mademoiselle:_ Merci pour tout tes compliments! Et oui j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec le verbe "faire" à l'imparfait! x) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Du Blond au Vomis

\- [La Maison] -  
*POV LAW*

« _Pas la peine de venir ce soir, votre mission est déjà en cours de réalisation. Je ne tiendrais pas compte de ton absence. Un tueur c'est largement suffisant._

 _Bonne soirée Law.  
Donquixote Doflamingo. _»

Même si je ne voulais pas comprendre, je sais pertinemment ce que ce message veut dire : Zoro c'est mit dans la merde. Ce meurtre on était censé le commettre tout les deux pour gagner notre liberté si Zoro le commet tout seul alors, malgré ce que peux dire Doffy, je pense qu'il y aura des répercutions.  
Ça fait dix ans que je cours pour échapper au flamant, dix putains d'années… et j'ai l'impression que mon unique chance pour mettre fin à cet enfer va m'être enlevée. Et comble de l'ironie, cette chance risque justement de me passer sous le nez à cause de mon compagnon de galère…

Je sais que je devrais bouger, partir, aller le chercher, me rendre chez Doflamingo, ou ne serais-ce que quitter ce salon où tous ont les yeux rivés sur moi… Mais je n'ai pas la force. J'ai juste envie de me creuser une tombe et m'y enterrer moi-même poignée de terre par poignée de pierres.  
Je cherche à me suicider par auto-enterrement. Au moins ça m'économisera des obsèques.

« - Law ?- la voix de Robin me sort de mes pensées-, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle semble inquiète. Normal me diriez-vous, je viens de lui annoncer que son colocataire et meilleur ami était dans la merde.  
Mais la je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux c'est me trouver six pieds sous terre à manger les pissenlits par la racine. Alors concrètement, j'ai beau apprécier énormément la jolie brune… là de son inquiétude je m'en tapote légèrement les cacahuètes.  
Mais ma politesse semble être un automatisme chez moi, tout comme mon masque « tout vas bien » :

« - On devait faire un boulot ensemble, le dernier, pour le mec qui nous « emplois » actuellement… et visiblement après sa crise de hier soir,- je vois blondy se ratatiner sur sa chaise-, il a décidé de s' y rendre seul…

\- Et c'est quoi comme boulot ?

-… »

Il n'y a rien dire, je ne peux décemment pas leur dire « On devait buter Lucci, l'ex de Zoro, connard à ses heures perdues et peut-être nouvel allié de Doflamingo.  
La moitié des personnes présentes ont vu le sang que parce qu'il a coulé des corps de leurs proches. Je ne veux pas avoir à leur annoncer que je fait partie de cette espèce humaine : les tueurs.  
Ceux qui peuvent couper un mec en deux sans sentir la nausée. Ceux qui arrivent à viser à vu d'œil la tête d'une femme, et sans effort. Ceux qui n'ont pas de problèmes à dormir la nuit, à se regarder dans le miroir… Ceux qui on dit merde à leur conscience et n'en ressentent aucun problème.  
Alors je ne réponds pas, secouant la tête avec résignation et m'esquivant sous les regards troublés de mes hôtes.

L'ignorance est bénéfique quand il est question d'envoyer de la cervelle sur les murs.

OoOoOo

Je me suis étalé sur le lit directement après être montée dans la chambre, épave en dépérissement sur matelas trop dur.  
Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais je tente tout de même de contacter Zoro. Je voyage dans mes contacts, faisant défiler les personnes, les numéros, les photos. Puis je m'arrête à la fin, la dernière personne de mon répertoire : Zoro. Une photo de nous deux, bourrés dans le bar de nos retrouvailles, en guise de miniature. Son numéro… léger fil d'espoir entre lui et moi.

J'appuie sur _Appeler_. Un nœud enserre mon estomac.

Première sonnerie. Le nœud se resserre. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Elle grossit peu à peu.

Deuxième sonnerie. J'ai l'impression d'asphyxier. L'appréhension me broie la cage thoracique. La nausée monte.

Troisième sonnerie. La bile vient lécher les bords de mon œsophage. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Quatrième sonnerie. La goût amer du vomi menace de me submerger à chaque instant. _Zoro, je t'en supplie, répond._

Le répondeur s'enclenche au moment ou je précipité aux toilettes pour y vider mon estomac.  
Je vomis ma haine, ma rancœur, le whisky de cette nuit, la fumée de mes trop nombreuses cigarettes, mes regrets, mes peurs, ma vie toute entière.

Dans l'émail blanc de la cuvette je peux y voir la constellation de ma peine, l'univers de mon passé, la consistance de mes relations, des carottes et le sinistros (1).

C'est donc avec un _Bip-Bip_ persistant en arrière plan, l'odeur de vomi autour de moi, directement sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain que mon cerveau décide qu'il est temps d'arrêter la casse et de se faire la malle.

Pour finir cette putain de journée de merde je m'endors entouré de ma déchéance. _Joie_.

OoOoOo

\- [Rip-Off] -  
*POV GENERAL*

Ce soir là, Shakky hésitait vraiment à renvoyer Sanji d'où il venait : ça faisait la quatrième fois qu'il se trompait dans la conception d'un cocktail, il avait renversé toute une bouteille d'alcool et il n'arrivait même pas à draguer toutes les filles qui passaient par là.  
Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Quand elle vit qu'il allait mettre de la vodka dans un mojito elle décida de l'envoyer en pause clope :

« - Sanji ! Repose moi cette bouteille illico et va te fumer une ou deux clopes pour l'amour de dieu ! Je ne sais foutrement pas ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir mais à ce rythme tu vas me couler le bar ! Kidd tu le remplace, et Camie tu fais le service ! »

Sanji savait que c'était vrai, il céda donc sa place à son collègue rouquin et prit la direction de l'arrière sous le regard légèrement inquiet de sa patronne.

Arrivé dehors il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en tira une au hasard pour l'allumer et pouvoir enfin tirer sa première bouffée de la soirée. Il était tellement à cran avec cette histoire de Law et Zoro qu'il n'avait la tête à rien d'autre. Tout le reste lui semblait entouré d'une aura insipide qui l'empêchait de se concentrer dessus.

Las, il s'assit sur les marches du local à poubelles et leva le visage vers la légère bruine qui tombait du ciel. Le temps semblait être en accord avec son humeur maussade.

A l'autre bout de la cour grisâtre, se tenait une pâle silhouette blonde. Elle regardait son copain avec une certaine tristesse : ça faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle était arrivée au bar et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop plongé dans ses pensées.  
Même durant la journée elle avait senti quelque chose d'étrange émanant de lui : après sa déclaration de la veille il semblait étrangement distant…

Etais-ce de l'insécurité due à la révélation de ses sentiments envers elle ? De la peine d'avoir si rapidement oublié son ex-femme, dont elle connaissait la tragique histoire ? De l'hésitation à continuer sur sa lancée amoureuse ? Des regrets ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette déclaration soudaine. Elle en avait été touchée bien-sûr mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la recevoir aussi rapidement dans leur relation. Surtout avec son passé amoureux et l'autre qui rôdait.

Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à Zoro, le souvenir des mains de ce dernier et de Sanji à moitié enlacés sur la table alors que leurs corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre s'imposa dans son esprit. Était-elle parano ou alors il y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à surveiller de ce côté-là ?  
Pourtant Sanji ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque bisexualité… et en plus ce Zoro semblait être distant avec son copain depuis l'épisode de la soirée.

Après avoir soufflé un coup elle s'avança vers le blond, collant un sourire sur son visage, et faisant comme si elle ne remarquait pas l'humeur maussade de son copain.  
Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur elle lui enlaça les épaules et s'assit d'autorité sur ses genoux avec un sourire taquin.

Sanji lui prit la taille, sans pouvoir s'enlever le malaise qui lui procurait sa présence : sa déclaration de la veille qui ne lui était pas destiné, ses sentiments mitigés pour Zoro, son inquiétude qui le rongeait… Il ne voulait pas la voir, tout simplement.

« - ça va mon cœur ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

\- Sisi t'inquiète, je m'inquiète juste pour un de mes colocataires...

\- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Zoro »

A l'entente du nom, elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore faire là lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester au moins un jour en dehors de leur relation ? Déjà ce matin même pas il était descendu déjeuner, ni lui dire au revoir quand elle était partie alors là, elle en avait marre d'entendre « Zoro » partout !

« - Ah.

\- Ouais, - Sanji avait parfaitement senti le raidissement de sa compagne-, il a encore disparu. On ne sait pas où il est et je m'inquiète un peu… Law avait l'air inquiet aussi donc c'est mauvais signe. Il n'a pas voulu nous dire quoi que ce soit de plus alors que je pense qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'y parait…

\- S'il ne vous dit rien c'est qu'il y a surement une raison mon cœur, déstresse il va revenir le bretteur du dimanche... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle lui jetait sa cigarette à peine entamée et qu'elle le traînait à l'intérieur pour passer un bout de la soirée avec lui.

Margareth passa une bonne soirée en compagnie de son copain, malgré toute son incertitude et l'attitude un peu distante de ce dernier.

Sanji passa une soirée compliquée, en compagnie de sa copine envahissante, de son malaise et de son inquiétude.

Shakky passa une soirée étrange, en observant le couple absolument étrange qui dînait à une de ses tables. La catastrophe semblait imminente, des deux côtés : il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le malaise de Sanji, son rapprochement avec Zoro lors de leurs retrouvailles et surtout l'incertitude de Margareth.  
Elle aurait aimé s'en mêler, résoudre tout ce sac de nœuds, et mettre à sa place chacun des protagonistes… Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle était comme Jésus sur sa croix qui assiste à la confession silencieuse des péchés de chacun. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part regarde le théâtre des vies se dérouler sous elle et attendre que le destin s'en mêle.

Elle avait bien envie d'un whisky _on the rocks_ d'un coup.

OoOoOo

\- [La Maison] -  
*POV GENERAL*

Lorsque Law ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin il se trouvait dans son lit. Toujours sale et puant, mais au moins il avait migré du carrelage sale au lit. Comment, ça c'était la question.  
La réponse vint en la personne de Robin quand celle-ci entra discrètement dans la chambre.

« - Ah tu t'es réveillé !

\- Il est qu'elle heure ? Et comment j'ai atterrît ici ?

\- Il est onze heures, on va bientôt manger et c'est moi qui t'ai transporté jusqu'au lit grâce à mon fruit après t'avoir trouvé comatant dans ton vomis au milieu de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs tu ferait mieux de te laver avant de descendre, -dit-elle en fronçant le nez-, puis après nous auront tous ensemble une petite discussion. »

Elle repartit aussi sec sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Grommelant il se leva du lit pour aller sous la douche afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur pestilentielle qui le suivait partout. Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine tout en réfléchissant.

 ** _[Tu devrais leur dire… ils finiront bien par le savoir de toutes façons : ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez vous en sortir aussi facilement cette fois...]  
_** _(Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée...)  
_ _ **[Attends mec, ça fait deux fois que Zoro disparait, t'as reçu un message de Doffy hier soir, tout le monde sait que vous leur cachez quelque chose et en plus t'es tout seul face à eux cinq]**_ _  
(Ouais c'est vrai, c'est perdu d'avance… mais je ne peux pas tout leur dire !)  
_ _ **[Tu fais ce que tu veux mon pote, je ne suis que ta conscience…]**_

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine il vit que tout le monde était déjà là et que tous attendaient visiblement des explications : même Chopper avait les bras croisés et un air renfrogné sur le museau (2).

« - Assied-toi Law, on ne vas pas te manger.

-…

\- On veut juste savoir qu'est-ce qu'il arrivé à Zoro, c'est notre amis depuis des années et là il disparaît, comprend qu'on soit tout autant inquiets que toi… »

En effet tous avaient l'air plus ou moins inquiets, surtout le blond, la rouquine et Robin d'ailleurs. Pour les deux dernières c'était compréhensible mais pour Blondy, surtout après l'esclandre de la veille (qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré par ailleurs) ça lui semblait étrange _. A creuser_.

« - D'accord, je ne peux pas tout vous dire, ne me coupez pas s'il vous plait !,- dit-il quand il vit plusieurs personnes sur le point de protester-, je ne peux tout simplement tout vous balancer comme ça : on en a pas le droit.

\- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas le droit ?

\- Tout simplement parce que cela vous mettrait en danger, celui qui nous « emplois » est disons… assez dangereux… et je vous jure que c'est un euphémisme ! Alors autant pour vous que pour moi je ne peux vous dire que quelques petites choses : son nom est ou Donquixote Doflamingo. Il est très connu politiquement dans notre pays, c'est pour cela que son nom vous dit quelque chose. Il nous a demandé à plusieurs reprises de faire quelques petits boulots pour lui, d'où nos quelques disparitions nocturnes…

\- Et pour la fois où vous avez disparu pendant des jours ?

\- Ahem… disons que ce petit boulot là a un peu mal tourné et on ne pouvait pas vraiment revenir directement après… Mais là on avait un dernier boulot à faire, ne me demandez pas pourquoi on est obligé de les faire, et le problème est que je suis censé le faire avec Zoro mais il a visiblement décidé de le faire tout seul… Le message venait de Doflamingo qui m'informait que je n'avais pas à aller le voir… »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, essayant de digérer ce qui venait d'être dit et de comprendre ce que ça impliquait pour eux, Zoro, Law, et cet homme politique.  
Il n'y avait que Robin qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi le nom de cet homme résonnait aussi étrangement à ses oreilles…

* * *

 **(1) Petite référence que j'espère tout le monde aura compris... ;)**  
 **(2) La crédibilité est à son paroxysme !**

 **Voilà Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**  
 **Je vous met deux musiques aujourd'hui parce que une d'elles est un peu spéciale : La première est un opéra juste GENIAL (que beaucoup connaissent peut-être) : "Carl Orff- O Fortuna - Carmina Burana" et la deuxième c'est "Jean Schultheis - Confidence pour Confidence" qui me fait bien rire et que j'aime beaucoup!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si mes musiques vous plaisent (ou pas) et à m'en proposer certaines: je les écouterais avec joie!**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	23. Il est venu le temps des souvenirs

**Bonsoir!**

 **Je viens avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il ne soit pas très centré sur Zoro et Sanji; c'est plus tourné vers le passé !**

 **NoteOuJeRaconteMaVie: Je suis toujours en décision pour le nouveau titre, mais normalement il devrais changer le week-end prochain ! Je vous laisse la surprise mais si jamais vous voulez encore me soumettre des propositions: ya pas de soucis ! Je suis tout autant ouverte à vos théories et/ou idées!**

 **Rars:**

 **Mademoiselle: Je suis contente que tu sois aussi contente de lire ma fic ! Et puis oui, je fais des efforts pour la conjugaison du verbe "faire" à l'imparfait. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes musiques ! Et pour Sanji... Mystère !**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Il est venu le temps des souvenirs

* * *

\- [Maison] -  
*POV ROBIN*

Je sais que je devrais dormir. Que ça ne sert à rien de me triturer les méninges de la sorte alors qu'on est au milieu de la nuit… Mais c'est comme si mon cerveau avait trouvé quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi : j'ai l'enthousiasme de la découverte, l'euphorie de la solution mais aussi le vide de l'interrogation non résolue.

Je sais que la réponse à toute cette affaire réside dans ce foutu nom « Donquixote Doflamingo »… Qui ne le connait pas ? La planète entière connait son influence politique et son manteau à plumes.  
Il n'est pas forcément connu pour son amour de la démocratie et de la justice mais il fait partit d'un des indétrônables de la scène sociopolitique du pays. Voir du monde. Quiconque lui commettrait un affront prendrait le risque de se voir manger les pissenlits par la racine assez rapidement selon les rumeurs.  
Personne ne parle jamais de cet aspect là de la politique actuelle, tous les grands dirigeants sont souvent entourés d'argent et de magouilles pas nettes… mais ils sont généralement trop puissants pour pouvoir les faire tomber.

Se serait comme essayer d'abattre un arbre millénaire en béton armé qui serait enraciné dans de l'acier trempé. Bon courage.

Je sais de quoi je parle : j'ai côtoyé pendant suffisamment longtemps l'envers du décor pour que je ne me fasse plus d'illusions sur la nature humaine : l'Homme est une Enculé (1). Un vrai de vrai.  
Et j'en côtoyé des paquets des enculés dans ma carrière du côté sombre de l'humanité : être le second de ce cher Crocodile m'a fait voir nombre de visages, connus ou pas.

Je devais toujours être présente pendant leurs réunions. Mon identité, ou ce qu'il en restait, hypothétiquement caché derrière mon masque et mon éthique en standby quelque part dans le rectum de la misère.

J'ai toujours trouvé drôle le fait qu'en diplomatie ils ne tombaient jamais d'accord mais que par contre quand il était question de drogue, prostituées et armes ils étaient tous dans le même camp. On aurait dit un groupes de retraités jouant à la belotte, en plus sanglant et glauque.

… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient la comparaison de leurs orgies de pouvoir où chacun se branlait avec son psyché défaillant, avec une réunion entre personnes du troisième âge. Mais ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Mon instinct suicidaire à ses limites tout de même.

Et c'est en me remémorant leurs réunions que le souvenir surgit, comme si on avait déchiré le voile de mon esprit m'empêchant d'accéder à ce souvenir.

 _Flash Back_

 _6 ans auparavant, sur Alabasta, QG de Crocodile le 24 mai._

 _Je me tiens dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié cachée par la pénombre. Mon masque bien en place sur mon visage me fait mourir de chaud, tout comme mon épais manteau en fourrure et mes cuissardes. Il n'y a que la micro-robe en cuir que je porte qui me permet une certaine fraîcheur… pourtant je ne dit rien, je n'enlève rien, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Adossée au mur derrière moi, les bras nonchalamment croisés devant moi et la jambe gauche légèrement fléchie. C'est une pause que je peux tenir des heures, la force de l'habitude._

 _C'est ça mon job dans ce genre de réunions : me faire oublier, mon fondre dans le décor, passer pour une femme qui s'ennuie. Quand je rentre avec Crocodile tout le monde nous regarde, je reste classe et silencieuse derrière mon masque noir. Puis quand le Patron va commencer les hostilités et amabilités à deux centimes je vais me poster dans son dos au fond de la pièce. Ça suscite toujours l'étonnement que je m'en aille, normalement tout les seconds prennent les décisions avec leur « boss » : Ils pensent que mon rôle est d'être belle et de faire office de mascotte. Après tout je ne suis juste qu'une « femme »._

 _Si seulement ils savaient : persuadés de leur conclusions ils m'oublient, ne font plus attention à moi. Mais moi je les observe, les analyse, capte leurs signes de nervosité, leurs grimaces légères, leurs gestes hésitants ou surs d'eux. J'évalue le plus dangereux et la prochaine victime._

 _Même si mon Boss n'achète rien aujourd'hui, qu'il n'a pas assit sa domination ou qu'un d'eaux pense l'avoir doublé, il sortira vainqueur de cette salle : il saura tout ce qu'il c'est passé en détail. Ainsi il saura qui tuer, qui garder sous son aile et avec qui s'allier._

 _Dès que la réunion finit je sais déjà qui va passer l'arme à gauche et qui verra son espérance de vie s'allonger.  
Les personnes que tout le monde oublie, ceux qui font trop souvent partie du décor, ceux qu'on ne remarque qu'à la fin eux sont les plus dangereux.  
Justement parce que tout le monde les oublie eux en savent plus que n'importe qui. _

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai quelqu'un plus fort que moi devant moi. Ce type blond au sourire dément me fixe depuis le début de la réunion, il n'accorde aucune attention à ce qu'il se passe autours de la table, comme s'il n'était là que pour moi. Et ça fait froid dans le dos._

 _Ses grandes lunettes m'empêchent de voir son regard mais son visage continuellement tourné vers moi m'indique, qu'à part une obsession pour la queue de billard à côté de moi, il me fixe continuellement._

 _Il sait. Il sait que j'examine chaque personne présente dans cette pièce, que mon rôle est celui de déterminer les futures alliances et trépas. Alors lui aussi il joue. Il m'examine, me jauge, me scanne de la tête aux pieds.  
Pourtant je ne bouge pas, même les poils de mon manteau n'esquissent pas le moindre mouvement. Je suis une sculpture de chair pendant le temps de la réunion, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne vie et que tous reprennent conscience de ma présence._

 _Mais lui il veut plus, je le sais. Il veut me jauger et mon Patron aussi. Je connais les ficelles de ce monde : il est plus fort que nous, beaucoup plus fort.  
Et je sais que Crocodile ne s'en ai pas rendu compte, trop occupé à ne pas égorger Mashall D. Teach, une espèce de sombre brute qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas avoir de cerveau.  
Lui c'est un fléau humain à l'état pur, un condensé de pourriture, le cocktail Molotov de l'insanité, la date de péremption de l'éthique. Ce mec empeste le sang et l'amande amère sur des kilomètres (2). _

_Alors je me décolle du mur et avance lentement vers mon Boss, mes talons claquant sur le béton nu du sol. Le mec aux lunettes me suit du regard et son sourire s'agrandit.  
Arrivé à la hauteur de Crocodile je me penche vers lui, mes cheveux formant une barrière pour que personne ne puisse lire sur mes lèvres ou entendre quoi que ce soit, pour lui parler à l'oreille :_

 _« - Désolé de vous déranger Mr O, mais j'ai des informations importantes à vous transmettre : Le mec aux lunettes assit à côté de Satori, il est beaucoup plus puissant que nous. On ne peut pas le laisser filer dans la nature sans engager une ébauche d'alliance ou un contrat de non-agression avec lui. Tout comme il serait mieux de se baser sur la descente, voir le meurtre, de Marshall D. Teach et de son clan pour former cette alliance. Il devrait être éliminé le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'importance et cause donc trop de problèmes. Cependant faites gaffe, il y a Spandam aussi qui semble lorgner sur notre cible. Il pourrait être encombrant : son infiltration au sein du gouvernement haut placé et son trafic d'escargots dorés est assez persuasif.»_

 _Une fois mon message délivré je repars me placer alors que mon Patron débute les hostilités._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Ce n'est qu'après que j'appris que ce mec s'appelait « Le Joker » et qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'homme politique Donquixote Doflamingo. Ce soir là une contrat d'intérêt commun et de non-agression avait été conclu entre Crocodile et lui. Quatre mois plus tard Teach tombait et son clan avec. Un an plus tard Spandam disparaissait dans les méandres de la Famiglia et un an et demi plus tard je quittais Crocodile.

Je me souviens encore de son sourire absolument dément et de la puissance de son clan pendant notre cohabitation avant la mort de Teach. Je ne comprends même pas comment je n'ai pas pu m'en souvenirs avant… Comme si à force de refouler ce passé j'avais aussi oublié certains souvenirs et personnages. Puis le fait de m'être totalement coupée de ce monde, et le plus possible de l'actualité ne doit pas aider…

Mais je sais enfin qui est ce mec. Par contre si Zoro et Law ont des problèmes avec lui, je m'étonne même qu'ils soient encore en vie. Même avec la protection de Corazon pour Law.

OoOoOo

\- [La Maison] –  
*POV GENERAL*

En descendant le lendemain matin Law sut immédiatement que Robin savait quelque chose. Elle remuait son café d'une main pendant qu'elle tapotait pensivement son crayon sur son carnet tenu par une autre main. Sa posture était sure, et son regard franc mais légèrement inquiet… Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui était Doffy dans leurs vies, il en conclut qu'elle savait quelque chose sur le bonhomme en question. Et c'était mauvais pour lui.

Une Robin avec des soupçons est toujours moins dangereuse qu'une Robin avec des certitudes.

Son instinct ne le trompait malheureusement pas, et il s'en rendit définitivement compte quand elle lui tendit une tasse de café et qu'elle l'invita à s'assoir devant lui.

Le silence s'étira, plein d'attente. C'était à qui lâcherait en premier.  
Ce fut Law qui craqua en premier :

« - Bon, crache le morceau…

\- Quel morceau ?

\- Cet air d'innocence ne te vas pas Robin…Je sais que t'as découvert quelque chose, alors dit moi qu'on règle ça…

\- Je sais qui est Doflamingo… ou plutôt le « Joker »… »

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait : elle avait découvert qui était le bonhomme. Mais comment, ça c'était la question. Et il la posa. Et elle entreprit donc de lui raconter comment elle l'avait côtoyé dans le temps et leur « alliance » contre Teach. Puis aussi leur rencontre et surtout les questions envers Zoro et lui pour s'être mit là dedans.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus esquiver : Robin en savait trop pour se contenter de ses explications foireuses… S'il ne disait rien elle chercherait toute seule. Et c'était beaucoup plus dangereux.

Donc il parla :

« - C'est une putain de longue histoire… Je vais te la faire en raccourci : je suppose qu'étant le second de Crocodile pendant de nombreuses années, et après ce que tu viens de me raconter, tu as entendu parler du projet «Dressrosa » au moins une fois, non ?

\- Oui, Crocodile m'en a parlé quand on a discuté de Joker

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais dessus, que je sache sur quoi t'éclairer… ?

\- Je sais qu'il y a 10 ans Donquixote, inconnu au grand public à cette époque, avait pour projet de séparer la population de cette ville en deux : une partie serait changé en jouets par un membre de son clan et serait asservie par le reste du peuple qui ne le saurait pas. Tous auraient oublié qui ils étaient ce qui rendrait toute plainte ou rébellion impossible de la part des deux camps. Cependant lors de la conférence pour la présentation de ce projet au « monde sombre » il y aurait eu un groupe de réfractaires à ce projet qui aurait interrompu cette conférence et fait perdre une partie de la nouvelle crédibilité à ce projet qui n'a pas pu être mené à terme. Personne ne sait ce que sont devenus les trouble-fêtes.

\- Je vois, tu connais le principal… Bah en fait ce « groupe de réfractaires » n'étaient que trois gosses qui avaient eu vent de ce projet et qui voulaient juste sauver leur ville quitte à se mettre dans la merde…

\- T'as l'air de bien connaître cette histoire…

\- Un peu trop… Ces trois gosses n'étaient autres que Zoro, Kuina et moi… »

Law voir Robin se figer d'un coup, absorbant le choc de la nouvelle. Elle ne sait même pas quoi en penser… Elle en avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios… Mais là ! Que son colocataire depuis quatre ans soit un de ces personnes qui a agressé le Joker dix ans en arrière… Elle en était loin, très loin. Puis le prénom Kuina ne lui était définitivement pas inconnu : l'histoire tragique de l'amie de Zoro ne lui était définitivement pas inconnue. Elle savait qu'elle était morte il y a longtemps mais Zoro ne lui avait jamais expliqué les circonstances exactes de son décès. La voilà fixée…

« - Je… Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

\- On a fuit puis on c'est cachés pendant des mois avant que Doff ne parte de l'île. Il a tué ma famille en entier, même ma petite sœur… Je m'en suis voulu des années, et même au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille. J'en ai tué des gens, mais le massacre de ma famille reste quelque chose que je ne me suis jamais pardonné. Et pourtant ce n'est même pas moi qui tenais les armes qui les ont tués… Zoro était orphelin donc il n'a eu aucune représailles, mais les parents de Kuina n'ont pas supporté la mort de leur fille : Le père c'est donné la mort et la mère n'a plus vraiment refait surface après ça… On c'est planqué tout les deux, dans un isolement paranoïaque au fin fond de la ville. On en est sortis qu'avec l'arrivée de Jewerly qui nous a arrachés à notre confort…

\- Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé sous l'aile de Corazon ?

\- Apres 2 ans de galère on a décidé de se séparer et de quitter Dressrosa : Zoro a voyagé en solitaire comme chasseur de primes pendant deux ans et demi puis il c'est fait chopper et a atterrit ici, mais ça tu le sais déjà. De mon côté j'ai migré dans le nord avec Jewerly pour prendre refuge chez mon oncle : Corazon. C'est pour cela que j'ai finit par faire partit de son groupe, il ne pouvait me protéger que comme ça. J'y suis resté pendant cinq ans, puis Doflamingo a fait son grand retour et après avoir reprit sa place dans la société il a décidé qu'il était temps de nous faire payer l'affront. Corazon a été tué pour me protéger et j'ai du reprendre le groupe un an plus tard. Finalement j'ai été contacté directement par Doff qui m'a fait part de la situation de Zoro avec Lucci. J'ai donc rappliqué et là aussi tu connais la suite… »

Robin n'arrivait même pas à digérer tout ça, un pan entier du passé de son colocataire se dévoilait à elle. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais totalement connu Zoro, et là elle tombait de haut. Elle savait déjà pour ses années d'errance et d'enfance mais le passage entre les deux n'était qu'un grand flou. Et maintenant que ce brouillard là c'était évaporé elle pouvait enfin contempler son existence dans son entièreté et beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient dans les événements récents et même ceux passés.

Law sentait que les neurones de la brune marchaient à plein volume alors il ne dit rien, il savait à quel point ça devait être compliqué pour elle d'assimiler tout ça. Surtout connaissant tout son passé dans ce milieu. Je sais qu'elle saisie toute les nuances et les implications de mon recit.

Je me lève donc pour la laisser digérer tout ça. Et en plus Blondy vient d'arriver dans la cuisine et j'ai aucune envie de lui parler.

OoOoOo

*POV SANJI*

Quand je descends dans la cuisine je croise Law qui part dans l'autre sens, le visage fermé et il me fusille du regard quand il passe à côté de moi. Il ne semble pas m'avoir encore pardonné mon esclandre de hier matin ce qui est, en tout honnêteté, compréhensible…

Dans la cuisine je vois Robin perdue dans ses esprits, elle ne répond même pas à mon bonjour. Je sens qu'il y a eu une conversation entre eux deux, et vu les récents événements je n'ai pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient de Zoro.

D'un coup, sans véritable signe annonciateur, je me sens prit d'une bouffée de détermination : je sais qu'il y a des choses sur Zoro qui m'échappent, et des importantes. Et je sais aussi que personne ne me dira rien. Ma réaction de hier et mes problèmes avec Zoro m'ont trop porté préjudice pour que je puisse ne serais-ce qu'espérer savoir ce qu'il se passe avec lui.  
Et une idée lumineuse prend d'un coup possession de moi : il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ou ce qu'il c'est passé entre Zoro et ce Lucci qui a téléphoné et qui semble être l'actuel déclencheur de tout ce merdier.

J'attrape mes chaussures et une veste avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur et les autres bâtiments du refuge. Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, depuis mon arrivée en fait normalement je passe directement de la maison à la voiture pour passer par le chemin et non pas par les autres bâtiments. Donc ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici dans ces circonstances.

J'aperçois finalement la personne que je cherchais de l'autre côté de la route, attendant le bus, la personne que je cherchais : Perona.

Je l'appelle de loin et elle semble surprise de me voir ici. En effet depuis notre dernière rencontre un peu froide on avait un peu sympathisé au Rip-Off vu qu'on se croisait régulièrement. Mais on avait jamais parlé en dehors de nos rencontres au bar.

« - Sanji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu prends le bus ?

\- Euh non..., t'as un rendez-vous ce matin ?

-Non,-je la vois froncer les sourcils-, il c'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Oui… Il faut juste que je te parle… De préférence en privé et devant une boisson »

Je sens qu'elle a des questions à me poser mais elle semble préférer qu'on soit tout les deux pour les poser. On prend donc le bus ensemble pour aller en ville.

Il est temps pour moi d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **(1) J'avoue tout: cette phrase a été piqué à ma mère, mais comme je la trouvait classe... bah je l'ai mise! x)**

 **(2) Ici j'utilise le fait qu'il sente "l'amande amère" (qui est l'odeur du cyanure) pour dire qu'il sent le poison, qu'il sent la mort.**

 **Voilà Voilà ! Pour la musique se sera Animal - Chase Holdfeder (cette musique a un potentiel de malseneitude impressionnant... mais j'adore!)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et au week-end prochain!**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	24. Fuites en pagaille

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!**  
 **Me voici de retours avec le chapitre 23! Ici... la réponse à pas mal de questions et pas mal de passé sur Zoro! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça plus bas!**

 **LeMomentOuJeRaconteMaVieSuperInterressante:** **Oui, j'ai changé le nom de la fic, et le résumé va pas tardé à changer aussi un peu. Mais je fais l'un après l'autre pour pas que vous soyez trop perdus! Pas la peine de me demander pourquoi ce titre... vous verrez bien! :3 Sinon j'annonce qu'une nouvelle fic sortira en Septembre sur mon compte et ce sera... de Law x Ace. Cette fois-ci je l'écris à l'avance histoire de pouvoir la poster régulièrement (Ahum...)**

 **RaRs:**

 ** _Mademoiselle:_** **Contente que tu sois de retour! Pour les féssées oui il y en a de moins en moins :') Et contente que mes musiques te plaisent! Pour Sanji... ça vient petit à petit ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 23: Fuites en pagaille

* * *

\- [Rip-Off] -  
*POV GENERAL*

Ils étaient assis face à face, les yeux perdus dans leur boisson, et le silence s'étirant lentement entre eux. Perona n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Sanji voulait lui parler, même si elle se doutait que c'était en relation avec ce qu'il c'était passé dernièrement : le départe précipité de Zoro.  
C'était Vivi qui les avait mit au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé, après que de nombreuses rumeurs sur ce qu'il se passait dans la maison bleu aient courût dans le refuge en entier. Elle était passée vite fait dans la maison pour s'assurer que tous allaient bien et que moralement ils tenaient le coup, c'était Nami qui l'avait accueillit et rassurée. Cependant elle n'avait pas trop insisté, voyant que c'était tout de même un sujet assez douloureux pour la rouquine.

Sanji ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander en premier, il avait tellement de questionnements, tellement d'interrogations, de mystères… Dès le premier moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés il avait éveillé des sentiments contradictoires en lui et des intérrogations à n'en plus finir… Puis Lucci, Law, ses boulots, leur disparition, leur rapprochement, son silence, sa nouvelle fugue, ce Doflamingo, et toujours plus d'éléments à tourner dans son esprit sans jamais en voir la fin ou le lien entre eux.

Par quoi commencer ?  
Quel serait la meilleure question ? La plus pertinente ? Celle qui apporterait le plus de réponses ?  
La quelle engloberait le plus d'interrogations ?

Elles tournaient toutes en boucle dans sa tête, cherchant à s'organiser, à se ranger afin qu'il puisse y déceler une sorte de question universelle… dont la réponse ne serait pas 42 (1) mais une longue série de réponses…

Puis d'un coup il a une illumination, il a enfin sa question. La question.

« - Qui est Zoro ? »

Perona sursaute : elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié où elle était et pourquoi elle y était. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir à sa question : qui était Zoro ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à savoir l'identité du bretteur mais plutôt la vie et le passé de ce dernier… Malheureusement elle n'était pas vraiment sure de pouvoir l'éclairer là-dessus…

« - Tu sais Sanji, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment pouvoir t'éclairer : Zoro et moi sommes de très bons amis, on couche ensemble de temps en temps et je connais tout le monde dans votre maison… Mais Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup, ce que je sais sur lui je l'ai deviné ou vu. Le reste c'est parfois les autres habitants qui m'ont éclairée vite fait… La seule a vraiment pouvoir tout t'expliquer est Robin, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'en tires rien du tout : Elle est très protectrice envers lui, un peu trop si tu veux mon avis…

\- Je sais,- il se passa une main dans les cheveux-, mais j'ai bien peur que, comme tu l'as dit, je n'en tire rien à part me faire renvoyer chiez si jamais je vais interroger Robin sur Zoro…

\- Je vais te dire ce que je sais, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose : tu as surement entendu parler de Lucci non ?

\- Oui, tout le monde semble savoir qui est ce mec et personne ne l'aime, mais c'est qui ce gars ?

\- Ce gars comme tu dit est l'ex de Zoro, ils sont sortis ensemble pendant 2 ans à peut près et se sont séparés huit mois avant ton arrivée. Quand Lucci est arrivée au refuge il n'y avait que Zoro et Robin, c'était il y a trois ans, et moi je n'étais pas encore dans le coin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Zoro et Lucci ont bien accroché, ce dernier arrivant à faire sortir Zoro de sa léthargie et il semblait être un gars bien. Il a endormit peu à peu la méfiance de Robin et il a passé patiemment toutes les barrières de Zoro… Puis ils se sont mit ensembles. Tout roulait, Zoro était heureux, la maison se remplissait peu à peu et tous étaient très soudés les uns aux autres. Quand je suis arrivée au refuge, on m'a directement mit dans le secteur vert, cependant j'avais accroché avec Nami donc j'allais de temps en temps à votre maison. Je t'avoue que j'étais jalouse : Lucci et Zoro étaient toujours soudés et l'amour entre eux semblait limite palpable. Je trouvais Zoro très séduisant et les deux ensembles étaient juste… parfaits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?,- Sanji appréhendait la suite-, pourquoi tout a changé ?

-… Pour leurs deux ans Lucci avait invité Zoro pour une soirée importante à Al-Poll : Il était un personnage très influant dans le coin, malgré qu'il soit très discret. Il nous disait qu'il avait fait parti de la « pègre » du coin et qu'il c'était en quelque sorte repentit, d'où son arrivée au refuge. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que Lucci n'avait jamais quitté ce milieu, au contraire : Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent pré-adulte assoiffé de pouvoir, il avait décimé à lui seul tout un gang en devenir dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention de Doflamingo avec qui Zoro avait eu des problèmes, ne me demande pas quel type de problèmes je ne sais pas. Malheureusement son stratagème a marché et il rencontra enfin le Flamant : il lui proposa de lui livrer Zoro sur un plateau d'argent…

\- Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur Doflamingo : Il n'est pas qu'un homme politique influant, il est aussi un grand homme de l'ombre : il est versé dans de nombreux trafics bien crades. Cependant depuis un moment il cherche un « partenaire » afin d'assoir totalement sa domination sur les bas-fonds du pays. Je sais que son grand favori était Crocodile qui tient toute la ville d'Al-Poll, mais Lucci qui a proposé de lui livrer Zoro est entré en concurrence avec Crocodile. Grâce à ses relations au gouvernement il a réussit à faire intégrer Lucci dans le refuge, et pendant deux ans ce dernier à récolter des preuves sur chaque habitant de la maison, et surtout sur Zoro…

\- Pour le faire chanter…

\- Exactement… Puis quand il a enfin découvert tout ce qu'il voulait il a juste présenté sa copine Sadi à Zoro pendant la soirée à laquelle il l'avait invité, le présentant comme son « colocataire » venu le chercher. »

Le blond tressaille à l'évocation de cette rupture. Elle avait un léger gout de déjà vu amer.  
Il comprenait mieux les réactions un peu trop brutales de Zoro suite à leur soirée ensemble… Il ne se voilait pas la face : il savait qu'ils avaient été trop proches à cette soirée. Cruelle erreur.

Puis il lui avait présenté Margareth comme si de rien n'était. C'était carrément déplacé et con de sa part, même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir.  
Puis de toute façon qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ?  
Margareth était sa copine, Zoro son colocataire mystérieux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'interroger sur pourquoi ce constant, lui laissait encore et toujours un arrière gout amer.

Cependant un certain point le dérangeait dans le récit de Margareth :

« - Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils le crient sur tout les toits…

\- En effet, -elle soupira-, tu sais Sanji je suis Escort depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et même si ce n'est pas très reluisant et reposant comme métier, je ne le quitterais pas. Certains pourraient dire que j'ai choisis la facilité, ou la lâcheté… Mais je les invite à coucher avec quatre personnes dans la même journée, et pas toujours de manière conventionnelle et saine, puis on en reparle après… J'aurais pu devenir serveuse, vendeuse, fleuriste, ce que tu veux… Mais j'avais besoin, à ce moment là, de beaucoup d'argent et rapidement pour payer les soins médicaux de ma mère. Elle s'en est pas sortit malgré tout mes efforts et ceux des médecins, et moi je me retrouvais orpheline, dans un refuge et Escort. Alors je suis resté, parce que quelque part ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, quand je couche avec tous ces hommes je laisse mon éthique et ma morale au placard a faveur de mes porte-jarretelles et de mes strings.

-O…Oui, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Lucci et Zoro ?

\- Directement, absolument rien. Cependant j'ai souvent remarqué que les clients pensent que parce qu'ils peuvent disposer librement de nos culs ou parce que nous avons leur queue dans la bouche nous n'avons pas d'oreilles ou de cerveau. Alors ils parlent, pas directement à moi, mais au téléphone, par message, à d'autres clients… Et, ô joie, le CP9 fait parti de nos clients réguliers…

\- le CP9 ?

\- Oui, c'est le nom du « groupe » que Lucci crée il y a environs trois ans. N'étant pas spécialement autorisés à avoir un compagnon digne de ce nom ou le temps d'en avoir un, ils ont tendance à se tourner vers les prostituées. Alors en arrivant à Al-Poll ils ont directement eu vent de l'entreprise d'escorts de Shakky. J'étais encore nouvelle ici à cette époque, mais il semblerait que j'ai tapé dans l'œil d'un certain Kaku, d'où le fait qu'il est mon client régulier. Le truck tu vois c'est que ce groupe semble être friand d'orgies…,- elle rigole face à la grimace du blond-, et ils ont tendance à beaucoup parler, surtout Jaburna et Fukurou (2). C'est au cours des successives « réunions » que j'ai capté ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement ils ne mentionnaient jamais les prénoms. D'où mon ignorance de ce que tramait Lucci avec Zoro… Je l'ai compris que trop tard. Et quand j'en ai parlé à Zoro il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne, pas même Robin… Voilà tu sais tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à te raconter… »

Perona avisa l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir y aller : son premier client arrivait dans moins de trente minutes et elle devait encore se préparer. Cependant au moment où elle se leva pour partir elle se souvint des paroles de Zoro après qu'il est été au rendez-vous avec Lucci :

« - Sanji, si jamais t'es vraiment prêt à te balancer dans toute cette histoire avec aucun retour en arrière possible, il y a peut-être une dernière chose que je peut te dire : En rentrant à la maison, déplace la plante qui se situe à côté de la fenêtre dans la chambre de Zoro et soulève la latte en dessous. Tu devrais y trouver des choses intéressantes. Par contre soit bien conscient que une fois que t'aurais mit un orteil dans cette affaire tu y laisseras plus que quelques plumes : à toi de voir… Ah oui et dernière chose : on ne c'est jamais vus, jamais parlés, jamais fréquentés. J'ai beau énormément apprécier Zoro, Robin et le reste de votre maison je ne sacrifierais pas tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire pour eux. Prend ma confession et mes informations comme un coup de pouce en hommage à mon amitié pour Zoro. Bonne journée. »

Elle le planta là, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de ce bar en périphérie de la ville.

Les informations que lui avait données la jeune femme tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'assommant d'hypothèses et de déductions. Il avait à la fois une quantité de réponses considérables, mais aussi un bon stock de nouvelles interrogations.

Mais sa décision était prise : il allait se mêler de cette affaire. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester à l'extérieur de tout ça : c'était de son nouveau refuge dont il était question, il voulait prouver à Law et Robin qu'il n'était pas un con finit et puis… Zoro semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

Alors à partir de maintenant il entrait en scène, il n'était pas arrivé le jour où on laisserais Sanji sur le banc de touche !

My name is Blond, James Blond.

OoOoOo

\- [La Maison] -  
*POV LAW*

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage : la chambre de Zoro me semble vide sans lui entrain de dormir sur le lit, ou entrain de taper sur son punching-ball. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir taré si je reste ici : je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Zoro et l'incertitude me tord les boyaux en permanence.

Où es-tu Zoro ?  
Pourquoi ne me donnes tu pas de nouvelles ?

Je sais qu'à ce rythme là je ne vais pas tenir, alors je fais la chose la plus censé depuis un long moment : je pars d'ici. Je pars me réfugier dans un lieu qui m'est accueillant et familier. Un endroit où je pourrais faire baisser, ne serais-ce que légèrement, la tension et le stress qui m'habitent depuis le départ de mon meilleur ami.

Je saute du lit sur lequel je m'étais écroulé pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'évite consciencieusement mon reflet dans le miroir : je sais que j'y verrais un pauvre type fatigué, névrosé, au bord de la rupture. Je verrais les cernes qui vallonnent mon visage et mon teint grisâtre qui semble être fait plus de cendre que de chair.

Trafalgar Law, l'homme fait de cendre et de fatigue.

Je choppe mes produit et trois quatre fringues que je fourre dans mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte pour descendre.

Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et dévale les marches sans aucune classe ou retenue. Arrivé en bas je croise Nami et Luffy qui se « bagarrent » sur le canapé :

« - Tu t'en vas Law, -me demande Luffy-

\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'aller me changer les idées ailleurs

\- Tu a quelqu'un chez qui aller ?

\- Oui Nami, ne t'inquiète pas : je vais aller chez une bonne amie à moi sur Al-Poll. Mais de toute façon vous avez tous mon numéro donc si jamais vous avez du nouveau vous savez comment me joindre. »

Elle acquiesce et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester avant de me ruer dehors. Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette maison à me lamenter. Il faut que j'avance et trouve le moyen de localiser Zoro avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

OoOoOo

*POV ZORO*

J'ai faim, j'ai soif, je suis exténué…  
Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormis ou ingurgité quoi que ce soit. Deux putains de jours depuis que je me suis tiré de la maison. Deux fucking jours depuis que j'ai frappé Law et j'ai fui blondy et sa gonzesse. Deux jours que je suis cet enculé de Lucci et sa clique dans les rues insalubres de Baroque Works pour essayer de trouver une ouverture pour le buter.

Parce que je ne peux pas juste le flinguer : non, il doit souffrir, hurler, demander pitié, se chier dessus. Je veux qu'il sente qu'il a perdu avant que j'arrache son cœur à mains nues.

Je veux qu'il ressente toute la douleur que j'ai senti quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il m'avait fait. De tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. A moi, à Law, à Robin et aux autres.

Et pour ça il doit crever.  
Lentement.

Très lentement.

 **(1) Spécial dédicace à Clem et puis tout le monde connaît la référence non?**

 **(2) Oui Fukurou à une vie sexuelle... même si ça donne la nausée.**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! (OUI ZORO EST REVENU) Et puis pour la musique cette semaine ce sera... Two Feet - Had Some Drinks !**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous Poutoux !**


	25. Du danger en pochette plastifiée

**Hello!**

 **Me voici avec mon chapitre 24! Une des réponses de cette fic ce trouve dans ce chapitre assez centré sur le Refuge et Sanji ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **LeMomentOùJeRaconteMaPassionanteVie** **: est-ce que les écrivains parmi mes lecteurs ont des "habitudes" d'écriture particulières? Je pense à Amélie Nothomb qui écrit en combinaison orange ou sur les escaliers de son éditeur... (avez-vous lu cet auteur?)... Personnellement j'écris mieux avec du thé... même en été! Du coup je met les ventilateur x)**  
 **Autre question: je m'intéresse pas mal à L'opéra en ce moment, est-ce que vous voudriez quelques titres en fin de chapitre (en plus des autres chansons plus "classiques")? Dites moi !**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 24: Du danger en pochette plastifiée

* * *

\- [Le Refuge] -  
*POV GENERAL*

Quand Sanji arriva au Refuge une heure plus tard, il fut surpris par l'ambiance calme qui y régnait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la morosité ambiante des derniers jours… c'était plutôt un calme reposant, plus chaleureux… presque paisible.  
En effet chacun vaquait à ses occupations sauf Nami et Robin qui étaient encore en cours à cette période de l'année. Luffy révisait vaguement son bac sur le canapé avec l'aide de Ussop, qui semblait lui aussi assez distrait, et Chopper faisait la sieste au bord de la piscine à l'ombre sous le regard accusateur de ses deux autres colocataires.  
Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand Luffy se jeta sur lui pour lui demander à manger comme s'il ne venait pas de déjeuner à peine deux heures auparavant… Et il pensait surtout que c'était un prétexte comme un autre pour abandonner ses révisions. Révisions auxquelles il retourna en boudant après que Sanji lui ai indiqué que le repas ne serait servit que dans une autre heure.

Ce n'est qu'en ce dirigeant vers la cuisine qu'il remarqua la note à son attention qui était accroché sur le frigo :

 _Sanji,  
Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais si jamais tu rentres avant midi ce n'est pas la peine de faire à manger, on passera acheter des pizzas avec Robin en rentrant !  
À plus ! _

_Nami_

P.S : Dit à Luffy que s'il ne connait pas toutes ses dates quand je rentre il est privé de dessert pour l'année à venir !

Il esquissa un sourire à la lecture de la fin du mot, mais son sourire disparu assez vite quand il se rappela de ce qu'il avait à faire : trouver le fameux dossier dans la chambre de Zoro. Et il savait que l'occasion ne se représenterait surement pas de si tôt : tous étaient occupés… sauf Law.  
Il avait totalement oublié le brun…

 _[T'es un peu con toi… tu avais juste oublié ton plus grand obstacle… Quel stratège !]  
(Ça va…j'étais trop distrait par cette affaire de Lucci pour vraiment réfléchir…)  
[Le résultat est là : tu ne peux pas aller dans la chambre de Zoro tant que Law y est…]_

Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi bête : comment avait-il pu oublier le brun ? Toute sa « stratégie » et son excitation venaient de partir en fumée d'un coup.  
Evaporées comme l'odeur d'un café froid.  
Il lui semblait même qu'il pouvait voir devant ses yeux les volutes de sa déception danser dans les particules en suspension.

Peut-être était-il légèrement trop dramatique.

Sanji se secoua est se mit en quête d'informations sur le brun pour savoir si par hasard il n'était pas sortit dans la matinée. L'espoir fait vivre il parait.

« - Luffy ? Ussop ?

\- Oui ?,-répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Vous savez si Law est à la maison ou pas ?

\- Qu… Ah bah oui t'étais pas la ce matin !

\- Et ?,-un vague espoir grandissait en lui-

\- Il est partit à Al-Poll voir une amie à lui, il semblerait qu'il ne supporte pas de rester ici sans la présence de Zoro… Je peux le comprendre ceci dit,-ajouta Ussop.

-Merci les gars ! »

Il n'ne revenait pas : ainsi donc Law était parti ! C'était inouï !  
Cependant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que trente minutes avant le retour des filles : il devait faire fissa.  
Sans plus de cérémonie il quitta les deux futurs bacheliers désespérés (1) pour se diriger, le plus calmement possible, vers les escaliers avant de courir jusqu'au dernier étage une fois les cinq premières marches dépassées. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Zoro qu'il se permit de faire une pause et de reprendre son souffle.

Puis lentement, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un lui saute dessus à n'importe quel moment pour l'empêcher de pénétrer cette foutu chambre, il poussa la porte en bois. Voyant que rien, ou personne, n'apparaissait subitement pour l'en empêcher, il rentra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rentrait dans cette chambre et comme à chaque fois il avait une drôle d'impression qui lui nouait l'estomac.  
Mais il n'était pas ici pour se questionner sur ses états d'âme : il avait un dossier à trouver.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas incertain vers la fenêtre et avisa la plante juste à côté : il y était. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour et oublier tout ça en se laissant porter par les événements comme Law et Robin semblaient vouloir qu'il fasse.  
En laissant Zoro dans la nature.  
En restant avec Margareth.  
En prenant le risque de ne plus jamais voir le sabreur.

Non.  
Il n'était pas lâche. Il n'était pas un idiot quelconque qu'on pouvait écarter du revers de la main.  
Il allait prouver qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il pouvait être utile, et qu'il pouvait aider Zoro.

Alors prenant sa détermination et son courage à deux mains il poussa le pot de la plante jusqu'au bord du lit et se baissa pour tâter le plancher en dessous. Le long d'une planche il sentit un léger mouvement sous ses doigts. Comme si la latte était bancale. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage : il avait trouvé.

Alors doucement avec l'aide d'un couteau, prit sur la table en passant avant de monter les escaliers, il réussit à déloger suffisamment la latte pour passer les doigts en dessous et l'enlever totalement. Une fois le trou apparent, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur (2) et attrapa ce qu'il pouvait : un collier très fin avec une émeraude en pendentif et une petite étoile où il y avait marqué le prénom « Kuina », un poignard sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas, et finalement une assez grande enveloppe en kraft.

Il remit le collier et le poignard dans le plancher et se releva avec l'enveloppe pour aller s'assoir sur le lit. Il la fit tourner quelques instants entre ses doigts avant de se décider à l'ouvrir : dedans il y avait un porte vue noir, sans écriture. Et la première photo qu'il vit en l'ouvrant fut une photo de Zoro, Law et une petite fille brune se tenant côte à côte. Tout trois avaient l'air d'avoir entre sept et huit ans à peine.  
La photo suivante semblait avoir été prise par une camera de surveillance et on y voyait toujours Law et Zoro mais pas l'autre jeune fille, ils étaient couverts de sang et semblaient blessés.

Celle d'après montrait juste Law avec deux flingues à la main en haut d'un pont. Son visage n'apparaissait que légèrement sous son masque mais le haut de son tatouage sur le torse était visible. Des hommes morts jonchaient le sol en dessous de lui.

Sur une autre c'était au tour de Robin d'apparaître partiellement masquée aux côtés d'un homme avec une cicatrice sur le visage et un crochet, elle tenait un pistolet dans sa main droite et son manteau blanc était éclaboussé de sang.

La suivante montrait une jeune fille rousse avec un tatouage de requin sur l'épaule droite. Il reconnaissait ce tatouage : c'était celui d'une mafia orientale qui avait sévi durement il y avait de ça quelques années.

Après c'était au tour de Luffy d'apparaître aux côtés d'un homme roux dans une arène de combat clandestin visiblement, on y voyait le petit brun avec un sourire dément sur le visage et tout ses adversaires a terre en sale état.

Dans le même gout on voyait plusieurs photos de Zoro entrain de fracasser des hommes sans sourciller, à mains nues ou avec ses sabres.

Et ça continue ainsi… des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de chaque habitant de la maison entrain de tuer, de torturer, avec des armes à la main, appartenant à une mafia quelconque, dans des combats illégaux et sanguinaires… et peu à peu il comprend.

Il comprend cette unité, cette maison bleu, ce refuge. Il comprend que chaque personne présente dans ce refuge est un rescapé.

Un rescapé de la pègre, de la mort, de la boucherie humaine.  
Chaque fille et chaque garçon présents ont un Passé. Avec une majuscule.  
Des orphelins de guerre, des orphelins de tueurs, des orphelins de vie.

Chacun a sa conscience et ses fautes. Comme Nami, Robin, Zoro, Law, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper… et lui.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici Sanji ?! »

Le dit Sanji sursauta devant cette voix glaciale qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées : Robin se tenait devant lui à même pas un mètre et elle semblait furieuse.

En effet celle-ci était rentrée avec Nami dix minutes plus tôt et Luffy leur avait indiqué que le blond état monté. Le temps que Nami prépare la table et que les garçons aillent réveiller Chopper et se laver les mains, Robin décida d'aller chercher le cuistot à l'étage. Cependant en arrivant devant sa chambre personne ne lui avait répondu.  
Elle était donc rentrée pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Elle avait donc fait le tour de l'étage masculin mais le résultat fut le même : toujours pas le blondinet en vue.

Elle allait donc redescendre quand une intuition lui fit lever la tête vers la chambre de Zoro : la porte était un peu ouverte.  
Il n'avait quand même pas osé…. ?

Et bien si, il avait osé. En poussant la porte elle avait trouvé le cuistot tranquillement assis sur le lit de Zoro entrain de regarde elle ne savait quoi…

Cependant son indignation redescendit d'un cran quand le regard perdu et tourmenté du blond se posa sur elle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Car il n'y avait rien à dire.

Alors il tendit juste le porte vue à Robin.

Celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais le blond semblait totalement bouleversé et le carnet qu'il lui tendait semblait en être la source. Elle le prit donc avec appréhension.

Et elle resta muette d'horreur et de stupeur.  
Ce n'était pas un carnet. C'était la vitrine de leurs vies. De leurs atrocités. De leurs passées.  
C'était une succession de photos. Une succession de preuves. Une succession d'atrocités.

Toutes commises par elle, lui, eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient ici : parce que tuer était leur quotidien, parce qu'ils étaient un danger pour la société mais qu'ils voulaient quand même en faire partie. Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus aptes à vivre comme les autres.  
A aimer comme les autres.  
Ils n'étaient aptes qu'à tuer, traquer, survivre. Surtout survivre. Malgré tout. Contre tout. Toujours.

Survivre.

Alors on les avait placés ici, secrètement. Pour leur donner une sorte de deuxième chance, une porte de secours dans leurs vies trop pleines.  
On les avait aidés…

Nami qui avait vu sa mère se faire buter, et qui pour survivre avait du intégrer une mafia orientale grandement versée dans la piraterie. Elle avait volé, saccagé, menti, tué. Elle avait fui aussi. Puis l'orphelinat où elle volait pour survivre. Où elle couchait pour un peu de liberté. L'hôpital psychiatrique et le même schéma. La rue, la musique, la drogue, la baise. Son arrivé ici en plein sevrage. Shakky qui l'avait aidé. Sa reconstruction. Luffy.

Luffy, et ses frères tués. Luffy et son enfance trop vite révolue. Luffy et son craquage. Luffy et sa soif de vengeance et de sang. Son envie de défoncer tout et tout le monde. Un homme, Shanks, l'avait prit sous son aile : il organisait des combats clandestins où il pouvait massacrer autant qu'il le voulait. Puis un jour il avait tué deux gars dans un combat. Il avait du fuir. Il était arrivé ici totalement paumé, dépressif et violent. Puis il s'était reconstruit.

Ussop. Ussop et son père inconnu et sa mère morte trop tôt. Son village où tous le connaissaient, son village qui fut décimé et son aimée qui lui fut enlevée. L'histoire racontait que la marine les avait arrêtés. Les images racontaient qu'un seul homme les avait décimés avec violence et cruauté. Ussop et sa folie destructrice. Ussop et son arrivée ici pour le protéger du gouvernement qui voulait en faire un soldat. Sa passion pour la technologie, ses mensonges, sa douleur présente en une photo d'une jeune fille blonde qu'il garde toujours près de son lit.

Chopper qui avait été longtemps traqué par les humains et chassé par son peuple. Qui avait vécu seul et rongé par la haine envers le monde entier. Puis la découverte d'un homme bon. Un homme qui l'avait aidé à reprendre foi en ce monde. Puis il avait été empoisonné par des hommes du village voisin. Il était mort. Et Chopper avait crié vengeance en détruisant totalement le village voisin transformé en monstre sanguinaire. Puis il était arrivé ici. Il s'était calmé, il avait repris ses études de médecine, et il aimait à nouveau les hommes. Pas tous, mais certains.

Zoro et sa meilleure amie morte des années auparavant, sa fuite, ses combats illégaux pour survivre. Pour s'épuiser. Pour apaiser un peu cette haine dévorante qui le consumait tout entier.  
Zoro et son passé flou, sa folie destructrice, son envie de les protéger encore et toujours.

Car tous étaient en danger. A cause de ces photos.  
Si elles fuitaient et qu'elles arrivaient aux oreilles du gouvernement ou du grand public s'en était finit d'eux. Même Icebarg ne pourrait plus rien pour eux.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui étaient en danger : il y avait aussi les autres. Ceux du secteur jaune, qui n'ont plus rien à pars leur nouveau foyer et leur amis. Tous des mutilés de guerre ou des anciens combattants oubliés par l'état. Tous handicapés à vies.  
Ceux du secteur vert, jeunes enfants même pas adolescents pour la plupart et déjà adultes. Ils avaient vu la mort, la guerre, le sang, la rue. Ils n'avaient plus rien. Sauf le Refuge, leurs amis et leur futur. Comme Perona. Comme tant d'autres.  
Puis nous : le secteur Bleu.

A cause d'une trentaine de photos tout le Refuge pouvait tomber. Tout le dur labeur de cette association qui nous permettait de vivre pouvait partir en fumée. Tout ces enfants, ces adolescents, ces adultes pouvaient être chassés, tués, enfermés à cause de ces photos.

Et là, debout au milieu de la chambre de son meilleur ami avec ces photos entre les mains, elle comprit l'étendu de l'horreur qui se tissait dans l'ombre depuis le début.  
Elle comprit les agissements de Zoro, ses peurs, sa détermination.  
Mais une question subsistait :

Qui ?  
Elle sentait qu'elle avait la réponse. Elle le savait.

Mais elle voulait l'entendre, que son nom résonne dans la chambre comme une sentence. Elle voulait que son nom s'imprime au fer rouge dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse rayer cet enculé de la surface du monde.  
Alors elle se tourna vers le blond :

« - De qui viennent ces photos ?

\- Lucci…

\- Quel immonde fils de chien… »

Sanji n'avait rien d'autre à dire, alors il attendit.

« - Comment tu te les es procuré ?

\- C'est Perona qui m'a indiqué le lieu où elles étaient cachées : je suis allé lui parler ce matin…,-il hésita un peu-, pour qu'elle me parle de Zoro… Je sais que j'ai été un gros con avec Law mais je regrette mon comportement… et je m'inquiète vraiment pour Zoro. Donc je suis aller parler à Perona et elle m'a dit que Lucci avait planifié de se rapprocher de Zoro pour les donner lui et Law a Doflamingo pour qu'il s'allie à lui à la place de Crocodile… et voilà…

\- … je vois… Donc depuis le début Lucci n'avait qu'un but en tête… on c'est bien fait roulés !

\- Euh oui… mais j'ai une question : pourquoi aucun de vous n'a mentionné leur « côté obscur » quand vous vous êtes présentés ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu as surement tut des éléments peu reluisants de ton passé quand tu t'es présenté : on ne savait pas vraiment à qui on avait affaire. On a apprit la prudence alors on l'applique.

\- Certes…

\- Mais je suis d'accord avec le fait que ce n'était surement pas la meilleure façon au monde d'apprendre pour notre passé,-lui répondit Robin en montrant les photos du doigt-, mais maintenant c'est chose faite… donc il va falloir qu'on agisse avant que Zoro ne s'enfonce encore plus dans cette merde...

\- On va faire quoi donc ?

\- On va reprendre du service,-elle lui fit un sourire effrayant-, t'as bien dit que Crocodile était en concurrence avec Lucci non ?

oOoOoOo

\- [Law et Jewerly] -  
*POV JEWERLY*

Law est arrivé hier soir à l'appart dans un état moral assez lamentable… Il s'en veut d'avoir laissé Zoro partir et en plus il n'a aucune piste pour avancer. Ça le rend fou.

Et ça me rend folle aussi. Je n'ai pas autant galéré pour sortir ces deux là de leur léthargie pour qu'ils se fassent buter quelque temps plus tard !  
Et cet idiot de Zoro qui joue les chevaliers servants : je ne suis pas débile, je sais très bien qu'en faisant ça il pense protéger Law. Mais il n'a pas compris qu'au contraire il le mettait en danger : même si Doffy lui a envoyé un message pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas à remplir la suite du marché ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va le laisser tranquille : au contraire même.  
Il y a beaucoup de chances pour que mon brun subisse de sévères représailles si jamais l'autre débile avec ses cure-dents tue Lucci sans Law…

Le téléphone sonne et étant à côté je décroche :

« - Allô ?

\- Oui, Law ?

\- Non,- je fronce les sourcils-, qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Robin, est-ce que Law est là s'il vous plait ?

\- Ah, euh oui je vous le passe,-je couvre le téléphone de ma paume-, LAAAAW c'est pour toi ! »

Il sort la tête de la cuisine et je l'informe que c'est Robin. Il semble inquiet d'un coup et me prend le téléphone des mains avant de me poser un baiser sur la joue et de se mettre à parler avec la brune.  
Je ne connais pas personnellement Robin mais Law et Zoro m'en on beaucoup parlé, et je sais que c'est l'ancien bras droit de Crocodile et l'unique survivante du massacre d'Ohara… Pas mal comme Curriculum Vitae.

Mais je me doute que si elle appelle ça a un rapport avec Zoro, et le visage choqué de Law à l'autre bout de la pièce me conforte dans cette idée.  
Une fois qu'il raccroche il se retourne vers moi et me lâche un sourire carnassier qui me laisse perplexe :

« - Qu'est ce qui te rend si content ?

\- On a une piste pour Zoro, et Robin reprend du service. Je dois retourner au Refuge…

\- Je t'accompagne !,- je lève la main quand il fait mine de vouloir protester-, et ce n'est foutrement pas discutable : Zoro est tout autant mon ami que le tien et vous m'avez impliqué dans vos affaires quand vous étiez blessés donc ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais en sortir !

-…

\- Donc on va tout les deux allers faire notre sac et on va aller direction ce foutu refuge pour retrouver l'autre imbécile de sabreur ! Allez ! Du nerf on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Je souris en le voyant abdiquer et se diriger vers notre chambre.

Allez Zoro attends nous, fait pas de connerie s'il-te-plait…

oOoOoOo

*POV ZORO*

Je marche silencieusement sur les toits, me fondant dans la nuit. Un ombre parmi les ténèbres. J'ai laissé mon instinct prendre le dessus depuis un moment déjà : je ne suis plus que silence et mort. Et personne ne peut m'échapper. Jamais.  
Alors je me rapproche encore un peu du bord du toit. Juste assez pour être entre le vide et le rebord. Accroupis j'attends mon heure, ma minute, ma seconde. Celle qui sera décisive. Et définitive.

Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je reste là, immobile. Une sorte de gargouille mortelle.

Puis je le vois. Et je souris.  
Il avance dans la rue. Seul. Et j'attrape mon sabre.  
Il sifflote un air. Et je fends l'air.  
Il reste stupéfait. Et j'atterris derrière lui.  
Il s'écrase au sol. En deux morceaux.

Et je me fonds dans la nuit. Ne faisant plus qu'un.

* * *

 **(1) Nom de dieu, que j'ai pas hâte d'être l'année prochaine pour les épreuves du Bac... J'ai 10 épreuves! c'est pas humain... u_u**

 **(2) Blague de mauvais gout, bonsoir... mais ça m'a fait marrer alors je le laisse tel quel x)**

 **Voilà voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu! Moi en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! Pour la musique... Cruel Youth - Mr Watson !**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	26. Stratégies à quatre et plan à trois

**Hello! Me voici finalement avec ce chapitre... où il se passe plusieurs choses... dont une que BEAUCOUP d'entre vous attendent! Ahaha...!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Il contient un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement dans cette fic!**

 **Bref,**

 **#LeMomentOuJeRaconteMaPassionanteVie:** **J'espère que vous passez/avez passé de bonnes vacances, que le soleil et le farniente ne vous auront pas grillé la peau et que l'eau de mer n'aura pas noyé tout vos neurones. Moi ça va niquel. Sinon j'ai toujours cette question de Pwp en suspens...: mettre ou pas mettre? (sans mauvais jeux de mots xD). Pour ceux/celles qui ne savent pas (je ne sais plus si je l'ai expliqué précédemment) mais un PWP est un** ** _"Plot, What Plot?"_** **= en gros que du cul, de la baise, et du sexe. Et donc ma question est: est-ce que ça vous plairait d'en avoir (pas dans cette fic of course) mais sur mon compte? Qu'en pensez-vous? En lisez-vous? Bref.**

 **RaRs:**

 **Merci à** ** _Deyrous50, MiaoiFuki,Wado21, Karoll_** **(koeur) et...** ** _Taranis!_** **(Merci encore pour ton énooorme review ça fait zizir.) pour vos reviews! Et pour les deux trois nouveaux à bord (désolé j'ai perdu vos pseudos): BIENVENUE!**

 ** _Invité mystère:_** **Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic et la suite la voici!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapitre 25: Stratégies à quatre et plan à trois

\- [Le Refuge] -

*POV Général*

Sanji était assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine avec une tasse de café entre les mains. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur… il allait surement devoir avoir une conversation avec Law et cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Déjà parce qu'il était en tort, et en plus parce que… bah Law quoi. Il était assez impressionnant dans le genre et en plus il était encore plus à cran depuis que Zoro avait disparu… Donc il n'était pas du tout serein.

Robin s'amusait discrètement de l'appréhension visible de son colocataire, tout en faisant abstraction pour le moment de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle savait que Sanji ne comprenait pas tout les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire, mais le principal était qu'il voulait les aider et qu'il leur serait sûrement utile. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de localiser Zoro...

D'un coup elle entendit une voiture d'ans l'allée du refuge. Law et son amie étaient là. Et en effet quelques instants plus tard arrivèrent Law et une jeune femme avec des cheveux roses.

Ce genre de jeunes femmes qu'on appelait généralement « un avion de chasse » : un visage de poupée malgré ses quelques piercings, un corps de rêve, gaulée comme une déesse grecque et des cheveux magnifiques. Quelques tatouages s'étaient logés sur ses bras et sa tenue laissait grandement deviner ses formes voluptueuses. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était une sorte de Perona plus évolué.

La Mentali d'Evoli. (1)

Law regardait Sanji dévorer Jewerly des yeux en souriant narquoisement. En effet la jeune femme faisait souvent cet effet là quand on ne la connaissait pas. Même quand on la connaissait en fait.

Mais cette femme avait un caractère proportionnellement inverse à sa beauté.

Et il ne savait pas encore si ce fait la diminuait ou la sublimait.

Un peu des deux sûrement.

« - Bonjour a vous,-initia Robin-, désolé de t'avoir fait revenir si abruptement Law, mais c'est un peu urgent…

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis,- il se tourna vers son accompagnante-, Robin je te présente Jewerly, c'est elle qui nous as hébergé avec Zoro quand on n'était pas la, c'est aussi une grande amie d'enfance à Zoro et moi. Jewerly je te présente Robin : la meilleure amie de Zoro et l'ancien bras droit de Crocodile par la même occasion. »

Jewerly siffla son admiration à la brune et lui serra la main :

« - Enchanté !... si un jour on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais la grande Bloody Barbie je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Mais appelez moi Jew', c'est moins snob !

\- Enchanté,-la brune rigola doucement-, Et oui me voici en chair et en os. »

Pendant que les deux filles conversaient tranquillement, Sanji qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question décida d'aller s'excuser auprès de Law :

« - Law... ?

\- Oui Blondy ?,- répondit le brun en levant un sourcil-

\- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois…J'ai été totalement crétin et indélicat de t'agresser comme ça, sans raison valable…

\- Je vois… j'accepte tes excuses, mais ne me reparle plus jamais comme ça ou je jure devant dieu que tu finiras noyé dans la piscine !

\- Oui oui ! Je réfléchirais un peu plus la prochaine fois !

\- «je jure devant dieu » ?-, interrogea la rose d'un air narquois-, depuis quand t'es croyant toi ?

\- C'était pour la punch-line Jew, commence pas à niquer toute mes tentatives d'intimidation ! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire puis après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue du brun, elle attrapa Sanji par le bras pour se diriger vers le salon :

« - Fait pas attention à lui, il aboie beaucoup mais mords pas souvent…

\- JEWERLY JE T'ENTENDS !

\- Tu vois ?,- puis se tournant vers Robin une fois tous installés-, il n'y a personne d'autre ?

\- J'ai convaincu Nami d'aller faire des courses avec Luffy, Chopper et Ussop pour qu'on soit tranquilles. Je préfère vous mettre au courant avant eux…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ?

\- Sisi,- elle grimaça légèrement-, mais disons que certains d'entre eux sont… un peu impulsifs on va dire… Et si on pouvait avoir une ébauche de plan ou de direction à prendre avant de leur en parler ce serait mieux…

\- Certes,- concéda Law-, mais dans ce cas pourquoi Blondy est là ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que t'as à nous dire de si important ? »

La brune regarda Sanji pour savoir qui expliquerait mais celui-ci lui fit signer d'expliquer. Il n'osait pas vraiment avouer devant Law qu'il avait enquêté sur son meilleur ami parce qu'il était frustré d'être mit de côté.

« - Alors en fait… Sanji est allé voir Perona, une amie à Zoro, qui est aussi Escort-girl à Al-Poll chez Shakky, pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Zoro et cette affaire de disparition. Malgré le fait que je n'approuve pas à 100% sa démarche, le fait est que sa petite enquête nous a été très utile : d'après Perona, Lucci tenterait de s'allier avec Doflamingo, et pour cela il a décidé de vous donner, toi et Zoro, en « cadeau » au flamant pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Mais le problème était que Zoro était déjà dans le Refuge et que toi t'étais dans le groupe de Corazon. Il a donc décidé de s'introduire dans le Refuge grâces aux relations de Doflamingo et d'enquêter tout simplement sur chacun d'entre nous. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait : il c'est mit en couple avec Zoro, et petit à petit il a monté un dossier sur chaque nouvel arrivant dans la maison. Une fois qu'il a bien eu tout ce qu'il voulait il a juste largué Zoro puis il est aller te montrer les images de Zoro assez compromettantes pour que tu reviennes. Puis pour finir il a juste décidé de donner cette copie du dossier à Zoro. En faisant cela il savait bien qu'il se sacrifierait pour nous, d'autant plus que t'y étais mêlé… Cependant il me, nous, manque une partie de l'histoire : j'ai déjà expliqué à Sanji votre « pssé » avec Doflamingo, mais votre excuse des « petits boulots » ne tient plus du tout la route. Donc ma question est : que faisiez-vous vraiment quand vous étiez à sa merci ? »

Le silence était tombé, pesant, après la tirade de la brune. Chacun avait des pensées différentes : Sanji se demandait, au même titre que la brune, quelle serait la réponse de Law. Ce dernier se demandait s'il devait tout dire. Et Jewerly se demandait comment cette Perona pouvait savoir autant de choses, et surtout comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir Zoro de là.

Se fut le brun qui prit la parole au bout d'un moment :

« -… Oui c'est vrai ce n'étai pas des « petits boulots » qu'on devait faire,-il soupira-, au début il nous a _juste_ demandé, ou ordonné plutôt, de coucher avec lui. D'être en quelque sorte ses putes…

\- Mais c'est du viol ! ,-s'écria Sanji-

\- Ça peut être considéré comme du viol oui, mais ça Doflamingo s'en fiche royalement : il est au dessus des lois, de la justice et de ce genre de considérations. Ce que le Flamant veut, il l'obtient. C'est aussi simple que cela. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à essayer de le doubler, de le tromper ou de le fuir. Ça ne marchera jamais : La preuve. Il n'y a qu'en lui donnant ce qu'il veut qu'on peut s'en défaire…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut alors ?,- demanda Robin-, il a déjà couché avec vous ! Et il ne peut décidément pas vous garder Zoro et toi comme amant ad vitam aeternam…

\- Non effectivement, ce qu'il veut c'est la mort de Lucci…,- il vit les regards interloqués de Sanji et Robin-, oui, il veut la mort de Lucci et non je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et le petit problème dans l'histoire est que sur le contrat il y avait bien précisé que Lucci devait être tué par nous _deux_ … hors là Zoro à l'heure qu'il est a peut-être déjà tué Lucci. Donc ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance sur deux que ce fameux dossier, dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence entière, se retrouve à la une des journaux… et que lui et moi on finisse à nouveau entre ses griffes, et dans son lit par la même occasion, et jusqu'à notre mort cette fois ci… il nous laissera sûrement pas filer une deuxième fois !

\- Et merde… il n'y a pas une toute petite chance que Zoro ne l'ai pas tué à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Il y a une chance,-intervint Jewerly pour la première fois depuis un moment-, je connais Zoro : il ne fait pas vraiment les choses à moitié, surtout quand quelqu'un lui a fait autant de mal que ce Lucci… ça veut dire qu'il va vouloir tuer tout le CP9… et donc il y a une chance sur deux qu'il tue Lucci en dernier au lieu de le tuer en Premier…

\- Et pourquoi il le tuerait pas en premier, pour affaiblir le groupe ?,-interrogea Sanji-

\- Parce que là, mon chéri, tu réfléchis comme un homme lambda. Alors que là on parle d'un homme en pleine crise de folie, qui a été trahis par l'homme qu'il aimait et qui, en plus, a fait souffrir son meilleur ami. T'inquiète pas que s'il le peut il lui fera bouffer son foie vivant… Donc le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir c'est de le tuer en dernier et donc qu'il voit tout ses « amis » et groupe se faire buter un par un… »

Law acquiesça à la réplique de la rose et regarda Sanji qui semblait se situer entre la nausée et l'évanouissement. _Petite Nature._

« - Donc si on récapitule,- dit Robin-, Doflamingo projette de s'allier soit avec Crocodile, soit avec Lucci. Hors il veut Lucci mort, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Pour le tuer il t'a donc « engagé » avec Zoro. Zoro a décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais si on mise sur son côté sadique et sanguinaire il y a une chance qu'il tue tout le CP9 avant…

\- Ouais à peu près c'est ça… ! »

Une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Robin, mais il lui manquait beaucoup d'éléments. Beaucoup trop diraient certains. Une broutille dirait Robin.

Dans les bas-fonds de la société, si on ne savait pas improviser c'était foutu de nous. Aussi simple que ça.

Alors ce n'était concrètement pas quelques informations qui allaient la freiner.

« - J'ai une ébauche de plan… mais pour ça il me faudrait savoir précisément si Lucci et mort ou pas et s'il compte se rendre à la soirée déguisée au Bleu Moon après-demain…

\- Quelle soirée déguisée et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer : Si Zoro a bien fait comme l'a dit Jew, je pense qu'il aura finit de tuer tout le CP9 dans pas longtemps, il ne veut pas les laisser s'organiser. De plus le Bleu Moon est LA boîte où aime aller Crocodile et où tout les mafieux, trafiquants et autres joyeusetés du coin vont pour se montrer et/ou négocier avec leurs potentiels alliés. J'ai quitté Crocodile avant la création du Bleu Moon et même avant qu'il ne mette la main su Al-Poll. Drôle de chose qu'est le destin. Cependant je sais qu'il aime se montrer tout de même à des soirées pour affirmer son pouvoir et pour remettre à sa place certains caïds qui voudraient se la jouer un peu trop.

Et s'il compte, comme le dit Perona, s'allier avec Doflamingo il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils iront ensemble à cette soirée déguisée…

\- Mais que viennent faire Zoro et Lucci dans cette soirée ?

\- J'y viens : Il y a fort à parié que si Zoro bute rapidement tout le CP9, Lucci va commencer à s'affoler et à vouloir s'allier avec le Joker le plus rapidement possible. Et donc à vouloir évincer Crocodile définitivement. Le seul problème est qu'il n'y a aucun moment à part quand Crocodile va en soirée où c'est possible : ils ne se côtoient absolument jamais…

\- Donc…,- commença lentement Law-, si je suis ton raisonnement… ça voudrait dire que Lucci va tenter de tuer Crocodile à cette soirée déguisée s'il y va !

\- Exactement, il y a très peu de chances qu'il y arrive mais il tentera tout de même : il n'aura surement plus rien à perdre…. Tout le CP9 sera décimé et il verra son alliance avec le Joker lui filer entre les doigts. Donc il agira !

\- Et il sera imprudent !,- s'exclama Sanji soudainement-, il sera tellement focalisé sur Crocodile et Doflamingo qu'il négligera sûrement Zoro, et Zoro le sait ! Donc s'il ne l'a pas tué avant il le fera sûrement à ce moment là… ! »

Un silence étrange succéda à la déclaration soudaine du blond. Celui-ci voyant l'air perplexe de ses vis-à-vis lâcha un éloquent « Quoi ? » qui sembla les sortir de leur stupéfaction. Un sourire étrange prit place sur les lèvres du brun :

« - C'est qu'il est moins con qu'il en a l'air Blondy !

\- Laaaw,- s'exaspéra la rose en levant les yeux au ciel-, oui Sanji c'est surement ce qu'il peut arriver. Mais ce serait trop beau pour être vrais s'il suffisait de placer Law dans cette boîte pour aider Zoro à buter Lucci : Doflamingo veut la mort de Lucci. Mais ce n'est pas tout : il faut que tu comprennes que le Joker est un homme qui veut, et obtient, toujours le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le cul de la crémière et même le cul du mari de la crémière… s'il peut faire en sorte que seulement Zoro tue Lucci il le fera : la preuve en est avec le message qu'il a envoyé à Law. Il ne veut pas qu'il intervienne : car comme ça il a la mort de Lucci ET Zoro et Law sous sa coupe _ad vitam aeternam_. Donc il faudrait distraire à la fois Doffy pour l'empêcher d'entraver le meurtre de Lucci, surveiller Crocodile pour pas qu'il ne se fasse tuer par mégarde sinon on risque de le payer cher si Doffy rejette la faute sur nous, trouver et faire redescendre sur terre Zoro pour pas qu'il tue Lucci ET Doffy dans une excès de rage, et en plus que Law et lui tuent Lucci…

\- C'est impossible à réaliser ! Et on n'est même pas surs que Lucci n'est pas déjà mort !,- s'exclama Sanji-

\- Ça mon joli on risque de vite le savoir… Et sache que rien n'est impossible quand t'as un flingue, une grosse poitrine, de la cervelle et des relations. »

Jewerly souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait un air un peu trop carnassier sur le visage à son goût. Et Law souriait narquoisement au blond en voyant l'effarement de celui-ci.

Finalement il se tourna vers Robin qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules et qui lui lâcha un « effectivement » assez amusé.

Mais dans quoi c'était-il fourré ?

OoOoOo

Peu après leur conversation Robin s'était isolé dans sa chambre pour mettre en place son ébauche de plan et Jewerly avait décidé d'aller piquer une tête avec Law en attendant le retour du reste de la maisonnée. Sanji quant à lui réfléchissait sur le canapé. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le fameux dossier où il y avait les photos de chacun des habitants de la maison, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les images de son propre passé.

Il n'avait pas expressément menti aux autres quand il s'était présenté, il avait juste omit certains détails et en avait camouflé d'autres. Comme eux l'avaient fait.

Il n'avait jamais été le bras droit d'un Mafieux influant, il n'avait jamais eu à voler pour s'en sortir, il n'avait jamais décimé à lui seul un village.

Mais il avait goûté à la drogue. A 15 ans. Un âge beaucoup trop jeune pour se faire des shoots à l'héroïne. Mais il était tombé amoureux. D'Alvida. Une magnifique jeune femme de vingt ans, brune comme la nuit et pâle comme la lune. Elle était devenue le centre de son monde en si peu de temps.

Elle logeait au Baratie pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait pensé qu'elle restait pour lui. Mais il avait apprit après qu'elle restait car ainsi elle pouvait distribuer plus facilement de la drogue à des clients sans se faire pincer.

Elle avait visiblement flashé sur lui pendant une de ses promenades sur le pont. Il ne saura sûrement jamais si c'est vrai ou pas. Le fait est qu'il avait eu directement un coup de foudre pour elle, pour sa beauté envoutante, pour sa gentillesse caressante, pour son attention constante.

Enfin une femme le considérait vraiment.

Malheureusement la seule chose qui égalait la beauté d'Alvida était son égocentrisme.

Elle l'avait invité chez elle. Ils avaient bu et au cours de la soirée elle lui avait fait prendre un rail de coke.

L'extase. L'euphorie. Le bonheur en poudre blanche.

Alors il était revenu le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore après. Il était drogué. A la coke et à cette jeune femme qui lui faisait atteindre l'extase si facilement.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Mais le mot mesure n'existait pas chez Alvida. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était entrain de détruire un gamin de quinze ans. Ou si elle se rendait compte, elle s'en foutait. Les deux menaient à la même chose de toute façon : elle lui fit prendre un shoot d'héroïne pour ses seize ans.

Il découvrit le monde de la jouissance en poudre à un stade supérieur. Une fois aura suffit pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire sans.

Mais Alvida ne le voyait pas de cette façon : il fallait qu'il paye d'une façon où d'une autre.

Cela faisait six mois qu'elle lui fournissait de la coke juste en échange de l'admiration sans bornes et grandissante qu'avait Sanji pour elle. Mais à présent que le blond était définitivement et irrémédiablement dans ses filets, elle voulait le pousser plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin.

Alors Sanji vida une grande partie de ses économies pour pouvoir se prendre son shoot d'héroïne quotidien accompagné de coke pour palier le manque au bout de douze heures. Jusqu'au jour où son patron lui confisqua ses économies et le vira de la cuisine tellement il était devenu invivable et inutile. Il s'inquiétait pour Sanji : il le considérait comme son fils mais il ne savait pas d'où venait l'addiction du blond et comment faire pour l'arrêter.

Mais Sanji n'était pas de cet avis : il en voulait encore. Plus. Toujours plus.

Alors il vendit à Alvida la seule chose qu'il lui restait : son corps.

Elle lui fournissait sa dose d'héroïne et lui lui fournissait sa queue.

Ça dura encore cinq mois à ce rythme, à s'enfoncer toujours plus dans la spirale de la drogue et du la prostitution. Puis un jour, totalement stone, il sentit une haine monter en lui pendant qu'il se faisait chevaucher par la brune. Son esprit déchira le voile de son amour pour Alvida, un an après sa première prise de drogue. Alors il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et, poussé par la drogue et sa colère, il l'a fit dégager de sur lui et la propulsa contre le mur.

Puis il la frappa. Avec haine, sans discernement, sans une once de pitié.

La crâne éclaté elle mourut dans son sang entouré des ses beaux cheveux bruns et les yeux ouverts sur le visage du monstre qu'elle avait crée.

Elle fut retrouvée que le lendemain soir. Dans une énorme flaque de sang avec un Sanji en pleine crise de manque étendu sur le lit aux draps imbibés de rouge.

Tableau macabre d'une relation malsaine entre un gamin paumé et une femme adulée.

Puis il avait du se sevrer. Le plus dur était les cinq premiers jours. A ce moment là il avait toujours eu, jour et nuit, quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le surveiller et l'aider à résister. Puis le manque c'était fait de moins en moins présent. Il restait en latence quelque part dans son esprit. Porte entrouverte d'un plaisir trop connu pour pouvoir être ignoré.

Un mois après la mort d'Alvida il reprit son poste en cuisine sous la surveillance de Zeff.

Deux mois après la mort d'Alvida il reprit son poste en cuisine et de serveur.

Trois mois après la mort d'Alvida il récupéra ses économies et l'argent récupéré dans la cabine de la brune après sa mort.

Quatre mois après la mort d'Alvida il rencontra Erik, dealer de drogue qui voulu lui mettre le grappin dessus aussi. Maudissant sa mauvaise chance il le tua d'une balle dans la tête. De sang froid. Il jeta le corps par-dessus bord. Sans remords.

Cinq mois après la mort d'Alvida il tua un couple qui vendaient une algue qui avait les mêmes propriétés que l'Opium mais qui était moins détectable. Il entra dans la chambre et leur trancha la gorge. Pas d'états d'âme, pas de cadavre, pas d'affaires retrouvées.

Et ça continua ainsi. Il traqua et tua tout les vendeurs ou producteurs de drogues qui croisaient son chemin. Sa dépendance et sa relation avec la brune avaient anéanti tout ce qu'il avait pu être. Ce cocktail avait crée un monstre que la mort d'Alvida n'avait que révéler.

Jusqu'à Shirahoshi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse, dans toute sa douceur et sa splendeur. Un ange elle était. Pure et aimante. Le contraire d'Alvida. Son exact opposé. Son oxymore.

Grâce à elle il avait un peu oublié son manque quotidien de plaisir psychique, il avait grandement diminué sa guerre contre les dealers de drogue. Et il aimait à nouveau quelqu'un.

Alors il avait prit la mer avec elle. Pour s'éloigner du Baratie qui était devenu, à la fois la représentation de sa passion pour la cuisine, mais aussi la représentation de sa descente aux enfers. Ainsi son foyer n'était plus que sentiments schizophréniques. Alors il s'en était construit un nouveau.

Qui avait lui aussi disparu à nouveau avec la mort de son aimée.

Puis il avait finit par atterrir ici, au Refuge. Et il s'y plaisait malgré tout, avec ces gens étranges au passé si trouble et qui l'avaient accueillit pourtant avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Il s'y plaisait et ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un foyer. (2)

OoOoOo

Margareth souffla un coup et toqua fermement à la porte devant elle. Elle tremblait un peu et sa manière de se triturer les doigts montraient son stress très présent.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait gérer la situation, ni comment ça allait se passer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était trop dur pour elle.

Ce fut Jewerly qui lui ouvrit la porte, et elle resta pantois face à la beauté de la femme qui lui faisait face. Par contre cette dernière fouillait sa mémoire pour savoir qui était cette blondinette au look niais face à elle. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout au portrait de la sulfureuse rousse que semblait être Nami, ni à la déjantée prostituée qu'était Perona, ni à la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qu'était Vivi et encore moins au canon brun qui régnait en maître au Rip-Off.

Donc cette blonde ne lui disait foutrement rien. Heureusement cette dernière reprit ses esprit et se présenta d'elle-même :

« - Bonjour, je suis Margareth… la copine de Sanji. Et toi tu es…

\- Jewerly, la… l'amie de Law. Enchanté, je vais chercher Sanji ou c'est bon ?

\- Non non c'est bon, je peux aller le chercher moi-même ! »

La rose s'écarta du passage et laissa passer la blonde qui partit en quête de son copain. En la suivant elle croisa Law qui lança un regard étrange à la blonde. En notant dans un coin de sa tête de questionner le brun plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter discrètement :

« - C'est une blague ? Blondy et blondinette ? Ils essayent de faire une copie low-cost de Barbie et Ken ? »

Law pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et lança un regard faussement exaspéré à la rose. Cependant son avis n'était pas très loin de celui de son amie.

Pendant ce temps Margareth et Sanji s'étaient trouvés et étaient sortis dehors pour discuter sous la demande de la blonde. Sanji était à miles lieues de sa relation avec elle et n'avait franchement pas envie de la voir en ce moment. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un traitement pareil.

Alors il la suivit dehors, derrière la maison, dans la descente qui menait au champ en contre bas. Là ils s'assirent à même le sol et Margareth inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Sanji.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« - Sanji… je voulais te parler aujourd'hui car ça fait quelque jours qu'on ne c'est pas vus, que je n'ai presque aucune nouvelle de toi… que tu m'ignores en fait…

\- Non, quoi… je…-la blonde leva la main pour l'interrompre-

\- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de t'enfoncer dans des excuses foireuses. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe plus que nécessaire, et que ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec Zoro. Depuis que je te connais ça à toujours à avoir avec Zoro de toutes façons…-dit-elle avec amertume-, je… je ne sais pas bien ce que j'espérais avec toi mais ce n'est pas ça : une relation où tu n'es pas là, et même quand t'es là tu n'es pas présent. L'autre jour j'étais heureuse car tu m'avais dit « je t'aime », c'était tôt, soudain et imprévu mais j'étais heureuse. Puis j'ai compris : c'était trop tôt, trop soudain, trop imprévu. Cette déclaration ne m'était pas destiné… elle l'était surement à ta femme défunte ou à Zoro…

\- Quoi ? Que vient faire Zoro ici ? Pourquoi je lui dirais je t'aime ?,-s'écria le blond perplexe-

\- Sanji… tu parle TOUT le temps de lui, tu t'inquiètes énormément et constamment pour lui, tu réagis étrangement quand il est là, et c'est réciproque d'ailleurs. Vous êtes comme chat et chien dès que vous êtes à moins de trois mètres et l'ambiance entre vous est… électrique.

\- Mais non ! Ça n'a rien à voir : il a disparu, heureusement que je m'inquiète ! Et puis…-elle leva à nouveau la main pour l'interrompre-

\- Ce n'est certainement pas avec moi que tu dois avoir ce débat, mais avec toi-même. Cependant le résultat reste le même : on ne peut pas continuer. Je ne peux pas continuer. Ça me tue de me dire que toute notre relation est basée sur du déni et du vent, mais je ne supporterais juste pas de me faire quitter pour lui. Je préfère prendre les devants. Alors… notre relation s'arrête là. Ça… ça fait mal putain. Mais, par pitié Sanji, ne refait pas subir ça à une fille à cause d'un déni stupide sur ton homosexualité… Si tu aimes les mecs, vas-y. Au pire tu prendras ton pied et tu ne feras pas de mal à une autre femme… Zoro, j'espère qu'il aura ce que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir. Pour toi, pour lui. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle se releva et partit. Laissant le blond sonné et perdu dans ses pensées. Les paroles de Margareth avaient l'arrière gout amer de la vérité dans sa conscience. Elles résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

Margareth.

Shirahoshi.

Zoro.

Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête et il se mit à paniquer : peut-être était-il gay après tout ? Et toutes ces femmes avant ? Et Alvida ? Et Shirahoshi ? Et toutes les autres ? Et Zoro dans tout ça ?

Ses pensées tournaient en boucle et il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

Puis une clope apparu dans son champ de vision. Il l'a prit et tira dessus comme une plongeur prendrait une bouffée d'oxygène. Puis il sentit un corps s'assoir à côté de lui ainsi qu'une chevelure rose apparaître à ses côtés. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sous l'image de sa défunte femme et de ses cheveux nacrés.

« - Elle t'a largué ?

\- Yep… paraît que je suis gay… Je suis vraiment PD?

\- PD je ne sais pas, gay il y a de bonnes chances effectivement…

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- D'après moi n'importe quel mangeur hebdomadaire de queues est gay, ou bisexuel. Mais un PD c'est le cliché gay par excellence : efféminé, maquillé, exubérant et très irritant. Evidemment je ne porte aucun foutu jugement de valeur la dessus… mais chéri, mon meilleur ami est gay et mon ex lui roulait un patin régulièrement quand ça allait pas… certains ça les fait gerber… moi ça me fait bander. »

Sanji souffla, amusé, des paroles de la rose. Pour une raison inconnue son petit discours avait débloqué quelque chose en plus de celles de Margareth : ce n'était pas parce qu'il était attiré par un homme qu'il n'était plus le même homme. Où qu'il n'était plus un homme tout cours. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Zoro : on ne fait pas plus « homme » dans le genre… il se mit à rougir sur cette pensée.

« - Peut-être que je suis, un peu, attiré par Zoro…

\- Ta phrase contient deux euphémismes, mais c'est un bon début. Et de toutes façons ton chéri est actuellement en vadrouille pour buter des gens...tu sais, si ta prise de conscience t'avais pu la faire légèrement avant ça aurait arrangé nos affaires… M'enfin.

\- Pas mon chéri…,-grommela Sanji-, puis Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à accepter mon changement de sexualité : tu réagirais comment toi ? »

Au moment même où il posa la question et qu'il vit le regard de Jewerly s'allumer il sut que sa question était débile :

« -Moi ? Bah je courrirai au Rip-Off me faire sympathiquement défleurer ma toute nouvelle homosexualité par Shakky ET Robin si possible… le pied putain.

\- T'es sûre tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

\- Et non… moi c'est lse queues qui me font kiffer. Mais un jour faudra vraiment que je me penche sur la question… ce serait con de passer à côté de ça quand même ! »

Sanji secoua la tête, désespéré et légèrement amusé avant de se relever et de se tourner. Et de se retrouver subitement nez à nez avec Law. Celui-ci avait un sourcil largement relevé et un regard clairement amusé.

Le blond, toujours pas très alaise avec lui décida de s'éclipser rapidement et de partir méditer sur ses sentiments pour Zoro ailleurs qu'entre les deux personnes présentes.

Jewerly se tourna vers la maison en voyant Sanji disparaître subitement. Et, elle aussi, tomba sur des jambes fines dans un jean taché. Plus haut elle put contempler le visage amusé de Law.

« - Alors comme ça tu fantasmes sur Robin et Shakky ?

\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bruns…,-répondit-elle avec une moue faussement ennuyée-

\- C'est bien vrais… »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement et il se pencha pour lui voler un rapide baisé. Joueuse elle lui attrapa la nuque pour qu'il se baisse. Cédant à la demande il s'accroupit derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

« - ça me manque tu sais…,-murmure doucement Law-

\- Quoi donc ?

\- notre relation. C'était… atroce et en même temps tellement parfait.

\- C'est bien vrais… ça me manque aussi. Mais cette fois on fait les choses bien : on attend la fin des emmerdes pour s'aimer correctement…

\- ouais fin'… on a déjà niqué ensemble… on a vu mieux comme « faire les choses bien »

\- J'ai dit « s'aimer correctement» pas « ne pas niquer » ! »

Law rigola dans les cheveux de son amie et la serra encore un peu contre lui. Il avait hâte que tout ce bordel se finisse.

Pour que Zoro ne soit plus en danger.

Pour que lui ne soit plus en danger non plus.

Pour que le Refuge soit à nouveau tranquille.

Pour que Blondy et Zoro puissent niquer en tout bien tout honneur.

Pour que Robin puisse prendre sa retraite définitivement.

Pour que lui et Jewerly puissent à nouveau s'aimer tranquillement.

Encore quelques jours et tout ça serait terminé. Enfin.

« - Dit Law…

\- Mmh

\- ça te dérangerait de faire un plan à trois avec Robin ? »

 **Voilà Voilà !**

 **(1) pour ceux qui ne savent pas: Mentali est la forme Pokémon évolué d'Evoli. (L'espèce de renard/fennec mignon aux grandes oreilles et à la queue touffue). Au pire vous irez voir sur Google et puis voilà!**

 **(2) à toi Taranis qui te demandait quel allait être le passé frauduleux de Sanji !**

 **Alors cette rupture? Contents? x) Bon pour la musique... LES musiques même: une d'opéra: " _La donna e mobile_ \- Giusepe Verdi" et une random: " _Cruel Youth_ \- Mr Watson"! N'hésitez pas à me proposer des titres de musique à écouter, j'adore ça!**

 **à Samedi prochain!**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


End file.
